Redemption and Destiny
by the dark rose maiden
Summary: Lotor is forced into slavery by Zarkon which puts him on a quest for redemption and to save the woman he loves, Princess Allura. He also discovers shocking truths of who he really is. Rated M for lang, adult themes and strong to graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been working on for many, many years. I've been a fan of the Voltron series since I was a kid. This fan fic took many different incarnations and has had several titles, some of which I did so long ago I cannot remember them. The most recent titles were Winds of Change and Winds of Destiny. Both titles and the plots did good for a while, but after a certain point hit a snag I just couldn't get across. After title changes, plot changes, and some character changes, I finally began to write this story again and it now has the title that fits the spirit of the story.

One basic premise of the story is about the redemption of one of the villians of the show, Lotor. While he was potrayed as being evil in the series, there was one thing about him that I thought made it possible for him change from villian to a sort of anti-hero. The fact that he was so in love with Allura(or obessed with her, depending upon your point of view) I believe makes it possible for him to change. A man who can love isn't completely beyond hope of redemption. Yes, in the series maybe he wasn't, but that's the wonderful thing about fanfiction...all the possibilities that aren't explored in the original series.

The other part of the story is that Lotor discovers shocking truths about his past and who he really is. And that many civilizations may depend upon he and Allura ending up as man and wife.

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

Also, readers need to be cautioned that while Voltron was a children's series, this is not a children's fan fic. There will be strong language, and very strong violence and some gore. There may be some nudity and suggestive content, but nothing explicit.

Redemption and Destiny

Chapter 1: Exiled

King Zarkon sat upon his throne looking down at the group he'd were more beast than man. They were the ogre masters of the slave planet Carnos. It was a place for those who did not bow to the king's demands. His advisor and witch; Haggar stood by his throne hunched over supported by her walking stick. She knew the prince's fate would not be a pleasent one, and there was no talking sense into the wicked king now. Zarkon had had enough.

"He is young and will outgrow this boyish crush on Princess Allura. Consider that he is your only child. To die without an heir will throw your kingdom into chaos." Haggar plead.

"Enough witch! He has already thrown my kingdom into enough chaos as it is!" Zarkon barked angrily.

Haggar cowered before him hoping to avoid his wrath knowing what lay in wait for Lotor. She realized any further attempt to reason with him was futile. She shook her head knowing the prince was doomed.

"You know your orders." The king growled.

"Yes your majesty." One of the masters replied in a gravel voice. "He will be taken care of."

"Understand I don't want you killing him...yet. That boy has cost me victory upon victory all over this ridiculous infatuation he has with the princess of Arus. She and that blasted walking scrap heap Voltron are all that stands in my way of complete and total domination. I want him to beg for death. Make him suffer." The old king snarled.

"I can assure you sire, he will suffer dearly. The whelp will no longer give you any trouble." The leader answered.

"One more thing. When you take him, I want him put with slaves that he himself captured. Not that I care if they take revenge upon him or not, but it will ensure he's broken before he dies. Let them do what they want to him, except kill him." Zarkon said with pure malice.

"As you command majesty. Shall we bring him to you before taking him from Planet Doom?" The leader asked.

"No. I don't want to be bothered with his pathetic cries for mercy or begging for one more chance to capture that wench Allura. I wash my hands of the brat once and for all." Zarkon answered in a hateful tone.

"It shall be done your majesty."

* * *

In his private bedchamber Lotor was asleep. He was tired from the latest argument he'd had with King Zarkon. At least in his dreams he could find some solace from his father's judgment. At least there he could be with the woman he desired above all others, princess Allura. There in his dream filled sleep she did not hate him. She loved and adored him as he wished she would in reality. He was awakened from his pleasant dream; however, when the door to his room was violently kicked in.

Lotor sprang from his bed to find a group of rather hideous looking beasts had entered his room. They looked at him with evil eyes and clutched large hammer like weapons in their clawed fists.

"I don't know how you got in here. But I can assure you that if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." The prince growled as he unsheathed his lazon sword.

The ogres said nothing. They just looked at the prince with amused expressions on their faces.

"I fail to see what's so amusing about what I just said. You're all about to die horrible deaths, and I won't be quick about it either." Lotor warned.

Again, they just continued to smile evilly. This agitated the young prince who realized the creatures were not taking his threats very seriously.

"Fine. Have it your way." He snarled as he took an agressive stance.

The ogres formed a chain across the doorway ensuring Lotor wouldn't be able to escape. This didn't bother the prince in the least. Having fought minor robeasts, he was used to scrapples with loathesome creatures. He lunged forward effectively slicing the metal ball off one of the beast's weapons. They only stood by and laughed.

This only served to agitate Lotor further. Unfortunately when he was angered he didn't think too clearly. He swung his sword forward only to find both his hands grasped by two massive clawed hands, if one could call them hands. They began to squeeze with such force the prince was forced to drop his weapon. The moment the glowing blade hit the ground it was promptly kicked out of Lotor's reach. He now found himself having to do hand to hand combat with the group of brutes.

"Wanna play rough do you? Suits me just fine. I don't need a sword to clash with you laboratory rejects anyway!" Lotor shouted retaining his arrogant demeanor.

The beasts just continued laughing and smiling. Lotor however, was anything but amused. How dare these things mock the crown prince of Planet Doom. He would teach them a lesson...or so he thought.

"We'll see how funny you think it is when I even up the playing field. Guards!" Lotor commanded.

There was no responce to his call. Figuring the fools hadn't heard him the first time, he shouted much louder. "GUARDS!"

Still no one came to his aid. Little did he know that no guards would be coming to his rescue. King Zarkon warned the sentries and other soldiers they were not, under pain of death, to interfer with the Carnos masters. And knowing the king would make good on his threat, they obeyed.

"There won't be anyone coming to save your ass this time boy." One of the masters retorted coldly.

"You're all alone now." Another added.

It began to sink in that Lotor was on his own against the invaders. He couldn't understand it. Why didn't any of the guards come to him when he called? Did his father know what was happening? He was faced with the realization that he could be staring down his own death.

"If you're going to kill me, I'll make sure my death is as costly to you as it is to me." He said trying to swallow the fear now welling up inside of him.

"We won't kill you....yet." The leader said as he raised his hand. It was his intention to back hand the prince and knock him unconcious. But Lotor wasn't about to go that easily. He ducked the attempt and rebounded with a front kick to the leader's abdominal region. The problem was the creatures wore thick armor that protected them from any blows they might recieve.

Lotor on the other hand found himself on the ground when another fist came flying and knocked him backwards. His back hit the side of his bed stunting him slightly. He stumbled to get to his feet only to find himself struck yet again.

"Take it easy with him boys. We don't want to break him too soon. Takes the fun out of it." The leader sneered.

Lotor felt something dripping down his mouth. He wiped his lips to find it was blood. He snarled and made one more attempt to get to his feet and mount some sort of an offense. But the leader ended that attempt rather quickly. He successfully backhanded the young druel so hard that this time Lotor went down and did not get back up.

"Scurge of the galaxy indeed." He said as he picked up Lotor's motionless body and hauled it over his shoulders like a sack of flour.

"We've done our job here. Let's go before he wakes up."

* * *

Zarkon sat on his throne with a wicked smile on his face. One of the slave masters informed the king that Lotor was now in their hands before they left for Planet Carnos. He rubbed his hands together knowing the hellish nightmare that now awaited the prince. No longer would the wicked king be bothered with Lotor's agenda of making Princess Allura his wife. As far as the king was concerned, soon Princess Allura would no longer matter. Secretly he hoped Lotor would last long enough to hear the news of his beloved princess's demise. But he wouldn't consider it a huge dissapointment if the prince expired before Allura did. All he cared about now was the fact that Lotor was no longer his problem. He was free to attack Arus as he wished.

* * *

On Carnos, Lotor lay unconcious in his dark cell. Water dripped from the leaky ceiling hitting the prince's cheek. He began to stir feeling the droplets of moisture hit his face. His eyes wearily opened and he attempted to rise to his feet. He found that task however much harder than he would have thought. The moment he began to move his head began to spin. His vision was still blurred from the blow he'd recieved and his back ached. He groaned in pain as he clutched his abdomen. Though he didn't remember it, appearently he'd been kicked in the stomach several times before waking up. He also found that he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore either. That had been replaced with a raggy grey tunic and matching pants. He was wearing the attire of a slave.

"Ahhh, I see our royal guest is finally awake." Said a familar voice.

Lotor looked up through groggy eyes to see the same ogres who had attacked him on planet Doom. Despite his pain and dizziness, Lotor managed to will himself to his feet and grab at the cold iron bars of his cell. Rage burned in his cat like eyes.

"I am the Crown Prince of Planet Doom! My father King Zarkon will have your heads!" Lotor barked furiously.

"You stupid boy! It was your father who sent you here!" The leader, known as Kargos, laughed boisterously.

"You lie!" Lotor spat with disbelief.

"The king has had enough of you and your pathetic boyhood infatuation with some bitch named Allura."

Lotor's blood boiled. "Let me out of here! I will rend your head off for insulting her!"

"And just how do you propose to make us? You've no fancy sword now to cut through those bars. What do you intend to do, bend them with your bare hands?" The guards laughed.

"I told you I am a man of royal blood! I command you to release me!" Lotor protested.

"You're of royal blood no longer. As far as King Zarkon is concerned you no longer exist. Here, you're nothing more than a slave like the rest of the scum here. So you might as well get used to it." Kargos growled.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think you can keep me here." Lotor snarled.

"I think you're going to find that you are the one who is sadly mistaken. When we're done with you, you'll be begging for death." Kargos replied.

"Never." Lotor said defiantly.

"We'll see my little druel. We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

Chapter 2: Hard Time In Hell

A few hours had passed since Lotor's arrival on the slave planet Carnos. He rubbed his shoulders and his back. His body still ached from the attack. There were moments when he thought his head was going to fall off. He was beginning to wish it would just to be free of the pain. He would soon discover that things were about to get a lot harder than the youth could possibly have imagined.

"On your feet slave. Time to go to work." Said Kargos as he approached Lotor's cell.

He didn't respond quick enough for Kargos's liking. A painful electric shock suddenly surged through his body.

"That was a warning. The next time I won't stop." Kargos warned withdrawling a long, electronically charged spear from Lotor's cell. Not wanting to get shocked a second time, Lotor begrudgingly did as he was told and got to his feet.

"Give my men any trouble, and you'll get a lot worse than this shock spear." Kargos growled as Lotor's hands were chained in front of him. The young druel's eyes shot daggers at his captor. But what could he do now? Nothing, he could do absolutely nothing.

"All right slave, get moving." A guard commanded.

He was led by the guards to a cave where hundreds of slaves were forced to tirelessly work mining lazon. Ironic it was that he would now be harvesting the very material used to make the powerful lazon sword he once owned. Led in chains and forced to wear a slave's outfit, he had never felt more humiliated in all his life. He was given a crude pick like tool and ordered to start digging at the lazon walls.

He looked at the thing and scowled. "This thing is too dull. The least you can do is give me something sharp." He protested.

The next thing he knew he found himself punched in the back. So hard in fact that it knocked him flat on his face. He pushed himself to his knees. Blood ran from his mouth. The guards gave him a menacing glare.

"Be thankful we give you anything at all to use. If we chose we could make you scratch the lazon out with your bare hands. Now shut up and get to work!"

_"When I get out of here I will see to it these filthy beasts pay dearly for this humilation. Then father, then it will be your turn."_ Lotor thought gritting his teeth and started driving the pick into the wall.

As he started mining he noticed dozens and dozens of faces suddenly went straight toward him. Their eyes all narrowed showing their anger and hatred toward him. He tried to ignore them. He didn't think they'd be brave enough to risk the guards ire by starting a fight with him. He thought wrong.

As he started boaring into the wall he felt a punch to his left shoulder. He dropped his pick and turned around ready to fight. There were five men starring him in the face. None of them looked like they were worried about what may happen to them.

"Well well, boys. It looks like we have an esteemed guest in our humble abode." One man said arrogantly.

"Mind your own damn business slave." Lotor growled and took the pick back into his hands. It might have been too blunt to effectively dig into a wall, but it could still do plenty of damage on flesh and bone.

"Ohhh, seems like someone hasn't learned his place yet." Another man jeered.

"Keep it up, and I'll put you back in yours." Lotor warned.

"I think his highness here needs a reality check." The first man challenged.

The guards and Kargos looked on with wicked anticipation. "It's been a while since we had a good show around here. The king said to let them have their fun. We just won't let them kill him."

They watched as the fight was about to begin. Lotor advanced forward as the five men in front of him started backing off. An arrogant smirk graced his features thinking he still had the power to push the slaves around. He didn't pay attention to the four men who were coming behind him. Before he could make a move he felt his arms grabbed by four pairs of strong hands.

Caught off guard one of the slaves in front of him kicked him violently in the stomach. His picking tool was flung to the ground. Lotor struggled to free himself from the four men who now restrained him. He managed to force two of his captors into their comrades. But more men began surrounding him. They formed a tight circle so he couldn't escape. They began to close in on him.

He felt three fists hit his stomach, face and back. Despite the blows and the pain, he lashed out viciously hitting anything that moved. He managed to scare a few slaves off. But for the few that he did drive away, several more took their places. A barrage of relentless punches, kicks and head butts drove Lotor to the ground. All too quickly the small mob subdued him and beat him mercilessly. The guards watched with amused faces as the slaves continued to take their frustrations out on their former master. Kargos let the frakus continue for a few minutes until he decided Lotor had taken enough punishment for the time being. He sent in guards with shock spears to break up the frey.

As soon as they started feeling the painful electric surges through their bodies, the angry mob dispersed as quickly as it had gathered. Lotor was left laying in a crumpled heap. He lay cringing and groaning in pain. His face was bloodied. He clutched at his stomach and chest. The guards looked unmoved by his suffering.

"Put him back in his cell. He'll do us no good at the moment." Kargos ordered.

The guards forced Lotor back to his feet and dragged him back to his cell. They shoved him forcefully back into the small chamber and closed the door before locking it. Lotor lay on the ground heaving and gasping for breath. He'd taken many a beating in his young life, but this seem to hurt him worse than any he'd recieved in the past.

His head ached. His legs shook from the spasms throughout his body. His long white hair was now stained with his own blood. He was fairly certain that he had a few cracked ribs. It was a miracle none of them were broken. Fortunately for him drule men had strong bodies and could withstand a thorough pounding.

"Damn you...father." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

On planet Doom Zarkon sat on his throne looking out into his throne room with a contemplative stare. Haggar had brought up a valid point before he had Lotor exiled to planet Carnos. He no longer had an heir to his throne. He would have to find a new bride who would give him a replacement. And this time he would make sure this child did not grow up to be the star crossed fool his first son was. For the time being he would hold off plans for attacking planet Arus.

He summoned his official royal envoy to meet with him in the throne room. When the messenger arrived the old king had a wicked smile upon his face.

"What is your bidding sire?" The envoy inquired.

"I want you to send word to the father of Princess Coralle. I have a proposition that I think they will find most interesting. I wish to arrange a meeting with the princess and her father as soon as possible." Zarkon ordered.

"It will be done your majesty. I will send for them immediately." The envoy answered. He bowed and departed from the throne room.

Haggar, over hearing the discussion entered the throne room curious as to what the king had in mind.

"I thought you were going to plan an attack upon planet Arus and destroy Voltron once and for all." She said.

"I will take care of Voltron and planet Arus soon enough. With Lotor out of the way I can plan a flawless attack that will finally rid the Drule Empire of our most hated enemies. But the matter at hand now is procuring a new heir to take the place of my worthless son." Zarkon replied.

"But how do you plan on getting a bride so quickly?" Haggar asked.

"I am sending word to our allies Princess Coralle and her father. I had planned on joining our two forces through a marriage between she and Lotor. Our planets can still be united through a marriage between Coralle and myself. And I have every confidence that she can give me an heir worthy of my crown." Zarkon answered.

"I agree. Princess Coralle would be a splendid choice for your queen sire. Surely she will bear you a son that will be as ruthless and merciless as you sire." Haggar replied in agreement.

"I am staking the future of my kingdom and the Druel Empire upon it." Zarkon said.

* * *

Lotor was asleep in his cell. Somehow through the pain he managed to rest his battered frame. The only thing that took his mind off his agony was picturing the face of his beloved princess in his dreams. Imagining her sky blue eyes, her golden blonde hair and her warm smile gave him some comfort.

_"Allura, if only you would love me. If only you would let me love you." _He thought.

Some time passed and Lotor found himself rudely awakened from his slumber by a pair of brutish hands. He felt his body yanked upward as he was forced to his feet. The pain that was just beginning to fade now surged through him with new strength. Every muscle in his body was jolted to a state of tension making him hurt as if he'd been attacked all over. He found himself face to face with Kargos. The ogre master smiled evilly at his prisoner. Of course, Lotor wasn't in agreement with his keeper's twistedly cheerful disposition.

"So, how does it feel knowing how the other half lives?" He asked snidely.

Lotor wanted to tell him exactly what he felt, but decided he would not dignify the question with a responce.

"Just so you know, those slaves who pounded you nearly into the ground were people from planets you conquored. King Zarkon has seen fit to let them get a little pay back on your sorry ass. The only reason you're alive now is the king doesn't want you to have an easy time in your last days." Kargos informed.

"I intend to make sure you know suffering beyond your imagination. And just when you think it's going to end, it will start all over. And after a while when you've been exhausted beyond all hope of recovery, then and only then will I be merciful. And even then, I will watch you beg me to kill you." He stated.

"I wouldn't beg you to kiss my ass." Lotor growled. That responce promptly got him back handed in the jaw. He fell to his knees and was yanked back to his feet by two guards. He began to struggle even though their iron grip prevented any hope of him getting away.

"You think you can survive Carnos, boy? This planet breaks bodies. It breaks, wills and it breaks spirits. And you will be no different." Kargos snarled.

"This hellhole may have broken others, but it will not break me." Lotor protested defiently.

"You'll break. I will personally see to that. There are only two ways slaves leave this planet. I see fit to transfer them, or they leave dead." Kargos replied.

"You should have killed me the moment you took me off planet Doom. You'd better kill me now, or I will kill you later. I swear it." The drule youth warned.

"I'll kill you when you beg me too." Kargos answered getting right in Lotor's face.

"That will be the biggest mistake you ever make." Lotor growled. The hate in his expression was clear, but Kargos could have cared a less.

"Put him back in the mines. For now keep the other slaves away from him. We don't want to wear him out too quickly."

* * *

The flag ship arrived on planet Doom carrying Princess Coralle and her father. She was escorted by her serving maids and a host of elite royal guards. King Zarkon stood at the entrance to the hanger awaiting his important guests. The beautiful red haired princess and her father approached and bowed respectfully before the king.

"Princess Coralle, I appreciate your coming to meet with me on such short notice. You are looking as lovely as the last time I saw you my dear." The king said graciously.

"It is good to see you again your majesty." The princess replied.

"Ahh, I see you have learned our langauge. Come. I've arranged a banquette in honor of your arrival. I have a proposition that I think we all shall find mutually beneficial." Zarkon said.

"I hope so. My daughter was completely heartbroken and humilated after your son refused to marry her." Her father spoke with a somewhat skeptical tone.

"Yes. I wish to apologize for his rebellious behavior. I was as embarrassed and shocked as the both of you. He never was the son I'd hoped he would be." Zarkon said.

"Was?" Princess Coralle asked.

"Yes my dear. Lotor is no longer here. I'm afraid the prince grew so out of control I was forced to deal with him in a most extreme and unpleasant result of which I do not think bears repeating in the presence of your daughter." Zarkon answered.

"Such a waste. He had such potential. It is a shame he would not listen to reason. I had hoped he would have changed his mind and married my daughter. The two of them would have been a great asset to the Druel Empire." Coralle's father commented.

"That is why I have asked you both to meet with me. Come with me and I will explain everything." Zarkon said as he escorted his guests to the banquette hall.

* * *

Lotor pounded the blunt edged pick into the lazon wall. Sparks flew as small pieces of the mineral fell into a trough spanning the entire length of the wall. The mineral deposits moved on a conveyer belt inside the trough moving it along to be processed.

He kept his eyes focused on the wall so he wouldn't see the dozens of eyes gawking at him as if he were on display for their entertainment. He hated it. Hated every minute, every second of it. He'd always been the one watching them. Now he was one of them. He started pounding harder and harder against the wall. He gritted his teeth as his anger began to rise. Many stopped working for a moment to watch him banging out his frustrations. He fought to keep his eyes on the wall. He didn't want to see the smug expressions he was pretty sure many displayed at seeing him reduced to one of their kind.

"What do you think you're doing? Back to work scum!" One of the guards barked forcing the workers to get back to their tasks.

Lotor smirked thinking he'd won a small victory against the workers. A sharp sting to his back however; reminded him it was anything but a victory.

"Don't think that was done for your sake slave. Now get back to work." The guard ordered.

His back stung from the lash he'd recieved. Never had anyone man or beast dared to strike him with a whip. He was usually the one doing the striking. But regardless of how it hurt, he went back to mining at the lazon wall.

_"My father is going to pay dearly for this."_ Lotor thought to himself.

* * *

"Princess Coralle, I've arranged for your father and yourself to come here so that I may aquire your hand in marriage. With our two planets united, I feel certain that Planet Arus and more importantly the Druel Empire's greatest threat, Voltron will be rendered completely powerless. Of course I require that you will be able to produce an heir to inherit my kingdom, but in return you will have unlimited power at your disposal. The complete and total support of the empire will be yours. I know I may not be handsome and young like Lotor was, but I can assure you your efforts will be richly rewarded." Zarkon proposed.

"Our planets will be united, and our power will grow even stronger. I accept your proposal King Zarkon, if it pleases my father." Coralle stated looking toward her father.

"I accept. When shall the ceremony be held?" He asked.

"As soon as possible. I want to be sure our planets are properly united so that we may launch an attack upon Voltron and planet Arus. This time, no one will stand in our way." Zarkon declared.

"Very well. We shall prepare for the ceremony at once." Coralle's father answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

Chapter 3: Atonement

After what seemed like an eternity of mining, the slaves were taken from the mine and back into their cells. Lotor staggered into his cell and collasped on the floor. His knees were weak from all the standing and banging into the mine walls. His arms felt like they were going to fall off from the weight of the pick tool he was forced to use. It took him several moments to catch his breath. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Water dripped from the cracks in the stone falling next to his face. His body ached. He was beginning to wonder if the constant nagging pains would ever stop. It was finally beginning to dawn on him that this was his fate. He might have started out life as a prince, but he would end it as a slave.

"Allura," he whispered under his breath. _"If you'd just give me one chance, I know I could make you happy. I would give you anything your heart desired."_

He closed his eyes and thought back to their last encounter. It ended the way their encounters always did, with Allura fearing and hating him.

* * *

_"Don't come near me! Get away from me!" Allura cried out as Lotor got closer and closer to her._

_"Why do you always run from me? We belong together!" He shouted back in frustration._

_"You're a monster! You're just like your father! I don't want to be with you!" _

_"Allura, don't you understand? It's my father you fear. I can change things. I can destroy my father, and you will never have to live in fear of him again. We can be together and heal the wounds of our worlds."_

_"I could never be with you. You'll toss me aside as soon as you grow tired of me and my people will be enslaved." _

_"That will never happen. You are the only queen I could ever want. Come with me, and I will see to it your people are kept safe. You would never have to risk your life as the blue lion's pilot anymore. I can make you the queen you are meant to be. You and I can bring peace and order to the universe." _

_"No. It's a lie. It's all a lie! You're just saying to trick me into marrying you. I won't fall for it. I'd rather die than marry you!"_

_"I can't let you die. I won't let you die! Don't you understand we were meant to be together!" Lotor shouted grabbing Allura's wrists restraining the frightened princess._

_"I can't let you go. I won't let you go! I won't give up until I make you mine!"_

_"Stop! You're hurting me!" Allura screamed feeling her delicate wrists being crushed in the prince's iron grip. Losing his composure further he shoved Allura against the wall of her bedroom nearly crushing her body against his. She let out a cry feeling one of her wrists twist painfully in his grip._

_Realizing what he had done, Lotor immediately released her from his grasp. Allura fell to her knees shaking and crying. The prince looked down at his hands. "What have I done? Damnit what have I done?" _

_Allura struggled to get to her feet as Lotor backed away from her still shocked at the fact that he had hurt her. _

_"Don't you come near me you beast!" She cried._

_"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you. Allura, don't you understand? I love you."_

_"Love? Love?! You don't know what love is! You can't force someone to love you! You can't use fear and intimidation against a woman and expect her to love you! Go back to your father you monster! I hate you!"_

_Before the prince could respond he heard several hands pounding on Allura's bedroom door. "Get away from her you bastard! I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her!"_

_Knowing he was outnumbered Lotor backed away from Allura and went to make his escape through her window. He looked back seeing her huddled on the floor weeping uncontrollably._

_"I never meant to hurt you Allura. I do love you. I only wish I could make you believe that." He said as he fled from her bedroom. Once again he would have to face his father empty handed. _

_Keith and his friends finally kicked the door in to find Allura on the floor clutching her injured wrist. Keith ran toward the window but Lotor was already gone._

_"Lotor! You bastard! I'll rip you apart with my bear hands!" Keith roared. _

_"I'd like to see you try you little fool." Lotor muttered to himself hiding behind a tree. He rushed to his ship and quickly took off. He feared the verbal barrage that awaited him. _

_"Damnit! Why did I grab her like that? I hurt her. Instead of convincing her to come back with me all I've done is made her hate me even more. She'll never come to me now! And my father will never allow me this chance again. I've screwed this up just like I screw everything up! Damnit all!" _

* * *

The flash back ended in his mind. He closed his eyes hearing her spiteful words echoing in his head. All he did was look down at his hands realizing how rough he'd been with her. He shook his head with dismay.

"No wonder she hates me. All I've ever done is hurt and frighten her. My father wanted me to be a conquorer and a tyrant like him. I wasn't raised to love. Yet I've fallen in love with the very enemy my father wanted me to destroy. And now he has condemned me for it." Lotor said to himself and sighed.

"Well damn him then. I may have never been able to convince Allura I loved her, but I can at least go to my death knowing I told her how I truly feel about her. At least I can have that one comfort in hell. That and knowing my father won't be too far behind me."

* * *

A few days has passed, though for Lotor he'd lost track of time. He couldn't remember if he'd been there for a few hours or a few years. He was in hell. His days were spent mining lazon and his nights were spent in a cell surrounded by those who hated him most. From one of the most powerful princes in the druel empire to a lowly slave, how could it have come to this. All those thoughts kept playing in his head as he drove his pick into the hard walls of the cave. The other workers continued to harrass him but they'd grown weary for the most part of beating him up. Had the numbers not been so great, they would have stopped sooner because Lotor would have beaten them into bloody pulps. Unfortunately the numbers game favored the other slaves.

He wanted to drop his tool and rub his aching shoulders. His entire body was covered in bruises and lacerations. There was one comfort he had besides the thoughts of his beloved Allura. He no longer had to deal with his father. And he was pretty sure his father was happy no longer having to deal with him.

He continued his work until his right arm would no longer agree to function for a moment. The pain became so great he had to stop. He dropped the pick and began rubbing his aching right arm. The moment he stopped he felt the snap of a whip against his back. His shirt had basically been ripped a part from all the fights he'd gotten in so he was forced to work without one. His back already had several stripes from the lashes he'd taken over the past few days.

"Who told you to stop working slave!" A guard shouted as he brought the whip down across Lotor's back. That did it. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He picked up his mining tool and turned around belting the guard in the face with it. In a rage he began mercilessly beating the guard with the pick. Seeing the commotion other guards raced in to subdue his rage.

Lotor was a man possessed as he started swinging his tool at the guards who approached him. His eyes were wide like that of a wild animal fighting for its freedom. They produced shock spears but that did not deter him from lashing out. The first few shocks had no affect. His adrenaline was pumping wildly through his system blocking out the pain. But one shock to the neck quickly ended his rampage. His nerves were stunned by the blast and the former prince fell to the ground unconcious. Kargos marched toward the guards seeing Lotor on the ground motionless.

"What happened in here?" He demanded.

"He killed one of the guards."

"Take him back to his cell. And see to it he isn't fed. We'll see how much he wants to fight after he's been starved for a while." Kargos commanded.

While the ogre leader's back was turned, a young woman looked out of the corner of her eye seeing Lotor dragged off by the guards. The moment Kargos turned around she quickly turned her attention back to the wall.

* * *

Back on planet Doom, the reception celebrating King Zarkon's marriage to princess Coralle was just ending. The castle was becoming quiet once more after hours of feasting and drinking. Zarkon escorted his new bride to their marriage chamber.

"My dear, there is something I must attend to before the honeymoon. I will not be long." The king said.

"Of course my king." Coralle replied.

Leaving Coralle, Zarkon headed for of all places, the castle dungeons. The king descended the castle halls until he came to the dark and dreary prison cells. There was one prisoner in particular the king had interest in visiting. This one was kept isolated from all the others in a small cell. There was only a small flickering torch provided as light. But drules had excellent night vision so this did not hinder the king from seeing his prisoner.

Zarkon ordered the door be opened. The prisoner was chained in the cell so there was no worry of escape. There in the darkened prison sat a man who looked suprisingly a great deal like Lotor. Except he was older than Lotor and his hair was not white, but grey. At one time it had been a brilliant silver hue, but the years spent in isolation and darkness had dulled its brilliance. Around one of his ankles was a rusted metal shackle chained to the floor. He sat with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed until he heard the cell door slowly creak open. He got to his feet as Zarkon entered the cell.

"Amazing that after twenty three years you've still got the will to live. I must say I admire your spirit to have survived this long." The king said haughtily.

"If you've come here to kill me, then kill me and be done with it. It isn't enough that you have robbed my daughter of her father. It isn't enough that my people were robbed of their king. It isn't enough that you destroyed our family." The man said gruffly.

"I'll end your pathetic life when I see fit. But that is not the reason I'm here. I thought it would amuse you to know I have taken a new bride. A bride who will give me the heir I should have had in that worthless son of mine." Zarkon replied.

The man's yellow eyes flashed expressing a deep seeded anger that had grown within him for decades. "You have the audacity to call him your son." The man growled.

"He always called me father didn't he? I believe that makes him my son. Or should I say, _made _him my son." Zarkon said with an evil chuckle.

The stranger's eyes widened at the last statement. "What do you mean...made?"

"That's why I've taken a new bride. My son is no longer with us. Princess, or rather I should say, Queen Coralle will give me an heir that will be molded in my image." Zarkon answered coldly.

"You heartless bastard..."

"Don't blame me for what happened to the boy. If he had been the son I wanted him to be he would still be here. Now he is no longer any of my concern. Lotor would not have survived the fate I sent him to. Now that he is no longer a problem, I can finally rid myself of two very painful thorns in my side. I will launch an attack on planet Arus. Soon I will destroy Voltron and princess Allura will be nothing more than a bad memory in my brain." Zarkon said.

"You lie. He's not dead. If nothing else you would keep him alive just to torture me." The man retorted.

"Oh I did enjoy the knowledge that he started out as ruthless as I was. But ever since he laid eyes on that wench Allura, everything was ruined." Zarkon replied.

"You cannot stop destiny. They were meant to be together and you know it."

"I already have stopped destiny. Lotor is dead. Of that I can be sure. No one leaves the slave planet Carnos alive." Zarkon said.

"You sent him to Carnos! You monster!" The man shouted as he rushed at Zarkon. But in his anger he forgot that his ankle was shackled to the floor. The length effectively hindered him from reaching the king. His hands reached out for Zarkon's throat to no avail. The wicked king only laughed.

"Well, I see you've got some fight left in you after all." He replied walking away from the prisoner. "Perhaps in another twenty years I'll see fit to bestow mercy upon you and end your suffering."

The man fell to his knees trying to fight back his anger. _"No. He's lying. Lotor can't be dead. He can't be. He and Allura must be together."_ He thought to himself.

He sat back against the wall fighting to drown out the words Zarkon had planted in his mind. "This is nothing more than a lie to break my spirit. He is not dead. You cannot stop destiny..._brother_."

* * *

Lotor found himself back in his cell. His eyes opened slowly as he began to stir. He looked up to find Kargos standing outside his prison. He had a whip in his hand. His expression was one of pure malice.

"You killed one of my guards you little bastard." He snarled.

"Forgive me if I don't observe a moment of silence." Lotor growled.

"It's not your silence I've come for boy. You're going to repay this loss with your pain. Take him!" Kargos barked.

Three guards entered Lotor's cell and forced him to his feet. Though he was still too weak to struggle, Kargos wasn't going to take any chances. The three brutes forced him from his cell. Kargos stood behind him and began lashing him with the whip. The other prisoners watched as Kargos admininstered the brutal torture. Everytime the whip came down Lotor gritted his teeth determined not to make a sound. He wasn't about to let these slaves see him in agony. But after all the pain he'd already endured and the relentless sting of the whip cutting into his flesh time after time he could no longer hold his tongue. He cried out in pain as the whip lashed mercilessly against his back. Blood began to pool as it dripped from the fresh lacerations in his skin.

After a few moments Kargos grew tired of the young drule's screams and stopped flogging him. "Put him back in his cell." The ogre leader ordered.

The guards shoved Lotor back into his cell where he fell to the ground shaking from the immense pain. Kargos slammed the cell door shut leaving the prisoner to endure the after affects of the lashing.

"Tomorrow we'll see how well you work half starved and with your back on fire." He growled and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

Chapter 4: Realization

Through the night Lotor tried to sleep. He'd learned to adjust to the cold stone floor with water constantly staining its surface. The minor aches and pains of his labor he could have ignored. But the brutal sting of the whip continued to prevail upon his injured body long after the torture had ended. Any way he moved he felt the lacerations stretch with his skin causing him immense agony. He could still hear the angry shouts of the other slaves ringing in his ears.

_"How does the whip feel you monster! Now you know how we feel!"_

_"I hope you carry those scars for the rest of your miserable life!"_

_"How do they endure this night after night and day after day?" _He thought to himself.

All too soon his restless sleep was ended by the snap of whip outside his cell. It was time to go to work. He struggled to get to his feet. His back still aching along with the rest of his body, yet he offered no protest as he was shackeled and led to the mines. He took his mining pick and began to bore into the wall as was his task now. He was tired, hungry and in great pain. Yet he continued to work. He heard several guards walking past making sure the workers did not take any unscheduled breaks. The guards began to talk of King Zarkon and his marriage to princess Coralle. Though he kept his eyes focused upon the wall, his ears were intently listening to every word being said.

"Yes, King Zarkon has taken a new bride in Princess Coralle. She graciously accepted his proposal to become his queen and bear him a new heir to his throne." One guard said.

"And now that he has a new queen he plans on launching a new assualt on Planet Arus. Voltron doesn't stand a chance now that the king is in full control of the attack plans. Planet Arus will be conqured. King Zarkon has already assured lord Kargos there will be plenty of new slaves to work the mines. We're going to be in need of new workers seeing as so many have expired." Another responded.

"Perhaps Zarkon will be generous and throw in the Arusian Princess. We could use some fresh entertainment around here."

Lotor fought to keep himself from turning around and getting into another fight. The very thought of Allura being made into a mine worker or worse made his blood boil. Then came a thought that made his blood run cold. She was still the pilot of the blue lion. Now that Zarkon was in total control, no mercy would be shown to the young princess. It could very well mean her death.

_"No, not her. Anyone but her!" _He thought. Allura was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. What if she did manage to survive the war? He didn't like the potential future she could be headed for. Being forced to mine lazon on Carnos, reduced to a domestic servant in castle Doom, or even worse. What if Zarkon decided to take a more personal interest in the princess. The very idea of him putting his hands on Allura made Lotor sick to his stomach.

_"But at one time I was no different. The first time I laid eyes on Allura I wanted her as my personal slave. The very things my father may do to her would have been the very same things I would have done. But at least I would have ensured she enjoyed it. She wouldn't with...him."_ He thought as he continued boring into the wall.

_"No. I can't let that happen to her. I...I love her too much to let her be condemned to that sort of life. Damn my father if he can't stand the fact that I love her. I won't let him hurt her." _

He banged his pick harder and harder against the wall letting his frustration show. _"I have to get out of here. I have to warn her even if she does hate me. I may never have her as my bride, but at least I can try to keep her safe."_ He thought with a new found determination.

* * *

Some distance away on planet Arus, the Castle of Lions may have appeared peaceful on the outside. Inside however; there was much apprehension and unrest. Prime minister Coran had been given word of the impending attack on the planet. One of the allies of the Galaxy Alliance informed him of Zarkon's plans and also of his marriage to Princess Coralle. The news both gave him a reason to worry, and also a small reason for relief.

He took in a deep breath as he prepared to address the members of the Voltron force and Princess Allura. The five lion pilots, one of them being the princess herself, assembled in the control room to hear Coran's announcement.

"Good. I've gathered you all here because I've distressing news. Through an envoy from one of our allies I have learned that King Zarkon is planning to launch an attack upon planet Arus." He said.

"Great. Another chance to send his bratty kid home crying and another robeast to the scrap heap. Why should that be such a big deal?" Lance asked nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be as easy as that. You see, I've also recieved word that King Zarkon has taken a new bride, Princess Coralle. That can only mean one thing. He has entered into marital union with a woman of royal blood to produce a new heir to his throne." Coran replied.

"You mean..." Hunk began.

"Yes. That can only mean that Lotor must be dead. Zarkon would not go to the trouble to take a new wife for any other reason other than he now has no heir to his crown. We can take this as a small measure of relief that Lotor will no longer be a threat to Princess Allura." Coran answered.

"Well, good bye and good riddence to the bastard. Least he won't be around to harrass the princess anymore." Lance said brashly.

"Young man! Kindly watch your langauge! I will not have your filthy mouth uttering such curses around the princess." Nanny scolded sternly.

_"Lotor is...dead?" _Allura thought with a mix of relief and regret. She remembered the three words he had said to her before their last encounter ended. _"I love you."_

"I guess you must be pretty relieved he won't be around to bother you anymore eh princess. Princess?" Pidge asked noticing the distant look in Allura's eyes.

"Princess, you ok?" Keith asked.

"I...I don't take joy in anyone's death, not even Lotor's. He was a terrible man, but still a wasted life is no cause for celebration." Allura answered.

"Can't you men see that this poor girl has been through too much already? Come with me my dear. I'm taking you to your room so you can get some rest." Nanny said as she insistantly ushered Allura away from the control room.

"Perhaps Nanny is right. Princess Allura has been under far too much stress as of late. We should leave her to rest for now. When her mind is calm she will be more focused upon the situation at hand." Coran replied.

"Look, she's a member of the team and all, but I honestly don't thinks she should be piloting the blue lion in the condition she's in. I mean, that last confrontation she had with Lotor and all. She needs a break." Keith suggested.

"I agree. She can best serve her people here on the ground. Sven is still on planet Pollux with Princess Romelle. I will send a message to him that he must take Allura's place as pilot of the blue lion once again. I know Allura will not take it easily at first, but we're doing this for her own good. Piloting the blue lion is a greater risk for her now than it ever was. Lotor was never merciful upon any of you, but he at least did have concern for the princess's welfare. Zarkon however, will not have the same concerns. He would certainly end her life if given the chance." Coran said.

The team nodded their heads in unified agreement. "It's what's best for the princess. It's just too dangerous for her to pilot the blue lion now. Get Sven here as soon as you can. I don't doubt Zarkon isn't going to take his sweet time with this attack. Now that Lotor's out of the way, he won't show us any mercy." Keith replied.

"Agreed." Coran said.

* * *

_"I never meant to hurt you Allura. I do love you. I only wish I could make you believe that." _The words played over and over in Allura's mind as she lay on her bed trying to come to terms with the news she'd recieved.

"Is he dead? Is he really dead?" She asked herself. She let out a frustrated sigh as she clutched her favorite pillow tightly in her arms.

_"I love you." _Those three words she played back over and over like a tape recorder. "How can he love me? He never understood what love was. Did he?"

_"I do love you. I only wish I could make you believe that." _

"How can a man who destroyed so many lives and enslaved so many innocent people know about love? He was the son of Zarkon. Zarkon has no conception of what love is. How could his own son be any different?"

Allura tossed and turned trying to make sense of the situation. She found herself beginning to question her own feelings about the man she had long feared. "Yet he could have killed me at any time. He could have taken me by force. Several times he tried. But something always held him back. So many battles he had his chance to destroy the blue lion knowing I was piloting it. Yet he always held back. I feel so confused." Allura said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Could he have truly meant what he said, even if it was in his own mind."

* * *

Another day of work ended on Carnos. The workers were taken back to their cells. Lotor entered his prison and sat down on the floor. A whirlwind of emotions and questions stormed within his mind. He knew Allura was in grave danger. And at present he could do nothing about it.

_"I have to get out of here. My father will show her no mercy. I don't know if he'll take more joy in her death or in her suffering. Why was I so cruel to her? Why can't I just be honest with myself? I love her. The universe doesn't matter to me anymore. All that matters now is her. I have to save her."_ He thought to himself.

"Hurry up wench! I haven't got all night." Kargos barked at a young woman. She was given the task of serving the other workers their dinner, scant as it was. Her name was Miranda. Once she had been a striking beauty. While she was still a lovely young woman, much of her beauty was now marred by the dirt and filth she was forced to work in. Her lovely hair, once shiny and lusterous like spun gold was now a dull and dirty brown. Her ivory skin was now covered in dirt and dust from all the constant mining.

She walked into Lotor's cell and set a small bowl in front of him. It contained a rather crude and unappetizing stew. But seeing as he hadn't eaten in over a day he wasn't going to complain. He said nothing as she set the food on the ground. She quickly exited the cell, but gave Lotor a quick backwards glance. Her eyes were kind and sympathetic in their expression.

He thought nothing of it at first. She was just doing what she was told to do. But why would she give him a second look. It didn't matter at the moment. He was practically starving as he started voraciously eating. Perhaps he would be able to think better with food in his stomach. Normally he would have been bothered by the other slaves watching him eat in such a manner. But at the moment he didn't care. He only knew he had to get food into his body to rebuild his strength.

As he finished his meal he thought about the young woman who'd brought it to him. Despite the hell she was forced to endure, she still had a warm and friendly look in her eyes. He found himself imagining what she would have looked like outside of the slave mines. Then he found himself superimposing Allura's face over that of the young woman named Miranda. This could be Allura's fate.

Her beautiful golden hair dulled by dirt and darkness. Her perfect skin covered with filth and her sky blue eyes and warm smile reduced to a blank expression. If Zarkon did not kill Allura, this would be her future. He saw Allura's fate in the fate of young Miranda. He buried his face in his hands knowing this could very well become a reality. Death would be a more merciful fate. But as he himself had learned, Zarkon was not a merciful king.

"I have to get off this planet. But how? No one here is going to help me. I enslaved most of the people here. They'd gladly watch me die a slow death rather than help me off Carnos. I have to escape somehow." He muttered to himself.

"So, finally accepting your lot in life?" A voice asked.

Lotor looked up to find Kargos standing outside his cell. "I thought it might interest you to know your father has taken a new bride, Princess Coralle." He said.

Lotor pretended to be hearing the news for the first time. He was already aware of the fact that Zarkon and Coralle had now joined in matrimony. "Is this supposed to mean anything to me?" Lotor asked trying to keep his temper at bay.

"I suppose not. I just thought it might amuse you to know there will soon be a new prince taking your place." Kargos replied.

"Well you thought wrong. As far as I am concerned I no longer have a father." Lotor growled.

"Be that as it may, soon the king will be commencing plans to attack Arus. I do not doubt he will succeed where you have so often failed. He has no concern for the Arusian princess as you do. I hope that she survives the battle. Perhaps her beauty will brighten up these dark surroundings." Kargos said.

"She'll die before she lets herself be turned into a slave. Her spirit is too strong to be broken by the likes of you or my father." Lotor replied.

"That would indeed be a pity. It has been a long time since we've known the company of a lovely young woman. But if the princess decides to be that foolish..."

"Speak of her that way again and I'll reach through these bars and rip your tongue out." Lotor said shooting Kargos an angry look.

"I'd like to see you try. Besides, before long it won't matter to you anyway. You'll be dead." Kargos warned.

"You've said that several times now, and yet here I remain." Lotor sneered.

"Don't worry. I will change that soon enough. When you beg me for death, then I will see that you get it." Kargos said.

"Then I guess I'll be around for a long time because I never intend to beg you for death or anything else for that matter." Lotor responded defiantly.

"I will see to it you eat those words before take your last breath." Kargos said as he left Lotor's cell.

_"And when I get out of here I will see you driven to your knees. Then it will be you begging for mercy. You and my father both." _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

Chapter 5: Redemption

The workers were settling down to sleep. As Lotor began to drift off himself, he heard a voice quietly trying to get his attention. He looked around to make sure the guards weren't listening in. They were themselves fast asleep. He looked and saw it was the young woman who'd given him his dinner earlier. She crept away from the other females in her cell and inched closer to the bars seperating her cell from Lotor's.

"My name is Miranda. I heard you talking to lord Kargos. King Zarkon intends to launch an attack upon planet Arus?" She asked nervously.

"He does." He answered. "Was Arus your home world?" He questioned.

"Yes. I was a childhood friend of Princess Allura." Miranda answered. "You are the one who covets her, aren't you?" Miranda inquired.

"Yes." Lotor answered in a solom tone.

"I may be able to help you get away from this place." Miranda said.

"Why would you help me? I'm the reason you and so many others are here in the first place." Lotor replied skeptically.

"Because now you understand what it is to be one of us. Now you understand what it's like to have everything you ever held dear taken away from you." Miranda answered.

"Miranda!" A voice hissed sharply. Miranda looked across from her to see a man focusing his angry expression straight on her.

"Get away from him! You have any idea who you're talking to?" He said sternly.

Miranda did as she was told and huddled back with the other female prisoners. Then the man looked right at Lotor.

"Don't get any ideas about my sister you fiend." He growled.

Lotor said nothing. Before his ordeal he would have lashed out with some snide or crude remark. But now he remained silent. Miranda's brother was being protective. Not that Lotor could have done anything to her anyway, but he understood her brother's anger. Knowing that Allura could face the same fate, he truly understood the brother's feelings.

_"He is justified. How many sisters became my slaves? How many fathers lost their daughters because of me? How many husbands forced to seperate from their wives..." _His thought stopped as he looked up at the ceiling.

_"Before I met Allura everything was so simple. My father made it all sound so easy. Conquoer and destroy, that's all he ever cared about. Love never fit into the picture. How is it he is not capable of love yet I am?." _

* * *

Allura stood on the balcony outside her bedroom. Tears poured from her eyes. She had just been given the news that she would no longer pilot the blue lion.

"I don't understand. Coran wants me to be a responcible ruler and protect my people. Yet he and the team decide I can't pilot the blue lion anymore. I flew the blue lion before I ever met Lotor. My life was in just as much danger before he came into my life. Now that he's gone, why should it matter now? I take as much risk as any of the other team members." She said to herself wiping away her fallen tears.

"It's just not fair. How can I protect my people if they won't let me? I'm supposed to be an adult yet everyone treats me like I'm a child." She sobbed.

As she looked out into space she heard a knock at her door. "Princess..." Keith called.

She sighed and walked back into her room. She knew if she didn't open the door the team would panic. They worried more than was needed over her as it was. She opened the door.

"Princess, please try to understand. We know you're a good pilot for the blue lion. It's not that we don't have faith in your abilities. It's just that with Lotor gone Zarkon won't show us any mercy. He knows we care about you and if you were in that lion well...I'd hate to think..."

"If you had faith in my abilities you wouldn't doubt them now. I flew the blue lion just fine before Lotor was even a thought in my head. How can I protect my people if no one will let me?" Allura protested.

"Allura, you can't protect your people if you're dead or worse. What if Zarkon captured you? I've been a prisoner of Zarkon. Trust me he won't try to sweet talk you the way Lotor did." Keith replied.

"You think I don't know about Zarkon? He killed my father! I know better than anyone what Zarkon is capable of!" Allura shouted.

"Look there's no need to fly off the handle. You would do well to protect your people by protecting yourself. You're a brave girl, but..."

"Girl! Girl! I'm a woman! I'm a grown woman yet everyone around here treats me like I'm a child!" Allura cried.

"Well right now you are acting like a child. We're trying to do what's best for you and here you are throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old." Keith said sternly.

"I have every right to fly the blue lion! And where were you and the others when I needed you? You side with Coran and Nanny. I thought you all trusted me to do my job, but apperently I was wrong." Allura sobbed.

"We do trust you. It's Zarkon we don't trust. Your people need you on the ground. We have Sven back and, well, it's just that he can keep himself out of danger..."

"Oh, I see. Because he's a man he can handle himself better than I can. That's it isn't it?" Allura asked.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it. You can fly the lion just as well as Sven can, but he isn't in charge of an entire planet. You are." Keith retorted firmly.

"Look, I understand that you're upset. I can't say that I blame you for it. But we're not only thinking about what's best for you, but what's best for your people. When you've had a chance to think about the bigger picture, you'll understand why we came to the decision we did. It's better this way." Keith said and left Allura's room.

The princess was alone once more in her room. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. She grabbed her favorite pillow hugging it close to her. "Father, I wish you were here. I wish you could tell me what's going on with me. I can't explain why, but I actually regret Lotor being dead. I don't know why. I shouldn't miss him. I shouldn't even give his name another thought. He was a terrible, evil man. Yet I actually feel bad about him being gone." The princess said to herself.

She buried her face in her pillow as her tears dampened it's soft exterior. "I feel so confused. Did he tell me he loved me because he truly meant it? Now that he's dead I'll never know. I'll never know if he truly meant what he said. Could I have misjudged him? His methods were wrong. There's no mistaking that. But could his intentions have truly been noble? Father I wish you could tell me what to do."

* * *

Keith went back to the control room where the other team members and Coran were waiting. "How is she Keith?" Coran asked.

"She's still pretty upset. I'm beginning to wonder if we did the right thing." Keith answered.

"We did. When she has calmed down and thought things over, she will realize what we all did was for the best. The safety of the princess must be our number one priority. Even if she feels we are wrong, we must do what is best for her." Coran said.

* * *

Lotor lay on his back in his cell. There wasn't much comfort to be found in a cell on a cold stone floor, so he stayed in the only position that was remotely comfortable. But sleep brought him no comfort. His sleep was nothing but troubled. Knowing the fate that awaited Allura, trying to find a way to escape to warn her, and thinking about what Miranda had said to him earlier.

_"This is wrong." _He thought. _"This is no kind of life. These people, I can't imagine how long they've had to live with it. Many of them probably died this way."_

Lotor opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was no use trying to sleep any longer. He could find no peace in it, so why bother. _"I always looked up to my father as a great conquorer. He held so many civilizations at his feet and taught me to do the same. He wanted me to be just like him. I was like him. And I hate him for it." _

* * *

The next day it was time for mining duty. The workers were harshly awoken and forced out of their cells. They were taken into the mine as they were every day to begin work. The guards stood by watching the slaves making sure they did their work. They were moved periodically in shifts to avoid overmining of the cave wall and cause a collapse of the mine.

The guards walked by each group of workers attacking any who failed to fulfill their duties. But even those who did work diligently were not safe from being harrassed or worse, especially the young women. They derived twisted pleasure from the screams of young women as they tortured them.

Lotor stood at his post working his spot on the wall. He was preoccupied with his thoughts of Allura and how to get away from Carnos to warn her of his father's plans.

_"Allura if I had it all over to do again I would court you with the grace you deserve. My father would have told me to just take you and be done with it. Well to hell with him. He isn't going to stop me from loving you anymore. If I had one chance, I would make up for the way I treated you in the past Allura. I swear I would."_

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" A woman's voice echoed through the mine. The cry abruptly brought Lotor out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked over his shoulder to find three guards trying to force a young woman to come with them. From the looks of things, they weren't having too much trouble but for her struggling.

"Shut up bitch! We can do with you as we please!" One guard barked.

"Get away from my sister you monsters!" A man shouted.

Lotor recognized both voices. Miranda was the woman in trouble. Her brother tried to fight the guards off only to find himself knocked to the ground unconcious.

"You're all ours now wench." Another guard growled as they started dragging Miranda away.

"Let her go!"

The guards looked to find Lotor glaring them right in their faces. His eyes narrowed showing the anger within. They glared back at him and his audacity. How dare he interrupt their folly. One guard held onto Miranda as she continued to struggle. The other two squared off with Lotor. The other slaves stopped working to watch the ensuing fight.

"You never learn do you? You're not the master around here. You're the slave." One guard snarled.

"I said let her go. She's done nothing to any of you." Lotor growled back.

"She's ours to do with as we please. And we're going to do just that after we beat you into oblivion." Another guard said as they began advancing upon their target.

"All right, let's see how good you filthy beasts really are." Lotor challenged with a bit of a smirk on his face. This was going to be a rematch from the first time he and the ogre guards clashed on planet Doom. And this time he was ready.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get him!" The guard holding Miranda captive shouted.

The two guards lumbered toward Lotor who ran toward them in turn. Only when they brought their hammers down to smash him to pieces, he sprang through the air executing a perfectly done front flip. He landed on his feet behind the guards. His expression mocked them behind their backs. Despite the pain in his body, he felt renewed strength to put up a good ogres of Carnos obviously didn't realize Lotor was a master of acrobatics. He could dodge projectiles and lazar fire if given the proper amount of space.

He lept from the ground hurling himself through the air like a huge ball effectively knocking the guards off their feet. They fumbled to regain their footing. Lotor grabbed the first sharp tool he could find and swung with all his might against the lazon wall. A long, flat shard fell into his waiting hand. He found a ragged cloth lying on the ground and wrapped it around one end of the shard making a crude sword. When harnessed for its energy lazon was deadly. But even in its raw material form, it still made for a formidble weapon.

One guard rushed toward Lotor only to have his gut split open by the razor sharp edge of the blade. Another ran clumsily toward his enemy. He raised his hammer to bring it down upon Lotor's head. He got his hand cut off for his effort. As skilled as he was at hand to hand combat and martial arts, he was deadliest when he had a sword in his hands.

The guard fell to the ground wailing in pain as he looked in shock at the stump that was once his hand. Lotor raised his sword and ran it through the guard's chest effectively impaling him through the heart. He could now boast three ogres as his victims. He raised the bloody weapon looking maliciously at the guard still restraining Miranda.

"Now, let her go!" He barked.

Seeing what he'd done to his two comrads, the third guard released Miranda. She ran to her fallen brother to try and revive him.

"So are you going to back off or add to the body count?" Lotor snarled with a maniacle look on his face. Miranda looked up to see Kargos approach Lotor from behind. She was about to cry out when his fist connected with the back of Lotor's head knocking him unconcious.

"He's killed two more of my guards! Now I'll have to have the witch replace them! Get him out of my sight! Tomorrow he dies!" Kargos screamed with fury.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

Chapter 6: Escape

Miranda looked down at her brother, Arin. He was still out cold from the punch he took from one of the guards. Kargos approached to take him away. She grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Please my lord! My brother is hurt and he needs tending to." She plead.

"Be silent wench! You've caused enough trouble already!" Kargos barked. He looked down at Arin's limp form unmoved by Miranda's pleas. "Take him and put him in with the drule." He ordered.

The guards dragged Arin away while Kargos followed close behind. Another guard forced Miranda back to her place to continue mining.

* * *

Lotor felt a suddenly splash of rather cold water against his upper body. Arin got the same. The two prisoners woke up to find themselves facing each other at opposite ends of the cell. Their feet were shackeled by short chains on the floor to keep them from tearing each other apart. Kargos stood outside the prison glaring at them both.

"That's three guards you've cost me you little bastard. And tomorrow it will cost you your life." Kargos growled.

"I would think after killing three of your croonies you'd be a little more cautious about wanting to kill me." Lotor muttered wiping the water from his face.

"I'm not going to kill you. He is." Kargos said pointing to Arin.

"Tomorrow you both are going to fight each other. Knowing you both are enemies, it is likely you two will destroy each other. In that event, I'll have rid myself of two trouble makers." He replied coldly.

"Kargos you monster!" Arin barked.

"Of course I could make a small concession upon my part as compensation if you should happen to live. Kill the son of Zarkon, and I would be willing to send your sister back to planet Doom as a kitchen maid. I think that would be a far easier life than mining lazon down here in such filthy conditions." Kargos offered.

"And what if I don't survive?" Arin asked.

"Then you'll be dead." Kargos answered.

"You know what I mean! What about Miranda? What will become of her if I die?" Arin demanded.

"Then you can pray to whatever god you worship that she will soon follow you." Kargos replied with an evil laugh.

"You beast! I swear I'll kill you if you touch her!" Arin shouted.

"Save your breath." Lotor muttered.

"If these chains were but a little longer I'd put my hands around your throat and squeeze." Arin warned.

"Instead of threatening my life you should be focusing upon how to help your sister." Lotor replied.

"Oh I know how I'm going to help her. I can help her by ending your miserable life. And don't think I'll have a problem with doing it either. I'd be more than happy to ram a spear through your black heart." Arin growled.

"And what good would that do? Will that really help your sister?" Lotor asked.

"It will at least put her in better living conditions. I'd rather have her doing dishes on planet Doom than mining in a dark, filthy mine." Arin answered angrily.

"You really think they'll let your sister leave this place? Do you honestly believe that they will let the two of you live? They'll have you both killed when you're of no further use to them." Lotor replied.

"How would you know, and why would you care? You're the one who enslaved many people from planet Arus. You're the reason my sister and I are here in the first place." Arin retorted.

"And what if you did succeed in killing me? What if Kargos kept his word and put your sister on planet Doom again? Do you have any idea of what would happen to her there? She would not be a domestic servant the way you're thinking. My father's guards would have their way with her any time they wanted. She'd be worse off there than she would here." Lotor said.

"Why would you care? You're just saying that so I won't kill you. I should have known you'd beg for your life sooner or later. I'd have a better chance with your father than you."

"My father is the one who put me here." Lotor replied cryptically.

"I knew my father was capable of many things even killing me, but I never in my life imagined he would condem me to this. If he would do this to me, his own son, do you have any idea what fate might befall your sister if she goes back to Doom?"

"What am I supposed to do? Go to my death knowing my sister will suffer dearly before she dies?" Arin argued.

"Help me get out of here." Lotor said.

"What! Why in the diamond galaxy would I help you escape Carnos?" Arin protested.

"Keep you voice down you fool. You want the guards to hear us?" Lotor demanded sternly.

"You're mad. There's nothing you can say to convince me to help you." Arin growled.

"You came from planet Arus. My father is planning an attack against it. Do you want to see the rest of your people end up here? Do you want to die knowing you could have helped them avoid such a horrible place as this?"

"You're not going to intimidate or blackmail me into helping you. Personally a fate like this is too good for the likes of you. You deserve to burn in hell. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself." Arin said.

"Before I met Princess Allura, all I did care about were my own desires. I thought I could do anything I wanted and not worry about the concequences. That was before I realized how strongly I feel for Allura, and knowing now that my father never gave a damn about me." Lotor replied.

"What do you mean your feelings for Princess Allura. You're not worthy of uttering her name. What possible feelings could you have for her other than wanton lust?" Arin asked skeptically.

"That was true at first. I thought she was just a prize to be won and kept. But she never backed down from me no matter what I did. No matter how I threatened her life or the lives of those she loves she never backed down. I never realized until I met Allura how strong a woman could truly be. As stubborn as I was to make her mine, she twice as stubborn about standing up to me." Lotor said and paused for a breath of air.

"My father always taught me that women were just pitiful and helpless sheep who needed strong, dominant males to keep them in their place. I didn't realize until meeting Allura that there are women who don't fit that mold. Yes there are some who are quite to content to be led around like pets behind their husbands, but Allura is not one of those women. She won't be led around by anyone. She's a strong willed, independent woman who insists upon earning the respect of her people instead of outright demanding it. I have learned to look upon princess Allura as a person instead of an object."

"That still doesn't make up for all the horrible things you did to thousands of innocent lives." Arin said sternly.

"Nothing I do will ever atone for the crimes I've committed. But if I don't get out of here then there is no way for me to stop my father from going through with his plans." Lotor replied.

"And how do I know that you won't just make up with your father and help him with his goal?" Arin asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd help him after what he did to me? There is one thing you can be certain about me. I don't forget. And I don't forgive easily either. As far as I'm concerned my father is dead to me. If it were just simple minded revenge then I would understand you're not wanting to help me escape this place. This hell is more than I deserve. But for me to die knowing Allura could end up with a fate like this or worse, that would be the worst hell I could live in."

The former prince took another pause before looking Arin straight in the eyes. "If I remain here there is no hope of saving your people or your princess. My father has eliminated me as an obstacle so there will be nothing to stand in his way." He continued.

"Voltron will stop him as he always has." Arin interjected.

"In the past yes. But a great deal of that was because I wanted Allura to come to no harm. I could never inflict the strike that would have ensured my father's victory. Now that he is in complete control, he won't have any problem with killing anyone who gets in his way. And if you need proof of that revelation...you're looking at it. This isn't a temporary solution for him. I won't be getting back into his good graces. He did this to get rid of me. He knew there was a pretty good chance I'd die here."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what I'm supposed to do to get you out of here if I did want to help you. Just what am I supposed to do?" Arin asked.

"Kargos expects one of two things to happen. Either you kill me or we kill each other. He wants me dead. My father wants me dead. So you're going to kill me." Lotor said plainly.

Arin's eyes widened at that statement. He thought the drule had surely lost his mind.

"You heard me. You're going to kill me, at least that's what you're going to make Kargos and my father think." Lotor replied.

Arin was about to speak until he heard heavy footsteps approaching his and Lotor's cell. The two immediately stopped talking. Kargos lumbered up to the two prisoners. He motioned for two guards to open the cell and remove Arin.

"I'm going to be generous enough to let you have a few last moments with your sister. Don't worry your highness, your little cell mate will be back soon." Kargos sneered.

Lotor glared menacingly at the ogre lord. He watched as Arin was unchained from the floor and pushed out of the cell. A wave of fear rushed over him. What if Arin told Kargos of the plan Lotor had to escape Carnos? He knew he would surely die then. Arin gave one backwards glance before he was taken away.

* * *

Miranda was secluded in a dimly lit cell. Arin was taken to her and pushed into the small room. Kargos looked at them for a moment. "This may be the last time you two ever see each other in this life, so I suggest you say your goodbyes and anything else now. I am being generous enough to let you two see each other one more time. But I am not giving you the luxuary of time. So make it quick." Kargos said as he and his guards left.

"Arin, what is he talking about? What's happening?" Miranda asked fearfully.

"Sister, we don't have much time so listen and listen closely. Zarkon's son killed two more guards. Kargos has lost his patience with him and intends to do away with him. But Kargos is too much of a coward to do it himself. He intends to have Lotor and I fight each other. The deal is if I kill the son of Zarkon then you will be taken from here back to planet Doom where you can serve as a kitchen maid. And I accepted the offer." Arin answered.

"Arin you can't! You know Kargos will not keep his word. Even if you do survive, he'll surely kill you just for his amusement." Miranda protested.

"Calm down. If you make too much noise the guards will hear us. That isn't the least of the problem. Kargos has placed me in the cell with Lotor keeping us just far enough apart to where we can't kill each other...yet. Lotor has insisted that I help him escape...by making it appear that I've killed him in combat." Arin continued.

"Then help him. There is a way we can make it appear that you've killed him without actually doing so." Miranda said.

"Miranda, I can't believe what you're saying. You're talking about helping the son of Zarkon, the beast who put us here in the first place escape. How can you have any pity for that monster after all he's done? He deserves to die. The only reason why I didn't tell Kargos yet is so I could see you now." Arin scolded.

"Arin, Lotor killed those two guards tonight in order to save me. You had been knocked unconcious so he took up for me in your stead. If he had not changed do you think he would have cared about a pitiful slave girl? Arin, before you demanded that I stopped talking to him, I told him there may be a way to get him out of here. I have heard the guards talk. King Zarkon is planning an attack upon Arus and this time he will be succeed if someone doesn't stop him. Voltron will not be enough this time and you know it." Miranda retorted.

"Miranda, what you're speaking of is in short supply. And it's too precious to be used on someone as horrible as Zarkon's son." Arin said.

"He does not want any harm to come to our princess. And if he were able to escape this place he could stop his father. I know he cannot make right the wrongs he has committed in the past. But if he could save the rest of our people from this horrible place..."

"And how do you know he will Miranda? You are a good person sister, but you are far too trusting of people who should not be trusted." Arin said.

"Sometimes even a person who has been as evil as Lotor can change. I know I can't prove it for certain, but I believe that he can and has changed. But if we allow him to stay here and die, then our people will never be free of Zarkon's domination." Miranda stated.

"Brother, please...you must do this. Not for me, but for our people. We must give him at least this chance." She pled.

"What if you're wrong Miranda? He has decieved many with his charms. What if he succeeds in doing that again?" Arin asked.

"Then I will accept whatever fate awaits me. I know you want to protect me Arin, but there comes a time when we all must stand on our own. I believe in him Arin. I believe in the love he has for our princess. So many times he could have killed her, and he never did. That has to account for something." Miranda answered.

"Then I guess we must leave this to fate and pray that you are right." Arin said.

* * *

Later on that evening Miranda went from cell to cell delivering the evening meal to the prisoners. When she came to Lotor and Arin's cell she walked in and set two small bowls down, one for each man. She gave Arin a secretive glance and left. Arin waited for the guards to leave.

"If we keep our voices down then we should be safe. My sister and I have talked. She believes there is good in you. She believes that you have repented of the evils you have committed. I, however; am more cautious. Miranda is a good and trusting person. Why she would trust you after all that you've done is beyond me. But for the moment that is beside the point." Arin said as he looked around making sure no one was watching. He took the eating utensil wrapped in a piece of cloth and unwrapped it. With the utensil was a tiny vial with a clear capsule within.

"This...is how we have smuggled some of our people off this cursed rock. The solution within this capsule causes its taker to go into a temporary form of suspended animation. You will appear to have died. Take it right before our duel. The solution takes affect very quickly, less than ten minutes. Your heart rate will slow to a near stop. Your body will be tempararily paralyzed. You will stop breathing for a very short period of time, long enough for Kargos to believe you're dead. As long as you are a strong bodied individual in good health you should recover from the potion without any lasting effects." Arin explained.

"An innocent person could have benefited from this solution. But Miranda believes in you. I don't know why, but she does. But I make you this promise here and now. If you betray us and return to your father's side, then I swear I will kill you myself if we ever meet again." Arin warned.

"If I were to go back to my father you wouldn't have to worry about killing me, because he would do it himself." Lotor said calmly.

Arin tossed the vial in Lotor's direction. He caught it carefully in his hand. He took the top off the vial and proceeded to hold it to a section of his hair toward the back of his neck. Then he corked it once more securing it to his hair so the vial would be safely hidden.

"I can't promise that I will make it to planet Arus alive. I can't promise that I won't be killed the moment I get there. But if by some chance I do happen to survive and make contact with princess Allura, I will tell her of your situation. I don't know that I will be shown any mercy. But I know that she will help you, your sister and the other prisoners kept here. And if I go back on my word then you will have the comfort knowing I'm dead and burning in hell where I belong." Lotor promised.

"I can only get you off Carnos. I don't know where you'll end up after that. I don't know if any of our people we smuggled out of here are still alive. I don't know where they ended up or if they made it back to planet Arus. So understand that you're taking the same risk as they did. You may survive Carnos only to die somewhere else." Arin said.

"At least this way I have a chance. If there is a way to stop my father from attacking Arus, then I will find it. I no longer have a home. So it really doesn't matter to me anymore whether I live or die. As long as I know Allura is safe, and my father can never do her harm again...that is all I care about."

* * *

The next morning Kargos and his guards arrived at Lotor and Arin's cell. "Time for a duel to the death." Kargos growled.

Lotor and Arin were taken from their cell. Lotor had taken the capsule as soon as he'd heard guards approaching. He had keen hearing so even before they reached the cell, he had enough time to take the pill. The fight would be a short one since the solution would act fast. Kargos and his guards stood in front of the rows of cells with prisoners still in them. Two guards approached the combatants and gave them each a weapon.

Both given crude looking swords, the two circled each other squaring off for the fight. Lotor and Arin approached each other for a stare down. Arin leaned in close whisperin something in his opponents ear.

"I'll have to make this look convincing." He whispered.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Lotor said as quietly as possible.

"Enough with the stare down! One with the show!" Kargos shouted.

"We don't have much time so let's get on with it." Lotor said before he and Arin backed off from each other.

Swords raised, the two combatants swung the blades at each other. Steel hit steel as the drule and arusian clashed. Lotor and Arin rushed at each other weilding their weapons trying to cut each other down. Twisting and turning the two swung their swords at each other. Both attempted to decapitate each other as they swung their weapons, and each successufully ducked each other's attempts.

Taking a powerful swing, Lotor knocked Arin's sword out of his hand. Arin in turn rushed toward Lotor with his upper body bent. He tackled his opponent and knocked him to the ground. Lotor released his grip on his sword as Arin began with a flurry of punches. Lotor reached up and grabbed Arin by the throat. He tried to be careful enough to where he didn't do Arin any lasting harm while convincing the guards he was fighting for his life.

The two rolled around punching and scratching each other. Lotor kicked Arin in the stomach forcing him off his chest. The two stumbled to their feet gasping for air. Lotor got to his sword first and began swinging it madly at Arin. Arin dodged the attack and the sword hit a wall instead of Arin's head. Arin went for his sword but Lotor kicked it out of the way.

Arin ducked and dodged each swing of the blade as it came perilously close to his throat and chest. Several moments had passed. Lotor began to feel the affects of the potion. He grabbed Arin by his neck and forced him against the wall.

"The pill is beginning to affect me. Do something...now." He whispered.

Arin managed to work his hands around his rival's throat. They pushed against each other trying to dominate the other. Arin kicked Lotor in his stomach forcing him to release Arin's neck. Then Arin punched him violently in the mouth causing it to bleed. Not recovering fast enough, Lotor found himself kicked in the chest. He fell to the ground doubling over.

Arin continued the assualt by punching and back handing him viciously. Then he forced Lotor onto his back and straddled him. Putting his hands around his throat Arin began to squeeze. He applied less force than it appeared. Lotor appeared to be choking as Arin pretended to squeeze the life out of him. The solution now in his body began to take affect. His breathing began to decrease and he could feel his heart rate became deathly slow. He struggled to take Arin's hands from around his throat, but then the paralysis began to take affect.

"Die you drule bastard! Die!" Arin shouted as he noticed Lotor was going under the affects of the pill. He gasped for air, choking and sputtering until his body became still. Arin continued choking him until he was yanked off his rival's body by one of Kargos's guards.

Kargos approached Lotor's seemingly lifeless body and kicked it. There was no movement. Kargos poked and prodded the prisoner's body, but still nothing. He took one of the swords that lay upon the ground and slashed it across Lotor's chest. The wound was not terribly deep but enough for Lotor to have felt it if he'd been concious. He made not a sound nor did he move. This was proof enough that Lotor was dead.

"Take him to the control center. I want King Zarkon to see his body as proof of his death." Kargos ordered.

"Kargos! Remember our bargain!" Arin shouted.

"Don't worry. When King Zarkon has seen proof of his son's death then your sister will be taken care of." Kargos answered coldly.

He could feel and hear though he could not see or move. The cut made across his chest stung as badly as any other injuries he'd recieved. If he did make it out of this alive and in one piece, he'd see to it that Kargos paid dearly. He felt himself being moved from the place where he had supposedly died to the control room. Kargos stood in front of a huge screen as the image of King Zarkon appeared upon it.

"Majesty, your son will no longer be a problem to you. He is dead. I've brought you his body as proof."

"Excellent. As far as I'm concerned he never existed in the first place. He's a burden I'm glad to be finally rid of. My new queen and I shall bring fourth a proper heir to my throne. Lotor was a mistake. And now that mistake will be rectified." Zarkon replied coldly.

"Do you want the prince's body returned to planet Doom for burial?" Kargos asked.

"No. It's just garbage. Get rid of it as you see fit." The king answered in as cruel a tone as possible.

That moment he realized just how worthless he'd truly been to his father. A mistake, garbage, nothing better to be said than that. They had never been close. They had never acted as a father and son should act, but at least there had been some kind of understanding between them. But no more. Hearing those words from Zarkon stabbed into his heart in the worst way possible. He had never mattered.

Kargos turned to the guards. "Take the body to the disposal ship, and add it to the rest of the trash. It's the usual from there on." He ordered.

* * *

Several moments after the interlink meeting with King Zarkon, Lotor began to regain control of his body. As his vision began to clear he could see a mass of corpses, some newly expired and others decaying for days. The stench of the dead was overwhelming. He quickly covered his nose and mouth to keep from losing the contents of his stomach. He had heard that his body was put into some form of cargo ship for transport off Carnos. Where he was headed to now he did not know. But he did know that the first chance he got he had to get off the ship. Where it went to he didn't care. Just as long as he was away from Carnos and could make a quick escape off the cargo ship was all he cared about.

He kept his nose and mouth covered trying not to breathe in the horrible stench. Other than trying to keep the smell away from his head, he remained perfectly still. He could hear footsteps approaching and surmised the ship had landed. He took in as deep a breath as he could and became perfectly still. He felt his body hoisted from its resting place and slung over a shoulder like a sack of wet sand. The next thing he felt was his body being dumped on the ground. He hit the solid surface with a thud. It hurt emensely, but he dared not move. To move would have surely spelt certain death for him.

"Our job here is done. Let the rif raf of this dirt hole take care of the filth. Why do we even have to bother with taking bodies here?" One guard complained.

"Because we don't have a disposal facility on Carnos. Planet Taebos is the only place nearest to Carnos with adequate equipment. It's done and over with. Now let's get out of here before the scum around here decide to grapple with us. Lord Kargos doesn't like to be kept waiting." Another replied.

Though he didn't show it, a wave of dread surged through Lotor's body. _"Taebos...the planet of lost souls. The Druel ancestors help me. I've traded one hell for another." _He thought fearfully.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

_**Readers Caution: This chapter contains intense violence**_

**Chapter 7: Changes**

When he was sure that no one was around Lotor opened his eyes and began to move. He looked around seeing he was for the moment all alone. He got to his feet and stumbled behind a huge rock so no one would see him. Still breathing heavy and coming off the affects of the pill Arin gave him, he scanned the area for signs of life other than himself. He looked down and quickly assessed he was going to need clothes. The pants he'd been wearing were falling apart.

He heard footsteps approaching. He peered from behind the rock cautiously and saw there was only one man approaching the pile of dead bodies. He could tell there was only one man and none followed behind him. He watched as the man started looking at the bodies and started looking at their hands and through their clothes. He was a grave robber looking for any hidden treasures that might have been left on the dead.

Lotor scowled at him in disgust. He also noticed the fellow was his size and height. He wore black pants, a black shirt and a black ankle length coat with long sleeves. Not exactly a prince's garb, but finery no longer mattered. He needed clothes, and also the urge to teach this piece of trash a lesson he'd not soon forget...or live long enough to remember. He was about to step out from behind the rock when he noticed the man had picked out a woman who had obviously just died. Rigormortis hadn't set in yet and the man had an interest in her that no right minded man should ever have. He grasped her barely cold wrist and dragged her from the pile.

He hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the very rock Lotor was hiding behind. The man propped her against the rock with her face against it. Lotor peered cautiously at the man's activities not exactly sure what he why he was doing this. It became quite obvious when the man started unfastening his pants exactly what he was about to do. The former prince's face twisted in utter shock and disgust. He might have been a lot of things, but raping the dead was something even he looked down upon.

The man was so involved in his activity he didn't see the drule sneak cautiously behind him. Before he was able to take his perverted pleasure of the dead woman, he felt his head visciously grabbed. Lotor smashed the man's head violently against the rock. Feeling so disgusted with this scum's intended act, Lotor smashed his victim's head against the rock again. This time he could feel the man's skull shatter beneath the flesh and skin. Blood splattered and smeared against the smooth surface as he let the now dead man fall backward to the ground.

"Disgusting piece of trash." He growled as he drug the dead man behind the rock. He would have loved to make the man's death more violent and painful, but at the moment getting clothes without getting killed himself was more important. He quickly stripped his victim and changed. He quickly looked himself over seeing how everything fit. Satisfied with the outfit, he put the tattered work pants on his victim and dragged him back to the pile of corpses.

"This looks better on me anyhow." He growled looking in disgust at the grave robber. Lotor then looked over at the woman whom the robber was about to have his way with. Even though she was dead, she didn't deserve such post mortim indignity. He didn't have time to bury her as he knew others would soon be on their way to dispose of the dead. He picked her lifeless form up and carried her over to the other bodies and laid her down beside them.

Feeling all his strength return, he hurried from the site to find a better place to hide. Not too far away he found a cave. It wasn't much, but it had deep caverns for which he could hide from prying eyes. He wandered in and went to the darkest parts to avoid being seen. The place seemed pretty well abandoned. Obviously no one else was using it. For the time being this would be his shelter until he could blend in with the populace until he could find a way to get off Taebos and reach planet Arus. But he wouldn't have much time. He knew his father would soon begin plans for an attack against Arus.

"I have to get to her first. I have to warn Allura before it's too late. I only pray she'll listen to me." He said to himself.

* * *

Coran sat in the control room with a worried look upon his face. There was cause for relief in his eyes, but more cause for alarm. Keith and Sven went to the control room after being requested to meet with Coran.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"We've recieved a confirmed report. The son of Zarkon is indeed dead. Our scout on planet Doom has heard and seen proof positive that Lotor is no longer a threat to the princess. Unfortunately now we have bigger problems. Zarkon has taken a new wife and having celebrated his nuptials he is planning a massive attack upon Planet Arus. This time he means to do away with us once and for all." Coran answered.

"Then let him bring it on. We'll be ready for him." Keith said.

"Keith, I know you and the others are master pilots of the Voltron lions. With the team, Voltron has fended off Zarkon's attempts every time. But something has changed. Before Zarkon had someone else leading the attacks, and for the most part Lotor was always the one in charge. At least he never wanted any real harm to come to Princess Allura. That was our one saving grace." Coran explained.

"The only reason Lotor didn't want Allura harmed was because she'd have been no use to him dead. He'd have gotten tired of the chase sooner or later and could have dealt us the same blow that Zarkon would. We'd have made it through like we always do." Keith replied.

"Yes, but now that Lotor is out of the way, Zarkon won't hold back. I think there is logic to what Prime Minster Coran is saying." Sven interjected.

"We took Zarkon himself on when he piloted a robeast. If we could kick his ass once, we can do it again." Lance said.

"But we have no idea what Zarkon is planning. You and the rest of the team must be on your guard. Voltron may be needed at a moment's notice." Coran replied.

"We're always on guard." Sven said as he and Keith left the control room.

Unbeknownst to them Allura had been outside listening to the conversation. She rushed back to her room. She didn't understand why, but she was fighting back the urge to cry. It didn't make sense to her. Why would she shed tears for a man who had terrorized her and made her life miserable?

"It's true. He's dead. Lotor is dead. I should be relieved. I won't have to deal with his advances anymore. I should be taking a huge sigh of relief. Yet, I'm not. I'm...sad. I'm sad that he's gone. Why?" She asked herself.

* * *

On Planet Doom Zarkon sat in his throne room while his advisors sat around him listening to his plan for the attack on Arus.

"Sire, we've sent robeasts time after time and Voltron has vanquished them all. It would be a waste of time to send yet another only to have it end up in the scrap heap." One advisor said cautiously.

Amazingly the king was calm in his responce. "I will not be sending a robeast to deal with the robot Voltron. As we speak Haggar is working on the plans for a device that will weaken my enemy and after that onslaught, I will have an army to the likes that the universe has never seen waiting for him." Zarkon replied.

"But sire, that will take time. What if Planet Arus were to attack us first?"

"Time is on my side. The people of Arus are not war minded and will most certainly not risk their beloved Voltron in an offensive attack. That is the beauty of this plan. I will give them time without any attacks luring them into a false sense of security. They will be completely unprepared for the ultimate weapon that I intend to unleash upon them. There will be no mistakes this time." The king said as he sipped wine from a gold chalice.

"I will make an example out of Planet Arus. All life in the universe shall soon know what happens to those who defy the will of King Zarkon!" He shouted triumphantly.

* * *

Back on Taebos, Lotor stood inside the cave as the rain started to pour. Lightening sparked lighting the dark storm clouds in the sky. The wind blew savagely whipping Lotor's hair back. He stood watching the rain fall in sheets making deep puddles all over the ground. He went back into the darkness of the cave wondering how he was going to survive. He had no weapons and he had only his combat skills to fend off attackers. And there was an even more pressing concern. How was he going to eat? He no longer had anyone bringing him his food. Even if it had been some of the worst stuff he'd ever put in his mouth, at least he was fed on Carnos. Now he would have to obtain food on his own.

_"So this is what my life is to be now." _He thought to himself.

"My father had dealings with Taebos. I have to assume there are people here who may know who I am. My father thinks I'm dead. He's right. _His _son is dead. The son of Zarkon is dead, never to be ressurected. I will give you that promise, Allura. I can never undo the terrible things I did to you and your people, but I can promise you that monster will never terrorize you again. Never."

* * *

The man called Danzar sat in his cell. He heard footsteps approaching and without thinking knew who it was. The door creaked open and there stood King Zarkon with a triumphant smile upon his face. Danzar looked up through weary eyes squinting at the sudden flood of light. He looked up at his wicked nemisis.

"What do you want...brother?" He asked.

Zarkon scowled at the last word. "Do not ever call me that again. As far as I'm concerned you and I were never related. We may have come from the same parents, but that is all we shared in common." Zarkon growled.

"Why are you here?" Danzar enquired.

"I have something I want you to see. Guards, bring him." The old king ordered.

The guards entered Danzar's cell and forced him to his feet. They unshackled his ankle and then put his hands in irons to make sure he didn't try to escape. His ankles were also restrained so he couldn't run away. He looked upon his brother with nothing more than utter disdain and bitterness. Zarkon, on the other hand, smirked evilly watching his silbling clasped in irons. When he was secured, Zarkon ordered the guards and the prisoner to follow him into the control room.

They reached the control room where Danzar was walked up to the huge screen. Zarkon was brimming with anticipation. This would be a moment he would relish for years to come. The final defeat of the last rival to his crown. It was known that Zarkon had siblings and systematically had them all eliminated. All execpt for his brother Danzar.

"I have something very special for you to see recorded in the castle video log. I think this will make a lasting impact upon your final years...brother." Zarkon said with a snarl.

There on the screen Danzar saw the body of a young drule male surrounded by oger guards. Danzar's blood ran cold seeing who it was.

"Majesty, your son will no longer be a problem to you. He is dead. I've brought you his body as proof." The voice of Kargos reported on the playback.

"You bastard! You heartless, souless monster! He was..."

"He was a mistake! He was nothing! He began as nothing and he died as nothing!" Zarkon barked.

"He was just like the rest of those fools I once called family. He was just like you...weak. He'd have been even more pathetic if you'd had any hand in his upbringing. I tried to make him a conquoeror! I tried to make him as great a tyrant as myself! And what did he do? He gave it all up for some pathetic wench!" He shouted.

"You knew that if he and Allura came together as they were meant to they would be the greatest threat to your reign of terror! You did to him what you've done to our entire family! You killed your brothers and sisters! You killed you nieces and nephews! You killed our father in a duel and our mother died of a broken heart because of it!" Danzar exclaimed full of rage.

"Weak! They were all weaklings! I will not have weakness taint my empire! I will settle for nothing less than absolute domination!" Zarkon shot back.

"To want to exist in peace with other galaxies is not weakness! To love is not a weakness! Despite all that you did to corrupt him he did the one thing you would not...he loved. He loved!" Danzar shouted.

"Love is nothing. When I see what I want, I take it. I don't ask for it. I don't fight for it. I take it. I always get what I want. And what I want is dominion of the whole universe. I want every living thing bowing at my feet. And when that happens, I will no longer be a king. I will no longer rule only the Druel empire. I will be a god! I will hold the power of life and death over all!" Zarkon roared.

"You're a devil! That's what you are! He had the right to know the truth!"

"He's dead. What you consider the truth no longer matters. And now I will let you go back to your miserable little cell with the knowledge that destiny no longer holds sway in your pathetic life. Soon planet Arus will be under my boot or crushed by it. And after I take care of that miserable little rock, I'll turn my attention to another thorn in my side. That quaint little space body you so affectionatelly called your home." Zarkon said coldly.

"You won't take Namoria without a fight!" Danzar shouted.

"It is of no concern to me. The weapon I intend to unleash upon planet Arus will assure complete and absolute victory over it and every other star system that dares to oppose me. Now take him away!" Zarkon commanded.

* * *

The next morning Lotor awoke from his troubled sleep. Most of the night the memories of the past several weeks played over and over in his head. The voice of his father saying he was nothing more than a mistake, the knowledge that the woman he coveted above all others was in grave danger, and living with the guilt that now hung heavy over his soul. Guilt was something he'd never really had to deal with until now. Slowly he began to move. His body was wracked with aches and pains from all that he'd endured. That he didn't have any broken bones or severe internal injuries was amazing. But druels had great physical prowress and ability to endure physical punishment that would have crippled most. He managed to get to his feet and walk gingerly toward the entrance to the cave. He stared out into the distance of the cave. Faint rays of sun began to shed light in the dim caverns. He looked behind him to see that dawn had broke. He got to his feet wondering just how he was going to get food.

"I need something to eat and I've nothing to buy it with. How am I going to get food?" He asked himself.

He shrugged his shoulders knowing the only way he was going to find any sustinance was to go look for it. "I guess if there's any game around here I'll have to kill it with my bear hands. Damn those ogers for taking my sword."

Lotor ventured out into the unknown dangers that awaited him. He'd only heard stories of how bad the place was, but had never been there himself. To his knowledge Zarkon had never gone there himself either. His dealings with the planet had always been through envoys. He also remembered several of those envoys never left Taebos alive. He kept walking until he reached what appeared to be a city like dwelling. He soon learned why Taebos was called the planet of lost souls. Before his eyes he saw drunken debauchery and every form of perversion and sin thought possible, and then a few he hadn't thought of. Prostitutes openly advertised to anyone who would pay for their company. Several looked his way giving him seductive stares trying to entice him to come with them. He ignored the silent advances and kept walking. Not that he had anything to pay them with, he wouldn't have paid even if he could afford it. He did not have to buy a woman's company.

As he began walking through crime laiden streets, he realized trouble was following him. Trouble in the form of four men who looked anything but friendly. Despite the fact that the men kept getting closer and started splitting up to surround him, Lotor kept calm. It suddenly dawned on him that he had absolutely nothing to fight with, except his fists and his combat skills. He kept watch out of the corner of his eyes. So far all the men did was follow him. Perhaps it was they'd never seen a druel before and were merely curious. But that changed when one of them started to speak.

"Well, well...looks like we got a new guy. Never seen the likes of you before. Nice coat...very nice coat." He said gruffly.

"Well I'm not in the mood to share it. I'm passing through so go beg someone else for clothes." Lotor replied with a growl.

"Hey guys, the new boy here thinks I want him to share his coat." The leader said with a laugh.

"I ain't in the mood for sharing either. I intend to take that coat off you. Course, it's up to you how I take it off. Nice and easy, or I can just peel it off your dead carcass."

Lotor's eyes narrowed to slits at the challenge. "Don't try me." He said boldly.

"You must not be familiar with the laws around here. There are no laws. I said I want that coat, and I'm going to take it. Now do you want to make this nice and easy, or painful and messy?" The leader said haughtily.

"Don't...try...me." Came a low gutteral growl.

"Don't want to do it the easy way eh? Good. I've been itching for some sport." The leader said.

"You're so eager to die...then so be it." Lotor warned.

The leader unsheathed two swords with a cocky smile upon his face. Lotor remained calm despite on the inside he was not too sure if he would get out of this alive. The other three surrounded the two waiting for the fight to begin. The two squared off, one waiting for the other to make the first move. Lotor eyed his opponent looking for any sign of weakness that might give him the upper hand. Other than his arrogance, he couldn't spot anything that would tip the skills in his favor. He watched his opponent twirl his swords once as a show of intimidation. To say the least, Lotor wasn't feeling too intimidated by the show.

"Impressive swords, do you even know how to use them?" He taunted.

"Oh I know how to use em. I've cut up a lot of guys with these babies. You're a druel aren't you? They say you guys are pretty good with swords. Too bad you don't have one. And don't expect me to give you one of mine. I don't have any intention of playing fair. You're just gonna be another dead druel as far as I'm concerned. Your kind doesn't make it off this planet alive. I've seen em tossed into the pit. They never escape the Blood Lord. He hates their guts and loves tearing em apart. Too bad you're gonna die. I'd have loved to see if you could make it out of the pit alive."

"Are you going to do something or are you going to talk me to death? Besides, I don't need a sword to kick your sorry ass." Lotor replied confidently.

"Well, you got brass pal. I want your name before I kill you."

"My name is none of your buisness. Now unless you intend to torture me with your tongue I suggest you do something... or I will."

"Have it your way." The leader growled and raised his swords to his chest. "Back off boys. This one's all mine."

He marched toward Lotor raising his swords above his head. As he prepared for the strike, it suddenly occured to the former prince that he was still recovering from the injuries that he sustained on Carnos.

_"Can't be helped now."_ He thought as he gritted his teeth preparing to defend himself.

"Get him Mal!" One man yelled.

Mal swung one sword right at Lotor's head. He ducked successfully dodging the swing. The other sword came low aimed at his chest which he also avoided. He kept avoiding one swing after another trying to find an opening to mount an attack. But ever move he made aggrivated his sore muscles and still bruised and beaten flesh. He was going to have to find a way to take Mal out, and soon. But the constant barrage of swinging blades didn't make it easy. He held his hand up to block the blade from his chest and got his palm cut in the process.

_"Damnit! I'm lucky he didn't slice my fingers off! I've got to get hold of one of those swords!" _

The next time he got knicked on his left cheek. Mal laughed arrogantly feeling proud of the two wounds he'd inflicted. "Come on you sorry bastard! Give me some sport here! I don't want your death to be too quick!" He jeered.

Despite the pain he was feeling Lotor raised his fists taking a swing at Mal. But before his fist could make contact his enemy raised his swords criss crossing them in front of his face. Seeing his chest was vunerable, Lotor reacted quickly giving Mal a swift kick in the chest. The move worked momentarily as Mal uncrossed his swords and bent over in a brief fit of pain. Left hand balled into a fist the druel drew back his arm and let a vicious punch shoot straight toward Mal's face. The blow was successful causing both Mal's nose and mouth to bleed. Then came a swift side kick to the ribs effectively bringing Mal to his knees.

As he prepared for another strike he felt something hit his back hard knocking the wind right out of him. One of Mal's goons snuck up from behind and punched him in the back. He fell to his knees trying to regain his breath.

"You bastard!" He gasped as he tried to breathe.

Mal laughed arrogantly seeing his foe now brought to his knees. He wiped the blood from his nose and mouth while strolling up to his opponent. He raised one sword preparing to bring it down upon Lotor's head. "I told you I don't play fair." He laughed.

But before he could strike the fatal blow Lotor grabbed one of Mal's feet and yanked it off the ground causing him to stumble. Quickly assuming a crouching position he swung one leg around knocking the other attacker completely off his feet. Seizing the opportunity Lotor rushed Mal and knocked him to the ground as well as the struggle continued. Grabbing one of Mal's hands Lotor tried to wrestle one sword from his opponent's grasp. His grip was like an iron vice and Mal had no choice but to relinquish one of his blades. The tide turned as Lotor now stood over Mal pointing the sword at his throat.

"Give me the other sword, and I'll consider letting you live."

"Kiss my ass!" Mal hissed and swung his remaining sword blocking that of his enemy.

"I don't think so." The drule growled and raised the point of the sword preparing to bring it down. Seeing the opportunity, Mal swung his sword blocking the death strike. Lotor quickly stepped back avoiding any swings from the blade of his enemy. Mal got to his feet no longer amused at the situation.

"Now what was that you were saying about not wanting my death to be too quick?" Lotor sneered smugly.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" Mal barked and rushed foward.

_"Now this is more like it." _Lotor thought pleased he was finally in his comfort zone.

Adrenaline began to pump through his body making him forget the pains of his flesh. A sinister smile played upon his handsome features signaling his deadly intentions for his opponent. Mal swung his sword madly trying to hack off any part of his opponent he could hit. But unbeknownst to him he was going up against a master swordsman. Every swing perpetrated by Mal was sucessfully blocked and returned by Lotor, and unlike Mal, he didn't miss his target. First it was Mal's chest that got slashed, then his shoulder, and then his upper thigh. Mal stumbled back as blood poured from his wounds. But ever persistent he rushed again. This time however, the move cost him not only some of his blood, but one of his hands. More specifically it was the hand holding his other sword. Mal fell to his knees screaming in pain. Lotor only stared at him with a sadistic smile.

"There's something I should have told you. I don't play fair either." He said with a sinster chuckle.

"Who the hell are you! There's only one drule know to handle a sword like you. But that's impossible, he's..." Before Mal could finish the sentence, Lotor's blade went right through his heart.

"Dead. And so are you." He growled and forcefuly yanked his blade from Mal's chest. Then he walked up to his victim's still gasping corpse and pryed the other sword out of the severed hand. This was something he had no problem with. It wasn't stealing from the dead to him. It was claiming the spoils of victory. In his eyes there was a big difference. He looked at his newly aquired weapons watching blood drip from the one used to kill his enemy. He looked back at the three remaining men and glared menacingly at them.

"Do you fools want to meet the same fate as your friend here, or do you have enough sense to leave while you still have the chance?"

The remaining three thugs decided discretion was the better part of valor and ran before Lotor changed his mind and killed them as well. While a change had taken place in him, there were still remnents of his former self that still lingered and with good reason. If there was one thing he had learned, it was kill or be killed. And killing to defend himself was something he defintely did not have a problem with. He watched as the men ran as fast as they could until they became much harder to see. Feeling satisfied the threat was gone, Lotor looked down at the man he'd just killed. He saw the belt that held two sheaths still around the dead man's waist. He knelt down and quickly took the belt off and put it around his own waist. Then he placed the blades in their resting places after wiping the blood off the one he'd used.

"To the victor go the spoils." He said to himself. Having no further concern he walked away to take care of his original goal, finding food.

"The fool spoke of someone before we fought. He mentioned someone called the Blood Lord, and a pit. He tears druels apart. There's one man that best be avoided. Hopefully I won't be on this hellhole long enough to meet him."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

_**Reader's Caution: This chapter contains intense and graphic violence**_

**Chapter 8: Kindred Spirit**

On the outer fringes of the Denubian galaxy existed a planet named Namoria. It was a peaceful planet inhabited by Druels who had seperated from the empire seeking a life devoid of war and despair. A young woman stood on the balcony of the palace where the royal family once lived. She, along with three men were the last of the royal family. The young woman, named Leena watched as the sun shined illumniating the landscape of green grass and violet blooms. But the view brought no joy or solace to Leena. She had grown up without her parents. She never had the chance to know her aunts and uncles. Only three cousins of the family line remained. Shortly after Leena's birth, a great massacre took place within the walls of the palace. Assasins working for King Zarkon had all the royal family slaughtered, all but four. The young boys and baby girl had been hidden safely away deep within the palace so they would not be found. The three men, Avian, Genar and Kezrin were charged with looking after Leena and keeping her safe.

Finding no comfort in the bright horizon of her world, she left the balcony and ventured to a room where portraits of the royal family hanged upon the stone walls. She looked up at one portrait of a drule male in battle armor carrying a sword and shield. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the portrait.

"Grandfather Keltor, will I ever see my father? Will I ever know him?" She said as the tears fell.

"All I have of him is a picture. All I know of him is that he fought bravely against his brother Zarkon. He has never returned from planet Doom. All our family save four of us are dead. Will I never know if my father is still alive? Why, why did it have to come to this?"

* * *

Back on Taebos Lotor wandered the dirty streets trying to find somewhere to get food. It wasn't long until his stomach began to remind him of just how long it had been since he'd last eaten, and what he had last eaten wasn't all that much. He continued to look around until he heard what sounded like the screams of both men and women coming from a corner alley. They were not screams of terror, but more like those of an audiance watching a battle take place. He knew those types of screams. He'd heard them often watching robeasts battle for the chance to be the next sent to attempt the destruction of Doom's worst enemy, Voltron. But he was pretty sure robeasts were not the combatants here. He knew in his mind he shouldn't be concerned with whatever blood sport was going on, but something deep inside told him to investigate the raucus noise.

He walked down the dimly lit alley way where yet more prostitutes strolled and advertised their intimate wears to any who had the money to afford them. And again the many pairs of female eyes followed the handsome, young drule as he walked. He did his best to ignore them as he walked. He continued until he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, you there!" A man called.

_"Now what?" _

"You look like a strapping young man in need of a woman's company." The man said. "I've many lovely ladies and all of them willing to do whatever you want for the right price."

"I'm not interested in your whores. And I've nothing to pay for it with anyhow. Now leave me be. I've already killed one man tonight, and I would rather not waste my energy on a flesh peddler like you." Lotor growled.

"You threatening me?" The pimp demanded. Before he could start trouble Lotor unsheathed his two blades and turned around showing the formidable weapons.

"I told you to back off. Now if you don't want to lose your head or anything else, I suggest you take your harlots and go elsewhere."

Not wanting bloodshed, the pimp backed off. The threat again averted, Lotor continued walking until he came to a what looked to be a rundown stadium. The bottom of it was covered with mishapen pieces of metal that appeared to come from space vessles pieced together to prevent anyone from seeing within. He looked up to see a small dusty hill leading up to the top of the structure. He started up the hill following its winding path until he came to the visible part of the stadium. Upon the way he found what looked like an old and dusty cloak discarded by whoever had previously owned it. Not knowing what hostility he might walk in on, he draped it over himself pulling up the hood so his features were obscured. Seeing people coming and going as they pleased, Lotor walked toward the entrance where he saw people packed together in a wild frenzy.

_"What the hell kind of place is this?" _He asked himself mentally.

Not knowing if anyone would recognize him or not, he tucked his long white hair under his coat so he would not be so inconspicuous. There appeared to be beings of all origins both humanoid and otherwise so he didn't feel too threatened about his identity being discovered, but better safe than sorry. He made his way through the roaring crowds trying to get a good look at what was going on. He looked down to see two men dragging a corpse away from the small arena. As he watched a third man dressed in brown leather pants and a matching jacket stepped out holding a microphone in his hand.

"Are you animals ready for the main event!" He shouted to the crowds.

"YAH!" The crowd roared over and over.

"You want blood! You want unadulterated violence?!"

Again the crowd's responce was a thunderous yes.

"Then I give you the most violent, the most sadistic, and the deadliest fighter ever in the history of the pit of death! I give you the Blood Lord, Kaladan!" He announced with great ferver.

_"The Blood Lord? Is this the same blood lord those thugs spoke of?" _

At the announcing of his name, the crowd broke into a frenzy of screaming and cries of blood lust and anticipation of the grizzly spectacle yet to begin.

"HAIL KALADAN! HAIL THE BLOOD LORD!" They chanted wildly over and over.

As their cries became deafening, a man walked to the center of the pit. His face was partially covered by an ornate mask made of silver. It covered his head from the crown to the bottom of his nose. Molded to resemble a man's face, there were small holes in the eyes so he could see his opponent clearly. Even though his face was hidden, the scowl on his mouth gave a clear signal that he was not a pleasent soul. He wore tight, deep red leather pants and knee length boots of the same color but a darker hue. He wore only a device made of leather straps criss crossing each other down his chest and his back. Upon his arms he wore black leather wrist bands. Upon the circular wall were various weapons used to do one thing and one thing only... kill.

Lotor looked down to see the man named Kaladan. His skin was blue like that of a drule. And under the helmet flowed long locks of firey red hair with tinges of orange. Torches surrounded the arena giving it an errie glow that made his hair seem like a river of liquid fire flowing from his head. He stood deathly still awaiting whatever victim would be thrown at him. It was impossible for any one to hear the terrified screams of the condemned soul being dragged to the pit floor. Even amidst the roars of the crowd, Lotor could make out the faint sound of fear as the unfortunate victim. He inched ever closer to the front of the crowd to get the best view of the slaughter that was to come. He got close enough who the unwilling combatant would be. His eyes widened in shock.

_"That's one of my father's guards. Wait...those thugs said this guy despises drules. If what they say about this blood lord is true, I don't want any run ins with him. I have to get to Arus alive and in one piece. And a throw down against this fellow would most likely ensure I'd be neither one." _He thought.

The helpless guard was dragged kicking and screaming into the pit and hurled to the ground. He looked up to see the scowling visage of his opponent as he looked down upon his victim. The ill fated encounter was about to begin. The guard scrambled to his feet and ran for the exit, but the door quickly shut leaving him sealed in like prey thrown to a hungry lion. He beat frantically upon the heavy door only to be yanked violently from the sealed exit. Kaladan threw him to the dirt covered ground.

"Get up worm!" He barked.

The guard scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could from his attacker. In his panic he stumbled to the ground getting dirt and dust in his face. He looked up to see an array of weapons hanging on the wall. As he began to reach for an ax he felt something violently make contact with his spine. The force was so great his face smashed against the stone wall. Blood poured from his mouth and nose as he fell to the ground. But even in his impaired condition, Kaladan showed no mercy.

"Get up! Fight me you piece of trash!" He roared.

The guard was barely able to reach upward toward the wall. Kaladan reached for the ax and flung it to the ground near the guard. The victim looked over through blood covered eyes trying to reach at the weapon.

"Take it!" Kaladan barked. "TAKE IT!" He thundered again kicking the weapon toward his victim.

The guard grabbed the ax and managed to get to his knees. He stumbled to his feet swinging wildly. But the swings were haphazard and were no where near Kaladan. He scowled at his opponent's futile attempt to mount an offense. Growing frustrated he stomped foward and grabbed a ragged edged sword from the wall. He swung his blade blocking every attempt the guard made with his ax. The fight was very much one sided much to the delight of the crowds. He made no move the kill his victim quickly, but didn't let up on the onslaught either. He continued bringing his sword down upon the guard's ax until he knocked the weapon from his unfortunate victim's hands. Now robbed of his weapon, the guard ran toward the exit once again but again found it tightly locked.

He banged and clawed at it trying in vein to get it to open. Before he could make another move he felt a strong hand yank him from the door and punched violently in the back. He fell to his knees. Kaladan circled him like a cat circling his prey. Then without warning he brutally backhanded the guard causing more blood to spill from his nose and mouth. Then he forced his victim to his feet and gave him a swift kick in the gut. The blow sent the victim reeling and down to the ground. He forced the guard to his feet once again and punched him with such force that the guard went flying several feet before hitting the ground on his back. Kaladan marched toward the fallen combantant and viciously kicked him in the side causing him to double over on his side.

Lotor watched both fascinated and shocked by the display. If there was one thing that was certain, he knew the guard was going to die. And death would not come gently either. He watched as Kaladan gave the guard another brutal kick, this time to the back. By this point the guard was no longer able to scream in pain. The pain was so great it rendered him speecheless. Also the fact that the wind was being repeatedly knocked out of him also kept him silent. He watched as Kaladan brought his heavily booted foot down on the guard's abdomen effectively causing severe internal injuries. He kicked the guard's hands away from his stomach. Once they were away from the guard's sides, he stomped them mercilessly breaking every bone he could. All the guard could do was open his mouth letting wimpers choked by his own blood escape.

Kaladan then took one of the guard's legs and lifted it in the air. And without an ounce of pity or compassion, drove it back down to the ground with such force the bone broke and poked through guard's skin and tore through his uniform. Lotor cringed watching the guard being systematically broken to pieces from the inside out. He was no stranger to violence or blood, but he'd never seen anything quite this grizzly. But as sickened as he felt, he felt compelled to see the match to it's deadly conclusion. It was like watching a wild animal, a predator playing with its prey, torturing it, giving it a small hint that it might get away, and then going in for the kill. He watched kaladan stomp the guard again, this time in the chest. Even over the roar of the crowds, Lotor could have sworn he heard the cracking of ribs. He grimmaced at the sickening sound.

The crowds of roaring people reached a fever pitch as they knew the end was coming. Kaladan picked up his sword that he'd thrown to the ground before grabbing the guard. Then he grabbed his victim by his short brown hair and forced him to his knees. Then with a sadistic smile he slashed his victim in the chest with his blade. Then he slashed the guard again. One cut after another until the guard's chest was covered in his own blood. The crowds went balistic with glee. Kaladan looked to the hordes of screaming onlookers. They saw suffering, and blood and cruelty. Now they wanted to see death. The guard barely clinging to life wobbled unsteadily on his knees. Kaladan raised his sword and with one slash beheaded the guard. Blood spurted from the now headless stump as the corpse fell and Kaladan raised the severed head for the crowds to see. They're screams of delight were deafening. Then Kaladan removed his helmet and threw it to the ground.

Lotor's eyes widened when he saw Kaladan's face. Fierce golden eyes hazed over with bloodlust burned into his. His blue skin was tinted with the blood of his victim. Fiery red locks cascaded down his shoulders and back down to his waist. Stray locks fell over the left side of his face obscuring one of his eyes from view. He thrust his fist upward still clutching his bloody trophy for all to see.

_"He's a drule!"_ The former prince of Doom thought in shock.

"KALADAN! KALADAN!" The people screamed over and over.

_"I better get the hell out of here before he sees what I am." _Lotor thought.

He turned and pushed his way through the hordes of people trying to make his way out of the stadium. He kept the hood pulled over his face to make sure nobody saw him. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with the Blood Lord after seeing what he was capable of. He pushed and pushed trying to make his way through the people while keeping his cloak from being pulled off. He continued making his way through until at last he was away from the crowds. He started down the winding dirt path that led him to the vile structure to begin with. He walked briskly down the path leading him back to the alley. He walked cautiously among the prostitues, pimps and other unsavory characters. As he approached the end of the alley a woman stopped him.

"Come from the pit have you? Has the Blood Lord claimed another trophy for his collection?" She asked cryptically.

"Yes." Lotor answered silently and started to walk away from her. Then he stopped and turned back toward her. "Who is he? Who is this Blood Lord, and why does he hate his own kind so much?" He asked.

"You have never heard of Kaladan until now?" The woman enquired.

"No. Through my own misfortunes I've found myself on this hellhole, and I'm looking to get off of it. There is someone very dear to me who is in great danger. I've probably told you too much already. If you don't intend to answer my question, then let me be on my way." Lotor answered sternly.

"I know him, but it is not a discussion that can take place here. I have a small tavern not far from here. I'm sure you must be very hungry. I have food, shelter and all you wish to know about Kaladan. Come. It is not safe to stay here anymore." She said.

While he didn't know if he could trust this strange woman, he doubted he was going to get a better offer from anyone else. _"I don't know what this woman wants, but if I don't get something to eat soon I'm going to drop dead from hunger." _

Lotor followed the woman to a small tavern several feet from the stadium. She opened the door ushering the young drule in. He looked around and saw there was no one there. "Is there anyone else here?" He asked.

"Only my bouncer, Bruno. Unless you have less than noble intentions aimed toward me you've no reason to worry about him." The woman answered.

"I only want food and to know who Kaladan is."

"Then I will get you something to eat, and then I will tell you what you want to know."

Lotor sat down at one of the simple wooden tables and waited for the woman to return. Within a few minutes she returned with a tray of meat and bread and a decanter of something he assumed to be wine. She set the food and drink in front of him and waited for him to start eating. He felt like just grabbing the meat off the plate and sink his teeth in it. But for all his hunger he still clung to his manners and slowly cut the meat up and began eating it. As he ate, the woman began to speak.

"He came to Taebos many years ago. When he was found he was near death. He'd been beaten and flogged so severely his body was covered in his own blood. I was one of the women who tended his wounds and helped save his life. When he was able to speak, he told me his name was Kaladan, and that he'd been a high commander of King Zarkon's armies. He was charged with the task of helping to take over civilizations in the name of expanding the druel empire. At first he believed he was doing what was necessary to ensure the future of the drule race." She explained.

"He served Zarkon?" Lotor asked.

"Yes. But as he continued the campaign, he saw evidence of cruelty toward the inhabitants of defeated planets. Men and young boys were forced into slavery, while the woman and young girls were violated by drunken guards. Kaladan grew angry with the treatment of the prisoners and on many occassions sternly reprimanded his own soliders for abusing the prisoners. But his warnings were not enough to curb the lusts of his men. One night he saw four guards holding down a young woman preparing to rape her. He ordered them to get off of her, but they didn't listen. While he was the high commander, the king gave the soldiers free reign over the slaves and gave them permission to do with the women as they pleased. He became so angry that he pulled one of the guards off the young woman and ran him through with his sword. The other three guards rushed to take Kaladan down for his interference and he killed those three as well." The woman continued.

After taking a drink of wine she continued her story. "Kaladan knew he would be in grave trouble with the king for killing four of his royal guards. But his tolerance for the treatment of prisoners had grown so thin that he renounced his loyalty to Zarkon and the drule empire. Instead of conquoring planets, Kaladan turned his efforts to freeing the people he had once helped enslave. For a year he led several successful raids and freeing slaves from different planets. He had also fallen in love with the young woman he'd saved from Zarkon's guards. She in turn also loved him and stayed at his side. But Zarkon would not let his act of treason go unpunished."

The woman paused again for a drink, then continued. "One night Zarkon had a trap set for Kaladan and the people he led in rebellion against the king. One of the enslaved men had been promised freedom for himself and his family if he helped capture Kaladan and the ring leaders of the rebellion. While I cannot recall the particulars of the plan, it ended with Kaladan and the woman he loved being captured along with many of the slaves he'd helped escape. The ring leaders were promptly executed for their part in the rebellion. But Kaladan's fate was far, far worse. Zarkon intended to make an example of him so no one else under his command would ever betray him. "

"What happened?" Lotor asked.

"The worse thing that could have happened to a man in his position. Kaladan was taken back to planet Doom along with the woman he loved. Her name was Selena. After Kaladan was beaten into submission, he was bound and chained to the ground on his knees. Guards held his head still and forced his eyes to remain open. Selena was dragged kicking and screaming before him and her clothes torn away. Zarkon allowed his guards to violate her over and over...until she was dead. Every tear, every look of agony and scream of suffering...Zarkon made sure Kaladan saw and heard them." The woman said looking down at the floor.

Little by little, as he heard the story, Lotor began to understand Kaladan's hatred. The man he used to be would have condoned such punishment for a traitor. But being on the other side of the fence made him realize that his fate had been kind compared to that of Kaladan. What if Zarkon had decided to do that to him, his own son? What if it had been Allura in Selena's place? The feeling was sickening almost making Lotor lose his appetite.

"And after he was forced to watch the woman he loved be raped to death by Zarkon's guards, he let them loose on him. They beat him and tortured him nearly to death. But he would not be allowed to die, at least not yet. Zarkon had him taken from Doom and left here on Taebos. He didn't figure Kaladan would survive his wounds, and he almost didn't. I don't know how but he managed to stumble from the place he'd been dropped to my door here at the tavern. I took him in and nursed his wounds. Several nights were touch and go, but somehow he managed to find the will to live. As he recovered from his ordeal, the memories flooded his mind. A rage began to build within him. A rage that would never be quelled, or so he believed. He left the tavern and came upon the stadium. The pit masters took interest in him. While he had been tortured and abused, he was still quite a physical specimen, and the pit masters were looking for a new champion."

"And he accepted?"

"On one condition. Any member of Zarkon's armies, or anyone even remotely associated with Zarkon who ended up on Taebos would face him in the pit. The targets he was looking for in particular were the beasts who raped Selena to death. If the pit masters had them found and brought to Taebos, he would give the crowds of blood hungry spectators a sadistic spectacle to the likes they had never seen before. And he kept his word. The promoters managed to find a way to have a small army of Zarkon's soldiers brought to Taebos. They were captured and taken to the pit. Many an onlooker could still recall the look of absolute horror on their faces when they were thrown into the pit and found themselves face to face with their former commander. Their deaths were brutal, violent and very, very bloody. He tore them to pieces with both swords and his bare hands. He would beat and torture them to the point where they could no longer defend themselves. Then, he would force them to their knees and with a ragged edged sword he would take their heads and hold them up for the crowds to see. His reputation grew so fierce and violent that he earned the nickname, The Blood Lord. "

"I...I saw that tonight. A drule guard was his victim. It was so one sided I couldn't hardly believe what I was looking at. The bastard never stood a chance."

"I know. None of them ever do. While drules are not his only opponents, they are the ones he hates most. It is said that every member of the king's army who has had the misfortune to face Kaladan has never returned alive. The pit is littered with the skulls of his victims, many of them were Zarkon's soldiers and envoys."

_"Now I know why none of them ever came back." _

"That is why it would be best if you kept your identity secret while you are here. You are a drule yourself. You don't look like a lowly soldier though. You must have been of a higher rank in the king's army. You have never told me your name."

"I...I do not think it wise to be telling anyone here my name. I can tell you only that I too once stood by the side of King Zarkon, and I, like Kaladan have renounced his laws and his empire. I must find a way off this planet. One whom I cherish with all my heart is in grave danger from Zarkon. She and her people are all in danger and if I don't get to her," Lotor stopped.

For a moment it appeared as if the color drained from his face when he recalled the woman's tale of how Kaladan was punished by Zarkon. The king had forced him into slavery, but what Kaladan endured was ten times worse. He was forced to watch the woman he loved die a slow, and very painful death. He could not even begin to think of that happening to Allura. And knowing what his father was capable of, he would not put it past the king to have such an unthinkable thing done to the princess. And if she did survive the impending attack against Arus, such a fate could very well be hers if he didn't find a way off Taebos.

"You weren't a guard. You held a much higher rank, perhaps even higher than that of Kaladan himself. Tell me, what is it that turned you against King Zarkon?" The woman asked.

He knew it wasn't smart to tell her everything, but if he said nothing it would only arouse more of her curiosity. He put down the glass he'd just drank from.

"I will tell you only that I too have fallen in love with a young woman seen as an enemy to the king. My love for her has grown so strong that it became an obstacle to Zarkon's plans for complete domination. He forced me into slavery on planet Carnos. It was there I learned of the king's plans to launch an attack against the home of the woman I love. She and her people are in great danger. I must not say anymore than that. I fear I have said too much already."

"Then you may find an ally in the man you saw tonight."

"Madame, I have to get off this rock alive. And trying to reason with Kaladan is just what I can't do if I am to get to my destination in one piece."

"Winning Kaladan's loyalty may be the only way you can get away from Taebos alive. You see, because the pit masters fulfilled their promise to give Kaladan revenge against the monsters who killed Selena, he in turn promised to be bound to the pit as its champion. The only way he can be free of his obligation is if someone bests him in combat."

"And if I do, I will most likely end up getting myself killed. And if I get killed, then there's no hope of warning the one I love about Zarkon's plans to attack. I cannot take the chance. I'm sorry but I've nothing to pay for this with."

"I ask for nothing from you...except your name." The woman said.

"I've already told you, I dare not tell my name to anyone. If Zarkon were to find out I'm here..."

"This woman you speak of, does she come from planet Arus?"

Lotor's eyes widened. His very reaction betrayed his veil of secrecy. And his silence did nothing to aid him either.

"Yes, she is from Arus isn't she? She is Allura, the daughter of Alfor and princes of planet Arus. And you are in love with her. I've heard stories of a drule so taken by her beauty and spirit he willingly jepardized Zarkon's plans over and over again to protect her. Yes...I know who you are."

"I am no one, woman. You did not see me nor did I say anything to you. I am leaving. Do not trouble me further." Lotor warned sternly.

"I know who you are, son of Zarkon." The woman said calmly.

Lotor stopped. How could she know who he was? "Woman, hold your tongue, or I will be forced to remove it. Now let me go." He growled.

"Lotor, you are Lotor son of Zarkon. You are the one who can defeat Kaladan."

"The son of Zarkon is dead and will remain so. I am no one."

"You are the one who loves princess Allura. You are the one who will bring about King Zarkon's ulitmate defeat. You cannot deny this. It is you who's coming was foretold to me in a dream. You are Kaladan's equal. You are like him. You are his kindred spirit."

"And you are a mad woman."

"No, you are the one. Kaladan will stand at your side in the battle against King Zarkon."

"Kaladan is a rabid animal. How well do you think I'd fair against a mad man like him?" Lotor asked.

"Perhaps we should find out." Said a deep and menancing voice.

Lotor turned suddenly and found he was face to face with the blood lord himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

_**Reader's Caution: Chapter contains intense violence and strong language**_

**Chapter 9 Brothers in Arms**

On Namoria Leena sat in her bedroom. The visit to the family crypt had not brought her much comfort. While she'd grown up without her father, there was always something that kept her close to him. She remembered only that he'd gone after Zarkon and never returned. She was never told the reason why he left. She was too young to remember the massacre that wiped out much of the royal family. She heard a knock upon her door.

"Come in." She said.

As she spoke, a young man walked opened her door. Like Leena and most of her people, he was half drule. His blue skin and gold eyes were offset by his long deep garnet colored hair. He wore dark pants and a dark colored tunic.

"What is it Genar?" Leena asked.

"My lady, Kezrin is finally awake." He answered.

"Is he all right? Does he remember anything at all?" Leena asked hurriedly.

"He's only just awakened. I'll take you to him. I don't know how he's going to react. The fight with Haggar almost killed him. I'm suprised he was able to defeat her.

"He's been in hybernation for so long now. I hope he's all right." Leena said as she followed Genar out of her room.

The two headed for the infirmary. There in a bed lay a young drule male about twenty three years old. Leena rushed to his side, but Genar gently pulled her back.

"He's been asleep for a very long time my lady. It's best to let him finish coming around before you speak with him." He said kindly.

Leena sat down beside Kezrin while Genar stood beside her. They both watched intently as his eyes fluttered open and his fingers twitched. His long deep purple hair was half sprawled over the pillow. Slowly his fingers began to move more rapidly as did the fluttering of his eyes. Then he took in a deep breath and tried to move.

"Take it easy Kezrin. You've been unconcious for a great while." Genar said.

"Where...where am I?" Kezrin asked in a half sleepy haze.

"You're home. Your injuries were so severe that we had to put you into a form or hybernation to save your life. The toll the battle with Haggar took on your body nearly killed you. Another duel like that could kill you the next time." Genar answered.

"Haggar..." Kezrin said with a growl. "That shrivled up prune of a witch tried to kill me. She tried to drain my powers, and leave me for dead. I want that dried up old bitch's head."

"Kezrin, you have to calm down. It's going to be a while longer before you're fully recovered. And letting your anger get the better of you will only hinder that recovery. And princess Leena will need all of us to protect her. We're all she has left." Genar said firmly.

"Kezrin, are you all right? How are you feeling?" Leena asked.

"Like I've been asleep too damn long. If I get my hands on her,"

"Kezrin, enough. You need to build up your strength. Leena will be with you for the time being. Avian has gotten himself into trouble again, and I will have to go get him out of it.." Genar said.

"When is Avian not in trouble. His temper is always getting him into one mess or another." Kezrin said with a shrug.

"He's got to learn to control his temper. There will always be those who will put him down because of his bloodline, but that's no cause for him to get into so many fights." Leena said with a sigh.

"His father could be hot tempered as well. I guess that's where he gets it from." Genar replied.

"It's not just his temper getting him in trouble. I can imagine there are at least a hundred or so fathers, brothers, uncles and probably several mothers after his hide because he can't seem to keep his libido in check. Where is he anyway?" Kezrin said.

"He went to planet Antheris after getting into another fight. The last I heard he got caught with the daughter of a prominent member of a wealthy trader baron. From the last communication I had with him he's in big trouble. He was either going to marry the baron's daughter or lose his head. Hopefully I can get him out of this in one piece. Leena, watch over Kezrin and make sure he doesn't over strain himself." Genar said as he left the infirmery.

* * *

Lotor and Kaladan faced each other. They glared at each other in a challenging manner. While Lotor might have been thouroughly unnerved by the fact he was standing face to face with the man who had just torn one of his father's guards apart, he showed no fear on the outside. To show fear was weakness, and he was not about to be seen as weak in the presence of a rival.

"So, this is the infamous son of King Zarkon. You're either very brave or very stupid to be showing your face here." Kaladan growled.

"I didn't come here looking for trouble. I was dumped here after I escaped Carnos." Lotor replied trying to keep his own temper at bay.

"I've no concern what you came looking for or where you came from. I've made it my mission in life to destroy anyone who stands with Zarkon. And you will be the prize of my collection." Kaladan said coldly.

"Just so we understand each other, Zarkon can rot in hell for all I care. I don't give a damn about him anymore. The only person in the entire universe I care about is in great danger. And if you get in my way I'll make you regret you ever saw me." Lotor warned.

"Really? I'd say that sounds like a challenge. Perhaps you'd like to make good on your threat... in the pit." Kaladan said unafraid.

"I am no one to be trifled with." Lotor growled.

"Meet me in the pit of death. We'll see exactly how good you really are, if you've got the guts. Personally, I don't think you do." Kaladan challenged.

"You want me in the pit, then you've got me. If I defeat you in combat then you help me escape Taebos."

"Even if you do survive a battle against me, you still won't make it off Taebos. The condition of my release from the pit is whomever beats me must take my place. If you lose, you die. If you win, then you must take my place. That is if you can fight back the urge to kill me first."

"I win, you help me leave Taebos. That's my offer. Take it or leave it." Lotor stated and turned away from Kaladan to leave.

Kaladan grabbed Lotor by the arm in order to prevent him from leaving. However; what he got was the point of a silver blade aimed right between his eyes. Lotor's expression was deadly serious as he kept the blade on his rival.

"I told you, I'm no one to be trifled with. I'd rather have you as an alli against my father, but if not I'll find a way off this hellhole by myself. You can think that over while you watch me leave." He replied as he again turned to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted.

Lotor stopped and turned around. "What?" He said sternly.

"If you can beat me, then I will help you escape Taebos. But there is something you must do for me in return."

"And what might that be? If you're condition is something as petty and stupid as revenge I'm walking out this door."

"Help me restore my honor. If I help get you to your beloved princess in time, then you must also help me restore my honor. Of all Zarkon took from me, that is the only thing I have any chance of reclaiming." Kaladan replied.

"Agreed."

"Meet me in the pit tomrrow night, and we will see where the cards fall." Kaladan said as he left the tavern.

* * *

King Zarkon sat in his thrown awaiting word from several allies of the empire for their decision to join forces with him. A guard entered the throne room.

"Your majesty, we have received word from planet Darvos. They have agreed to stand with you in your campaign against Voltron." He reported.

"Excellent! Many of our allies have agreed to come to our aid. With the monster Haggar plans on creating, and the many alliances being formed, there will be no stopping my plans for the complete destruction of Voltron and the conquest of planet Arus. Everything is going exactly according to my plans. I will let planet Arus enjoy what little peace they have left. Let them be lulled into a sense of security and when they least expect it, I will unleash my wrath upon them. And this time, there will be no mercy. My heir will be born into an empire of complete and utter domination, and he shall continue my legacy as it should be." Zarkon beamed proudly.

* * *

Allura stood at the window leading to the outside balcony of her room. She was still trying to make sense of the recent events taking place in her life. No longer allowed to fly the blue lion was beyond frustrating. She was a spirited and strong willed young woman who believed in doing everything possible to defend her people. Now she felt completely helpless. While she thought many times of putting up a fight to get her place on the team back, she knew in the end it would be futile. Coran and Nanny certainly would not support her in her quest, and Keith and the others were determined to keep her on the ground as well. She could understand their reasoning, but she also saw the fate of her people in her hands.

"How can I protect my people now? I'm stuck here on the ground and in this castle. How am I to be the ruler I'm meant to be if there won't be any people left to rule? I'm not a child. I don't need to be so protected all the time." She said to herself with a frustrated sigh. She opened the large door like windows and stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was just getting ready to set as she looked off into the horizon.

As she looked down at the land her thoughts turned from her friends to someone else, someone she presumed to be dead. As she felt the wind gently blow her long golden hair away from her face, she uttered a name. "Lotor."

She looked down wondering how in the world she could be thinking of him. "Even in death you haunt my thoughts. Why is it I find myself thinking of you? Was it the look in your eyes when you realized you hurt me? Was it your pleading voice before you fled into the night? Or was it the last words you told me before you vanished?" She asked herself.

She closed her eyes wondering what to make of the last encounter as she found herself constantly thinking about it. The more she thought of him, the more she felt an inner saddness welling within her. Her friends could never have concieved of the notion she would mourn the man who terrorized not only her and her people, but countless civilizations. No doubt many would have considered his untimely death a cause for celebration, or at the very least a reason for a huge sigh of relief. But not Allura, for she never considered the death of anyone a cause for joy. Death was a sad and solom thing. And even the death of a villian such as Lotor was cause for bitter reflection. She lowered her head feeling a single tear fall from her eye. She quickly wiped it away not wanting anyone to see her weep.

"I would never have felt this way if Zarkon were dead. Yet, I feel saddness for the passing of his son. He made me hate and fear him. He threatened the lives of my friends and my people. And still I feel sorrow now that he's gone. Perhaps deep down he wasn't as much a monster as his father. He was only what his father made him. He could have killed me many times and yet in the end he could never bring himself to do it. Maybe in the end he did love me, and he just didn't know any other way to show me other than how he'd been raised."

As she continued her thought she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said.

"Hey princess, we're going to the market place to get some food. You wanna come with us?" Pidge asked.

"No, thank you Pidge. I'm not really up to being out right now." Allura answered.

"Aw come on princess. Look, we know you're bummed out bout not flying the blue lion anymore, but don't you think you should be out amidst your people?" Lance replied.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like myself right now. I just need to be alone." Allura said quietly.

"Guys, if she doesn't want to come she doesn't want to come. She's going through a hard time right now." Keith said ushering the others from Allura's room.

He looked inside Allura's room to find her still outside on her balcony. "Princess, are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he left her room and hurried the others away. He caught up to his friends as they headed out of the castle. He knew the princess wasn't herself, and he suspected it was more than just not being able to fly the blue lion anymore. He suspected it was something else, but he shuddered to think of the possibility of what was bothering her.

_"She wouldn't mourn him. He was a monster, as bad or worse than his father. That couldn't be it." _He thought.

"I'm worried about the princess. She won't leave her room that much and she's always depressed now. Do you think we really did the right thing by taking her off the force?" Pidge asked.

"Look, we haven't taken Allura out of the team. But right now it's just not safe for her to pilot the blue lion. If Zarkon were to get her in his sights he'd blast her right out of the sky. He won't be bothered by her death. She's the hope of her people and we have to keep that hope alive. Though I have to admit she has been less than herself lately." Keith said.

"Yah, ever since she found out...um..._he_ bit the dust." Lance replied.

"Please, Allura actually sad that Lotor is dead? I don't think so. She's just trying to find a proper way to deal with it that's all. She ain't crying over him. How could she cry over a guy who made her life a living hell for so long?" Hunk asked.

"Can we not talk about him? He's a bad memory that all of us would rather forget." Sven said with a shudder.

"I second that Sven. Let's just let the princess deal with this whatever way she needs to. She has a lot on her shoulders right now, and we don't need to add to it." Keith replied.

* * *

Back on planet Taebos night approached. The dark clouds of smoke and smog that hovered in the atmosphere made it hard to tell when day changed to night. The only indication were the few rays of light that managed to penetrate the dense pollution and then fade away as day gave way to night. It was almost like living on Planet Doom. Lotor stayed at the tavern that day. Alma gave him permission to stay there so that he could rest and prepare for the battle with Kaladan.

"They will come for you tonight. You are a willing opponent so they should not give you too much trouble." Alma commented.

"They'll not give me any trouble at all lest they end up having their heads removed from their shoulders." Lotor growled.

"Kaladan will be with them. It's best not to put up a fuss." Alma advised.

Lotor shrugged his shoulders breathing a heavy sigh. He looked away for a second and then spoke. "How do you know I'm the man who can free Kaladan from the pit? I have great skill yes, but I've seen what he can do. We'll be expected to try to kill each other."

"The man who can defeat Kaladan is his equal, his kindred spirit. You are no mere guard. You are a master swordsman from what I've been told. And in battle you can be as ruthless as Kaladan." Alma answered.

"What do you mean kindred spirit?"

"You and Kaladan share much in common. You were both in high favor of King Zarkon, and both of you have now turned against him. Your rebellion is fuled by the women you both fell in love with. And both of you suffered dearly for that love. Both of you have nothing but rage and hatred for Zarkon. Both of you have set down different paths, but both seek the same destination. You both seek redemption."

"You seem to forget there is one difference between Kaladan and I. The woman he loved also loved him. The woman I cherish will not have me. She despises and fears me. And I've given her every reason to despite what I wanted was her love. I can only save her. There is no hope for having her love."

"Do not be so sure young druel. Destiny is a strange thing."

After Alma finished speaking Kaladan entered the tavern. He was followed by the pit masters. "It's time." Said the Blood Lord.

Lotor rose from the table nodding in agreement. The pit masters looked over Kaladan's opponent with interest. They did not speak, but their expression's conveyed the anticipation they felt. Tonight was going to be a spectacle indeed. Perhaps it would be the greatest in the history of the pit. The whited haired druel however did not feel anticipation. To him this was no fight for sport. This was a fight for his very life, and the life of the woman he loved.

Kaladan approached Lotor and stood face to face with him. Their faces were mere inches apart. "If you are the one, then know that I do not intend to make your victory an easy one." He said.

"I don't expect you to." Lotor replied.

* * *

Genar continued on his heading toward planet Antheris. After several attempts to contact Avian had failed, he felt for sure his friend was indeed in a great deal of trouble. "I'm beginning to think we should just put a leash on him to keep him out of trouble." He muttered to himself.

Avian was indeed in a great deal of trouble. He found himself chained to a wall with a group of very angry males and one distressed female all looking at him.

"We're giving you two options you bastard. You can either marry her or we can decorate the halls with your bones. Which is it gonna be?"

"Honestly, I'm not the marrying type. And I think my bones look better in my body than in your halls. So why don't we all just calm down, have a drink and forget this little episode ever happened?" Avian asked with half crooked smile. The responce was the angry father's fist making contact with Avian's left cheek.

"You insulent son of a bitch! You violate my daughter then you dare to disrespect me in such a manner!"

"Now just a damn minute! I did not violate your daughter! I don't rape women! She was just as willing as I was!" Avian barked as he struggled to free himself from his restraints.

"You dare to impune my daughter's honor!"

"Father stop it! He didn't force himself on me!"

"Be silent Neenya! You disgrace your family and myself with such behavior." Her father ordered.

"Leave her alone you pr**k!" Avian shouted.

Again, he got another fist to the face. Blood trickled out from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

"Forget it! I'll not have this piece of trash marrying my daughter. You had better pray you are not carrying his seed daughter. I'll cut the vermon from your womb myself if you are!"

"Father! How dare you speak of me in such a manner?" Neenya cried.

This time her father focused his rage upon her forcefully backhanding her. That really got under Avian's skin. He was a womanizer, but he hated aggression against women. Whether she was in the wrong or not, no woman deserved to be struck in such a violent manner.

"Let me out of these chains you bastard!" Avian barked.

"You think you can take a noble man like me? You're neither terran or drule. You're just a pathetic mut of a male who should have been killed before you took your first breath. You're not a man. You're not even a boy. You're just a sad mistake that should never have been made." Said Neenya's father.

Avian's eyes narrowed to slits. "You're a piece of sh*t, you know that? You think you're so high and mighty. You stand here and beat your own daughter. Then you got the balls to question my manhood? You let me out of these chains, and I'll show you just what kind of man I am." Avian snarled.

"Lord Kurgan! There's an intruder on the grounds!" Shouted a scout.

"What!" Kurgan yelled as he turned away from Avian.

As he spoke, two guards stumbled backwards into the interrogation chamber having been knocked off their feet. A third guard was sent skidding hard against the stone floor by a wicked side kick. Genar burst through a bevy of guards making his way into the room where Avian was being held.

"Damnit Avian! Why do you keep getting yourself into these situations!" Genar shouted.

"Why do you keep saving my ass?" Avian asked with a smirk.

"I'll think of an answer to that after I get you out of here!" Genar yelled as he put another guard down with a side chop to the head.

* * *

Lotor stood in a small cell like room waiting for the fight to begin. He could hear the roar of the crowds even from where he stood. He rubbed his upper arms feeling his muscles tense. He removed his coat but left on his sleeveless black tunic, pants and boots. He looked around at the dark, dank walls covered in grime and filth. He turned hearing the creaky door slowly open. Two guards stood waiting for the white haired drule to follow them. He went quietly, but flashed them both a vicious stare indicating what he could and would do if they tangled with him. They stayed at a distance. Any man willing to fight the blood lord was not a man to be taken lightly. The two stood several feet back from Lotor as he exited the room.

Kaladan stood at the entrance. His muscles were tense and his stance stiff and tense. It was the stance of a warrior ready for battle. Lotor exibited that same stance when he stopped. Kaladan looked to his left to see his opponent standing beside him.

"Your swords have been placed against the wall of the pit. I assume they are the weapons you will chose to do battle with."

"Yes."

"Then it is time for us to fight."

"Kaladan,"

"Yes?"

"Do not let anyone know my true identity. My father thinks I'm dead. I want it to stay that way." Lotor said in a hushed whisper.

"So be it."

The doors slowly creaked open as the roars of the crowd echoed throughout the area. Kaladan looked at Lotor for a second before facing the arena floor. "The challenger always goes before the champion." He said.

"And there is one more thing." Kaladan added as he gestured to one of the pit masters. Two of them approached the two combatants. Each held an ornate mask in their hands.

"Very few opponents are worthy of wearing the battle masks. If your reputation is what I've heard it to be in combat, then you prove yourself worthy to wear this." He said as he ordered both to place the masks on the respective opponents. As they stepped away Kalada walked toward Lotor until they were mere inches apart.

"The mask will also conceal your identity." Kaladan whispered. He looked toward the open doors looking into the pit. "The challenger goes out first." He said.

With a nervous swallow Lotor walked out into the pit. He looked up seeing the hoards of screaming onlookers waiting to see a spectacle of violence and blood. Then the ring master stepped out calling out Kaladan's name signaling his entrance into the pit as well. The two drules squared off in the center of the pit. They engaged in a brief staredown before backing off from each other. The two stood with agressive stances preparing to fight.

"Let's do this." The two said silently in unison.

Lotor made the first move rushing at Kaladan who in turn prepared to take his opponent out with a sidekick. But the white haired drule saw the move coming and blocked it with a side kick of his own. They barely missed each other as one leg narrowly avoided the other. Both lost their footing for only a second before continuing to clash. The crowds looked on roaring and cheering as the two exchanged a fast and furious round of kicks and punches. They hit only air until Lotor got a little too cocky and one of Kaldan's side kicks hit him in the chest. He stumbled back trying to catch his breath. Kaladan only sneered at him trying to goad him further into more action. Growling to himself the former prince of Doom rushed foward drawing back his arm. He continued charging and shot his fist foward trying to get a punch toward Kaldan's chest. Kaladan caught the blow with his open hand and grabbed Lotor's other hand as it also lurched toward his throat. The two were locked in a struggle to gain the upper hand.

The two pushed against each other with all their might trying to break the lock. While Lotor struggled with all his might, he still wasn't quite as strong as Kaladan who knocked him to the ground by knocking his own head against that of his opponent. Feeling both Kaladan's head and his own mask hit hard against his skull Lotor toppled backwards to the ground. He struggled for a moment to gain his wits shaking his head. But before he could act he felt a vicious side kick to his ribs. He looked up to see Kaladan looking down on him.

"Get up boy!" The Blood Lord barked.

The kick hurt bad enough, but the blow to his pride hurt ten times worse. After all the hell he'd been through, and this man had the nerve to call him boy. Lotor snarled like a wild animal and sprang to his feet. As he lept upward he turned sideward swinging his right leg across knocking Kaladan off his own feet. The crowd looked on astonished that a newcomer actually had the upper hand over their champion for the first time. The pit masters looked on with great interest.

"This one has fire to him. He knows this match will most likely cost him his life yet he does not cower like the others do. Perhaps he has it in him to defeat Kaladan after all. He could make us a fortune, perhaps even more than Kaladan himself." The ring master noted.

"Yes. He could be a greater champion than Kaladan. We must watch this battle closely." Another pit master commented. They watched as the fight went back and fourth as Kaladan and Lotor exchanged punches, kicks and headbutts in an attempt to incapacitate each other. The crowds roared as they pumped their fists in the air. Most cheered on their champion, but some dared to encourage his challenger as he had gained the upper hand a number of times throughout the battle.

After the two spent a fair amount of time exchanging blows and knocking the wind out of each other, Lotor and Kaladan went for their weapons. Lotor lunged foward grabbing his twin swords while Kaladan grabbed a mace with a spiked ball at the end. The two glared at each other with pure blood lust in their eyes. Kaladan swung the long chain toward Lotor's head. Lotor ducked the blow by mere inches. He briefly glanced where the ball hit the ground knowing he'd been standing there only seconds before. Kaladan jerked the chain backwards forcing the ball back toward him. He aimed for another strike, but before he could get the ball airborn Lotor lept foward swinging his left blade across Kaladan's shoulder. The firey haired drule recoiled feeling the sting of the sword lacerate him there. He looked to see a stream of blood now flowing from the wound. He immediately dropped the mace and headed back toward the wall where he grabbed a broad sword.

He rushed foward snarling and ready to bring the sword down upon his opponent's head. A second before impact Lotor crossed his swords blocking the strike. The two found themselves in a deadlock for the upper hand. Both pushed against each other, their swords grinding against each other creating an occassional spark from the friction. Both men gritted their teeth pushing with all their strength to knock the other down. But it was Kaladan who got the upper hand and forced Lotor to stumble backwards falling on his back. The Blood Lord stood over his opponent and raised the sword high over his head. With a roar he brought the blade down. Lotor quickly rolled out of the way getting to one knee. Kaladan raised the sword and swung it down again. This time Lotor raised his blades criss crossing them against each other successfully blocking the blow. He gritted his teeth and raised himself uppward actually forcing Kaladan to step backwards. He growled and continued pushing foward compelling his rival to step backwards again. He uncrossed his swords and rolled out of the way before Kaladan brought his sword down almost slicing his arm off.

However, the move cost him one of his swords as the heavy blade of Kaladan knocked one of the more slender blades out of Lotor's right hand. But while Kaladan was carrying the more formidable weapon, it was also heavier than the one blade of the former prince. This gave him the chance to catch Kaladan off guard and give him a swift kick to the gut. Kaladan doubled over as the force of the kick literally knocked the breath from his body. When he was most vunerable, Lotor took advantage and knocked Kaladan to the ground with a vicious kick to the head. Kaladan fell to the ground dropping his sword. The blow also forced his mask from his head. It fell to the ground stained with blood. Springing like a cat, Lotor lunged foward grabbing the broad sword while Kaladan lay on the ground trying to regain his wits. Before he could move he found the point of his own blade aimed at his throat.

"He's going to do it! He's going to defeat Kaladan!" The ring master exclaimed.

"Do it! Kill him!" One of the pit masters shouted.

Lotor stood over Kaladan prepared to make the death strike. Kaladan was helpless as he was still reeling from the side kick to his head.

"Take his head! We will proclaim you our new champion!"

"We'll make you the most feared man on this planet! You will have fame and fortune beyond your wildest dreams! You will become the most ruthless fighter the galaxy has ever known!"

For a moment Lotor heard the cries of the crowd calling for the blood of the man they'd once cheered for. The sword was at Kaladan's throat. All Lotor had to do was bring down the blade. He removed his own mask and raised the sword. The lust for blood was hard to fight.

"DO IT!" The onlookers roared.

As he stared into the eyes of his opponent, something strange happened. Upon Kaladan's face Lotor saw an image of himself. Kaladan also experienced the same phenomena seeing an image of himself imposed over Lotor's face. Then he remembered Alma's words before leaving the tavern.

_"You are kindred spirits."_

Kaladan kept his eyes opened. If this was to be his end, he would not look away like a coward. The sword came down with a crushing blow. The crowds and the pit masters all looked in utter shock. Kaladan's eyes beheld the sword that should have spelled his death stuck in the ground next to his left ear. Then he looked up at Lotor who was gasping for breath. The white haired drule extended his hand.

"What in the hell are you doing! This fight must go to the death!" The ring master exclaimed angrily.

"If you want blood spilled, then you can find someone else to spill it." Lotor replied coldly.

"Kaladan! Pick up a weapon and finish him! You're the Blood Lord! No one, not especially a drule leaves this pit alive! That was the bargain!"

Kaladan took Lotor's hand as he helped him up. He looked at the pit masters with an expression of pure disdain and disgust. "The Blood Lord's reign ends now. Go find someone else to satiate your blood lust. I'm not doing it anymore."

"Then both of you will die! Guards!"

As a troop of guards flooded into the arena, Kaladan and Lotor looked at each other. "Lotor, give me my broad sword!" Kaladan shouted.

As he tossed Kaladan's sword to him, he in turn tossed one of the twin blades back to his comrade. Grabbing the other sword, Lotor also prepared for battle once again. The two drules stood back to back. Whereas they had battled each other, now they prepared to fight side by side for their lives.

"Remember, if we make it out of here, you have a promise to keep. You must help me restore my honor."

"I'll keep my word, but you have to help me get to Allura before its too late."

"If we make it out alive, then you will get to your princess. You have my word. But I'm afraid getting out of here is going to be easier said than done." Kaladan said.

"Kaladan, these animals want blood. Why don't we give them a blood bath they'll not soon forget?"

A sadistic smile danced upon Kaladan's lips. "With pleasure." He said with a growl.

As the guards advanced, the two warriors started swinging their blades with deadly precision. Limbs started flying and blood spattered and gushed as the advancing guards began to fall. As the blades cut the air, so too did they cut heads from shoulders, hands from wrists and arms from torsos.

"I can't believe this! That backstabbing bastard has turned on us!"

"He's killing all our guards!"

As suddenly as it started, the troop of guards were cut down mercilessly and violently. Bodies littered the pit as well as blood, severed limbs and entrails of the victims. Kaladan and Lotor looked at each other smiling victoriously. That is until Kaladan saw the ring master rushing foward with a dagger in his hand.

"Lotor behind you!" He shouted.

Lotor turned just in time to impale the charging ring master right through the neck. The small, rotund man dropped the dagger and fell to the ground as his killer yanked the blade from his victim's throat. He gasped, sputtered and coughed as blood poured from his mouth. The pit masters looked on in shock as they watched their comrade fall to his knees with blood gushing from his throat.

"Come on! We have to get out of here while they're distracted!" Kaladan shouted.

"How are we getting out of here? The entrance is blocked!"

"There's a secret way behind the pit wall!"

The two ran toward the north wall of the pit. Kaladan pulled down on a heavy ax and the wall gave way opening up a secret door. With the people roaring and the pit masters screaming curses at the two, Lotor and Kaladan escaped into the secret exit. The wall closed once again before the pit masters could make it.

"We've gotten away from them, but they'll be sending their goons after us soon. We have to make it back to Alma's tavern. She's got an old ship she's been saving for this occassion. I just pray it still works." Kaladan said between heaving breaths of air.

"I hope it does. If my father gets to Allura before I do I'll never forgive myself."

"You love her that much?" Kaladan asked.

"More than my own life."

Sorry this took so long. Between a move, getting the new place organized, taking care of my horse, showing said horse and then a few days later falling off said horse during a trail ride, it's safe to say I've been very, very busy. But I have finally finished chapter nine. I hope it won't take quite so long to do chapter ten, but I'd rather they take a long time and be good than to breeze through them and be bad.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

_**Reader's Caution: Brief torture and language**_

**Chapter 10 Journey**

Kaladan and Lotor ran with all their strength from the coloseum heading back to Alma's tavern. Since most of the guards had been killed back in the pit, there weren't many to track the two down. But knowing there would be more sent after them, they continued running until they saw the tavern within site. They ran toward the door and Kaladan banged on it to get Alma's attention. Alma rushed to the door to see the two drules gasping for air. She rushed them both in before anyone saw them.

"It's true. You were the one meant to free Kaladan from the pit." She said.

"Alma...we...need the...ship." Kaladan gasped.

"Come. I'll take you to where it is. We have to hurry. There's not much time." Alma replied as she led Lotor and Kaladan to where the ship was hidden. She led them far behind the tavern to a secluded spot in front of a desecrated forest.

"Alma, where's the ship?" Kaladan asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Right in front of you." She said as she raised her hands. Her eyes glowed and suddenly a chrome silver vessle appeared before their very eyes.

"Alma, how did you..."

"I have talents I've kept hidden from most of the inhabitants here. It's how I have sucessfully kept this ship hidden until the time came for it to be used. It's old, but it should work. There's a cloaking device on it but, I'm not sure how long it will run."

"Thank you Alma. I can never repay you for all you've done for me." Kaladan said.

"You can repay me by getting yourself and the prince off this planet alive."

"Lotor, come on. We don't have much time." Kaladan called.

"I pray you reach your princess in time." Alma replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

Back on Planet Antheris:

"Get him you fools!" Kurgan shouted as he watched his guards being systematically picked off. Genar moved too fast for them to keep up with him. One after another they rushed at him, and one after another he knocked them out with side chops and kicks. While the guards were too dazed to run after him, Genar made a leap for the wall Avian was bound to. He hurled himself through the air like a ball and landed square on his feet like a cat. He ran toward Avian and produced two knife like weapons gripping them between his fingers by two curved bars. He turned them downward and stabbed them through the the manicals. The restraints cracked open as Avian's arms fell to his side. The two stood beside each other as reinforcements entered the room.

"Just so you know, while you were getting your ass kicked here Kezrin woke up!" Genar yelled as the small troop advanced foward.

"I can imagine he was in a mood." Avian replied punching the first head that came toward him.

"He wasn't very happy at remembering it was Haggar who almost killed him." Genar said taking a side kick at another guard.

"Is he all right?" Avian asked punching a guard in the gut.

"He's weak right now. He hasn't regained his full strength. We have to get back as soon as possible. Leena's with him right now but he's not strong enough to protect her if the worst should happen."

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Avian shouted punching left and right.

* * *

"We're leaving Taebos. Let's hope this cloaking device is worth the price we've paid for it." Kaladan said as he engaged the cloaking device.

"I don't understand why we're not being chased." Lotor replied.

"Taebos is a dumping ground. Any weapons on that planet are generally useless unless they're small range devices. Most weaponry there are swords and guns, and unless they have someone with unparelled strength and can hurl a thousand blades at once, they won't be firing on us. But no doubt the pit masters are in a rage. I was their main draw and that gave them a great deal of wealth." Kaladan responded.

"As long as we don't have any run ins with planet Doom we should be all right." Lotor said.

"That's where this cloaking device comes in. Hopefully their technology won't detect it. Alma said it was an old ship, but at least it works. I'm setting course for planet Arus. Do you think princess Allura will listen to what you have to say?"

"I don't know, but I have to get through to her."

"Your father spoke only of how great of a conquoror he was going to make you. You had just left planet Doom upon your first campaign of conquest when he made me high commander of his armies. But he never spoke as a father would speak of his son. There was never warmth in his voice. He was always cold. I always believed a father would take pride in his heir. I felt only ice come out of his voice when he spoke." Kaladan stated.

"My father has never had anything remotely related to warmth unless his ass was on fire. And in that case, I'd stand there with a glass of wine and enjoy the spectacle." Lotor said with a growl.

"Personally, I'd rather hurl him into hell with my bare hands, and watch him scream all the way down." Kaladan replied.

"You may just get that chance."

* * *

Alma was cleaning up the tables when she heard pounding at her door. She knew who it was, and knew that her life was now in danger. As she made a rush for the back the door imploded after being repeatedly rammed. There stood a short, rotund man surrounded by five tall, muscular men.

"Bruno!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid he's been let go...permanantly." Said the fat little man named Altus pointing to a brute standing some distance behind Alma. In one hand was large knife with blood dripping off of it. In the other hand was a severed head. Alma gasped seeing the ghastly sight.

"Where is he Alma? Where is Kaladan and that white haired bastard who helped him escape."

"Out of your reach. You won't use him for your blood sport anymore." Alma growled.

"I don't think you comprehend the danger you're life is in wench. Tell us where he and this other drule escaped to." Altus ordered.

"No."

"Take her."

The guards marched toward Alma, but as they were about to grab her a wall of light suddenly appeared. The men were blinded by the display. Alma turned around and the blinding light flashed at Bruno's killer blinding him as well. While all were distracted, she rushed for the back of the tavern. She dashed out the back door making a run for freedom. But only a few feet away she suddenly fell to the ground clutching her neck. Her eyesite grew blurred and she felt lightheaded making her feel dizzy. She felt an overwhelming urge to fall asleep. Her surroundings became more and more blurred until her eyes closed and she lay on the ground unconcious. A woman dressed in black stepped out from the shadows carrying a dart gun in her left hand.

"She's back here!" The woman called.

"Well done Sylvana. Well done." Altus complimented as he smiled evilly down upon Alma's unconcious form.

Sometime later Alma woke up to find herself suspended a few feet off the ground by her wrists. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to regain control of her senses. She looked down to see her feet were off the ground. She also realized that she was naked. The dampness of the cell clung to her nude form. She heard the cell door creak open. There stood the lead pit master and the woman Sylvana. She held within her hands a cat o nine tails. A guard wheeled in a table full of torture implements. Sylvana looked at the instruments and got a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"This will be your one and only chance to spare yourself a painful death. Where is Kaladan and his comrade?" Sylvana demanded.

"Do what you will to me. Kaladan is free of your perversion." Alma said defiantly.

"Sylvana, I think it's time you persuaded Alma to have a change of heart."

"With pleasure Altus. With pleasure."

Sylvana walked slowly toward Alma and stalked behind her. She raised the whip and brought it down viciously against Alma's back. She groaned in pain as the razor thin strips clawed into her flesh.

"That is just a small taste my dear. If you wish it to end then tell Altus where that red headed son of a bitch Kaladan fled to. Tell him who is this white haired drule who runs with him."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Alma said as she gritted her teeth. Again the nine tails struck against her skin leaving a series of angry cuts along her spine.

"The one called Lotor, who is he? Why did he help Kaladan escape?" Altus demanded.

Sylvana stopped for a moment. "Lotor? The white haired drule's name is Lotor? I know that name."

"Who is he?" Altus inquired.

"He is heir to the throne of his father King Zarkon. Is he the one who defeated Kaladan in the pit?"

"Yes! I actually took interest in him as a new champion. He would have brought me even more wealth than Kaladan. And he actually helped that back stabbing ingrate escape!" Altus barked.

"Where are they?" Sylvana hissed striking Alma again.

"You can do this to me all you want. You will not have him again. You will not have either of them, ever. Even if you were to cross paths with Kaladan and Lotor, they would both kill you without thinking twice."

Sylvana grabbed Alma's head by her hair and forced it painfully backward. "It's your life you had better be thinking about insolent bitch."

* * *

Kaladan and Lotor continued on their way to Arus. "It will be awhile before we reach planet Arus. I suggest we both take some time to rest and nurse our wounds." Kaladan said.

"I agree. My body hasn't fully recovered from all the abuse I took on Carnos." Lotor replied.

"Carnos? That's the slave planet isn't it?"

"Yes. That's where my father exiled me to hoping I would die there. I was asleep in my room until these big ugly beasts broke into my room. I tried to fight them off but I was no match for them. I was knocked unconcious and when I awoke I was on Carnos wearing a slave's outfit. I had no power there. Instead of being a prince, I was a slave. If I mouthed off I got beaten. If I refused to work I was beaten. Hell, they even let the other slaves beat the hell out of me. I didn't think I would make it off that planet alive."

"How did you escape?"

"I got into big trouble with Kargos, the head of the ogre guards. I killed four of them. One I killed when he continued hitting me with his whip. The other three died when they refused to leave a young slave girl alone. Kargos pit me against the young girl's older brother who didn't think too highly of me. I can't say that I blame him for feeling that way now. Yet his sister talked him into helping me escape. He gave me some kind of solution that causes temporary paralysis and gives the illusion of death."

"That's why your father thinks you're dead."

"Yes. He saw what he thought was my dead body after the fight." Lotor said then stopped suddenly. He looked away with a forlorn expression. "Called me trash. That's all I ever was to him. I was just garbage. Bastard didn't even blink. He didn't want my body brought home for burial. He told them to get rid of it. It was just garbage. I was nothing but garbage to him. I was his son, and he didn't give a damn."

He gritted his teeth at the last statement. His eyes narrowed to slits thinking of the last words he'd heard from his father.

"I am not suprised. If he could do what he did to make an example out of me, then it does not shock me that Zarkon would cast his own son to the lions."

"Son? I was never his son. I was his scapegoat. I was his punching bag when things didn't go his way. He hated it when I failed him and he hated it even more that I fell in love with the very enemy he wanted destroy." Lotor growled.

"How did you get through all this?"

"Thinking of Allura. Imagining her smile and her sparkling blue eyes. My thoughts of her gave me strength and helped me cope with the pain I suddenly found myself in. And it was realizing the fate of a young woman I saved could very well end up her fate as well. I...I couldn't let that happen to her. Then I realized I might have condemned her to such a fate or worse because she would not be with me. It made me feel sick. Seeing how the other side had to live and fearing for her safety made me rethink the course of my life. I had to chose between my desire to rule the empire and my love for her. Ironically my father helped me make that choice."

"She must be a remarkable woman to inspire such devotion."

"She is."

Time passed as the two drules talked of their life experiences. As they were talking Kaladan looked down and noticed a strange looking necklace on the floor of the ship. He picked it up carefully inspecting it. The chain was made of a silver like metal. The pendant was in the shape of a starburst embedded with irridecsent crystals.

"Alma must have left this here." He said.

"She must have been in a hurry to have left something that looks so valuable." Lotor replied.

"She must have been." Kaladan answered as he looked at the largest crystal in the center of the pendent. As he pressed his thumb against the largest center crystal he suddenly vanished.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I'm right here." Kaladan's voice answered from the same spot he had been.

"The pendent...you vanished the moment you pressed the largest crystal in the center. It's made you invisible."

"Invisible?" Kaladan asked as he pressed the center crystal again. He materialized right in the same spot where he'd been sitting.

"I think we just found how to get into the castle without getting noticed. The guards can't shoot at what they can't see."

* * *

On planet Doom, a large cargo ship landed upon the surface. Haggar anxiously waited for the contents of the ship to be unloaded. She watched as a huge metal container rolled slowly off of the ship. Her grotesque lips curled into a wicked smile as the container was unloaded. King Zarkon entered the cargo bay with a scowl.

"What is this old witch? I thought I told you I didn't want another robeast sent for this task."

"This shall be no ordinary robeast sire. This shall be the instrument that shall ensure victory for your allies and total defeat of the robot Voltron. I've had it brought from the planet Azrinos."

"You had better make sure this works witch. I want nothing to stand in my way of total and complete conquest." The old king growled coldly.

"I assure you sire, this shall be my greatest achievement. And once it has defeated Voltron, your armies will go fourth and conqure all who stand in your way."

"You'd better be right."

* * *

After some time Kaladan and Lotor neared planet Arus at last. Kaladan looked down at the controls and scowled. "The cloaking device has almost reached its limit. We'll have to hide the ship until it's recharged. We're running low on fuel as well. We may be on Arus for a while."

"I'd much rather be stranded on Arus than other places I've been on." Lotor replied.

"We're entering Arusian airspace. The cloaking device has enough power to get us in. Once we've gone under their radar we'll have to find a place to land. The fuel isn't going to last much longer. There's a forest below us. It appears to be pretty dense. The trees should hide the ship. After that, we're pretty much on our own." Kaladan said.

"We're in luck. I know this forest. It means we're not far from the castle of lions."

"Good. Think you're strong enough to start the trek toward the castle?" Kaladan asked.

"I think so." Lotor answered.

"All right. We'll head out toward the castle. Take the amulet with you. The last thing we need is to be seen right now."

"What about the ship? What if someone finds it?"

"Can't be helped right now. It isn't any vessle planet Doom would have sent. Hopefully anyone who finds it will think it's just an abandoned vessle and won't think any further than that. How far is the castle from here?"

"At least four miles. It's late noon now. If we start now we can be there after nightfall."

"All right."

The two walked for some time making frequent stops to rest their aching muscles. At last they reached the majestic fortress known as the castle of lions. The black lion sat upon a giant pedistal silently guarding the palace. It was dark when Lotor and Kaladan arrived. As they expected, sentries were posted at several points of the outside of the castle to protect against intruders. The two druels looked at each other trying to figure out how to get in without causing a commotion.

"We'll have to put the amulet to good use. I know it makes one person invisible when the center crystal is touched, but can it affect two people at the same time?" Kaladan asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lotor answered holding the amulet. He and Kaladan both touched the center crystal. And both became invisible to all around them.

"It worked. We'll have to distract the sentries at the entrance. I'll keep watch while you warn the princess."

"Leave that to me." Lotor said.

The two guards stood stoicly at the entrance. The man on the left felt a sudden and powerful shove against his shoulder. He looked angriuly at the guard on the right.

"What was that for?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"What was what for?"

"Don't shove me again."

"I never shoved you."

The two guards scowled at each other and went back to their watch. This time the guard on the fight was forcefully shoved.

"What's the idea of shoving me?"

"I never shoved you!"

Again the two guards scowled at each other and went back to their watch. This time both men felt shoved one after another.

"That does it!"

"You started it!"

The two started shoving, then punching and then wrestling around on the ground. While they were busy trying to pummle each other, Lotor pressed the button to open the castle doors. He slipped inside while Kaladan watched the two sentries fighting each other. When the two men got back to their feet, he stomped toward them both and knocked their heads together. The two guards fell to the ground completely out cold.

"Idiots." He grumbled.

Lotor made his way through the castle noticing most of the rooms were shut up for the night. While he was invisible, he could still be heard so he walked quiestly as possible to keep from waking anyone up. He continued on his way until he reached Allura's bedroom. He carefully gripped the door nob and very slowly turned it. It took him a moment, but he got the door opened. Carefully he walked into Allura's room where she lay in her bed sleeping. Slowly he closed the door behind him. But as he closed the door Allura began to toss and turn. The expression on her face was one of distress. He knew something was bothering her. Standing in the center of the room he watched as her motions became more turbulent.

Suddenly she woke up and pushed the covers away. She rose from her bed and walked toward the large window where she often looked out at the land when she was inside. She opened the window feeling the cool night breeze blow across her face. The full moon cast a beam of light into her room. An etherial glow surrounded the princess. She was unaware that someone else was in her room with her.

_"How could I have been so cruel to her?"_ Lotor thought to himself.

He watched as she stood there at the window looking out into the night. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered against the chill of the air. Then she began to speak.

"Lotor..." she said quietly.

_"My name, she said my name."_

"Even in death you haunt my dreams. All I can think about are the last words you said to me before you ran off into the night. You told me you loved me. But if you loved me, how could you hurt me so much? Did you mean what you said? Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Allura.."

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 11: Realizations and Revelations**

Allura's eyes widened as she heard a voice whisper her name. It was a voice she knew very well, but couldn't believe she was hearing it. She slowly turned around and gasped in shock. There stood Lotor, and he was very much alive.

"No. It can't be. You're dead. Coran said you were dead." She stuttered trying to repress the scream that wanted to escape her lips.

"I'm not dead. I faked my death." Lotor said as he slowly approached the frightened princess.

"Don't come near me. Don't you dare come near me." She gasped.

"I won't hurt you. I need you to listen to me. My father...he's," At that point Lotor fell to his knees with an exghausted sigh.

Allura rushed to her nightstand turning on her light. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a small stun gun. When she turned and looked at Lotor she gasped at what she saw. His upper body was covered in bruises and lacerations. His hair was disheveled and his bangs hung down over his face parting at the middle. He didn't look like the cocky, arrogant prince she was so used to. He was weary from constant abuse and fighting. He looked like a very broken man.

"Allura, please don't be frightened of me." He said wearily.

"What...happened to you?" Allura asked keeping her gun aimed on the former prince.

"My father exiled me. He handed me over to the ogre masters of planet Carnos. I was turned into a slave. He is planning a major attack upon Arus. I came to warn you. I don't know what it is he's planning to do, only that he intends to do away with Arus and Voltron once and for all."

"And you would warn me just to get back at your father?"

"No. I did this because I can't bear for anything to happen to you. Allura, I love you. I will always love you. I don't care what happens to my father or myself. But if I lose you, then I lose the one light that flickers in this dark, jaded soul of mine."

"Then what you said that night was true? You...love me?"

"Yes. It's true. You are everything to me, everything. When I heard talk of an attack that would put an end to any resistance from you and your people, I had to do something. I had to get out of there. But then I ended up on Taebos and almost got killed there."

"You went through all this to warn me?"

"It doesn't undo all the pain I've caused you. Nothing I can do will ever make right all the wrong's I've done. But if in all my life I did only one thing right, it had to be saving you any way I could. You are the hope of your people. You must live. It makes no difference if my life ends."

_"You are wrong young one."_ Said a man's voice.

"My father," Allura gasped. "His spirit is with us."

As she spoke, the etherial form of King Alfor appeared before the two. Lotor bowed his head.

"Great king, I know I have wronged your daughter. I will accept whatever vengence you see fit to bring upon me." He said in a solom tone.

_"I seek no vengence against you young prince. Your life holds more importance than you know. As important as my daughter's life is, yours also holds great significance."_

"I don't understand. What importance could my life possibly hold? My father said I was just a mistake. He was right."

_"Zarkon is not whom you have been led to believe he is. Many truths lie hidden in the darkness, waiting for you to find them. Your lives are more intertwined than either of you know." _Said King Alfor.

"Our lives? Father, I don't understand." Allura replied.

He turned to Allura. _"The history between you both has been jaded and filled with chaos and heartbreak. But now Lotor has learned what it is to be on the other side of a slave master's chain. He has begun down the road to redemption, and you must help him continue that path, my daughter. Bridges that were broken must be rebuilt. You both must help each other if our world, and other worlds are to escape Zarkon's iron grip."_ Alfor said.

"But where do I start? And how will this protect Allura?" Lotor asked.

_"What you seek lies within the dungeons of castle Doom. There your search for the answers you seek must begin. Time is short. Zarkon will not wait much longer to put his plans into motion. It is up to you, young prince to discover the truth of who you really are. Only then can you understand my words." _Alfor replied. His wisdom given, the king's spirit vanished from sight.

Both Lotor and Allura were left to ponder the meaning of Alfor's words. She put down her stun gun and went to where Lotor had collasped on the floor. His expression was one of confusion. Allura knelt beside him. For the first time since they met, she showed no fear toward him. He looked up seeing her at his side.

"I don't understand. What possible importance could my life have, and what did he mean my father isn't who I think he is?"

"My father does not share his wisdom lightly. When he speaks in such a manner, his words are of great importance. Under other circumstances, it would be almost impossible to trust you. But for you to have gone through all this hardship, and for my father to appear before us both..."

"I can't believe there was no anger in his voice. I know so many fathers would have jumped at the chance to spit every curse they could think of at me. If they had the chance to rip my eyes out or worse they would have done it. But your father holds no ill against me."

"My father was a wise and generous man in life. He never sought vengence against anyone. All he ever wanted was to protect his people and his family. Even after king Zarkon vanquished him, his spirit still appears to me. He offers advice in difficult situations. And to appear to both of us and tell us the things he has, there must be truth to it. I don't quite understand myself all that he said, but only to take it as truth. I have always had faith in my father's advice, always."

"Faith is something I've never had any use for, that is until now. I find myself needing a lot of it."

"Faith is what you must have now. My father spoke of your road to redemption, and how it began on Carnos. Listen to his words. Yes the history between us has been less than kind, but seeing all that you have endured makes me believe that you have changed."

Those were words Lotor never believed he would hear from Allura's mouth. And what she said next stunned him even more. "In time, I believe the wounds between us can heal, and there can be forgiveness between us." She said softly then added, "But the hardest part is not my forgiving you. The hardest thing will be for you to forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself." Lotor said looking down. "How can I ever forgive myself for all that I've done. All my life I was raised to be a tyrant and a ruthless conqueror. I know my father, and I never really liked each other. Though even I never imagined he would thrust me into such hell. I always thought one of us would end up killing the other, and many times one or both of us almost succeeded."

"It will take a lot of time, but it's something you must do. Otherwise you can never truly have any form of peace for yourself." Allura replied as she extended her hand. It took a moment, but the young princess helped Lotor to his feet and walked him over to her bed. He sat down rubbing his arms and shoulders.

"I had better go. If your friends were to suddenly walk in here and see me..."

"You're not going anywhere right now. You're in no condition to do anything except rest and nurse your wounds. I'll find a place for you to hide until you're well enough to leave."

"Allura, you heard what your father said. There's not much time. I don't understand what he meant about going to planet Doom to find the meaning of his words. Quite frankly planet Doom is the last place I ever want to go again."

"For now there is time. You need to recover first. I can't keep you in the castle. If Keith and the others did find you things could get very unpleasant. And if Nanny or Coran even knew I'm talking to you they'd probably lock me up in my room for a long time. There should be some type of shelter near the castle. I'll have to find a way to sneak us both out without anyone getting suspicious."

"You can use this." Lotor replied handing Allura the amulet around his neck. "Pressing the center crystal will make you invisible. That's how I got into the castle undetected. But there is something I have to tell you. I didn't come alone. On Taebos I found an ally in another drule who served Zarkon, but turned against him when he realized the cruelty of my father's ways. He was a pit fighter named Kaladan. We made a bargain with each other. I would fight him, and if I won he would help me escape Taebos. In return, I have promised to help him recover his honor. He is outside the castle."

"He's an ally?" Allura asked.

"Yes. He hates my father as much as I do, and with good reason. When he was captured and branded a traitor, my father punished him in a way that was even more brutal than what he did to me. There was a young woman he fell in love with. They were together for a year before being captured. My father had her executed in the most vile fashion imaginable, and Kaladan was forced to watch. I would prefer not to tell you how she died. I can only say that he was forced to watch her scream in agony until at last death took her last breath. And then Kaladan himself was nearly tortured to death. My father had him dumped on Taebos thinking he would die. But he didn't. He managed to find a few compassionate souls on that hellhole. They nursed him back to health. Then he was approached by the pit masters who made a deal with him. If he would fight as their champion, they would let him have his revenge upon the monsters who killed the woman he loved. The finer details are best left unsaid, but he accepted. Any of my father's guards, envoys, or anyone who willingly served my father met gruesome ends." Lotor answered.

"Can you trust him?"

"Yes. He wants my father stopped as much as I do. To be able to thwart his plans is perhaps the only way he knows of to regain his lost honor, and perhaps gain a measure of justice for the woman he loved and lost."

"I know you were able to sneak into the castle unseen, but how did you manage to get past the guards?"

"Well, I'm afraid I ended up making them fight each other so they'd be so distracted they wouldn't see the door open. From what I heard they weren't trying to kill each other."

"We'd better get out there and make sure they're all right. If Nanny catches them not doing their jobs they're in big trouble. Will this make us both invisible if we both touch it?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how long the effects will last. Kaladan was also invisible when I snuck in. He may be visible now."

"Then we'd better go get him and hide the both of you."

"Allura,"

"Yes."

"I...I never had the chance to say this before. I'm sorry about that night. I shouldn't have grabbed you the way I did. I never meant to hurt or frighten you. It wasn't until I was on Carnos as a slave that I truly understood how much I hurt you that night. I was so consumed by my own desires I didn't see how much I hurt you. I hate myself for that."

"I...I need to apologize as well." Allura said looking away for a moment.

"Why? You did nothing against me that I didn't deserve. I treated you like every other woman I've known. I thought you would be impressed by power and wealth, or at the very least be easy to intimidate. I was wrong. You are perhaps the strongest young woman I have ever met. It took a spirit like yours to make me realize not all women are easily swayed by good looks and an overflowing amount of wealth The hatred you held toward me was well deserved."

"No. It wasn't really you that I hated. For the longest time I tried and tried to bury away the anger I felt at your father for killing mine. My father was everything to my mother and I. And when she died he was all I had left. Then Zarkon took him away from me. Then attacked our world capturing so many of our people. Except for Nanny and Coran, I felt alone. They became so afraid for my life that I was isolated for a long time. They would never let me go out alone, if they let me go out at all. I know they were only trying to keep me safe, but deep down I felt more like a prisoner than a princess. And I blame Zarkon for that. He took so much away from my people and I. And I couldn't take my rage out on him. When I met you and learned you were his son...deep down that was the only way for me to vent my anger. I projected all my anger and hatred for him onto you. My father and mother raised me to be a kind and compassionate ruler. But I let my spite of your father cloud my judegment. And I took it out on you."

"Allura, you have nothing to apologize for. I wanted to be just as terrible as my father. I was not just an extension of my father, I wanted to be even worse than he was. I grew up knowing only cruelty and brutality. I didn't respect women. I didn't respect those whom I saw as beneathe me. I treated them worse than animals. I deserve to be hated. It was only when I met you that I began to wonder about all that my father taught me. And even then, I wanted to prove I was better than him. I was more powerful and more ruthless than he could ever hope to be. But at the same time I couldn't bear to see you hurt. And if you were killed...I couldn't deal with it. I often either drank myself into unconciousness or took every slave I had to my bed trying to convince myself I didn't love you. My feelings became so conflicted I didn't know what to do. When my father exiled me into slavery, I realized where my priorities and my loyalties truly are. They're with you."

"I believe you. I know my friends would tell me not to, but I do. Stay here. I'll go find your comrade and let him know you're all right. Then we'll figure out a place you two can stay out of site until you're well enough to do what you have to do." Allura said taking the amulet in her hands. Giving one last backward glance, she quietly left her room after activiting the crystal's power.

Lotor slowly reclined back on her bed trying to give his aching body some form of relief. "Well, at the very least, there is a chance for us to be friends if nothing else." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

Allura cautiously crept through the halls so she would not wake anyone up. When she felt she was far enough away, she rushed through the rest of the castle and opened the door. "It's a good thing Coran was able to convince Nanny to disable the alarm for now. The whole planet would be awake if that thing went off." She said to herself.

She walked outside and saw the two sentries lying on the ground. She rushed over to them and felt of their necks for pulses. While they might have been out cold, they were alive. She looked around to see if anyone was there. At first she saw no one. Touching the center crystal she became visible once again. "Kaladan?" She called softly.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes she saw a figure rise up from the brush. The red haired drule turned around to see Allura looking at him. She cautiously approached. "Are you Kaladan?" She asked.

"I am. You must be princess Allura." He answered.

"Yes. Lotor warned me of some attack King Zarkon is planning. He's still in my room at the moment. He sent me to tell you he's all right. I need to find a place you both can hide." Allura replied.

"I've already found one. While waiting I wandered off and found a cave not too far from the castle. I just got back a few moments ago but hid to keep from being seen by the wrong eyes. I must apologize for the state of your guards. We meant only to divert them from our presence but they ended up getting into a fight. I was afraid the two fools would end up doing themselves great harm so I knocked them out."

"It's all right. I don't have much time. While Lotor came to talk with me, the spirit of my father appeared to us both. He told Lotor there are many things about his past he doesn't know. There are things about his own father he doesn't know, and he must learn the answers. But to do that he has to go to planet Doom. But at the moment, he's in no condition to do anything other than rest. We don't have a lot of time, but he needs to recover at least enough of his strength for the task at hand."

"I will watch over him. Evidently we both need some time to recover. Our duel on Taebos was a rough one, and fighting through the pit guards took even more out of us. The ship we arrived in is very low on fuel. If there is any way you can refuel it for us we'd both be very greatful."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get your ship refueled. Just try to keep Lotor and yourself out of sight until you're both ready to leave."

"We shall. If we can avoid getting caught, perhaps we can find out just what the old king has up his sleeve."

"That would be a great help to us. Why he hasn't put this plan into motion yet is beyond me. I thought he would jump at the chance to attack us since he thinks Lotor is out of the way now."

"He is as arrogant as he is evil. He probably thinks there's no rush. That, however; may change if he finds out Lotor and I are still alive. You had best go back to him, princess. I will wait here. When you bring him back out I'll take him to the cave. We'll stay there til both of us are in good enough shape to make the journey."

"All right."

* * *

Zarkon sat in his throne room awaiting the surgeon's news. His long fingers drummed impatiently against the arm of his massive throne. The sharp pointed nails tapped insistently against the gold surface. The surgeon appeared and kneeled before the wicked king.

"Sire, wonderful news. The procedure has been a success. Your queen now carries the heir to your throne." He said.

"Excellent. Some good use comes of Haggar's magic after all. Make sure queen Coralle rests comfortably." The king ordered.

"As you wish sire." The surgeon said with a bow and left the throne room.

Before the king had a chance to revel in the good news, a guard entered the throne room and bowed. "Majesty, there is a man and woman from planet Taebos requesting an audiance with you."

"Planet Taebos? Who from that trashy rock would possibly want to talk to me?" Zarkon growled.

"They say their business is urgent sire. Shall I send them away?"

Zarkon thought for a moment, then looked down at the guard. "No. Send them in. Probably wanting women for their brothels. Heh, Lotor won't be needing them anymore."

"As you command majesty."

Having been granted permission, Altus and Sylvana entered Zarkon's throne room and bowed in respect. Zarkon looked down at the two wondering just what buisness they had with the old king.

"Understand I do not usually grant audiances with the likes of you. But I am in a generous mood so I will give you time to speak your piece."

"Great king, forgive us for taking up your valuable time. We've come not to speak so much with you, but to adress a grievance with your son." Altus said nervously.

Zarkon's eyes narrowed and his smile turned into a scowl. "What do you mean you have a grievance with my son?" He asked sternly.

"He has caused a bit of trouble for myself and my associate here. We were in the business of spectacle pit fighting, and he managed to steal our champion and kill quite a few of our men in the process." Altus answered becoming even more nervous.

"When exactly did this happen?" Zarkon asked becoming noticably displeased.

"A few nights ago sire. Our champion was the greatest source of income and..."

"Silence!" Zarkon barked. "My son is dead! He died quite some time ago!"

"My sincerest apologies majesty. I was not aware you were grieving the loss of your heir." Altus said trying to save face...and his neck.

"Grieving? I could care a less that the bastard is dead! And how dare you come here interupting what was a momentus occassion for my queen and myself with such lies!" Zarkon thundered.

"But sire, it is no lie. Your son, Lotor was on Taebos. He fought our champion and defeated him, then helped him escape. We've not been able to find another since Kaladan escaped..."

"KALADAN!" Zarkon roared with rage. "He was supposed to have died years ago!"

"Calm yourself sire. You'll give yourself a heart attack." Altus unwisely suggested.

"Guards!" Zarkon yelled.

"Majesty, what Altus says is true. I heard Kaladan speak Lotor's name as they escaped." Sylvana spoke.

Zarkon's raging eyes suddenly turned to the woman. "You dare speak without my permission you wench! I'll have you both ripped apart!"

Sylvana kneeled with a smirk but kept her eyes upon the raging tyrant. "Forgive my audacity great king. But what Altus speaks is the truth. A young druel with long white hair came to Taebos and fought with Kaladan. His hand to hand combat skills, as well as ability with the blade were unparalleled to any we've ever seen other than Kaladan himself."

Normally Zarkon would have come off his throne and ripped the wenches tongue out himself for such defiance. But at the mention of the druel with white hair, he focused upon her words instead of her demise.

"Woman, you had better be speaking the truth."

"I am sire. I saw it with my own eyes, and heard your son's name called with my own ears. I believe the two would have made their way to Planet Arus. Before I came to Taebos I heard stories of his obsession with the planet's princess, Allura. I have a proposition if your majesty is willing to hear it. I should also let you know sire, that Altus took many of your failed guards and unleashed Kaladan upon them. Also, many of your envoys became the pit's victims as well."

Altus couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what he'll do to me knowing this!"

"What happens to you is of no concern to me. You're no longer of any benefit to me."

Zarkon turned his rage from Sylvana onto Altus. "You snibbling little piece of trash! The guards I could care a less about. But my most trusted envoys were lost because of you and that red headed traitor! Guards! Take this scum and see that he is done away with!"

As Altus begged for his life, he was dragged away by the king's guards to meet whatever gruesome fate awaited him. Then Zarkon turned his attentions back to Sylvana. "Let that be an example to you of what happens to anyone who raises my ire. I will give you but a minute to speak, and then decide whether to give you to my guards or just kill you."

"I think you will find it more profitable to keep me alive, sire. I will go to Arus and find out what your son and Kaladan are up to. Then relay to you the information so you may do away with them both once and for all." Sylvana replied with a cold smile.

"And why should I trust you? You stood right by while that fat little scum ball made profit at my expense."

"I met Altus long after Kaladan was in his service."

"And you would sell him out so easily. How do I know you would not do the same to me?" Zarkon demanded.

"I would not be so foolish as to betray the likes of the great king Zarkon. It would be more to my benefit to serve such a powerful ruler. And if you wish to know that your son and Kaladan are dead once and for all, it would be to your benefit to let me lead you to them. They surely both hate you more than the devil himself. And would most likely be planning some sort of terrible revenge against you. I fear it may interfere with your plans to destroy the robot Voltron and crush planet Arus once and for all. Of that, I am sure you will agree."

"As much as I would like to make an example of you for disrupting my time with such news, I must agree. If that son of mine and Kaladan are alive and making plans against me, then they must be dealt with accordingly. I will give you this one chance to prove yourself. You will go to Arus as I am sure Lotor would have found a way to go there to make contact with princess Allura. Spy on them, learn their intentions and then return to planet Doom with what you've learned. But I warn you here and now wench. If you betray or fail me in any way, I will see to it you know suffering beyond all imagination."

"I will not fail you sire. If I may be permitted a vessle to travel to planet Arus, I will leave immediately."

"You will have all that you need. Do...not...fail me." The wicked king warned.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

_**Reader's Caution: Strong violence and some language**_

**Chapter 12: Building Broken Bridges**

The sun began to peer over the horizon of the mountains facing the castle of Lions. Allura had long since made it back to her room and tried to sleep with all that she now faced. She had to be careful of how she acted around Keith and the others. She could not give any indication that anything was wrong and that Lotor was in her room the night before. She rose from her bed and started getting dressed. Putting on her pink jumpsuit she so often wore, she waited for Nanny to come and do her hair.

"Princess, you look so tired. You're not getting enough sleep." Nanny stated.

"I..I've just had a lot on my mind nanny. Not flying the blue lion has been hard for me to accept." Allura replied.

"You must let go of this ridiculous notion that the only way you can protect your people is up in that mechanical beast. You have to set an example for your people by being the ruler they need...on the ground. And you can't do that if you don't get a proper amount of sleep. You also cannot lead your people if you keep yourself isolated in this castle. It's time for you to start getting out again and be amongst your subjects. If a princess is to lead her people, she has to know her people. Understood?" Nanny scolded.

"Yes nanny. I will go out today. I realize I've been selfish wanting to fly the blue lion when I know I need to do something less dangerous." Allura said. She knew it was simply to make Nanny happy. She hated not being in the blue lion. But what else could the princess do? She was alone in her feelings.

_"I wish they'd stop treating me like a child. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." _She thought.

"I'd like to visit the stable. I haven't been riding in a long time." Allura suggested.

"Wonderful! An afternoon ride would be just the thing to take your mind off all this chaos. I'll have two sentries escort you to the stable." Nanny said.

Allura turned away gritting her teeth. She didn't want anyone coming with her. She knew the way to the stable, but her ever protective governess would not have her going off by herself. At the very least Nanny wasn't coming along herself. She was rather afraid of big four legged animals since having an unpleasent experience with one particular steed.

"I'll have Coran inform the stableboy to saddle Izabelle up for you."

"Um, I thought I'd ride Flame instead of Izabelle." Allura said.

"Absolutely not. That beast is crazy. Your life is in enough peril with that horrible Zarkon running about. I'll certainly not have you endangering yourself riding that psychotic creature. You're riding Izabelle. I know I can trust her with you." Nanny said firmly.

"But Nanny, Flame only kicked you because you stood behind him and smacked his backside when he accidently hit you with his tail." Allura pouted.

"You are not riding that crazy beast and that is final. You're riding a dependable, and sensible mount like any proper young princess."

_"Why don't you just put me in a baby carriage, and put a bottle in my mouth!" _Allura thought frustratedly. She let out a defeated sigh knowing she was not going to win the argument.

"All right, I'll ride Izabelle." She muttered.

"You're life is too precious to put it in danger. You must be kept safe at all costs." Nanny said firmly.

"I understand." Allura replied in a hushed whisper.

* * *

_"Get over here you insulent bitch!" _

_"Leave me alone! You're drunk again!"_

_"I said get over here!"_

_"Get your hands off me!" _

_A drunk but no less volatile drule grabbed his wife by her hair shoving her violently against the wall of their bedroom. "You belong to me wench! I'll have you even if I have to beat you into submission!" He barked._

_"Let me go!" The woman cried trying in vein to push her tormentor away._

_"Mother..." said the voice of a young drule boy. He walked hesitantly toward the direction of the fight and saw his father forcing his mother down on their bed._

_The drunken husband looked and saw his son standing with a horrified look on his face. Drunk on both wine and power, he smiled coldly at the child._

_"I think it's time you learned just how you were concieved boy." He growled shoving his wife down on the bed._

_"MOTHER!" The child screamed._

_"Kaladan, run! Run! You're father is drunk!"_

_But instead of running in fear, the young red haired drule ran toward his parents. Rage burned in his golden cat like eyes as he rushed toward his father. He began beating on his father's back to try and avert his attention off his mother. It worked, but then put the youth in grave danger himself. Kaladan found himself brutally backhanded to the floor._

_"You ungrateful little bastard. You dare raise your miserable little fists against your own father!" The angry drunkard barked as forced the child to his feet and dragged him toward a corner in the bedroom. He grabbed a leather strap and snapped it straight. _

_"You want to act like a little bitch, I'm going to treat you like one." The father growled as he raised the strap and brought it down on young Kaladan's back. He cried out in pain as the blow shot through his body._

_"Stop it! Stop it you monster! He's just a child!"_

_"I will not have such blatant rebellion in my house!" The father barked as he brought the strap down again. _

_Hearing the cries of her son, Kaladan's mother grabbed a large glass bottle sitting on the table next to the bed. She rushed at her husband smashing the bottle over his head. Stunned, he dropped the strap. Before he had a chance to recover, his wife took the broken bottle and used it as a crewd dagger stabbing him in the chest over and over. _

_"RUN!" She screamed as she continued stabbing her husband's now bloodied and lacerated chest. _

_Kaladan did as his mother ordered and ran from the bedroom. He ran to the front room and hid in a darkened corner. There he watched the brutality take a deadly turn as his father managed to grab his mother and forced her against a wall. His hands went around her throat and he began to squeeze as hard as he could. But even in his deathgrip, she continued clawing his chest with the broken bottle. She stabbed so hard that pieces of the bottle broke and became lodged in his chest. She gasped, coughed and sputtered as her eyes grew wider and began to bulge from their sockets. At last, she choked out her last breath and her body went limp. His father, blood spurting out of his chest, stumbled back and watched the corpse of his wife fall to the floor. He turned around and tried to walk from the bedroom. As he stalked into the living quarters where Kaladan was hiding, he clawed at his chest trying to dislodge the the fragments of glass in his chest. He looked down and saw the broken bottle sticking out of it. In his drunken state, he stumbled and fell foward. The impact forced the broken bottle into his heart. _

_Kaladan sat there huddled in terror as he watched his father die. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "MOTHER!"_

"Mother! Mother!"

"Kaladan! Kaladan wake up! Wake up!"

He woke to find Lotor forcefully shaking him trying to bring him back from his nightmare. His eyes were wide with both terror. Seeing he was finally concious Lotor stopped shaking him. He backed off for a moment to let his comrade gather his senses.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am now." Kaladan answered taking in a deep breath.

"Was it a nightmare?" Lotor asked.

"Yes, it was the night my parents killed each other."

"They killed each other?"

"Yes. My father was a cruel and terrible man. He often got drunk and would force himself upon my mother. It was...how I came to be concieved. That night she finally had taken enough from him and fought back. I tried to get my father off of her but he knocked me to the ground and started beating me. That's when my mother found a weapon and started stabbing at him with all her strength. It gave me the chance to get away, but my father managed to get his hands around her neck and strangle her. When he killed her, he tried to come after me, but he was so drunk and wounded that he stumbled to the floor and ended up driving a broken bottle through his chest."

"That must be why you hate brutality against women and children so much."

"It is. I was only a child myself, and I couldn't protect my mother. I was taken to an orphanage not long after. Drule military commanders saw me and took an interest in me. I began military training when I turned ten. I was only seven the night my parents died. After I completed my training I became a lieutenant in Zarkon's armies. He saw how skilled I was as a warrior and the command I took over my soldiers. He made me the high commander of his armies. I had my own reasons for accepting the position. I wanted order in my ranks and the men under my command were too occupied with brutality and intoxicants. It sounds strange. A man sent to conquor civilizations showing compassion to the people he overtook."

"Not long ago I would have seen it as weakness. But being through all I've been through now, I can understand your reasons."

"What of your mother Lotor?"

"I never knew her. Father said she died soon after I was born, and he never spoke of her beyond that."

* * *

On planet Doom, huge robot servants moved a gigantic metal container into the center of Haggar's laboratory. It looked like a monstorus silver box. The old witch looked down at the thing with an evil smile. Her eyes glowed like two wicked beams from out of her hood. She watched as robotic arms fired lazors at the sides of the container beginning to melt the edges. She chuckled coldly watching the process.

"Yes...soon my beauty you will be free. You will be the key to our greatest glory and the fall of all who oppose king Zarkon."

"Haggar! Haven't you done something with that thing yet?" A voice barked.

Haggar looked around to see King Zarkon stomping toward her.

"The process takes time great king. I don't want this precious cargo damaged in any way." The old witch replied.

"What in the empire is in that container? You've yet to inform me of just what it is I've let into my castle." Zarkon demanded.

"An ancient beast of unimaginable power. With my magic I am going to increase that power ten fold and make it indestructable. It will garentee your ultimate victory." Haggar answered.

"If this is what I think it is, then you had better be able to control it. I don't want this monster turning on us."

"The beast will be completely under my control sire. You seem quite troubled in light of this wonderful news."

"I've learned that two thorns in my side may not be dead as I thought. A woman from planet Taebos informed me that Lotor managed to escape both planet Carnos and Taebos alive. Another traitor travels along with him...Kaladan."

"Kaladan was believed to have died sometime ago."

"Well, if what this wench says is true then he isn't dead. He and Lotor will cause me no end of trouble if they're allowed to live. If Lotor finds out the truth of what happened after his birth,"

"It is of no concequence sire. The brat will die along side his companion. They will all be crushed beneath my masterpiece."

"He is of more concequence than you can imagine. If he and the princess of Arus were to join forces, it will be disasterous for myself and the empire. The prophecy would come true as foretold."

"It will not matter. Even if Lotor were to win the heart of the Aursian princess, they will be powerless against the ultimate weapon and the alliances formed within the empire. Final victory will be yours."

"If this plan fails, it will be the last mistake you ever make witch."

"This plan will not fail. I can assure you of that. How does this woman know Lotor and Kaladan are still alive? She might have said anything to save her neck."

"I've taken that into consideration. But she says she saw them both with her own eyes. I've sent her to planet Arus to spy on them both. If they were to find their way here they'd both seek revenge against me. I will bring them both to their knees. This time I will make sure they both die before my own eyes."

* * *

Kaladan made his way through the cave's interior finding a small pool of water. "Lotor, I've found something."

Lotor followed Kaladan's voice to find him standing beside the pool. They both looked down to find an abundance of fish swimming hectically in the sparkling water. "These should keep us fed if the princess can't find us any food." Kaladan said.

He kneeled down trying to catch one of the fish, but found the squirmy creatures were too fast for him to catch let alone hold onto. "Damnit. The things are too fast." He grumbled.

"I think I have a better way to catch them. Stand back." Lotor said unsheathing one of his swords. He watched for a moment and raised the blade and quickly brought it down impaling a fish. The thing flopped and flailed relentlessly but that only caused it to impale itself further down the weapon.

"Not bad. Where did you get those blades from?

"On Taebos from a guy who didn't know when to quit."

As Lotor poised to catch another fish, he and Kaladan both heard a voice calling from outside the cave.

"Kaladan! Lotor! Are either of you here?"

"Allura. That's Allura's voice." Lotor said as he rushed the cave's entrance with Kaladan following behind him. They ran to the cave's entrance to find Allura seated upon her dappled silver mare Izabelle. She dismounted and stood by her steed.

"I came to see if you both were all right. I would have brought you some food, but Nanny has me watched like a hawk. I'm lucky I hold a high position over the guards or they'd have followed me here." She said.

"It's all right. Kaladan found a pool with fish swimming in it. We'll be able to sustain ourselves for a little while at least." Lotor replied trying not to let the smile overtake his face. The site of her beautiful face never ceased to fill him with joy.

"Are you all right Allura? You look troubled." He asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind. I admit I'm still a bit shaken up from seeing you again after thinking you were dead. But that's not the most of it. I'm no longer piloting the blue lion." Allura said with a defeated sigh. "Everyone seems to think I'm safer on the ground. Nanny feels she has to keep a constant eye on me. She won't even let me ride my favorite horse, Flame. She said Izabelle is a more sensible mount. Kieth and the others say I should keep my feet on the ground. Sven is flying the blue lion again. And Coran sides with them."

"They're only thinking of your safety my lady." Kaladan said.

"I know, but I feel so smothered. I'm a grown woman, and I can take care of myself. However, I seem to be the only one who feels that way. I feel so helpless." Allura replied.

Lotor looked at Allura trying to think of something to say to make her feel better, but he couldn't find the words. Of all the times when he needed something to tell her, and all he drew was a blank. Allura looked down at the ground.

"I wish they would just see things from where I stand. I wish they could understand the burden I carry upon my shoulders. They're looking out for my welfare, but I'm charged with the welfare of an entire planet. And right now, just telling my people to be brave isn't enough. They need to know their princess can protect and defend them as well as lead them." She said with a sigh.

"Allura, I can't say I understand how you feel. I've no right to say that I do. Your friends are so worried about you because you're the hope of your people. You are all they have left, and if something happens to you, then they lose that hope. You must realize how important you are to the people who love you. You give hope to your friends who fly the lions. You are your father's legacy. You are everything to all who inhabit this planet. I know you bear a great burden upon your heart. But try to understand the burden that your friends carry upon theirs. I...I don't know how to put it any other way than that." Said Lotor.

"I do understand. It's just that," Allura paused. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore. I want to do more for my people than I'm being allowed."

"I admit that I worry for you as much as your friends do. You're the most important person in my life. I don't know that this may sway them from their way of thinking, but at least talk to them. Tell them you feel. They may come around to your side more than you think. Even if they don't, realize that the very fact that you're alive is more hope to your people than they've had in the past. They need you." Lotor replied.

"I have to go or my escorts will start looking for me. If anyone finds out I've been talking to either of you, we'll all be in a lot of trouble." Allura said getting back on her horse. Allura responded.

"Be careful princess." Kaladan said.

"I will." Allura said taking the reins.

As she was about to turn to leave, she looked at Lotor for a moment. "I feared the man you once were, Lotor. I'm coming to admire the man you've become." She said with a soft smile and then rode away.

* * *

It was late on planet Namoria. Leena lay in her bed trying to sleep. Her troubled thoughts prevented her from drifting into a more peaceful slumber. She tossed and turned, rolling from one side to the other trying to get comfortable. As she began to close her eyes once again, a voice called to her from deep within her mind.

_"Leena."_

She tossed off the covers feeling compelled to leave her bed. Not even bothering to put on her robe, she rushed from her bedroom towards the great hall. She ran fast but light so no one would hear her. All in the castle where asleep as she rushed. She felt an almost supernatural pull leading her to the chosen destination. She stopped at the end of the hall where a large portrait hung. It was dark, but she looked upon the portrait as if she could see the image in the light.

_"Leena my granddaughter, the time has come. It is time to restore hope to our people and peace to the universe. You and your cousins must find the heir who will carry my spirit into battle."_

"Where must we look grandfather?"

_"The planet of everlasting darkness and despair."_

"Planet Doom." Leena whispered to herself.

_"Yes granddaughter. Only there can you find the key to saving our world and countless others."_

The voice of her grandfather faded from her mind. She felt alone once more. "Father...he's alive. He must be the heir grandfather spoke of. I have to wake Avian and the others. We have to save my father."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 13: Getting Reaquainted**

Leena rushed to her bedroom and quickly got dressed into something more appropriate than a nightgown. She felt waves of anxiety surge through her as she moved. There was hope, at last there was hope that she would see the father she was never given the chance to know. She ran from her room and went to Genar's room first knowing he would be the easiest to rouse from slumber. But when she saw him standing outside of his room with a startled look upon his face, she knew waking him would not be necessary.

"Genar...did he?"

"Yes. Grandfather spoke to me. He came to you too?"

"Yes. He said the time has come to find the heir who will carry his spirit into final battle against Zarkon."

"He spoke to me too." Said a voice.

Leena turned around and saw Kezrin standing outside his room. His expression was very serious. "He spoke of the prophecy."

"Yah, he came to me too." Said Avian who walked sleepily from his bedroom.

"Come with me. There's much planning to be done and little time to do it in." Leena replied.

* * *

Allura rode back to the stables feeling her spirits a little more lifted than when she left. _"It's so strange. I never imagined for one moment that Lotor could ever lift my spirits, but he has. He's so different now. I guess what he endured has truly changed him for the better. But what would Keith and the others think? I can't let them find out, at least not yet."_

She looked down at her escorts. "Do not tell Nanny or anyone else I rode to the cave alone. They wouldn't understand." She ordered.

"Princess, we must..."

"Remember I can always have you mopping floors instead of guarding the palace you know." She said with a stern expression.

"Yes princess." One guard conceeded.

Allura might have been a gentle hearted soul, but she certainly was not without her wiles, or stroke. She had to keep her new found friendship with Lotor and Kaladan a secret for now. She still couldn't fully believe that what she saw in Lotor was real, but something inside of her told her it was. His change was true, and she could believe in that.

_"If he hadn't truly changed, then father would never have come to us both. There's a great deal more to this than either of us know. Of that I'm certain."_ She thought.

After she dismounted, Allura was escorted back to the castle. She entered to find Keith and the others getting ready for training excersizes.

"You all right princess? How did your ride go?" Kieth asked.

"Oh, it went fine. I didn't realize how much I needed to be outside until I actually went." Allura answered.

"That's good. The guys and I are getting ready for practice. You gonna be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. It's good that you and the boys are keeping on guard. I know I haven't been myself lately. I guess it came as such a blow to be taken off the team for a while, but I know it's what's best. I guess I was just being selfish." Allura said looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry for the way I've behaved."

Keith walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "There's nothing to be sorry for. We should have come to you first and told you how we felt. We were wrong to replace you with Sven without talking to you first. I guess, we all just felt with Zarkon being in complete control of future attacks you'd be in more danger being in the direct line of fire. You're a very dear friend to all of us, Allura. We all look on you as a little sister and want to keep you safe as much as we can. When the worst threat has passed, you'll be back flying the blue lion. And if Nanny and Coran want to put up a fuss, we'll have your back. You can count on that."

"Thank you Keith. You and the others should get ready for your manuvers. I'm going to get something to eat. I forgot how hungry horse back riding makes me." Allura replied giving him a friendly hug.

As she walked past Keith and the others Nanny emerged from doing her daily chores. "Princess, you're back. Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Yes I did Nanny. Could you make something to eat? I'm rather hungry."

"Of course. You get freshened up, and I'll have lunch waiting for you. Hurry off now."

"Yes nanny."

Keith looked over at Lance. "It's good to see her smile again. I was beginning to think she'd never get out of the depression she was in."

"I think she just needed time to clear her head and realize everyone's just looking out for her." Lance replied. "Come on, the lions aren't getting any younger."

"Neither are we." Hunk chuckled

* * *

That evening Lotor and Kaladan settled down for the night. Skeletons of fish were neatly piled up in one corner as the fire continued to roar. The orange glow seemed to intensify the reddish orange gleam of Kaladan's hair. He sat watching the fire. Lotor reclined on a huge patch of moss as it was the most comfortable spot he could find. His thoughts were only of Allura. The sound of her voice played over and over in his head. At last a friendship was beginning to blossom between them.

"You seem a bit preoccupied." Kaladan said not turning his gaze from the flames.

"I guess I am." Lotor replied.

"Thinking of your princess?" Kaladan asked.

"Yes. There is finally a chance for us to heal the wounds of our past. Today is the first time she ever came to me without fear or anger. It makes me all the more determined to keep her safe." Lotor answered.

"I hope there is a chance for you both."

"What about you? Was there ever anyone after Selena?"

"No. I don't know that I could ever love anyone else. Sometimes I still hear her screams in my nightmares. I hear my mother's cries in those screams. Sometimes I can still see their faces intertwined. The two most important women in my lives, and I saw them both die. There was nothing I could do to save them. I don't think I could stand to go through it again. A man like me is better off alone."

Lotor decided to leave the conversation at that. He turned over on his side concentrating on his own thoughts. He closed his eyes focusing on the image of Allura riding her silver mare Izabelle. He imagined her and the mare racing across a grassy field with her long hair whipping back as her steed galloped. He imagined the smile on her face as she and her horse raced the wind. In that place, she was happy. She was free from care and worry. That was the future he wanted for her. A future free of fear and harm. But it was one he knew she would never truly have as long as Zarkon was in power. And if it was in his power to stop Zarkon from taking that future away, he would find a way.

* * *

Sylvana sat at the controls of the small vessle Zarkon had graciously given her. She looked coldly toward the view window and a cruel smile curled upon her lips. It wasn't just the thought of the reward Zarkon would bestow upon her if she was sucessful. She lived for the chance to watch others writhe in pain. She was a hardened sadist, and agony was her forte'. She had actually been quite merciful with Alma when she killed her. Of course, merciful meant that she ended her suffering realtively quick. And that was only because she had pressing business with Zarkon. She regretted not seeing Altus's final moments. It would have been rather satisfying to see the little bastard squirm before the end. But it was of no real concern to her. She had bigger and in her mind, better things to look to. As bodyguard to the queen she would have more status than she ever did as the personal assistant to a pit owner.

She was jostled from her train of thought when one of her team informed her Zarkon wished to speak with her. The view screen switched from that of empty space to the throne room of Castle Doom.

"King Zarkon, we will be approaching planet Arus within the next day. What is your wish sire?"

"I have changed plans for you Sylvana. I'm not going to wait for Lotor and Kaladan to come to us. I want you to capture them and bring them to me. Do it anyway you see fit, but I want them alive. Understood?"

"As you wish your majesty."

* * *

The next morning Allura woke up and hurriedly got dressed. She opted for a hunter green jump suit instead of her usual pink one. The princess was so utterly tired of pink. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and braided it herself. She secured the braid with a gold ribbon tying it tightly. She put on the matching hunter green jacket and gave herself a final once over in her mirror. She left her bedroom knowing Nanny would straighten it up for her. She went to the dinning room knowing breakfast would be waiting for her.

"You're up bright and early." Lance said walking into the dinning room as well.

"I've spent too much time in this castle. I need to get out. I'm going riding again as soon as I eat." Allura said.

"Hey, why don't I go with you? In fact why don't we all go for a ride? Keith has us practicing so much we haven't had any real fun in ages."

"Um...sure. That would be very nice."

Allura turned away gritting her teeth under her closed lips. _"I can't let my friends see me with Lotor. I'll have to find a way to distract them so I can go see him, even if just for a few moments."_

Nanny walked in carrying a huge covered platter. She set it on the table.

"Nanny, I'm going riding after breakfast. Keith and the others will be coming with me." Allura said.

"Good. I'll worry less knowing your friends are with you. Two escorts are hardly enough. Five are much better. If anyone should try anything you'll be well protected." Nanny stated.

"Yes, of course." Allura replied trying to hold back her frustration.

"The others are coming. I'll have horses saddled up for each of you."

After breakfast Allura hurried off to her room. "I'll be right back. I have to go to my room for a moment." She called to Keith and the others.

The men looked at each other but waited for Allura to return. Within a few moments she returned. "Let's go. Our horses are being saddled up for us."

"Are you going to ride Flame?" Hunk asked.

"I wish I could, but Nanny won't let me ever since the day he kicked at her. She still doesn't understand he only acted the way he did because he got spooked."

"Heh, nanny could spook just about any animal." Lance joked.

* * *

Lotor and Kaladan were still resting in the cave when Allura rode by. She didn't have time to speak with them so she rushed into the cave's entrance and left a piece of paper. She rushed back out before the boys got suspicious of what was taking her so long. She said she was looking for a particular flower that only bloomed in this spot. She would say she couldn't find it, and leave it at that. Lotor was awoken from his light slumber hearing footsteps leaving the cave. He quickly got up thinking it was Allura coming to see him. He came to the cave's entrance but found only the note Allura left.

_"Lotor,_

_Keith and the others are with me. Meet me at the castle at midnight. We'll talk in my father's crypt."_

_Allura."_

"She does pick the most interesting spots for a chat." He said to himself as he walked back to join Kaladan.

"What is it?" The red haired drule asked.

"Allura left me a message. Her friends are with her so she can't come here. She wants me to meet her at the castle tonight so we can talk some more."

"You'd better take the amulet with you then."

* * *

Allura lay in her bed waiting for everyone else in the castle to go to sleep. The princess was growing impatient as she knew Lotor would be waiting for her soon. She could hear Nanny walking up and down the halls making sure everyone was asleep. She turned off her light and covered up so the governess would think she was peacefully resting. She heard the door open. Her eyes were closed and the covers pulled up to her head. Satisified that the princess was resting, Nanny closed the door back and went about her rounds. Allura opened her eyes and tossed the covers off her body. She changed out of her nightgown into a burgandy pair of pants and matching tunic. She slid a pair of black knee length boots on and waited for Nanny to finish her rounds.

"If I can make it to the crypt without being seen I can get out of the castle and bring Lotor back to the crypt. But if Nanny catches me I'm in a lot of trouble. I'll have to be as quiet as a mouse."

As she spoke she hears the tiny patters of little feet scurrying on the floor. She looked down and saw her pet mice looking up at her. "Cheezy, I'll need your help. I'll need the rest of you as well. Can you be look outs for me so I can go to my father's tomb?"

The mice looked at her with questioning expressions on their little faces.

"I need to get to father's tomb. I have to get out of the castle so I can talk with Lotor."

At once the little mice got terrifed expressions on their faces and started squeaking fearfully.

"No, no it's all right. Lotor isn't like that anymore. He's changed. I need to talk to him." Allura explained.

The mice began chattering amongst themselves. Allura sighed and decided the best way to win their help was through their stomachs.

"If you help me out, I'll make sure you get all the cheese you can eat." She bargained.

Upon hearing the magic 'c' word, the mice all nodded in agreement. Slowly Allura opened the door and looked around. The little mice scurried ahead of her and scouted the halls. Seeing no one was around, they nodded their heads in a positive responce. Allura quickly but quietly walked down the hall making sure not to disturb all who slept. A little at a time the mice made sure the paths were clear for Allura to walk down. Before long she made it to the entrance to her father's tomb. She held out her hands and scooped up her tiny pets.

"Thank you my friends. I'll make sure you're all well rewarded." She said with an appreciative smile.

She set them down and let them go back to their hiding places while she entered the tomb of her father. She walked down the stairway into the crypt. She walked behind the large stone sarcaffagus that held her father's remains. Behind it on the farthest wall was a panel. She hurried to the wall and pressed down on the panel to open a secret passage out of the castle. She rushed through the passage way and found another panel that would open the door to the tunnel's end. The door opened and she stepped outside. All was dark except for the moon shining down.

"Lotor...Lotor are you here?" She called in a hushed whisper.

She saw him appear before her several feet away. She gazed at the amulet hanging around his neck. He approached her as she stepped back into the tunnle.

"I was afraid you might not have been able to sneak out. How did you get past everyone?" He asked.

"My little mice helped me. They make excellent look outs. Come on. I can't stay too long. I never know when Nanny may decide to check up on me." She said leading him down the tunnle into the crypt.

They entered and walked into the massive tomb. Lotor looked around seeing the torches gave a dim light to it. "You never get nervous being here?" He asked.

"No. I've never been afraid to come to my father's tomb. Coran and Nanny always thought it wasn't a good idea for me to be here with someone else, let alone by myself. But I've been here many times on my own, and I've never felt frightend. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No." Lotor answered.

"For me, it's a sacred place. It's a place where I can be at peace and close to my father's spirit. I feel comforted here when I can't find comfort anywhere else." Allura replied.

"I never really had any place like that. I never knew my mother, and my father most certainly was of no comfort to me. I don't think I've ever had such a feeling in my whole life."

"I know this will probably sound like a foolish question, but what was your life like when you were growing up?" Allura asked.

"Most of my life was military training and being groomed to be the next ruler of Planet Doom. My mother died after I was born. Father never paid much attention to me until I turned ten, and that was only to pack me off to the Drule military academy to begin my training." Lotor answered.

"Is that where you learned to fight?"

"Yes. The greatest war masters taught me every move and skill I would need in battle. But they were never kind when I messed up. Mistakes were intolerable, and if I made one I was severely disciplined. And discipline usually meant to repeat the move until I did it sucessfully, and keep doing it until I was ready to drop from exghaustion. And that usually came after I was backhanded for my error."

"But how can they expect perfection from a young boy?"

"Life for a drule is harsh, Allura. We're bred and raised to be conquorors. We're taught to accept nothing less than complete and utter submission from those around us. And since I was a prince, higher expecations were placed upon me."

"Did you ever have any friends as a child?"

"I...I don't think I ever had real friends. We were restricted from getting too close to anyone. I was surrounded by my peers, but there was never any real comradery. They were lower classman who would eventually become soldiers and my subordinates. They would be trained to fight, and in many cases die in the name of their empire. They were also trained to kill without so much as one ounce of mercy. The same was expected of me. Those trainees that didn't fit up to academy standards had the dubious distinction of becoming sparring partners for the higher ranking soldiers. Most didn't make it out of those excersizes alive. If they were not fit to serve their empire, they were not fit to live. Some of the low rankers ended up dying at my hands. That's why we were never allowed to develop friendships." Lotor answered grimly.

"I...I never realized how harsh your upbringing was. I never realized how harsh life for a drule is. My life...my life seems so simple in comparison." Allura replied.

"I was exposed to violence, brutality and death at a young age. The first time I killed another man was...truamatic. I couldn't believe I'd taken the life of another living being, and one of my own race at that. I had nightmares for days about it. I kept seeing the terrified look in his eyes when I ran him through on my sword. But...I had to seperate myself from the trauma. This was expected of me. If I flinched or showed any hesitation in killing another, the price on me would be terrible. Granted, I was exepmt from being killed. I was royalty and my father's only living heir. But that didn't mean they couldn't make me wish I was dead. I'd seen what happened to other princes who defied the will of the war masters. They were beaten, and starved...with the permission of their fathers. Most mothers could not bear to put their sons through such brutality. I did not want that happening to me. I knew my father would have no qualms in letting them torture me into compliance. As afraid of the mental torment I knew I would face from killing another man, I feared the physical pain even more. When I returned to planet Doom, I started finding any means of escape I could. Whether it was intoxicants or women, I didn't care. And my father had no problem giving me a steady supply of both. If it took away the pain, even if just for a little while; that was all I cared about."

For a moment Lotor paused. He looked away fixing his gaze upon one of the lit torches flickering in the dim crypt. Then he looked back at Allura.

"For a while things were civil between my father and I. He felt I'd proven myself ready to be a conquoror, so he sent me on a campaign to take new territories for the Drule Empire. I took many civilizations and slaves in his name when I returned. But even then, there was no real family relation between us. He didn't look upon me as a son who'd brought honor to his name. I had proven my usefullness to him, and that was it. And that ended when I made the decision to go to Arus. That's when I met you. Any civil relationship between us went out the window. He berated me constantly when plans went wrong. And most of the time the plans went wrong because I couldn't bear to see you killed. And that caused me to spiral down even more. When I ended up on Carnos, I realized I had to stop running. I had no choice then. There was no endless supply of alcohol and women for me to escape in. I had to deal with harsh reality again, and this time there was no running from it."

As the conversation went on, Allura began to understand better why Lotor was the way he was. While she couldn't not condone the things he'd done up to this point, she could now understand why he did them. While she'd grown up knowing love and compassion, Lotor had grown up knowing only brutality and pain. She looked at him trying to find something to say.

"I know it's been hard for you to believe a word I've said. If I'd been in your place I would be afraid to believe me too. I can't and don't expect you to just welcome me in with open arms. That you're even risking your friends disapproval by seeing me is amazing. I find it amazing you're even sitting next to me."

"I have to admit there's still a part of me that's a little afraid of you. But I'm working to get past that fear. I know you've changed and this change is for real. My father wouldn't have come to us if the change in your heart wasn't true. The hardest part is going to be convincing the others that you are a different man now." Allura replied.

"Don't worry about me Allura. I can handle myself. Right now I'm not concerned what your friends think. I'm more concerned about stopping my father and finding the answers your father's spirit eluded to the other night. I realize now there is a great deal about my family my father never told me about. I need to know what he's been hiding from me all this time."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 14 Mysterious Dream**

It was an hour before dawn. Lotor and Kaladan were still asleep in their hiding place. In the midst of his slumber he began to dream. He saw what appeared to be a court room in a palace. It wasn't of Castle Doom or the Castle of Lions. It was in a palace he did not recognize, yet for some reason it did not feel foreign to him either. He could see figures gathered in this place. At first the vision of them was blurry. But as he focused on the image the figures became more distinguishable. All who were present were druels, all except for what appeared to be one human male in the crowd. All had looks of worry and confusion upon their faces. He also saw two druel men facing off against each other. One man had a look of disdain and sadness upon his face. The other had nothing but disgust and anger upon his.

The two men faced off while others around them begged them not to fight. The older druel looked down for a second as he raised his sword and prepared for battle. The younger was hungry for the battle. He lusted for victory and the spoils that victory promised. The older tried in vain to disuade the younger from battle, but there was no going back. Swords would clash and blood would be spilt.

Lotor strained in his mind to keep the vision in focus trying to figure out if this was just a mere dream or if it meant more. The figures went in and out of focus as the two combatants clashed. The fight was fierce. The two gladiators swung their blades in an effort to best one another. But the older druel knocked the younger to the ground pointing his blade at his throat.

_"Surrender your blade my son. It is not yet time for you to rule."_ The older druel said as he turned his back.

_"NEVER! The throne is mine!" _The younger druel roared as he jumped to his feet lunging toward the victor.

The woman's scream echoed in Lotor's mind as he suddenly woke from the dream, it a dream was all it was.

"Seemed so real. It all seemed so real." He said to himself.

"Lotor, are you all right?" Kaladan asked.

"I...I think I was dreaming."

"What was the dream about?"

"I saw a group of figures, all but one appeared to be druel. Two men were fighting over something. I think it was a king and his son dualing for control of the throne. So many times my father and I have battled over the throne, even down to a sword dual once."

"Who won?"

"It was a draw. We fought each other to stand still. But this was different. The younger druel killed the elder."

"Perhaps it was a dream out of anger at your father."

"I don't know. One of the figures seemed very familiar. He...he looked almost like me. But the one who looked like me wasn't the one doing the killing. He was the one who got killed. I don't understand what this dream means if it means anything at all."

* * *

Not far from one of the main villages Sylvana and her men landed. She inspected the territory. "Good. Everyone seems to be asleep. We'll begin our search for the traitors soon."

"Where shall we start?" One of her men asked.

"We must first establish if they are truly here on Arus. King Zarkon is betting on they're being here. Those two would no doubt be avoiding confrontations with the people here so they'd be in hiding. And if Lotor is as in love with this princess as the king states, he'll be hiding close to her. We will head for the castle of lions. He'll try to establish contact with Allura if he hasn't already. And Kaladan will be with him. We'll simply wait until the right moment to strike."

* * *

On Planet Doom Haggar oversaw production upon her lastest creation. The form of a huge shadow could be seen writhing and thrashing in a gigantic tank. The old witch cackled as she watched the machines completing the procedure. For the time being the thing was chained at the neck. The tank was constructed of indestructable glass so the beast could not escape. Those who witnessed it could not see the creature completely, but could surmise from the shadows of the covered glass that it was a formidable monster indeed.

"Soon, my beautiful terror...I will unleash you upon those fools of the Voltron force. You will feast upon them without mercy. And ultimate victory will be Zarkon's." She beamed proudly.

"What is that thing?" Asked Cossack, a lieutenant in Zarkon's army.

"An ancient monster sealed away for millenia because of it's terrible power. But now that power is being harnessed for King Zarkon's attack against planet Arus and Voltron." The old witch answered.

"It doesn't appear to be very happy."

"The beast is merely displaying it's great strength and power. It will soon be under my command. Then those who oppose King Zarkon will fall under its great fury. Here, take a look for yourself my boy." Haggar said as the curtain was released from the tank. The commander gasped in shock at the beast's size and fierce appearence.

"Are you sure you can really control that thing?" He gasped.

"Of course. Do not doubt my power Cossack. Or you may end up like your former captain, Lotor."

Cossack swallowed nervously thinking of what had happened to the prince. He'd not yet heard the rumor that Lotor was still alive. So the threat for him had quite the impact. He watched as the curtain was drawn back around the terrible beast. He surmised that the king's enemies would not stand a chance against the monster. He turned around and exited Haggar's laboratory.

* * *

Allura finished eating her lunch and excused herself from the table. As she was leaving the dining room Coran walked in. "Are you doing well today princess?" He asked.

"Yes. I just finished lunch and thought I'd go riding today."

"That would be a splendid idea. I'm glad to see you're getting back to your old self. I have to admit I and the others were worried about you for a while."

"I'm fine Coran. I just needed to adjust to all the changes going on lately. Coran, would you please tell Nanny I want to ride by myself today. I need a little time on my own."

"I'm not sure that is wise princess."

"Please Coran. Everyone around here trying to keep an eye on me is getting so tiresome. I know all of you worry about my safety, but I'm feeling so smothered lately. Please...just for a little while." Allura pleaded.

"All right, but just for a little while. I'm going to be in for quite a scolding from Nanny for letting you go off on your own, but I agree you've been a little too confined and guarded lately. I'll have Izabelle saddled for you."

"But I wanted to ride Flame."

"Flame is hard to control Allura. He is a valiant steed but also has a lot of fire, a little too much fire for you to handle."

"All right." Allura said with a dissapointed sigh. _"Why does everyone think I can't handle one of my own horses?"_ She thought to herself.

"You should get going to the stable. Nanny is away buying food at the moment, but she won't be gone for long. If you don't want argument from her I suggest you leave as quickly as possible."

"Thank you old friend. I won't be gone for very long." Allura said, her expression brightening again.

"Hey princess, where ya off to?" Hunk asked.

"Oh just for a short ride. I'll be back soon." Allura called as she rushed off to put on her riding clothes.

"You lettin her go off by herself?" Lance asked coming in behind Hunk.

"It's just for a little while. The poor girl is feeling smothered lately and she does need her privacy. We ask a great deal of her as it is. She promised she wouldn't be gone too long." Coran asked.

"Oh boy, we're gonna catch hell from Nanny when she gets back." Lance muttered.

"I will deal with the governess. Allura needs this time. I know Nanny means well, but she does tend to coddle the princess a little too much sometimes. It is perhaps because she never had any children of her own, and always thought of Allura as the daughter she never had."

"Yah, well let me know when Nanny gets back. I'll make myself conviently dissapear before the screaming starts." Lance said.

* * *

Lotor sat at the mouth of the cave looking up at the sunfilled sky. He kept trying to recapture the visions from the dream earlier that morning. His memory focused upon the fallen druel. His eyes became heavy as the lids fluttered and finally closed. His body relaxed against the wall of the cave as he began to drift into a trance like sleep. He felt his vision change. At first it was only darkness. Then light slowly began to fill the void and Lotor could see a gathering of people. He looked around and realized he was in some sort of meeting room, like a throne room. Several women, both human and druel stood by the men. All except one male was druel. All had fearful expressions on their faces. At the center of the crowd were two druel men with swords. One looked to be young perhaps in his early twenties. The other was an elder druel who looked to be in his early fourties. The older druel was pointing his sword at the throat of the younger who was on his back on the floor. Lotor's eyes widened when he saw the elder.

"He looks like..._me_." He gasped to himself.

Indeed the elder druel did look a great deal like Lotor. He was perhaps an inch or so taller, and his hair was not quite as long. He studied his twin with both shock and curiosity. He was certainly a warrior. His body was very muscular and his chest and shoulders broad. His white hair went only past the middle of his spine where Lotor's went past his waist. He studied his older twin's face. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The facial features were uncanny.

"What the hell is going on here? Am I seeing myself in the future? Wait a minute, he's the elder druel who was...killed." He said to himself as he continued studying the elder. But without warning he saw the younger druel lunge foward.

"Look out!" He yelled. But the words had no affect. He suddenly realized no one could see or hear him. He watched in horror as the younger opponent thrust his sword through the elder's heart. A woman screamed seeing him fall.

"What's going on? Am I seeing my own death?"

_"NO!"_ A woman cried as she fell to the side of the dying warrior.

Another druel male, looking to be a little younger than the slayer ran toward the fallen man. His gold eyes flashed with rage as he pushed his silver hair from his face.

_"You've killed our father! Zarkon, you've killed our father!"_

"Zarkon? That's my..."

"FATHER!" Lotor yelled as he suddenly came back to conciousness.

Hearing the commotion Kaladan rushed toward the front of the cave seeing the terrified expression upon Lotor's face. His body was shaking and he had sweat drops rolling down his face. He ran toward Lotor trying to snap him out of whatever madness had possessed him.

"Lotor! Lotor wake up! Snap out of it!" He ordered shaking his younger comrade by the shoulders. The young druel was breathing fast and hard matching the rate of his heart beat.

"What happened?" He asked trying to bring his companion back to his senses.

"I, I had the dream again. This time I was there. Kaladan I was there. I saw two druel men waging battle against each other. One of them, one of them was my father. I heard his name called. He was the younger man who killed the older combatant. And the older one," Lotor stopped still too shocked to finish the sentence.

"What of the older one Lotor?" Kaladan demanded.

"He...he looked like me."

"Like you?"

"Yes. He looked to be older than me. I think he was in his fourties, but the resemblence was there. It was me, yet it wasn't me. He seemed familiar. Wait. I remember there was another young man who shouted something out to my father after he'd killed his opponent. He said that my father had killed their father. That would have made the man who died," Lotor paused not believing what was about to come out of his mouth. "My grandfather."

* * *

It didn't take Sylvana and her party too long to find the castle of lions. People of a village nearby where the group had landed unwittingly told them where to find the castle. An invention of Haggar's allowed Sylvana to disguise the druel soldiers as ordinary humans. They told the people their ship had crash landed due to a malfunction and they needed to speak with the ruling authority of the planet in order to gain assistance.

"These fools are so trusting. One would think people who have had their planet ravaged by king Zarkon would be a little more wary. This little toy Haggar gave to me has come in quite handy."

"Captain, look there." A guard said as he saw a young woman riding a dappled silver horse away from the castle stables. "That's princess Allura." He replied.

"Perfect. We'll follow her to see where she goes. If Lotor and Kaladan are here, that little pidgeon will be the perfect bait to lure them out. Lotor won't dare risk any harm to his precious little princess." Sylvana said with an evil smile.

Unaware her activities had been witnessed, Allura rode toward the cave. She kept Izabelle at a steady canter to reach her destination quicker. She brought the mare down to a trot and then a walk when they neared the cave. She rode up to the entrance. She dismounted and cautiously approached.

"Lotor? Lotor are you here? Hello?" At first there was no answer. "Hello! Is anyone here?" She called again.

She waited and then heard footsteps rushing toward the front of the cave. Kaladan saw the princess standing at the entrance. "Princess, I'm glad you're here. Something happend to Lotor not long ago. Maybe you can help bring him out of it."

"What's happend? Is Lotor all right?" Allura asked suddenly feeling a surge of worry.

"Physically he's fine. But he had a strange dream that's left him in shock. Perhaps seeing you will bring him back to his senses. He's not far from here. I'll tend to your mount." Kaladan answered.

Allura rushed into the cave to find Lotor sitting against the wall with a glazed look in his eyes. The shock the dream held still carried a strong hold over him.

"Lotor...Lotor it's me. It's Allura. Lotor, please say something." Allura pleaded.

"Allura..." He said in a silent whisper. She hurried to his side and knelt beside him.

"Lotor, what's wrong?" Allura asked.

"I...I think I witnessed my grandfather's murder. And my father was the killer." The young druel answered with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?"'

"It wasn't a dream. It was some sort of vision or flashback. I saw someone I believe to be my grandfather. I saw my father. I know it was him. I heard his name called. But he didn't look like my father. He looked like a half breed. And my grandfather looked just like me. His hair was shorter but he looked exactly like me in every other aspect." Lotor said trying to calm himself down.

"It's all right now. You're on Arus. You're with me." Allura said trying to offer him some comfort.

"But it couldn't have been my father. My father is a pure blood druel. I'm half human. How could it have been him?"

"Half human?" Allura asked.

"Druels like Lotor and myself are half human. The pureblood males sometimes took human females to their beds. Half bloods such as ourselves are the results of those unions." Said Kaladan as he led Izabelle toward her mistress.

"I don't understand. I have no memory of my grandfather or anyone in my family other than my father. How could I be having flashbacks of a family I've never met?" Lotor asked trying to snap out of the trance induced shock.

"Lotor, remember what my father's spirit told us the night he came to us. Remember how he said you had to find the answers about your past. How he said there were things about your past you didn't know. This vision could be a clue." Allura said.

"I remember now. But it still doesn't explain how I could have seen my father. Half bloods don't turn into purebloods. We age like humans do. Granted, we don't look our age until much later in life, but our physical appearence doesn't change. How could that be so with my father?"

"That's something you have to find out. It must have been meant for you to have this vision." Allura replied.

"I...I guess it was. I'm sorry if I frightened you." Lotor said with a sheepish expression.

"It's all right. I can't stay very long. Coran let me ride off by myself for a little while, but I'll have to get back soon. Nanny's going to be upset enough with me as it is for going off by myself. But I knew if I let myself be escorted I wouldn't be able to see you. Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so. What you say makes sense. Maybe this is some sort of clue to the answers I have to find. I'm glad you're here. You brought me back."

"Kaladan said if anyone could bring you back to your senses it would be me."

"Well well, doesn't this look cozy?" Asked a voice in a sarcastic manner.

"What the hell? I know that voice!" Kaladan shouted and turned around to find lazer rifles pointed at him, Lotor and Allura.

"I couldn't ask for better fortune than this; two traitors and a pretty little princess. King Zarkon will be very pleased with the prizes I'll be bringing back to planet Doom with me."

"Sylvana, you filthy bitch!" Kaladan yelled.

"Such language and in front of a lady. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Sylvana taunted.

Kaladan began to lunge foward until the guns pointed on him went straight at Allura. "Careful Kaladan. You don't want Lotor's girlfriend getting shot do you?"

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Lotor barked angrily.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to give orders. Remember I'm the one with the guards, and those guards have guns pointed at your sweetheart."

"What do you want Sylvana?" Kaladan demanded.

"King Zarkon has graciously offered me a position as the bodyguard to his queen. And all I have to do is bring you two bastards back to planet Doom. And the princess here will be quite the bonus."

"You're not taking her anywhere. You lay one hand on her woman, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Lotor growled.

"Not if I kill her first. Right now you're not in control. I am. And if you want your pretty little princess to stay alive you'll do as I say; both of you."

"You know my reputation Sylvana. I could easily tear everyone of you to pieces with my bear hands."

"Yes. I am very well aware of your reputation, blood lord. But you forget that I have guns aimed on the princess. And before you even manage to get one swing in she'll be dead before you can finish a side kick. I hold all the cards."

"Leave Allura out of this. It's us you want, not her." Lotor demanded.

"Oh but if I leave her out of this then you won't have any incentive to behave yourselves. As long as the princess is with me, then I know you won't do anything stupid."

"How can we trust you not to harm her if we comply with your wishes. The moment you have your guns trained on us you'd kill her. And understand I have no fear of dying Sylvana. That is if I don't kill you all first."

"And I've no fear of dying either. I will lay down my life to protect Allura. And if you kill her, then neither of us will have anything left to lose. And you'll have failed in your mission. And I can tell you from experience my father does not recieve failure very well."

"You make a valid point. I've no intention of returning to King Zarkon empty handed. I will allow the princess to leave this cave alive. But only after the two of you are secured upon my vessle."

"And after you have us secured, you'll have her killed. How stupid do you think we are?" Kaladan asked with a snarl.

"Surrender your weapons and then I will allow the princess to leave. You have my word." Sylvana answered with an icy smile.

"Your word is worthless. You let Allura leave first and then we'll surrender our weapons." Lotor said.

"You try my patience druel. I've no reason to trust either of you. When the princess leaves you'll attack my men."

Lotor and Kaladan looked at each other. Then Lotor looked at Allura knowing there was no other way to keep her safe but to return with Sylvana to planet Doom.

"Upon our word as honorable men, release the princess and we will come without a fight. You can take that or leave it." Kaladan said.

"Honor? Since when did druels have a code of honor?"

"There are those of us who do know what honor is." Lotor said.

"That's rich coming from the son of Zarkon. But I also have no wish to face the king without the two of you as prisoners. And no doubt he would hunt me down if I chose to flee. So I guess I'll just have to take the two of you at your word. You can take your horse and leave. But do give King Zarkon's regards to your friends. You'll all be meeting your fates at his hands soon enough. Now leave before I change my mind."

She looked at Lotor with a fearful expression. She knew this may very well be the last time she laid eyes upon him. "It's so unfair. We were just starting to heal the wounds of our past."

"Don't worry about me Allura. You have to go on. Even if I don't make it out of this alive, you have to go on. You're the hope of your people. Now get out of here while you still can." Lotor said.

"You heard me you little fool. Get out of here before I have you shot dead where you stand." Sylvana warned as her smile turned to a menancing frown.

She didn't want to leave him, not now. But she knew she had no choice. All she could do was pray that she would see Lotor again somehow. Still, it hurt her heart to leave him like this. There was so much they needed to say to each other, and now they had no time. She went to Izabelle and mounted her. Urging her into a walk she left the cave as tears began to fall from her eyes. This could be the last time she ever saw Lotor again. The next time, she could very well be hearing of his death and this time there would be no coming back from it. As she drove her horse to faster speeds, Sylvana focused her attention upon her captives.

"Surrender your weapons." She ordered sharply.

Begrudgingly, Lotor and Kaladan threw down their swords. The guards surrounded them with their guns aimed at their heads. "Be careful. Even without weapons these two are still very dangerous."

"You won't get away with this Sylvana." Kaladan growled.

"You're now my prisoners so you're in no position to make threats. King Zarkon is quite anxious to see you again Lotor. He heard of your rather miraculous escape from Carnos. I'm sure he'll want all the details."

"You bitch, you alerted Zarkon to our whereabouts." Kaladan snarled.

"Being the partner of a pit owner only goes so far...blood lord. Serving Zarkon will put me in a much higher position of power."

"And you'll learn soon enough you can lose that power as quickly as you gain it. I was the prince, and his own son. He packed my ass off to die when I no longer served useful to him. What makes you think you'll be any different?"

"Because I will make sure I remain useful to him. Unlike you my little prince I have no emotional attachments to cloud my judgement." Sylvana said as she had the guards bind the hands of the prisoners behind their backs. Sylvana replied as she pressed a button upon the device Haggar gave her.

"The ship will be here any moment. Guards, make sure our guests will be comfortable."

As she gave the order, two guards stood behind Lotor and Kaladan and struck them both in the head with their rifles. The two druels fell to the ground unconcious. Sylvana stood over them with an evil smile on her face.

"King Zarkon will be much pleased indeed."

"Are you sure it was wise to let the princess go? She would have been a valuable hostage."

"We are here to collect the traitors. Besides, I'm sure we'll meet up with the little princess again soon enough. Right now, these two are more valuable. As the prince here so kindly pointed out, King Zarkon does not look well upon failure. And I intend to live to enjoy the fruits of my labors. Now take the prisoners aboard the ship. I will inform the king we have what we came for."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

_**Caution for language and some violence**_

Chapter 15 Lost Truths

Lotor and Kaladan awoke to find they'd been forced to their feet. Surrounded by soldiers of the king, the two prisoners were led from the docking hanger to the throne room. Both exchanged glances knowing the wrath they were about to face. Failure was something Zarkon frowned upon. Treason was something he absolutely abhored. And as far as he was concerned, both men were traitors. And treason warranted the harshest punishment, death. With their hands bound behind them, they walked slowly with the guards occassionally shoving them in the back. If it hadn't been for the restraints, there would have been an ensuing blood bath. Sylvana led the group with the invisibility pendant in her hands. She swung the trinket from its chain nonchalantly as she walked.

While it felt like hours, the walk was only a few moments long. Soon they were in sight of the throne room. At Sylvana's command, the doors swung open and she led the prisoners and her men to the menacing presence of King Zarkon. While the sight of the king would have been more than enough to strike fear in the hearts of most prisoners, Lotor and Kaladan looked on with defiant glares. The king's expression was one of utter hatred. His eyes staring daggers into the two druel prisoners. Sylvana bowed humbly before Zarkon and began to speak.

"Great king, I have brought you the traitors as you commanded." Turning to the prisoners she commanded them to kneel before the king. Both ardently refused.

"On your knees you scum!" She shouted as two guards forced the two upon their knees.

"Excellent. You've done well Sylvana. Tell me, just how did you manage to capture them so quickly?" Zarkon asked.

"The Arusian princess unwittingly led me right to them. They bargained for her life with theirs. It was truly pathetic. It would appear princess Allura has forgiven your son for his transgressions of the past. She ran away crying like the miserable little pidgeon that she is when she realized her dear prince would soon face his death."

"You bitch!" Lotor barked.

"Silence traitor!" A guard barked as he kicked Lotor to the ground. He forced the former prince back up by his hair. The look in Lotor's eyes was nothing but firey spite. If looks could kill, the bodycount would have been staggering. He wasn't the only one with burning anger in his eyes. Kaladan was equally as defiant toward the king. The last time he'd seen Zarkon was before the woman Kaladan loved, Selena was brutally raped to death. His blood boiled with thoughts of vengence and fury. But there was little he could do. The bonds that restrained his hands were tied very tight. They were only loose enough to ensure the blood wasn't cut off from his arms to his wrists.

Zarkon sat on his throne looking down at the prisoners. Coralle sat at his side on a smaller ornate throne. Normally she would have stood beside him. But now that she carried the king's offspring, her every comfort was seen to. Upon her face was a pretty but venomous smile. She rubbed her stomach signifying her protectiveness of the spawn growing inside of her. Haggar stood on the other side of the druel king with a fiendish grin. She would soon unveil her ultimate creation to King Zarkon and his court. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the event. Lotor could see the old witch's excitement and knew it did not bode well for any who opposed Zarkon. For a moment, he thought of Allura. The look of fear in her eyes as she fled the cave. But this time, the fear was not of him but for him. He knew he was going to die. And at least now he could die knowing Allura had forgiven him. He could die knowing he had her respect, not her hatred. That was the only comfort he had.

Looking down at his prisoners, Zarkon stood up and walked down the long staircase that led from his throne. His steps became more stern and determined as he got closer to the court floor. He looked at Sylvana with an approving glance.

"You've done very well. Go and take your place beside my queen. You shall be responcible for her safety. Kill all who dare to threaten her." He ordered.

"As you command royal sire." Sylvana said with an evil smile as she ascended the staircase.

Zarkon looked down at Lotor. His generous nature suddenly turned vicious as he struck the young druel with the back of his hand. The blow sent Lotor reeling but somehow he managed to keep on his knees.

"I gave you power. I gave you the right to rule in my name, to conquor and dominate all life beneath you! And this is how you repay me! You betray not only me, but the entire druel empire!" He barked.

"The empire means nothing to me anymore. She is the only thing that matters in my life."

Zarkon snarled knowing that the 'she' Lotor was refering to was Allura.

"Very soon Lotor, you won't have a life. You're going to die, and this time I intend to make sure you don't make any miraculous returns from the dead. I'm going to watch you bleed out like a stuck pig." Zarkon growled.

"Really? Is that how it was when you killed my grandfather!" Lotor roared.

Zarkon stood deathly still and his eyes widened.

"How do you know of such things?"

"You killed him. You waited til his back was turned and you stabbed him through the heart!"

Zarkon grabbed Lotor's hair forcing his head back in a painful angle. "Tell me how you know that you little bastard! Tell me!"

"I saw it in a dream. I saw you run him through with your sword. I heard a man refer to you by your name." Lotor gasped barely able to breathe or swallow.

Zarkon released Lotor from his grip. He gasped and sputtered finally able to breathe again. He looked up with blood running from his mouth. "Who was he father? Who was he, and why do I look like him? And why did you look different now than when you killed him? Halfbloods don't change their form as they age. Why is this different for you?"

Zarkon looked down at Lotor and Kaladan, fury brimming within his aged body. "Stand them up, and take them to the dungeons." The king growled in a dangerous tone.

The prisoners were forced to their feet and turned away from the throne. Zarkon walked past them to be in front of his soldiers. Kaladan looked at Lotor seeing the rage in his face. It was an understandable rage. If there was a way to be found out of this situation, then heads were going to roll. Both druels would see to that.

* * *

"I'm glad this old Doom cruiser still works. How long has this thing been sitting on Namoria now?" Avian asked checking the navigational screen.

"A long time. It was the only ship abandoned after the massecre. It's our only hope of getting past planet Doom's security without being noticed. The cloaking device has been updated. Hopefully they won't be asking too many questions about our business here." Genar answered. He looked over at Kezrin. He had a look on his face that was both anticipation and old anger. Genar motioned to his younger cousin.

"Kezrin, we're only there to rescue the king. Your business with Haggar will have to wait til another day. Agreed?"

"I make no promises Genar. I make no promises." The purple haired druel answered sternly.

"Take it easy Kez. We're gonna need your power for the rescue. The old witch can wait." Avian said.

Kezrin said nothing more but gave a gruff sigh of his agreement.

"As far as any of us know, Zarkon won't be expecting a rescue. That should give us some advantage. We'll have to work quickly once we're there." Genar stated.

"Fine by me. I can't wait to put my foot up some doomite ass once we land." Avian said.

"Just so we understand each other Avian, we're doing this to rescue King Danzar. Leena has grown up into a strong, wise young woman, but she is not yet ready to assume the responcibilities of ruling an entire planet. She needs her father to guide her in the ways that we cannot. We can only be her advisors and her guardians. Namoria needs its king." Genar scolded.

"I know that. I'm not as reckless as you think I am Genar. I just like finding a little trouble every now and then." Avian replied.

"That may be, but I'm the one who usually has to come and get you out of it." Genar stated with a sigh.

"Yah, yah." Avian muttered as he looked at the navigation screen again. "We'll be there soon. We're in the outer reaches of the Denubian galaxy now. Doom's not too far off."

"Good. I suggest we all have our weapons with us when we land. Things are likely to get ugly when we set foot on Planet Doom." Genar replied.

"Just the way I like it." Avian said with a smirk.

* * *

The long walk to the dungeons was marked by screams of tortured prisoners, men dying of starvation and thirst and women weeping in fear. It was a walk Lotor knew only too well. He once came to the prisons to chose women who would be his slaves. Now he was going to be one of the prisoners. He and Kaladan both would be confined there until they were to be executed. Zarkon led them down the dark, dank corridor lit only by dim and dying torch flames. The smell of mold, rotting food, sweat and other unpleasent odors choked any air that might have passed through. At last they stopped at the cell Zarkon had recently visited. Within the cell was the druel known as Danzar. Once a king himself, he became a prisoner of Zarkon long ago. The door opened and Zarkon stood to the side of the entrance. He smiled cruely as he looked into the dimly lit cell.

"I've brought you some company to help you pass your last hours of life." He growled as Lotor and Kaladan were shoved into the cell. The guards unbound their hands and then shackled them in the front. They would be able to move a little more freely, but still unable to put up much of a struggle.

Danzar's eyes widened when he saw Lotor standing before him. Lotor in turn was equally as shocked to see the man he'd recalled in his dream. Both looked at each other for a moment before turning to Zarkon.

"Lotor, you're alive." Danzar gasped.

"How does he know my name?" Lotor asked.

"Tell him Zarkon. Tell him the truth. He deserves to know." Danzar growled.

"What truth? What's going on?" The former prince demanded.

"Say hello to your father, Lotor." Zarkon said coldly as he stood at the door.

The shock felt like ten bolts of lightening had struck him all at once. Lotor felt his knees go weak and his blood turn cold. The light blue color momentarily drained from his face leaving it a paler hue. He stumbled backwards and fell back against the wall. Kaladan rushed to Lotor's side to keep him from injuring himself as he fell back. Lotor's eyes were wide as saucers, and his mouth was tightly shut with his teeth showing. Zarkon saw the expression on Lotor's face and relished in the shock he must have felt.

"Tell him all of it brother. Tell him how you destroyed our entire family. Tell him how you killed our father for the sake of your greed!" Danzar shouted.

"I'll let you have that honor... brother. It will give the three of you a way to pass the last hours of your pathetic lives. Tomorrow, the three of you will die." The king of Doom warned before leaving the dungeons.

While the sentries stood outside to guard the prisoners, Lotor, Kaladan and Danzar were left in their cell. "He was never my father?" Lotor asked over and over still in a state of shock.

"Lotor...my son," Danzar began. "It is true. Zarkon stole you from me after you were born and raised you as his son. I know you must be very confused and have many questions. There is a great deal you were never told. There are so many things about your family you need to know. I only wish I could have saved you from him sooner. Now you have suffered because of my failure."

"Then it's true. Zarkon killed my grandfather. I saw it in my dream. I saw my grandfather. He looked, I looked almost like him." Lotor said trying to snap himself back into reality.

"You dreamed of your grandfather's death? Then the prophecy is coming true."

"What prophecy?" Lotor asked.

"To answer that you must know who your grandfather was. You must know about the family Zarkon stole you from. Even if these are to be our final hours, you should at least know the truth."

"Lotor, remember what you told me when you met with the princess. The spirit of her father came and said there were things you didn't know about your past." Kaladan interjected.

Danzar looked at the red haired druel beside Lotor. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Kaladan. I was once a high commander in Zarkon's armies. I renounced him and his empire after seeing the cruelty he perpetrated upon defeated civilizations. He killed the woman I loved and left me for dead upon planet Taebos. I became a pit fighter for several years. Not long ago I met Lotor and together we escaped planet Taebos. We fled to planet Arus to warn princess Allura of Zarkon's plans to attack her people. She would have been taken prisoner with us if we hadn't bartered for her life with ours." Kaladan answered.

Lotor shook his head trying to regain his senses. He looked at Danzar. "Who was my grandfather?" He asked.

"He was a servant of the empire. He was charged with capturing several territories to expand the power of the Druel Empire. But like Kaladan, he saw suffering amongst the people of defeated planets. At first he tried to turn a blind eye to it as he'd been taught that to be merciful was to show weakness. He was told he was serving the needs of his empire and his people. He believed at first it was all for the benifit and survival of the druel race. He tried to make himself hard to the suffering of others, while deep down he disapproved of their treatment. He saw men of all ages forced to do backbreaking labor without little food or water. Children were forced to live in squallor while women were forced to serve the soldiers in every possible way. Many young girls lost their virtue long before they were ready. The men under his command were little more than animals. Many were half breeds like him. Many were far less removed from their pure blood druel parents. He saw children violently tortured, women being raped, and men being worked to death. The more he tried to turn a blind eye, the more the memories of the horror's he'd witnessed haunted him. Until at last he could no longer ignore the suffering of those people." Danzar paused for a moment taking a breath and then continued his story.

"It was not only defeated peoples who suffered, but the druels themselves suffered as well. Many battles were violent and bloody, and many young druel soldiers died brutal deaths. Those deaths haunted your grandfather. But it didn't matter to the empire's elite. Pure bloods often did not do battle themselves, but rather let the halfbreeds fight their battles for them. They were seen as expendable and abundant. It was something your grandfather could no longer accept. He could not ignore the burden on his conciousness any longer. And he was not the only one who felt that way. There were many who felt the same way. They decided that the bloodshed had to stop. Too many lives, both druel and those of other worlds were being wasted for petty greed." He finished.

"What was his name?" Lotor asked.

"Your grandfather's name was Keltor. He turned against the tyrany of the empire and began fighting against the powers that had charged him with expanding the territories. Most saw him as a traitor to his empire, but there were also many who sided with him and his beliefs. They fought along side of him to flee the empire. One of those who shared his belief would later become his bride. A young druel noblewoman named Loeena fell in love with Keltor. He had also fallen in love with her. She was one of the few noblewomen who displayed kindness and compassion toward the defeated prisoners. But any kindness she displayed toward them was sternly frowned upon by her family and those who believed as the empire believed. Her parents forbid her to have any contact at all with Keltor, but she loved him too much to leave his side. The night he came to take her away, her sister Namora kept watch while she snuck out of her home. Her family found out what had happened and demanded to know where Loeena and Keltor had fled to. She refused to give up their location, and so her family forced her before the emperor. She was condemned as a traitor and executed by her own family." Danzar explained.

"How can a family condemn their own child to death for doing something honorable?" Kaladan asked.

"Fear of their own lives. If they helped Namora then they would themselves be rounded up and executed. So they turned over their own daughter as a traitor. She became the sacrificial lamb for her family. It was only through news spread through the empire that Keltor and Loeena learned of Namora's death. The particulars of her demise were never known, but it was known she would have died an agonizing death. There was no distinction made between men and women when it came to executions, and in some cases the women suffered more horribly than the men." Danzar said.

"What about the dream I had? Can you tell me about that? Why did Zarkon look different in the dream than he does now?" The questions were swirling in Lotor's mind quicker than he could ask them.

"You saw an image of the palace on your true home world, Namoria. Keltor and Loeena led those who chose to come with them away from the empire. They found a planet on the fringes of the Denubian galaxy. It could support life and sustain the refugees who fled from the empire. With time and effort, the planet became our home. After the royal palace was built, a shrine was placed in the garden in memory of Namora. It was through her sacrifice that those druels who chose a different way of life could have that life. Keltor named the world Namoria. He wanted to live a life free of war and conquest. And those who wished to live in peace were welcomed on Namoria. The population was primarily druel halfbreeds, but there were those of other civilizations wanting a better way of life as well. Those who wished to live in peace were welcomed on Namoria. Even a human from Earth who found himself crashlanding on our homeworld was welcomed. One of Keltor's daughters became close to him, and he married her with her father's blessing." Danzar explained.

"All of Keltor's children were raised to live in peace and exist beside those of other races without agression. Unfortunately, one of those children did not favor our father's beliefs. And that child was your uncle, my older brother Zarkon." Danzar continued.

"That's what he meant. That's what Alfor meant when he said the key to my past lies in the dungeons of castle Doom. He was talking about you. It's still hard for me to believe that you're my father, and Zarkon is my uncle. It's hard for me to believe anything you're telling me, but I know you're speaking the truth." Lotor said shaking his head.

"Yes. It's all true. And that leads me to the dream you spoke of. Zarkon heard stories from elder refugees about how powerful the druel empire was. He heard stories of domination and conquest. But when he approached his father, Keltor discouraged any talk of those days. Deep down, he had not yet reconciled with his past. Everytime Zarkon insisted upon hearing about the empire, he and Keltor got into very heated arguments about the subject. Keltor thought by repressing his past he would protect his family from it. But repression is exactly what drove Zarkon to believe as he did. He didn't want a peaceful, simple life. He wanted the power and supremecy the empire offered. And he wanted to start by making Namoria part of the empire. That was something Keltor and the others would never allow. He went so far as to tell Zarkon if he wished to be a part of the empire, he would do it alone." Danzar elaborated.

"And that led to a showdown for the crown." Lotor stated.

"Exactly. Though Keltor did everything he could to avoid it, Zarkon would not let it rest. He stated that Keltor and those who followed him tainted the empire with weakness. That halfbloods tainted the empire. He believed the only way they could ever have favor with the empire again was to serve the emporor. Keltor refused and said Namoria would never join the empire. It was then Zarkon challenged him for control of the Namorian throne. All knew that a fight between father and son would only bring unrest to the people, but it was a fight that could not be avoided. Zarkon would not rest until he had what he wanted. Keltor finally agreed to dual him. If he lost, then Zarkon would win the throne. But if Zarkon lost, then he would forever lay down his desire for power within the empire. That or he would leave Namoria and never return."

Danzar paused again to take in a deep breath before continuing his story. "Keltor and Zarkon dualed. Keltor was a master swordsman. From what I have heard you have inherited many of his skills with the blade. Zarkon was fair with the blade, but let much of his skill be wasted upon his frustration and anger. It did not take long for Keltor to defeat Zarkon and retain the crown. But Zarkon would not accept defeat. He waited until his father let his guard down and then attacked. The wound was severe and soon our father died. But before he drew his last breath, he spoke of a prophecy that struck fear into the heart of my brother. He said one of his blood would come foward to carry his spirit into battle against the empire. That was the prophecy he left with his dying breath." Danzar said.

"It was after that I challenged Zarkon for control of the throne. He had murdered our father, and by our laws he could not claim the crown. He saw my challenge as a waste of time, but simply for sport would humor me."

"Who won that dual?" Lotor asked.

"I did. While my skills were not as good as my father's, I had a better handle on my emotions despite the fact my older brother had just murdered my father. And this time I made sure Zarkon made no sneak attacks. The moment he lost his sword and went down I had palace guards restrain him. I admit I wanted to kill him. He murdered our father, Namoria's king. But more bloodshed was what my father wanted to avoid. So instead I banished Zarkon from Namoria. He spat nothing but venom and hatred toward our whole family. He swore he would have revenge. After he was taken from Namoria I had a forceshield created to keep our world safe. I knew my brother would be bitter, but I could not have imagined the depths he would stoop to in order to gain his revenge." Danzar answered.

Drawing another breath he continued. "It was several years before I would know what had happened to my older brother. For those years he did not bother us. We mourned the loss of our father and continued on with life as he would have wanted us to. For my mother however, those years were frought only with grief and despair. She never recovered from Keltor's death. Eventually she died of a broken heart and joined her husband in the spirit realm. It was a hard time for those of us who remained. But seeing as I was king, I had to carry on our father's legacy. None of us wanted nor could allow it to die. It was all we had left of him. I married a young druel woman named Amia. I had hoped that Zarkon would never bother our family again. I was wrong. I was terribly wrong." Danzar stopped. He tried to fight the tears he'd held back for so many years.

"Amia had just given birth to you my son. But you were not the only child born to me. Amia also bore a baby girl. That girl is your twin sister, Leena."

"I have a sister?"

"Yes. But because of what your uncle did you were never able to meet or grow up with her. It had not been long after your birth when Zarkon found a way to break through the force sheild's defenses. The shield was a creation of technology. And Zarkon used a servant of the black arts to find a way onto Namorian soil. She was a witch who used the darkest of magic to gain entrance into the palace. She was a beautiful woman, but her beauty was only a veil for her evil. She appeared suddenly in the nursery where you and Leena were being observed and picked you up from your crib. A nurse saw what was happening and demanded to know what the woman was doing. She laughed the most evil ever heard from a woman's lips. Then she vanished. She vanished with you in her arms. She tried to take Leena as well but the nurse caught her before she could finish the deed. Then I heard a voice over the speakers on the castle control center. A voice I knew all too well, but that voice had changed. It was much harsher than I remembered. There was a rasp to it I never remembered before. Then his face was on the view screen. There beside him stood the witch with you in her arms. The witch was adressed as Haggar. And it was Zarkon, my own brother who bid her to steal you from your crib. It was my brother, but it wasn't my brother. His appearence had drastically changed. He had the appearence of a pure blood druel. He looked less human and more like a grotesque monster. He told me I would never see you again."

At last the tears finally came, but Danzar did not sob. The tears were silen, and his expression was one of regret and saddness. Lotor watched solemly as those tears fell to the grimy stone floor. Everything Zarkon had ever taught him, ever told him was all a lie. Every bit of it was a lie. Now he understood why there was no true relationship between them as father and son. Zarkon had never been his father. His father was sitting with him in a prison cell. While there was still a glimmer of hope that reigned within Danzar, his spirit had been all but broken.

"I can't believe what he did. I never imagined it was even possible, but Zarkon had the witch Haggar perform a ritual that purged every ounce of human blood out of him. He effectively killed the human side of himself. He was no longer a half blood. He's been pure druel from that day. But more than that, it brought to light the evil that lived within him. Inside he was a monster, and now the outside matches it."

"No more...please no more. I...I don't think I can stand to hear anymore right now." Lotor pleaded. It was all too much for him to take in at once. All of it so much and so fast, he felt as if his head would explode. And he knew that there was much more to be learned. He never imagined that Alfor's words would lead him to the shocking truths he discovered. The problem was, he might not live long enough to know the many other secrets of his past.


	16. Chapter 16

Danzar, Lotor and Kaladan are about to be executed for treason. Haggar reveals her deadly ultimate weapon against Voltron. But the trio of cousins; Avian, Genar and Kezrin stage a bold rescue of their long imprisoned king and uncle Danzar, and learn that Lotor is also their cousin and Danzar's lost son. Readers should be warned that this chapter contains graphic violence and strong language.

**Chapter 16: Rescues and Reunions**

Avian kept a watch on the navigational device seeing a small fleet of cruisers getting ready to dock. "There's our chance to land without being noticed. They haven't upgraded their ships much. Those look pretty much like the one we're flying. We can't cloak or the radar will notice it. We'll wait for our shot to blend in with the other ships. That shouldn't raise too much suspicion." He said.

"What are we going to do when we land? Once we're out of this piece of junk they're gonna know we're not part of the military." Kezrin grumbled.

"We kick their asses, that's what." Avian replied with a smirk.

"We're here to rescue King Danzar, not to have a blood bath. Let's not risk more violence than is necessary." Genar reprimanded.

"Genar, you gotta lighten up." Avian said rolling his eyes.

"We'll hide here on the ship and wait for a few guards. When no one exits the vessle they'll get suspicious and come looking for us. When that happens, we take them down, take their clothes and get them out of site. Then we get into the castle and make our way to the dungeons. We'll have to play our roles until we find King Danzar." Genar instructed.

"That ought to be simple enough. Only one problem. I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb." Avian grumbled. "Not to mention our hair is too long to wear under those damn helmets."

"I've got you covered." Genar said tossing Avian a small round container. "Smear that on as best you can. You'll look like any other guard. As for your hair, just tuck it under the helmet and make it look as inconspicious as possible." Genar replied.

"We're getting ready to land." Kezrin stated. "Let's do this." He finished.

* * *

In the prison cell, Danzar, Lotor and Kaladan waited to meet their fates. Though the hours had passed quickly, Lotor felt like they seemed to go on forever. He could not feel shock, anger or sadness anymore. All he felt was numb. Danzar looked at his son seeing the almost blank expression on his face. It was a staggering amount of information for one person to take in at once. Lotor sat in a corner of the cell isolating himself from his father and Kaladan. He was still trying to process all he'd learned and wondering what else had been hidden from him.

"Lotor," Kaladan called. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." The white haired druel answered flatly.

"It's all been a shock for him. And there's still a great deal he needs to know." Danzar replied.

"We have to find away out of this, or it isn't going to matter." Kaladan stated.

"What else is there? How much more can there be?" Lotor asked still keeping his distance.

"After you were stolen from me, I went after Zarkon to get you back. Unwisely I went alone. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt or killed because I failed to protect you. I was captured upon site and locked away in here. At first Zarkon wanted to kill you and force me to watch, but he decided he had a much worse fate in store. He would raise you as his own son and use that knowledge to break my spirit. Then...when I finally begged for death he would have you be my executioner. But when you met Allura, his plans began to unravel." Danzar explained.

"Allura..." Lotor said quietly. "How do you know of her?" He asked.

"I knew her father, King Alfor." Danzar answered.

"You knew Allura's father?" Lotor asked stunned.

"Yes. After I exiled Zarkon from Namoria I knew he would make good on his promise to get revenge. While we had weapons to protect ourselves from minor attacks, we had yet to develop any major defense. It was then I heard of stories told throughout the galaxy spoke of a planet threatened by Zarkon's lust for domination. It was then I learned about King Alfor and an ultimate defender made to defend the people of Arus."

Lotor's eyes widened. "You mean Voltron?"

"Yes. I and members of the royal family traveled to planet Arus. Your mother had to stay behind as she was pregnant with you and your sister. We met with King Alfor and his queen. At first they were relunctant to welcome us. Druels had a bad reputation throughout the galaxy and Alfor was not sure if we were friend or foe. But when he saw we were unarmed and meant no ill toward him, he allowed us to land on Arus and meet with him and his advisors. We came to discuss an alliance between Namoria and Arus."

"It would have alligned Arus and Namoria not only to bring together our knoweldge and technology, but we hoped to inspire other planets to do the same and rise up against Zarkon. But that alliance never had a chance to form. Zarkon took you away from me, and then later killed King Alfor. That effectively put any dreams of an alliance between our worlds out of the picture. You see son, we intended to unite our planets and people through marriage. The first born children of myself and Alfor would have been betrothed at birth. You were my first born son and Alfor had a daughter."

Lotor's eyes, as if they could not have gotten any wider, were like saucers. How much more shock could he take. He looked at his father not able to utter a word. Danzar knew from his son's expression that he knew now what his father was getting at.

"Yes Lotor, you and Allura were to be betrothed at birth. You both would have grown up together, known each other's worlds and people. But Zarkon ended that when he kidnapped you and later killed Allura's father. There was no hope of an alliance then. And when I was taken prisoner, all hope seemed to be lost forever. But that was not the end of it. Your uncle feared the prophecy of your grandfather. An heir would carry his spirit into battle to end Zarkon's reign once and for all. So after you and I were in his grasp, he had the royal family massecred...down to the last child. He wanted to make sure there would be no one of Keltor's line left to fullfill the prophecy. A chambermaid managed to sneak a message to me that Leena was safe after she'd found a way onto planet Doom. Sadly it was the last news I would ever hear of my daughter's safety. Leena had been hidden deep within the castle where Zarkon's assasins could not reach. But all others were wiped out. And feeling Namoria was no longer a threat, he went ahead with his agenda to raise you as his son." Danzar explained.

"Bastard..." Lotor growled.

* * *

Allura sat in her room. It was where she stayed after being sternly reprimanded by Nanny. Tears fell from her eyes as she wept. Her pet mice tried to do anything they could to cheer her up, but nothing worked. There was no comforting her heart after what had happened. "I should never have gone alone. Lotor and Kaladan are going to die, and it's all my fault!" She sobbed.

Her mice chattered and wiggled their whiskers trying to make her happy, but it was to no avail. It got to the point where the little rodents began to cry themselves. Allura felt more helpless than she ever had before. Now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Lotor loved her. He had risked his own life for her sake. That stabbed at her heart like a red hot poker. It was the worst pain she could ever feel. Just when they were getting close, now they'd been unjustly parted. And that parting would likely last forever.

"I feel so helpless. Nanny and Coran have me followed wherever I go. Keith and the others don't let me out alone. If only I could get to the blue lion...but they'll all stop me. I feel like there's no hope left." She said with a shaky voice.

_"There is still hope daughter of Alfor." _Said a voice.

"What? Who said that? How can there be hope?" Allura asked both skeptical and afraid.

_"You must have faith in your destiny daughter of Alfor." _The voice said again.

"My destiny?" Allura asked, but she was met with only silence.

"Wait...who are you? What do you mean my destiny?" She asked again, but heard no reply. It left her feeling confused. She knew only that the voice had not been that of her father.

She looked down at her pillow now soaked with her tears. She saw her mice gathering around her face trying their hardest to dry her eyes. She looked down, her expression sullen. "Please, please don't let them die. Don't let them die like this." She said silently praying to whatever angel of mercy would hear her.

* * *

Back on Doom, the time was soon approaching for the executions. Preperations were almost finished in the arena. A large vertical rack was being constructed in the center of the grounds. All around the stands were huge view screens. Their purpose most likely to broadcast the executions as entertainment for Zarkon's courtiers and subjects. But they were also to act as a grizzly warning to any who dared to defy Zarkon's authority and the authority of the empire. The stands were already packed with the king's subjects. His most valued guests would take their places in the king's sky box along with himself and Queen Coralle. Slaves continued construction of the torture device until it was finished. It stood at a great heigth, almost twenty feet tall. The method of execution would be simple, but still quite gruesome to those who would witness its use. Its purpose was to slowly tear the victim apart. But Zarkon decided to add his own gruesome touch to the contraption. He would also have the victim restrained by the neck as well. So in addition to the arms and legs being slowly ripped from the torso, the head would also be torn off as well. Indeed it would be a horrofying and bloody spectacle.

Zarkon and his entourage soon entered the sky box with the king taking his seat first. Coralle sat beside him on a smaller but no less ornate throne. Sylvana took her place at a protective stance beside the queen. Haggar took her place in a huddled stance beside Zarkon. She leaned on her walking staff as she expressed an evil smile upon her grotesque face. Then the king and queen's advisors and highest of nobles took their places around the royal couple. Around them were the hoards of courtiers pumping their fists in the air demanding to see agony and blood. They would soon have their appetite's satiated. A small unit of guards led a struggling slave to the imposing rack. He was dressed in only a crude loin cloth. Dragging him up a large flight of stairs the guards restrained him as he was bound hand and foot to the device. Then a crude noose was put around his neck. After securing him, the guards quickly departed leaving the slave screaming and begging for his life. An ogre like creature stood beside the wrack waiting for the signal to begin the test. He wore a hood to hide his rather disturbing facial features. Upon the left side of the rack was a button. When he was given permission, the executioner pushed the button and the device began to perform its deadly task.

Still screaming, the prisoner hung loosely in his restraints until the ropes began to move. As they tightened he was slowly raised to the middle of the rack. Zarkon and his queen looked on with blood lust in their eyes. He looked to his queen noticing the pleased look upon his face. "Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" He asked.

"Very much my king. Thank you for allowing me to wittness this. I want our child to know the pleasures of wittnessing the pain of others even before it is born. It will make him a very effective ruler. Don't you agree my king?" Coralle asked with a viperous smile.

"Yes, very much. I've chosen my queen well." The king said with a venoumous grin of his own.

All watched eagerly as the ropes began to stretch and tighten pulling the condemned into the shape of an x. For a few moments he was able to scream, but this time not in terror, but in pain. He felt arms begining to stretch upward and outward and his legs did the same. His head was also pulled at a straight angle while he felt his ability to breathe becoming hindered. Then the ropes stopped for a second. This was to let the prisoner feel both pain and panic surging all through his body. He could barely breathe and he felt his chest cavity begining to stretch beyond it's limits. He fought to take in breaths of air but his lungs could not take in the life giving oxygen. It was hard for him to struggle as the ropes had already become periously tight. Then they began to tighten once more. The prisoner felt his wrists popping out of their sockets as did his elbows. His shoulders simutainiously dislocated and stretched into an unnatural position. His heel bones began to seperate from the ligmanents and tissues that held them in place. Then his knee bones popped out of their sockets and his upper legs dislocated from his pelivic region. He tried to scream, but his neck was also being stretched disabling his vocal cords. The only sign of his distress was visible. His face was twisted in an expression of pain and horror as he realized he was about to die a grizzly death. The ropes continued to slowly tighten pulling his skeleton further out of alignment until the skin began to tear. Blood started spurting from his shoulders and hips as his inner body began to give way. Blood began to bubble out of his mouth as the skin of his neck also began to tear. Little by little his body was slowly stretched and torn until his extremities and head were torn from his torso.

The hoards of onlookers cheered and howled wildly as the bloody torso and head fell to the ground. The extremities still hanged by the ropes with blood dripping off their now jagged pieces of skin and flesh. Zarkon looked on with murderous glee as slaves were pushed toward the rack to begin cleaning up the vile mess. They riggled their noses as they had to inhale the stench of blood, and bodily fluids excreted during the condemned's final agonizing moments. While they were filled with revulsion at having to clean up the body of a fellow slave, they dared not fail in their task lest they be the next unlucky test subject.

Sylvana looked on with a satisfied smile. "Your method of execution is quite entertaining King Zarkon. Might I be allowed to have a smaller version of this device put in the dungeons? I'd like to see such exhilarating suffering up close and personal." She asked humbly.

"You are a twisted and wicked woman Sylvana. I'm growing quite fond of you. After the birth of my heir I will be sure to have one constructed for your personal use." Zarkon answered.

"You are too generous your majesty. And may I say you've made a wise choice to have Coralle as your queen. I'm sure she will make a fine mother to your offspring." Sylvana complimented.

"That she shall." He said and looked down at the guards. "Go, and bring the traitors!" He barked.

The guards bowed and quickly departed the arena toward the dungeons.

* * *

In the dungeons Genar, Kezrin and Avian searched the cells looking for their king. Avian continued to fidget with the helmet he wore under his long black hair. He also had to supress the urge to scratch his face. "I can't wait to get this shit off. Making my skin choke." He cursed.

"Nothing else was available. Now keep your voice down. There are other guards down here and if you keep talking they're going to be alerted to their presence." Genar quietly chided.

"Fine by me. I've been waiting to put my foot up someone's ass anyway." Avian grumbled.

"Someone needs anger management." Kezrin sighed.

"You know how well that worked. He isn't allowed back in the program." Genar said quietly.

"I hated that group." Avian growled.

"Well, they weren't exactly pleased with you either. And the therapist had to go into anger management himself after dealing with you." Kezrin replied.

"Yah, I think my middle finger in his face had something to do with it." Avian answered with a smirk.

To that Genar could only sigh and shake his head. "Enough. Let's focus on the task at hand." He said sternly.

The three druels silenced themselves and continued their search for Danzar. Upon stopping at a side wall cell the three noticed a small unit of guards heading toward the last cell at the end of the hall. Genar pushed his two cousins against a dark corner so they wouldn't be seen. He watched as the guards opened the door and entered. While they were preoccupied, he signaled for Avian and Kezrin to follow him. They quickly but quietly rushed toward the cell. They hid on behind the door while it was opened. Genar peered out from a corner of the door and saw the guards ushering out three prisoners with their hands bound behind their backs.

"I've found the king, but there are two others with them. Both are druel. One..." Genar stopped seeing a glimpse of Lotor as he passed by the door.

"What is it?" Avian whispered.

"The white haired druel, he looks very familiar." Genar answered.

"Damn...he does look like..." Avian began but was suddenly cut off.

"Let's get going. The guards are leaving us behind." Kezrin said pushing his two cousins ahead. They silently fell in behind the unit trying to get closer to Danzar. The prisoners remained silent upon their walk from the dungeons to the arena. While they had no idea how Zarkon intended to dispatch them, all were sure it would not be pleasant.

_"Why the hell aren't we doing something? We've got the guards right here. Let's just knock them out and be done with it." _Kezrin told Genar telepathically.

_"Because if we act now then we'd have the suspicion of the entire castle raised. And if we do that we're going to be vastly outnumbered and most likely fail to rescue Danzar and his comrades. We have to wait until we have an open shot." _Genar answered mentally.

The guards led the condemned prisoners onward until they reached the entrance to the arena floor. Danzar was the first to be shoved through the entrance. His eyes widened when he saw the rack still splattered with blood. Those closest to the thing could still scent the stench of death in the air. Lotor came next followed by Kaladan. They were harshly shoved toward the contraption. Menacing as it was, all three refused to show fear. Knowing Zarkon would love to see them beg and plead for their lives, non were about to give him the satisfaction. They'd die without fear on their faces, even unto their last breaths. Lotor looked up to see the smiling face of his uncle.

The wicked king began to speak. Amplifiers were turned on so that he was sure all would hear him. "My subjects! Esteemed nobles and territories of the druel empire! You shall all witness the executions of three traitors who have turned their backs on our beloved empire! And you shall also witness the ultimate weapon! The weapon that shall ensure the preservation and prosperity of the empire for all time!" Zarkon beamed triumphantly.

"Yes...even you condemned souls shall have the honor of looking upon my greatest creation." Haggar cackled.

Danzar, Lotor and Kaladan looked to one of the huge screens seeing what appeared to be a huge container covered by a black curtain. The curtain dropped revealing a terrifying creature roaring and writhing in its destruction proof tank.

"Behold! The dragon of Azrinos!" Haggar exclaimed.

Upon the screen all gasped in awe and fear as they saw the menacing creature. A huge dragon writhed and roared within the huge tank. It's body, originally black, now shined with dark grey mettalic armor. It stood upon it's powerful legs and stretched out its steely grey wings. Fire burned within its serpentine eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth glittered in it's monstrous mouth. Its roar was deafening to all who heard it. Upon its belly were rows of greyish green scales rising up its stout neck. It's triangular head sported three sets of horns. The longest set grew along each side of the monster's head spiraling upward ending in deadly points. The second set shot straight and rested upon the beasts forehead. The third set protruded above its nostrils and were the shortest of the three sets. A row of razor sharp plates protruded from its back going from the top of the head all the way down to the bottom of its tail. The bottom of the tail was covered in sharp spikes. Upon its ankles and wrists were more sharp plates. Upon its fingers and toes were long, razor sharp claws. It was indeed a terrifying site.

"You fool!" Danzar exclaimed. "You've raised a demon from hell itself! That monster was sealed away for a reason! There's no way you can control it!"

"The beast will be completely under my control, and soon all who stand in the way of King Zarkon will fall!" Haggar proclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Lotor asked.

"The dragon of Azrinos. It was so powerful and evil that it was sealed away upon the planet Azrinos. It is believed to be a creation of the darkest powers and now Haggar has resurrected it. That foolish old witch thinks she can control that beast, but it will be as it was before. The monster is too wild for even her to control." Danzar said.

"That thing will be the death of us all if it isn't stopped." Kaladan replied.

Zarkon looked on with anticipation at the huge monstrosity upon the screen. Then he looked down and made a slashing motion across his throat. That was the signal for the executions to begin. The guards grabbed Danzar and began to force him toward the rack. Lotor and Kaladan began to struggle as they watched their comrade being dragged toward his death. Zarkon's face lit up with glee seeing the fear in the eyes of his prisoners. Though it was not for themselves that they feared. Lotor was about to watch his true father be torn to pieces before his very eyes. He knew all too well what that rack was used for. While he'd never witnessed its use, he heard stories of the gruesome practice of its use.

"Father!" He shouted as he struggled against the grip of the guards.

"Do not show him fear my son! No matter what happens to me, show him no fear!" Danzar yelled as he was taken up the steps.

Their fear turned to rage as they glared at Zarkon. That only served to please him even further. He relished the thought of their last moments spent in sheer agony. So focused was he that he didn't notice one of the guards reaching into the sides of his utility belt. Pulling out two dagger like weapons, he aimed at the two guards as they unbound Danzar and prepared to tie him to the rack. With deadly accuracy he threw the daggers at the two soldiers. As Danzar prepared to be lashed to the rack, the two guards suddenly fell dead on their faces. The two daggers protruding out the back of their necks.

Zarkon's glee suddenly turned to rage as he saw the guards fall. "What the hell is this?" He barked.

The dagger tossing guard pulled off his helmet revealing his deep garnet colored hair. Two other guards also threw off their helmets, one with deep purple hair and the other with raven black locks. They knocked out the soldiers guarding Lotor and Kaladan.

"Kezrin, you untie these two. I'll handle the guards." Avian yelled as he punched one soldier in the gut. Kezrin reached on the sides of his belt and unbound two crescent shaped hand blades. Gripping the leather handles which were similary shaped, he got behind Lotor and Kaladan quickly slicing the ropes binding their hands.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Though they didn't know what to think, Lotor and Kaladan ran behind Kezrin while Avian held off the coming soldiers. They ran toward Danzar and the garnet haired druel who saved him. Kezrin quickly ran up the steps and freed Danzar from his bonds. "My name is Genar. I and my two cousins are descendents of your father Keltor. We've come to save you and bring you back to Namoria."

"I'm not the only one you must bring back. My son is alive. He's Leena's twin brother, Lotor." Danzar said as he rushed down the steps.

"That would explain the resemblence!" Genar shouted as he ran down the steps himself. "I'm sorry I don't have time for more proper introductions. The black haired druel is Avian, and the one with purple hair is Kezrin. Come on! There are more soldiers coming!" Genar shouted.

The six druels quickly huddled close together, weapons drawn and ready for battle. The soldiers rushed into the arena surrounding them at all corners. In the sky box Zarkon ranted and roared his displeasure while elite guards surrounded Coralle to keep her safe. Sylvana ordered them to take her away through a secret entrance back into the castle. Haggar looked down noticing Kezrin in the center of group of rouges.

"Impossible! How could he have survived?" She cackled angrily.

Kezrin looked up seeing Haggar's displeased facial features surrounded by the hood of her cloak. His eyes flashed seeing her and a light began to eminiate from his body.

"Get behind me!" He shouted as the light began to grow. Dazar and the others huddled in close behind him as he ordered. They all watched in amazement as the light from his body began to grow bigger and glow brighter as the soldiers charged toward him. Kezrin drew his left arm back with his hand open and spread wide, fingers tightening as he focused the energy.

"Close your eyes!" He shouted. He thrust his raised hand foward turning the huge glowing orb into a gigantic flash of light blinding the soldiers. They fell to their knees covering their heads and crying out in pain. Lotor opened his eyes seeing every soldier on the ground writhing and furiously rubbing at his eyes trying to recover vision. Danzar and the others also opened their eyes to see the attack was sucessful. Amazingly, Kezrin had remained unaffected by the blast of light.

"Way to go Kez!" Avian yelled as he grabbed an Earth style lazer gun from his belt. "Damn, I can't wait to get out of this damn monkey suit!" He barked as he started shooting at the guards who recovered their sight.

"Several soldiers are still disabled. Grab whatever weapons you can." Danzar instructed.

"What the hell is this! I'm surrounded by fools and incompetents!" Zarkon roared.

Kaladan and Lotor both grabbed swords from fallen guards as did Danzar. "Here comes another round!" Lotor shouted.

"Good! I've been itching for a good fight ever since we left Taebos!" Kaladan barked as a new batch of soldiers flooded into the arena. The other guards previously blinded began to recover their wits and joined their bretheren. Kaladan smirked as the guards came rushing at him. He raised his sword and charged foward roaring like a wild animal. Limbs and heads began to fly as he swung his blade at anything that moved toward him. But Lotor wasn't about to be left out of the chaos. He had a lot of pent up frustration to vent out himself, and what better way to do than with the lazon sword he now held in his hand.

"Come on! Give me all you've got you bastards!" He yelled as he met the onslaught blazing the air with his sword. Chests were slashed, throats sliced, and limbs were quickly severed at the prince's hands. It was a reminder to the soldiers whom he once commanded just how dangerous a swordsman he was.

But as they fled from Lotor and Kaladan, now they faced Danzar. While he was not as young as his son, nephews and comrade, he was still formidable with a blade. While it didn't please him to take the lives of others, he would do whatever was needed to protect the remains of his family. He took down the foes that charged toward him. Genar and Kezrin went back to back facing charging soldiers from both directions. Kezrin crossed his arms and slashed the throats of two guards with his hand blades, while Genar stabbed and slashed at his foes. Zarkon watched in absolute disbelief as the body count quickly grew.

"Let's get the hell out of here! We've got a ship waiting in the hanger of the castle!" Kezrin shouted.

"Yah, now let's hope we can get there with our asses in one piece!" Avian yelled.

The six fought their way through the guards making their way into the stands heading toward the skybox. Noticing Coralle made her escape through the secret entrance, that would be how they made their exit as well. Kaladan looked into the skybox and noticed his ragged edged broadsword was hanging next to Zarkon's throne. There too were Lotor's twin swords in a criss crossed fashion next to Kaladan's sword. The six made their way through the hordes of screaming onlookers. Many ended up shoved violently to the ground so the six druels could reach their destination. Zarkon, seeing them heading in his direction rose from his throne. Haggar too hobbled to make a hasty exit from the skybox.

"HAGGAR!" Kezrin roared seeing his old enemy.

"Kezrin no! You're not strong enough to fight her yet!" Genar shouted.

Ignoring Genar's pleas Kezrin focused upon the skybox determined to blast Haggar into the next galaxy. He curled his hand into a half fist with a ball of light glowing from it. Then he drew back and shot the orb in Haggar's direction. The blast hit the skybox but Haggar escaped just as the energy ball hit. Zarkon however, was not as lucky. He was knocked to the ground disoriented. What remained of his elite guard surrounded him to keep him safe. Kezrin stumbled after feeling the energy drained from his body after his attack against Haggar. Genar ran to his side and helped him regain his footing.

"You and Avian are going to put me in an early grave." He scolded sternly.

"Come on! The king's down. Now's our chance to grab our weapons." Kaladan replied.

He and his companions rushed toward the skybox jumping over whatever obstacles were in their way. They climbed through the stands until they reached the edge of the sky box. Genar took a small harpoon like device from his belt. He shot it upward toward the sky box. The harpoon landed and planted itself against the edge of the railing. He planted the other end of the rope to the edge of one of the stair like stands. Making sure the device was secure, he grabbed the a small wrist band connected to a zipline. Pressing a button on the device, it carried him to the skybox. Boosting himself over the railing he noticed Zarkon was still oblivious to what was going on around him for the moment. He sent the zip line back down to bring up his comrades. One by one, each of the remaining five was lifted to the skybox, Danzar being the first and Avian being the last. Lotor grabbed his twin swords while Kaladan reclaimed his broadsword.

Lotor called tossed Danzar one of his own blades. Catching the weapon, Danzar took his place beside his son. He began to move when he felt a clawed hand grab his ankle. Zarkon had recovered his site and grabbed Danzar determined to bring him down. Danzar swung his blade across Zarkon's face slashing into his right eye. The old king howled in pain and released Danzar's ankle. Clutching at his face, Zarkon flailed about as blood poured from the newly made wound in his face. But he was bound and determined not to let his enemies get away. He clumsily lunged at Lotor aiming his gold clawed sceptor straight at his nephew's head. Danzar again struck this time impaling Zarkon throught the right shoulder. This time the old king went down and did not make further attempts to attack. Danzar looked down at Zarkon for a moment. There was a part of him that felt pity for the old king that had once been his brother. But there was also a part of him that knew the brother he'd grown up with had long since died.

"I found the exit. Let's get the hell out of here." Avian called.

The six druels began exiting the sky box. Lotor turned for a moment and looked back at Zarkon. All he saw was hatred, and complete malice. Unlike his true father, Lotor felt no pity for his uncle. He was a monster that destroyed so many lives, and the suffering he now dealt with was well deserved.

"You little bastard! I raised you! I called you my son!" Zarkon hissed.

"Your son is dead, and he will stay that way. I've found my true family, and you will never have a place in it." Lotor replied coldly and headed toward the exit leaving Zarkon spitting curses in both druel and terran language. Soldiers poured into the sky box to see to the king. Instead of focusing on the escaping rebels, they put their energies into getting the king to safety. Many of them ended up on the floor as a result of the king's wrath. While he was blinded in one eye, his rage was no less potent. While they battled to get the king stablelized, Danzar and his crew raced through the secret passage into the castle. Coralle and Sylvana had long since made their escape. Haggar too was no where to be found.

As soon as they made it into the castle they were met by more guards, and as before, those guards fell. But knowing they couldn't take on the entire castle, the six made their way to the hanger where their cruiser was waiting. Unfortunately, the cruiser was surrounded by Zarkon's robotic soldiers.

"Oh this is just fucking wonderful!" Avian cursed.

Lotor turned to Kaladan with a wicked smirk. "Feel like putting that sword of yours to good use?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Kaladan said tapping the blade against his hand. With a warning swing he marched towards the soldiers dodging their lazer fire while his comrades scattered to give him backup. The robot guards charged toward Kaladan only to lose their heads and have their rifles hacked to pieces. It didn't take long for Kaladan to effectively neutralize most of the soldiers. Those that remained were cut down by Lotor and his kin. Afterwards the six druels boarded the cruiser and prepared to leave.

"Let's get this thing out of here before they blast us to the four winds." Genar said as everyone got seated and strapped in.

"Everybody in?" Avian asked checking the view screen.

"We're ready." Danzar answered.

As hordes of soldiers poured into the hanger, the ship started to lift off the floor. All they could do was shoot their rifles at the ship as it lifted off the floor and prepared to rocket out of the hanger. The massive doors to the hanger began to close. The six passengers looked at each other wondering what they were going to do now.

"Don't worry bout the hanger doors. Leave those to me." Kezrin said.

"You sure you can handle this?" Avian asked.

"I can handle it. Just be ready to get us out of here when I give the word." Kezrin answered as he closed his eyes. Focusing upon the hanger doors, a light began to eminate from his body. It outlined him like a full body halo. The others looked on in amazement as the doors suddenly stopped and began to reverse.

"I can't hold the doors open for long. Get us out of here." Kezrin said straining against the force of his powers.

"You got it." Avian said shoving a lever forward rocketing the cruiser out of the hanger. As they shot from the landing bay the light from Kezrin's body suddenly vanished and he slumped foward.

"Kezrin? You all right back there?" Avian asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just feeling drained, that's all." Kezrin answered.

"You need to take it easy once we get back to Namoria. You've got to be more careful Kezrin. It's been a while since you've used your powers." Genar replied.

"I've never seen a druel who could do that." Lotor said.

"Kezrin is unique among druels. He inherited these powers from his mother. But he doesn't use them unless he has to. He had a run in with Haggar some time back. He won the dual she challenged him too, but it almost cost him his life. He had to be put into hybernation sleep for over a year. It was the only way to save his life. He's harbored ill against Haggar ever since." Genar explained.

"Damned witch. I almost had her too." Kezrin growled.

"Let it go Kezrin. The time will come when you can take her on again, but not right now." Genar replied.

"You...you three are related to my grandfather?" Lotor asked.

"Yes. We're all grandsons of Keltor. Along with princess Leena, we're the last of his line. Zarkon wiped out everyone else. Our parents, our uncles and aunts, our other cousins, everyone we knew are gone." Genar answered.

"And you are the lost son of our king, Danzar." Kezrin said wearily.

"Yes. My friend Kaladan and I were captured by a woman working for my uncle. We were brought back to planet Doom as prisoners. That's where I learned the truth about my real father and my family." Lotor replied.

"Something told me you were part of our family when I saw you being led out of the dungeons. Your resemblence to Keltor is amazing." Genar said.

"I saw a brief glimpse of him in a dream I had. I saw his death at the hands of my uncle." The young prince stated.

"It was no mere dream. Our grandfather has spoken to those of us who remain in one way or another. He came to us speaking of the prophecy. He spoke of an heir, a descendent who will carry his spirit into battle against Zarkon. Naturally, princess Leena assumed it would be her father Danzar who would be chosen. That's when we knew the time had come to make our way to planet Doom to rescue him." Genar replied.

"It is not me Genar. I've not the strength to pass the test. There is only one here who can face the challenge to claim Keltor's spirit." Danzar explained and then looked straight at his son. Lotor's eyes widened when he realized what his father was eluding to.

"Me?"

"Yes my son. You are the one who can carry Keltor's spirit into battle. You are the one who can face the challenge and claim the spirit of your grandfather. You are the only one who can grant him the eternal peace he has not been able to find himself." Danzar answered.

"How do you know I'm the one? My grandfather was noble and strong. If anything, I've been a blight upon his name. I followed in my uncle's footsteps just as he wanted me to. It was only when I met Allura that I began to change my way of thinking, and even then, I was too damn stubborn to realize how I felt for her. I brought her and her people nothing but pain and misery. I'm not worthy of carrying anyone's spirit let alone my grandfather's." Lotor said lowering his head.

"You and your grandfather are very much alike. Remember that at one time he too thought as you did. He brought civilizations to their knees all in the name of the empire. And like you, it was a woman who helped him realize how wrong his actions were. It was Loeena who made him see the suffering of those around him. Through her, he began to realize he was not adding to the prosperity of the empire. He was sending young men to their deaths and driving innocent people to their knees. And when his eyes were opened to the etrocities he was helping to create, he turned away from that life and never looked back. But his greatest downfall was never reconciling his past. He was haunted by the lives destroyed at his hands. The death of his sister in law Namora haunted him the rest of his life. He was slain by his own son, and many more died at the hands of that very son. He has carried guilt upon his soul and cannot find peace.. Even after renouncing the empire, the darkness of his past hovered over him like a dark cloud, and instead of reconciling with it. He tried to repress it, and hide it from all he loved. And it took the form of your uncle, Zarkon. You must not make the same mistake Keltor made. You must make peace with yourself." Danzar explained.

"I hate to break up the father and son moment, but we got company." Avian said pointing to the cruiser's screen.

"Zarkon's sending fighters after us." Genar replied pointing to the screen

"Hang on! I'm gonna try to shake em off!" Avian yelled as he prepared for evasive manuvers. A fleet of small fighters raced behind Avian and his crew. Lines of lazer fire shot out from the vessles trying to shoot down the escaping cruiser. The ship zig zaged and made quick up and down manuvers dodging the barrage of shots. Lotor and the others felt the straps of their safety belts press hard against their chests and stomachs as they were jostled about by Avian's manuvering.

"Hang on!" Avian yelled as he pulled the navigational bar backwards. The ship shot straight upward and looped once ending up behind the small fighter unit.

"Warn me when you do that again." Genar said hanging onto the arms of his seat.

"Hang on cause things are about to get interesting." Avian said smirking as he pushed a button revealing a small key pad.

"Avian, what are you about to do?" Genar asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, I'm just gonna try out the upgrades I made to this cruiser." Avian answered calmly.

"You didn't tell me you made upgrades to the cruiser." Genar said somewhat sternly.

"More importantly, I didn't tell them either." Avian said as he shot the vessle right into the middle of the fleet.

"What the hell are you doing? We're in the killing fields!" Kaladan shouted.

"Surprise!" Avian shouted punching the big red button in the middle of the key pad. Small cannons shot out of the walls of the cruiser and began simutainiously firing. Taking the navigational bar, Avian began spinning the ship counter clock wise letting missles fire from the cannons shooting every fighter that surrounded the cruiser. After just a few rotations the small fleet had been completely destroyed.

"Problem solved." Avian said as debris and ash fell around the cruiser. "Now let's get the hell out of here before reinforcments show up." He replied shifting the cruiser into lightspeed away from planet Doom. Lotor and the others breathed a sigh of relief as they sped away.

"Set cordinates for Namoria." Genar said.

"Got it." Avian replied.

* * *

On Namoria, Leena paced back and fourth in the control center. She didn't pace as a man would, simply walking from one side to the other. She walked all over the room looking around and playing with her hair. It was a nervous habit she'd had since childhood. Several maids would try to talk her into perhaps relaxing in the garden or in her bedroom, but the princess would not be moved. They could see the worry in her gold cat like eyes and the continuous twitching of her hands as she walked. She stopped suddenly when she heard Genar's voice over the intercom.

"Leena, we've found him. We've found your father. We're on route to Namoria and should be there by nightfall."

"Genar! You've found him? He's alive? Is he all right?" She asked frantically.

"He's right here Leena. I'll let you talk to him." Genar answered.

"Leena! Leena are you all right?" Danzar asked trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Yes! Father is that really you?" Leena cried as tears of joy began to pour from her eyes.

"It's me. I'm coming home Leena. I'm finally coming home." Danzar answered trying to hold back his own tears.

"Father! I knew one day you would return! I knew it! Grandfather Keltor told me you would!" Leena exclaimed.

"Leena, there's someone else coming home with me." Danzar said.

"Who father? Who is coming with you?" Leena asked trying to calm herself down.

"Your twin brother."

"Brother?"

to be continued...

_Misty Gargoyal, thank you for the kind comments and reviews. And thank you to everyone else who had reviewed and enjoyed the story thus far. _

_The next chapter will focus primarily upon Lotor getting aquainted with his true family and the challenge he must face to make peace with himself and reconcile his past in order to learn the truth of his destiny and how Allura is connected to it. Chapter 17 will also give more insite to the cousins Avian, Genar and Kezrin as their individual personalities come more into focus._


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is rather tranquil and took a while to write. I had intended for the challenge Lotor faces to claim Keltor's spirit in this chapter, but my muse decided to put that in chapter 18 which I will hopefully start composing soon. This chapter sees what remains of Keltor's bloodline reunited and Lotor starting to accept his true home, Namoria. There's a brief visit to planet Doom as surgeons rush to put King Zarkon back together. He's not going to be happy when he recovers.

**Chapter 17 Homecoming**

Leena stood in the control center both excited and suprised at what she'd heard. "I have a brother?" She asked in a stunned tone.

"It's a long story Leena, but it's true. You have a twin brother named Lotor. When we arrive at the castle I'll explain everything." Danzar answered.

"I'm just glad you're all right father. I'm just glad you're all safe." Leena said clutching her hand to her chest. The excitement was almost too much for the young druel princess to withstand.

* * *

Zarkon was rushed to the operating room after several guards dragged him from the skybox of the arena. His wounds were serious and the pain overwhelming. The old king howled in pain as the surgeons attempted to restrain him. They managed to cut away his royal robes and uniform. Blood flowed from the hole in his shoulder and the severe laceration across his right eye. The golden cat like orb was now bloodied and torn. The surgeons quickly injected a strong sedative into the king's arm. Within minutes the flailing and howling stopped and Zarkon was silent for the moment. Now under control, the surgeons began to examine the king's wounds. While there was hope for his shoulder, the slashed right eye was beyond repair. They looked at each other knowing what had to be done. After an i.v. was administered, the surgeons began to operate to repair the wounds of their king.

Haggar was in her private chamber looking upon her crystal ball. She gazed deep into the smokey grey orb. Chanting in a strange language, the crystal began to glow. She saw images of the events of the day unfolding. The crystal was one of the old witches creations designed to capture memories from whomever gazed into it. She saw the escape of Zarkon's prisoners and the three who helped them flee. She frowned seeing the image of Kezrin flash upon the sphererical surface.

"So, you somehow found the strength to survive. You have more power than I had imagined. Next time, that power shall be mine." She said in a low gutteral tone.

She continued to watch the images play out to their conclusion. She focused upon the voices of the three druels who rescued Danzar, Lotor and Kaladan.

_"My name is Genar. I and my two cousins are descendents of your father Keltor. We've come to save you and bring you back to Namoria."_

"Survivors of the massecre..." Haggar said to herself. "It makes no difference. Soon the dragon of Azrinos will be unleashed upon them all."

* * *

"There she is...home sweet home." Avian said seeing the image of planet Namoria growing bigger on the view screen.

"This, this is my home." Lotor said looking at the screen.

"Yes son, this is where you were born. While Zarkon may have ravaged it once, its outer beauty is realitively unscaved. Fortunately he saw fit not to attack our home any further after kidnapping me and having the royal family killed." Danzar said.

"We'll be landing soon." Genar said.

"How has Leena been since my absence?" Danzar asked.

"You'd be proud of her sire. She's grown into a fine young woman. Avian, Kezrin and I have watched over her in your stead. She'll be very happy to see you again. Everyone will be glad to know their king is coming home." Genar answered.

"You three have grown into strong young men since I last saw you." Danzar commented.

"Many of your subjects stepped up to help raise us. Since our parents had been killed, there was no one left in the castle to see to our upbringing." Genar replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I feel like I failed you all." Danzar said lowering his head.

"You did what you had to do majesty. None of us hold it against you." Genar said.

"I'll be glad when we get home. I can't wait to get this garbage off my face." Avian grumbled.

Lotor looked at the black haired druel with a confused glance.

"He's wearing artificial stain. If he'd gone in with his true color, he'd have stuck out like a sore thumb. Unfortunately there are those even among Namoria's inhabitants who look down on him because of his heritage. He's not a typical hybrid." Genar said.

"Avian isn't like the rest of us son." Danzar interjected. "His mother was a druel hybrid, but his father was from Earth. Unlike us, he doesn't have the characteristic blue skin. While Avian inherited the eyes and ears of his mother, he got his skin and hair color from his father."

"Mut." Avian growled.

"That's the insult that most who look down on him use. He's gotten himself into a lot of trouble because of all the flack he has to deal with." Genar replied.

"There will be no more such treatment once I return. He is a grandson of Keltor no matter what he looks like. My father would never have stood for such intolerance." Danzar said firmly. He then turned to Kaladan.

"While you are not blood related, you are welcome on Namoria, Kaladan. You helped bring my son back to me. For that I am forever greatful. You may consider Namoria your home for as long as you wish."

"Thank you. It's been a long time since I've had anywhere to call home other than a blood stained pit." Kaladan replied.

"Kezrin, you all right back there?" Avian asked.

"I'll live." Kezrin sighed.

"We'll have the rejuvination chamber ready when we land. You need a few hours to regain your strength. After that, you're to take it easy, undestood?" Genar said firmly.

"Yah." Kezrin replied with a tired breath.

"Father, what is the challenge I must face in order to claim my grandfather's spirit?" Lotor asked.

"In order to reconcile your past Lotor, you must face it. You must face yourself and all the darkness that hovers over you. Then and only then can you know the meaning of your destiny." Danzar answered.

"And if I do pass this test, what then?"

"Then we go to planet Arus. You and Allura have began healing the wounds between the two of you, and in that we may be able to heal the wounds between our families. There may yet be hope for an alliance between Arus and Namoria." Danzar replied.

"That may be easier said than done. Allura may be open to the idea of marriage now, but her friends will most certainly be against it. Not that I can blame them for feeling that way. All they ever wanted was to protect her. I always saw them as rivals." Lotor said.

"We will find a way son. Things are different now. Have faith. It is one of the most powerful allies one can have." Danzar replied.

"We're approaching the landing zone. I'll have us docked soon." Avian said preparing to land the cruiser.

The hatch to the hanger slowly began to open. Little by little the cruiser began to descend and enter the hanger. There in the distance of the docking bay stood princess Leena. She shook with excitement and anticipation as she waited for the vessle to land. She watched as the cruiser finally touched the floor and shut off. Then the hatch opened and the occupants began to emerge. First was Avian, then Genar helping steady Kezrin as he walked. Then Danzar stepped off the cruiser followed by Lotor and Kaladan. Leena, no longer to contain her emotions ran toward her father with tears streaming down her cheeks. She picked up the edges of her long, purple gown as she ran. Her ankle length silver cape flowed outward like a flag in the wind as she hurried toward Danzar. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Father! Father you're home! You're finally home!" She exclaimed.

"Yes my daughter, I'm finally home." Danzar said trying to choke back his own tears. "Leena, my little girl, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. Your cousins say you've become a fine princess."

"I knew you would make it back father. I'm so glad you're all right. I've dreamed of this day for so long." Leena sobbed.

"It's all right now Leena. I'm home now." Danzar said trying to comfort his daughter. He looked behind him motioning for Lotor to come close.

"Leena, this is your twin brother Lotor." He continued.

Brother and sister gazed upon each other for the first time. They were near mirror images of each other with the exception of gender. With the exception that Leena was a woman, she resembled Lotor in every other way. Her skin was sky blue with gold catlike eyes and pointed ears. And the most notable feature was the long, flowing mane of snow white hair. It was just a bit longer than Lotor's going to her upper thighs. The two studied each other for a moment noting the similarities and the differences. She was a bit smaller and leaner than he was. He was taller and far more muscular. But no matter the differences in gender and body type, the two felt like they were looking at mirror images of themselves.

"Brother?" She asked with an almost curious tone.

"Yes. I'm your twin brother." Lotor said trying to sound reassuring.

"And this is Kaladan. He is a friend and allie. He helped reunite your brother and I." Danzar said.

Without another moment's hesitation, Leena let go of her father and embraced her brother. Lotor was a little suprised by the move, but after a second, he embraced his sister accepting her welcoming hug. Danzar, Leena, Lotor and his cousins all stood together as a family for the first time. They all looked at each other and motioned for Kaladan to stand with them. While he was not blood related, he had been warmly welcomed into the family. In the midsts of the reverly, Kezrin began to feel faint. His knees began to shake as Genar held him up.

"Come on. Let's get you into the rejuvination chamber." Genar said.

"Is Kezrin all right?" Leena asked with concern.

"He'll be fine. He had to use his powers in battle, so he's feeling a bit drained." Genar answered.

"Come on son. I'll have a room made ready for you." Danzar said ushering Lotor and the others into the castle.

They walked from the hanger into the main part of the palace. Walking down a long hall that led to castle interior, Lotor looked at the portraits of what he assumed to be the royal family. Seven portraits of the elder children hung upon the walls while smaller portraits of grandchildren were just a few inches below the elders. His eyes widened when he saw two large portraits at the end of the hall. One was of a woman with brilliant silver hair. The other was what Lotor could have sworn to be a portrait of himself later in life. Danzar noticed the expression upon his son's face.

"Grandfather." Lotor said in an astonished voice.

"Yes my son. That is Keltor. Beside him is his queen and your grandmother, Loeena." Danzar replied.

Lotor studied the portrait intensely. He saw the unmistakable resemblence between himself and his grandfather. A mane of white cascaded down his shoulders, though it stopped at the middle of his back. Lotor's went well to his waist. He looked to be in his mid fourties but looked no less handsome. He wore a deep blue brocaded jacket trimmed in brilliant silver. His long bangs parted and lifted slightly upward framing his face. The young prince wondered if this was what he would look like when he reached middle age.

"Are all these pictures of his children?" The young prince asked.

"Yes. The elder children are your aunts and uncles. Keltor had five sons and two daughters. So there were many grandchildren when they grew up." Danzar answered. His face grew sad upon the statement.

"There would have been many many grandchildren and great grandchildren had they all lived. After the massacre, all but you sister, three cousins and myself were wiped out. We are all that remains of Keltor's line."

"There were so many of them." Lotor said in a silent tone.

"It is up to us to see that their deaths were not in vain, son. But for now you should rest. Leena, take Lotor to his room so he can get settled in for the night."

"All right. Come with me brother." Leena said leading Lotor from the portrait hall.

"I think we all should get some rest now. We're going to have a lot to do in the coming days." Genar interjected as he led Kezrin to his chambers.

"I agree. We will have a great many things to do starting tomorrow." Danzar said as he led Kaladan to a room where he could get some rest.

* * *

The next morning Lotor awoke feeling as he'd slept for years. He rubbed his aching shoulders and then his face as he moved to sit up in his bed. Pushing the covers back he shifted his legs so that his feet were on the floor. He slowly stood up pushing his hair from his face. Walking over to the window he looked out upon the newly rising sun. He saw a few puffy clouds surrounding the blindingly bright sphere. The sky was an explosion of sapphire blue and purple with hints of red and orange. While it was not the first sunrise he'd ever seen, it was possibly the most spectacular. Looking down he saw a sea of green grass and towering trees bearing brilliantly colored fruit. The emerald landscape was dotted by purple, red and bright blue flowers.

Turning away from the window, Lotor walked toward the ornate wardrobe and opened its doors. He looked at the several pairs of pants and shirts hanging neatly within it. After a few minutes he got dressed and inspected himself in the mirror. He chose a pair of royal blue pants and a sleeveless deep silver tunic. After putting on a knee length pair of black boots he fixed his hair. Braiding two sections of his bangs he pulled them to either side of his head and bound them with a silver chord letting the unbraided section fall loosely to blend in with the rest of his snow white mane.

As he left his room he heard footsteps hurrying toward him. "Good morning brother!" Leena called as she rushed toward him.

"Good morning Leena." He replied softly.

"Father is waiting for us in the dining hall. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. You must be starving." Leena said grabbing Lotor's hand and hurrying him along side her.

"Let's eat so I can show you the castle!" She said pulling him with her as she dashed to the dining hall.

_"She's lively." _The young prince thought as he fought to keep up with his sister.

The two joined Danzar and the others in the dining hall as breakfast was being served. The room was filled with the smell of freshly baked breads and jams. There was also a platter full of fruit and berries. They all sat down and began to eat.

"Are you feeling any better today Kezrin?" Leena asked.

"Yah. Would have been nice if I'd actually gotten a hit in on that old witch." Kezrin grumbled.

"They'll be time for that soon enough Kezrin." Genar replied.

"Don't worry Kez. Next time you can kick her...."

"Avian." Genar growled sternly. "I don't say anything about your language in battle, but we're not in battle. We're in the presence of our king and his heirs. Watch what you say here."

"Did you sleep well son?" Danzar asked.

"Yes. Best sleep I've had in very long time. To be honest I don't think I've ever slept that well, at least not when I was sober anyway." Lotor answered.

"Genar, how is Nomey? Is she all right?" Leena inquired.

"She's sleeping. The miscarriage was hard on her, and it may take her a little while to recover emotionally." Genar answered.

"Nomey?" Lotor asked a bit confused.

"She's my wife. We've been trying to have children, and so far things haven't gone very well." Genar answered.

"Maybe it's just not time for her to have children yet. It is an uneasy time we live in right now. Just because there's been no threat to Namoria for a while doesn't mean we're safe." Leena remarked.

"I fear there may be a threat to Namoria now. Zarkon will not be happy when he recovers from the injuries he received. And now that he most likely knows heirs of my father have survived, he will seek to wipe us out entirely." Danzar said in a serious tone.

"And now he may have the means to do it." Kaladan said entering the conversation.

"What is he planning?" Leena asked.

"Haggar has unveiled her latest monstrocity, and this one may pose the most serious threat the galaxy has ever faced. She had a terrible monster brought to planet Doom from the planet of Azrinos. She called it the dragon of Azrinos." Lotor answered.

"We saw it first hand. The beast was covered in some kind of mettalic grey armor. I don't know if the armor is natural or something of Haggar's design. But I know it will be trouble for all of us, even my brother though he's too foolish to realize that." Danzar said.

"I've heard stories about this monster. The thing is wild, perhaps too wild for even Haggar to control. It's said the beast's power is so great those who first summoned it from the abyss could not control it. An entire planet was laid to waist by the thing. I've no knowledge to how the dragon was sealed. Haggar, with all her dark magic found a way to awaken it." Kaladan explained.

"She's most likely made this armor to strengthen the beast, as if it needed any help. It's going to be a formidable foe. But that's not all my uncle has in mind for the attack against Arus and Voltron. He's been moving the territories within the Druel empire to align together with him. He's going to make sure all who stand in his way are swept into oblivion." Lotor added.

"That is why we must know if you are the chosen heir. I know you've already been through so much, but we must know tonight. Do you think you're up to it son?" Danzar asked.

"I will be tonight." Lotor answered.

"Father, after we're done eating I'd like to show Lotor around the castle." Leena said.

"That would be a good idea. There will be much to be done after today, and there won't be time." Danzar replied.

As the morning went on everyone finished eating and then went about their daily activities knowing the following days would force a break in their routines. Avian left for the hanger to work on the old druel fighter. Kezrin went back to his chambers to have time to himself as he often did. Genar went to check on Nomey and then on to his daily meditations. Danzar also took Kaladan on a tour of the castle along with Leena and Lotor.

The first place the four stopped was in the palace garden. Leena waved her hand against the seemingly inpenatrable wall and stood back as it dissapeared. She led her brother, father and Kaladan into the garden. It teamed with lush plants and exotic species of flowers. The room was half the size of the dining hall, which in its own right was quite spacious. The ground was covered in deep emerald green grass and soft moss. There were small bushes in colors of red, purple and a firey golden orange. The flowers bloomed in various shades of purple, pink and blue with an occassional sprig of red and yellow. The room itself was circular with the plants growing in a way to accentuate the shape. Perfectly cut squares of marble like stone accented the walk ways into the garden. But Lotor's eyes went right to the center piece of the room. Surrounded by a crystal clear pond was a statue of a woman sitting on a bed of moss and small blue and purple blossoms. She was positioned on her side with her legs loosely bent beside her. In her hands she gently held a delicate blossom cut from fine crystal. It was in the shape of a fully bloomed Earth rose. While the material itself had no color, when the sun struck it brilliant hues of red, purple, yellow and orange seemed to surge from the object.

The body was carved out of blue stone signalling she was of druel origin. Her face was serene as she gazed upon the crystal flower. The eyes were made of amber and black colored glass. It amazed Lotor how life like they appeared. Lavender colored hair cascaded down her shoulders all the way to her waist. A beautiful sheer fabric draped her body in the form of a simple but elegant shroud like dress. While the fabric was sheer, it was layered in a way to show her feminity while covering it at the same time. At the center of the statue upon the moss covered ground was a small plaque.

"This was your great aunt Namora. It was her sacrifice that allowed Keltor and those who fled with him to settle upon this planet. He had this garden made to honor her memory and her sacrifice. I'm glad to see that it has survived all these years." Danzar said with a solom expression.

The four walked up to the small shrine and looked at the water. Exotic fish swam in the pond. They were brilliantly colored and swam calmly in their aquatic domaine. They had long fins that almost seemed to sway like hair as the fish moved. They were almost serpentine in a way looking like tiny colored dragons. Unlike the terrifying beast of Haggar, these little creatures were harmless and had a calming affect upon those who watched them.

Kaladan looked with a fascinated expression to see tiny colored stalagtites growing upward just a few inches from the water's surface. The little fish would often swim by them and take tiny nibbles from the objects.

"That's their food. It's also what gives them their vibrant color. They're only found here on Namoria. Genar found them many years ago and brought some to the palace. We placed them here in the garden. He also brought the crystals that they live off of and started growing them here in the garden. As long as nothing toxic is placed in the water, the crystals continue to replenish themselves year after year as do the fish. I often come here and watch them for hours." Leena explained.

The four continued their tour of the castle with Leena as their guide. They would enjoy what tranquility they had for the moment. The coming days would be anything but tranquil. The one who needed the distraction the most was Lotor. That night he would undertake the challenge to reconcile his past and prove he was the heir chosen to carry Keltor's spirit. And while they all enjoyed the chance to get aquainted with each other, they knew a storm would soon be brewing. Zarkon was injured, but he would not be down for long. And his wrath would be terrible and without pity.

_Thanks to all who have reviewed and enjoyed the story thus far. And thanks for being patient as it took me a while to get this chapter up. It deviates a bit from what I had originally planned which will take place in chapter 18(if my muse doesn't get too fickled again...) Things are going to get intense in chapter 18...namely for Lotor._


	18. Chapter 18

At last here's chapter 18. This starts off by giving a little more insight to Genar, and Avian. Kezrin gets a brief mention here, but more bout him later in the story. Zarkon unleashes his wrath upon a territory within the empire who thinks they're going to reneg on their pledge to allign with him. And Lotor faces the challenge to face his past and claim his grandfather's sword known as Redeemer. I hope to get chapter 19 started soon.

I also wanted to say how much I appreciate all the wonderful reviews the story has gotten. I hope ya'll continue to enjoy the future chapters as they are posted.

Christine(The Dark Rose Maiden)

**Chapter 18 Reconciling the Past**

After everyone had left the dinning hall for the day, Genar headed back to his chambers. There in his bed slept a young druel woman with golden sable colored hair. He sat down beside her and leaned in gently kissing her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes looking up at him.

"Are you feeling better Nomey?" He asked softly.

"I...I guess." She answered in an unsure tone.

"I know you still feel the loss of the baby. I feel that loss as well, but consider that maybe it isn't time for us to have a child yet." Genar replied.

"I don't understand why. Why would a life begin inside of me and then be taken away?" Nomey asked.

"I don't know either Nomey. But it doesn't mean that we will never have a child. It may just be too soon for us. Namoria is a peaceful planet, but we may soon find ourselves in a time of chaos. Rescuing the king has fanned the flames of war on planet Doom. King Zarkon will not be kind in his retribution. That is not the kind of enviroment to bring a child into. Children should be allowed to grow up in a peaceful time when they are not threatened by war and destruction." Genar explained.

"Genar, I'm scared for you. What if something happens, and you don't come home? I can't imagine my life without you." Nomey said trying to fight back tears.

"Nomey, I will always come home to you. No matter what happens, you must always have faith that I will come home. We have hope now because our king has returned to us. And he has not come alone. We discovered on planet Doom King Danzar has a son, Leena's twin brother Lotor." Genar replied.

"Leena has a twin brother?"

"Yes. He was stolen from Namoria by Zarkon after he was born. While he was raised to do terrible things, his heart is not truely evil. He has learned about his true family and who he really is. And tonight he must face a very difficult challenge. Tonight we will know if he is the one chosen to carry Keltor's spirit into battle against Zarkon."

"I...I'm sorry I've been so moody. I realize it's selfish of me to want a child so soon when we may end up going to war. It's just that I've seen so many women scorned and abandoned by their husbands and familes because they couldn't bear children."

Genar cupped Nomey's face in his large hands. "That will never happen Nomey. It makes no difference if we have children or not. I married you because I love you, not because of the children we may or may not have. Always remember that." He said softly.

"I will. I'm going to bathe and get dressed. I'd like to visit the garden while you're doing your work out." Nomey replied.

"That would be a good idea." Genar said.

He left her to attend to her bathing as he went on with his daily routine. He entered his work out room and stripped to the waist and took off his boots. Afterwards he lit a few candles and various incense to help him focus his mind. He started by stretching out his legs and arms so as not to hurt himself during his excersizes. After his stretches he took a heavy metal staff in his hand and closed his eyes. Taking in a few deep breaths and exhaling them slowly, he proceeded to do a one handed stand on his head and extended the arm with the staff outward. His body was perfectly still as he continued his deep breathing to keep from breaking his concentration. His hair cascaded downward spilling onto the floor like a garnet pool.

For several minutes he stayed in this position before slowly planting his feet back on the ground. After that he took out his sai's and began practicing his offensive and defensive manuvers so that they stayed fresh in his mind. While he prefered not having to use them, he never let the knowledge go stale. He never knew when those skills would have to be used. While he practiced foward thrusts and slashing movements, he also practiced side kicks and foward punches. He moved with great speed, sometimes to the point where his weapons were only blurs. Every move had purpose, but also employed with the grace of a seasoned martial arts master. He began the rigiorous training by his own choice and practiced each and every day. He prefered using the excersizes to keep his body in good form and focus his mind as well. But when the occassion called for it, he used his skills to protect those he loved. He did not like to kill, but knew sometimes there was no other choice but to end an opponent's life.

There were no artificial lights in the room. It was lined with several windows to let the sun light the room naturally. Many candles would be lit in the evening when he chose to meditate at night. A small fountain was at the center of the room. The center of the fountain was made of clear quartz like crystal with water streaming off of it. The sounds of it dropping into the bowl beneath were soft and helped to enhance a sense of relaxation. For now all was tranquil in the castle. And all who inhabited it would take advantage of the peace while it lasted.

* * *

On Planet Doom the mood was anything but tranquil. While the surgeons had successfully repaired Zarkon's wounds, he was less than pleased with the results. He stood in the operating room glaring menacingly over the remainder of the surgeon's staff with his remaining good eye. The head surgeon lay dead on the floor with blood gushing out of his chest. He'd been run through on the king's sword by the tyrant himself. Before the incident he'd taken a look at the grotesque wound that had once been his right eye. His left arm now heavily bandaged after being stitched together. His anger was most likely aimed at the who'd escaped his grasp, but since the surgeon was within reach he made a suitable target.

Haggar hobbled in behind him seeing the dead surgeon now laying on the floor. "I hope we can find another one soon. He was the best surgeon we had." She said with a cautious tone.

"He was an idiot and a butcher! Look what he did to my face!" Zarkon barked.

"Yes, he botched the job horribly. But there is a more serious matter at hand. The prisoners have escaped, and several territories within the empire are much disturbed by this news. They are considering whether or not to align their forces with ours. This is something we cannot permit." Haggar replied.

"They doubt me? They DARE to doubt my power!" Zarkon roared. He turned and stormed from the operating room back to his throne room with the old witch in tow.

Zarkon walked with intense purpose. His strides were stern with his feet hitting the floor with force. The guards stood by nervously bowing in respect to their king as he entered the throne room. A court of his advisors stood at the bottom of the staircase nervously bowed hoping not to raise the king's ire anymore than it already was. He sat down upon his throne where Coralle stood beside him. Sylvana stood at her side ready to engage anyone who would dare to attack the queen.

"My king, planet Corribus is not pleased with the escapes of the traitors. They see this as a terrible mistake and weakness on your part and are reconsidering their decision to contribute their forces to the war against Arus and Voltron." One advisor said with an unsteady voice.

The king's visage was already one of great anger, and the news of one ally backing out of the alliance only served to fuel the king's rage further.

"They dare to turn against me?" He snarled.

"We must reassure our allies that this oversight will be soon corrected. Their faith in your kingship must be restored." Another advisor added.

"I gave them status within the druel empire! They enjoyed every luxuary and indulgence because of my efforts, and now they dare to turn on me! I will not tolerate mutiny! I will make an example out of those ingrates!" Zarkon thundered.

The huddled group of advisors knew this news did not bode well for Corribus. They knew the retaliation would be swift and without mercy. But they had no idea as to how severe his judgment would be. They cringed when they heard that judgement pronounced.

"Haggar, I want you to unleash your creation upon Corribus. Let it lay waste to every structure and every living thing! Let it leave nothing but destruction in its wake!"

"It will be done sire." Haggar said with a hint of anticipation. She would be able to see just how destructive her newest pet would be. Corribus would be shown no mercy. They dared to defy Zarkon, and now that defiance would cost them dearly. She cackled to herself as she hobbled off to where the beast was being kept. As she exited the throne room, Zarkon gave orders for Cossack and Mogor to meet with him immediately. They would command a flag ship to take any survivors and bring them back to planet Doom as prisoners. They would also transport the dragon to Corribus to unleash its destructive power upon the planet. Zarkon's last command was that every minute of destruction be recorded to be later broadcast along with the executions of any survivors. He would make sure none of the other territories would think twice before turning on him.

* * *

Avian sat in his crusier having just finished adjustments to its enhancements. He sat back with a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Damn, thought I'd never get this done." He said to himself. He got up from the cockpit and exited the cruiser. Looking at the exterior for a moment, he rubbed his shoulders and left the hanger. He headed back to his room. Passing by the garden he saw Nomey sitting by the gazing pool. She sat quietly watching the rainbow fish swim and taking nibbles off the crystals growing upward. He said nothing to her and quickly passed her by so as not to disturb her. He continued walking until he reached his quarters.

Opening the door he walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He looked around at the collection of artifacts from Earth he'd kept all around. Since his father had been killed when he was very young, Avian never had the chance to really know him. He knew his father was human and came from Earth. When his father, Avery settled on Namoria he had belongings from Earth with him. Those posessions passed to Avian who took ardent interest in them. The most cherished of possessions was an old cd stereo and collection of heavy metal cd's. And Avian being the kind who liked to tinker with contraptions managed to make an outlet to supply power to the device. He grabbed the remote and pointed it at the stereo turning it on. As soon as he selected a track, thunderous guitar riffs began to fill the room.

_If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man  
You win some, lose some, all the same to me  
The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say  
I don't share your greed, the only card I need is  
The Ace Of Spades_

Avian reclined back listening to Motorhead's Ace of Spades singing along with the lyrics. "Genar's got his way to relax, and I've got mine." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The day passed as Lotor became aqauinted with his family and home. It was all a lot for him to take in, but somehow he didn't feel traumatized anymore by all that he had learned. His sister Leena was full of energy as she showed her father, brother and Kaladan around the castle. It had been so long since Danzar had been there, he himself had forgotten much of the interior. Everything seemed new yet familiar at the same time as he looked through the halls and various rooms. But while they all reveled in the reunion, all knew that this night was important. It would be a crucial turning point in all their lives, especially that of Lotor. It would be he who faced a great challenge.

"Lotor, come with me. There is something I need to tell you about before you are tested tonight." Danzar said.

"What is that father?" Lotor asked.

"The challenge is to claim more than just the spirit of your grandfather. If you succeed, then you will also inherit his sword...Redeemer." His father explained.

"Redeemer?" Asked the young prince.

"Yes. Even after he helped many escape the empire, he continued to help the defectors settle upon Namoria. One such family had a young daughter who was very ill. Those within the empire would simply have let her die as she was seen as an expendable life. But Keltor did everything within his power to save her life. There were several healers and doctors among the refugees and all of them put foward their best efforts to save the little girl's life. Sadly all their efforts were not enough and the girl died. But the family was grateful for all that Keltor had done on their behalf. Keltor was visibly saddened by the child's death. He was present when she was buried. While her family felt grief over her loss, they wanted to thank Keltor for all he'd done. They gave to him a sword that had been in there family for a long time." Danzar explained. After taking a brief pause he continued the story.

"At first your grandfather was relunctant to accept the gift. He felt he was not worthy because he could not save their daughter's life. But the mother explained that the sword was no ordinary blade. In the hands of ordinary people and those with bad intentions, the blade remained normal. But in the hands of one who had a just and noble heart the blade would change from steel to crystal. And the crystal was said to be indestructable. When Keltor took the sword into his grasp, the silver steel changed into white crystal and glowed brightly. The mother said he was indeed worthy to carry the sword. She then told him the sword had a name...Redeemer. He accepted the sword and carried it at his side until the moment of his death."

"What happened to the sword after my grandfather was killed?" Lotor asked.

"I took the sword and hid it within a dark chamber. It has been sealed away for a long time. I feared that if Zarkon or any of his minions were to get their hands on it, it could be used for a purpose darker than what it was intended for. It is believed that Keltor's spirit rests within the sword. Before he died, he said an heir would come to claim the sword. It is believed my son that Keltor will be reborn through you. The power that eminates within Redeemer is said to be beyond the known universe. Some say that it may even be of divine origin." Danzar explained.

"Father, you said I must face my past. Is that all?"

"The task is simple, but more complicated than it sounds. In addition to facing your past, you must face yourself. As I told you when we met, you must face the person you once were. And you must dual the spectre of your old life. You must fight and win in order to claim Redeemer. The challenge will be mentally and physically exghausting. I wish there were more time for you to prepare. But time may be short. We must know tonight if you are the one." Danzar said.

"I understand father." Lotor replied.

"Come. You should retire to your room for the rest of the afternoon to rest and clear your mind. You will need all your physical and mental strength to face the test tonight." Danzar said.

Lotor went to his room as his father suggested. He sat down on his bed and took in a few deep breaths. He lay back and closed his eyes. Any doubt that dwelled within in his mind and spirit had to be banished. He began to breathe in deeply and exhale slowly putting himself into a more medatative state. He hadn't had use for meditation in a very long time. He needed to practice it now. Physical ardors were nothing new to him. He could handle the physical aspect of just about anything. But the emotional and mental aspects would be far more challenging. While he was with his uncle, all he had to do was escape the mental and emotional anguish he felt. And that was done mostly through alcohol and women. But now he would be stone cold sober when facing the many terrible things he'd done. That was something he was not looking foward to. The countless lives that he'd helped destroy and worlds he'd decimated in his uncle's name would all be set before him. How would he answer for the sins he had committed? No amount of apologies or atonement would ever make up for all he'd done. All these matters now weighed heavily upon him. But what weighed most was the memories of past encounters with Allura. How he'd threatend the lives of her people and friends to coerce her into being his. How many innocent people had he threatened to kill or enslave if she didn't consent to marry him? He tried to push the negative thoughts from his mind. He had to be focused. A great many lives, including Allura's would depend upon his success.

* * *

That evening, Danzar, Leena and her cousins gathered in the great hall. Kaladan stood with them as he also wished to be present. He considered Lotor a friend and allie and would be there to give him encouragement. Also a number of castle staff and leaders from several neighboring villages also attended. Most were druel, but there were also some humans there as well. They all stood anxiously awaiting the prince's arrival. While several of the castle servants had seen him, there were many from around the castle that had yet to see Lotor for themselves. As he entered the great hall, a collective gasp eminated from several of the tribal leaders. They could not believe how much Lotor resembled Keltor. Some swore they were looking upon a ghost.

As he walked foward, a hush fell over the crowd. He approached his father trying to be as confident as possible. Deep down, he was nervous and unsure of himself. Could he really be the heir Keltor spoke of?

"It is time my son. Behind that door the sword Redeemer is hidden. Once inside, the chamber will lock itself off from all of us. We will not be able to see or hear you. This is a battle that you and only you can wage. Of all wars, the war against one's self is the most difficult. We will wait for you here in the great hall. You must have faith in yourself. Remember this above all else Lotor. Faith is your greatest allie. Doubt is your greatest enemy." Danzar said.

"I will not fail father. I will make it through this challenge no matter what." Lotor replied trying to be as sure of himself as possible. With a deep breath, he walked toward the dark wooden door. He looked back to his family, then he opened the door and entered the chamber.

* * *

Cossack and Mogor stood upon the captain's deck of the flag ship as the huge coffin bearing the dragon of Azrinos was loaded into the slumber chamber. The box, while shrunk to a more managable size for the journey, was no less imposing. Haggar too would accompany the two commanders to see the beast unleash all its terrible power upon Corribus. She could hardly wait to see her newest pet in action. But even in her anticipation, a troubling thought entered her head. The memory of seeing the young purple haired druel she thought she'd eliminated.

_"Even as young as he is, the brat survived. His power must be even greater than I thought. How was he able to survive? Mere humans could not even hope to survive my dark magic. He is powerful for a druel indeed. I must have his abilities. I can become even more powerful with his energy. I will have to catch him and find a way to harness his powers for myself."_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of the coffin being loaded onto the ship. She did her best to put the thought of capturing Kezrin out of her head for now. There were more important things to be dealt with. She noticed Cossack and Mogor talking amongst themselves.

"I can't imagine how Lotor could have managed to escape Carnos, and then planet Taebos. He's either incredibly lucky or much stronger than any of us gave him credit for." Cossack replied.

"He is a traitor. And traitors are to be exterminated no matter who they are. He and those other druel rogues he fled with must also be hunted down and made examples of. For now we are to focus upon Zarkon's anger with Corribus. They have transgressed against our king, and they must be punished." Mogor stated sternly.

* * *

The chamber was dark as Lotor entered it. An ordinary man wouldn't have been able to see his own hand in front of his face. It was hard for even Lotor, but with his keen eyesite he was able to walk carefully away from the door. He stood still. There was nothing but emptiness and silence as he stood waiting for whatever challenge he would face. The silence was suddenly broken by a chorus of disembodied voices.

_"Who are you? Why are you here?"_

"I am Lotor, son of Danzar. I've come to claim the sword of my grandfather." He answered firmly.

_"Redeemer." _The voices said in unison.

"Yes. I've come for the sword Redeemer. And I've come to prove myself worthy to carry the spirit of my grandfather, Keltor." The prince stated.

_"And what makes you worthy? You who have lived a life of wickedness and excess."_

_"You destroyed my family! You took my wife and my children! You left them without a husband and father!"_ An angry male voice shouted.

_"I was saving myself for the man who would have been my husband. You stole my virtue! I wanted to give it to the man that I loved!" _Cried the voice of a young woman.

_"You defiled my daughter! You killed my sons!" _A mother exclaimed angrily.

With the voices came a host of phantom like figures. They were faceless grey shadows with only the forms of their bodies visible.

_"Heartless!" _One cried.

_"Monster!" _Another barked.

_"Cursed be the day you were ever born!" _Added a third.

_"You bastard! My brother Avok died because of you." _Said the voice of a woman Lotor was all too familar with. He recognized it as that of Allura's cousin, Romelle.

_"You ruined my life! You defiled my body to satisfy your lust! You used me because I resembled Allura! You don't deserve her love! You don't deserve her forgiveness! I hope you burn in hell!"_

The words were becoming too much for the young prince to hear. He knew every cry, every curse was true. He had done all these things in abundance. His hands clenched into tight fists and he fought to keep from closing his eyes. He remembered how he used to escape from the guilt and pain he harbored upon his concience. He would always drown out the screams and the nightmares with alcohol. But now there was none to be found. He was stone cold sober and had to face his demons.

_"You want to run don't you?" _Said a sinister voice that sent chills surging through the young prince's body. It was his voice.

Before him appeared a small round table with a flask of wine on it and a glass. Lotor's eyes widened at the site.

_"You don't have to do this. You can make it all stop. You can make them all go away." _The voice of his sinister self teased.

"No. I have to do this. So much depends upon me. I can't fail." Lotor said staunchly.

_"Who are you kidding? Do you honestly think you can win? Do you honestly think you've got the strength to resist me?" _The sinister voice jeered.

"I can resist you, and I will." Lotor answered defiantly.

_"Just pick up the glass and raise it to your lips. Just let the wine make all these fools dissapear. It can all end right now. All you have to do is take the glass in your hand."_

The voice goaded him over and over to pick up the glass of wine. His fists were so tight his nails dug into his skin. His teeth clenched and ground against each other. To his horror he found himself reaching out for the glass. He couldn't stop himself. Before he could stop himself the glass was in his hand being moved toward his mouth.

_"That's it. One sip, and it will be over. You can go back to the life you once knew." _The voice encouraged.

The glass came ever closer and closer to his mouth. The liquid was so tempting and its smell heavy with the promise of false peace it often gave. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he was about to do.

"NO!" Lotor screamed and hurled the glass into the darkness. He hoisted the table up and flung it as well.

"That life is dead to me!" He shouted.

Where the table had once stood suddenly appeared an aparition of Lotor himself. But it was a vision of his old self. He wore the old military uniform and ax blade helmet. His wicked twin struck him in the lower jaw with a vicious punch. Lotor fell to the ground. Before he could get up chains shot out of the ground. Grey steel shackles clasped around his wrists pulling his hands toward the ground. He pulled trying to free himself but it was of no use. They kept him firmly restrained on his knees.

_"You fool. Do you think you can just forget who you are, who you really are? You're a monster. You're a conquoror and a destroyer. You lay waste to all who stand against you, and make them tremble at your feet. That is who you are."_ The evil Lotor chided.

"No. That may have been whom I once was, but that wasn't the real me. That isn't the man I was meant to be. My uncle stole my destiny away from me...and now I've come to claim it." The true Lotor replied with an ever defiant expression.

_"And what makes you think you can? What makes you think you can ever be a part of this pathetic little planet? You think its people will ever accept you as those trusting little fools do?"_

"They are my family." Lotor snarled.

_"You don't have a family. You never needed a family. Zarkon made you strong. He gave you the desire to dominate all around you. And you betrayed his expectations." _The evil Lotor scowled.

"No. You are the one without a family. You're not even real. You're just a sad shadow of my former life. You're just a pathetic reminder of the man I used to be. You're just a ghost. You died on Carnos, and now you're just making this feeble attempt to ressurect yourself. I won't let it happen. You will never threaten anyone again. You will never threaten her again."

_"You're a fool if you think she could ever truly love you. Her friends will never let you near her. You've lost her. Admit it. You lost her the moment you saw her."_

"The moment I saw her was the moment I realized the only one I need to lose...is you." Lotor snarled and gritted his teeth. He pulled with all his might and the chains began to lose their hold. He pulled and pulled grunting and growling like an animal. He didn't stop until the chains began to weaken. Creaking and clanking gave way to a crashing sound as the chains suddenly broke in two. Lotor willed himself to his feet with an angry glare in his eyes. The chains vanished from his body.

"I will never let you threaten her again. You're no longer in power here. You're a creation of my uncle. You're an extension of his evil that is finally being purged from my soul." He said boldly.

_"You can't make it without me! You can't!" _The twin protested.

"No. You can't make it without me." Lotor replied.

_"You can't destroy me!"_

"No, I can't. I can't destroy you, but I can banish you. It may not happen over night, but with time the damage done will be made right. I will see to that. I will fight against the scurge of the empire. I will protect the ones I love. I will protect Allura. If we are meant together, it will be by her choice as well as mine. Above all else, my grandfather's legacy will not die. Not now, not ever. Your legacy will die with you and my uncle. Through my family, through their children, and through my children my grandfather's dream shall live. You will become nothing but a memory. You will be only a reminder to the generations that come after myself and my family not to repeat the mistakes I made. And that is a promise."

_"NO!" _The evil twin screamed as his form began to vanish.

Lotor stood in the darkness once more. He felt weary, but managed to remain standing. Before his eyes a light began to shine. It was bright, but not blinding. One more figure appeared before the young prince. He was a druel who appeared to be in his early fifties. His white hair fell to the upper middle of his back. He stood in deep silver pants and a matching tunic with a royal blue cape draping his back all the way to the floor. His knee length boots were black and silver. A simple head band like crown encircled his head.

"Grandfather..." Lotor gasped.

_"Yes Lotor. I've waited a long time for the heir who would come to claim my spirit. You have faced the challenge, and you have passed. You and I are mirror images of each other. The paths that brought us to this place have been frought with danger, heartbreak and sorrow. But it is you who now has the chance that I never took. You must not let the dark cloud of your past hover over you as I did mine. That is what created your uncle, my first son...Zarkon. I wanted to protect him from the evils of my life before I denounced the empire. But in refusing to tell him the mistakes I made in my life, I doomed him to repeat them and worse. My refusal to face my past was my undoing in the end." _Keltor's spirit told.

"Grandfather, my uncle made his own choices. He chose to leave the peaceful existence you intended. He chose to force you from your throne by fighting you. He chose to take your life and in a cowardly fashion. That wasn't your doing." Lotor said.

_"His choices were his own, but I did not help sway him in the way I should have. I must acknowledge my own foolish misgivings in this matter. If I had looked past my own hesitancies I could have saved him. I could have kept him from becoming a monster." _Keltor replied sadly.

"You were only doing what you thought was right. My uncle cannot be saved. He cannot be saved now as he could not be saved then. He made his choice. I have done terrible things in the young years I've been alive. And I cannot put the full blame upon my uncle for what he did. I hate him for all the pain he's caused me and those whom I hurt. I became an extension of his cruelty, his evil. I can never undo all the suffering I've caused. I can never undo the pain I caused...her." Lotor replied lowering his head.

_"Allura is Alfor's daughter, and her capacity for forgiveness goes deeper than any of us can understand. In her heart, she has forgiven you for the history between you both. She understands it wasn't all your fault for the way you were. And in time that understanding will bring you both closer together. A bond shall form between you both stronger than even that of myself and my beloved Loeena. I cannot lie to you and say that all others will be so kind. There were still those who cursed my name even after I left the empire. Namora's family blamed me for her death even as they watched her being ripped apart."_

"So that is how she died. I've heard stories of how people were executed upon my father's torture wrack. That's how I was to be killed along with my father and Kaladan."

_"She gave her life for a cause greater than herself, though it does not sadden me any less with that knowledge. She paid the heaviest price for the dream I and so many others sought to make reality. She wanted her sister to be happy, and she knew she was happy at my side. That is something your uncle Zarkon has never and will never understand. He wants only to dominate and destroy all life. You and Allura will be the strongest power against him. It was love that brought me to my redemption, and now it has done the same for you. Now my grandson...Redeemer shall pass onto you."_

With those words the spirit of Keltor vanished and in his place a magnificent sword hovered. Lotor reached out and took the sword by the hilt turning the blade upwards. The hilt was a carved golden angel holding a sword toward the heavens. The wings stretched upward forming the ornate lower blade guards. The long flowing gown stretched downward and twisted into the spiraling hilt. The blade which had been silver started to glow in Lotor's hand. Before his eyes it turned from silver into shimmering irredescent white crystal. Never in his life had he beheld such a glorious weapon. Truly it was not a blade of the mortal world.

_"Carry this sword at your side always my grandson. When all hope seems lost and your enemy is ready to crush you, it is this sword that shall be the key to defeating Zarkon's evil forces. Within it my spirit shall reside, and when the time comes all scores will be settled." _

"Grandfather...grandfather when will I know?" Lotor asked.

_"When the time comes, you will know. Until then, I shall rest within Redeemer waiting for the time I am needed." _Keltor's spirit answered.

Again all was silent. The room was nothing more than darkness save for the light of Redeemer's blade. Using that light as his guide, Lotor turned and left the chamber. Those waiting outside held their breaths as the door slowly opened. Lotor emerged clutching Redeemer in his hand. He was weary and walked slowly from the chamber. Many gasped when they saw the glowing sword at his side.

"Redeemer! Redeemer is glowing! He is the chosen one!" A tribal leader exclaimed.

"Keltor's heir has claimed Redeemer!" Another proclaimed.

"You've passed the test my son." Danzar said with a look of both pride and relief. He and Kaladan came foward to help the young prince walk through the small crowd of onlookers. Leena pressed her folded hands to her chest while Avian and his cousins looked on.

"He's done it." Genar said quietly.

"Genar, let's get him to his room. The test has taken a great deal out of him, and there's not much night left." Danzar said.

"How, how long was I in there?" Lotor asked wearily.

"Half the night. The challenge made you lose track of time, but that was to be expected. You need to rest now and regain your strength. There is much to be done in the coming days, and we shall all need our strength for the coming war." Danzar replied.

"He came to me father. My grandfather came to me." Lotor said.

"He is part of you now. The prophecy he gave is coming true. Come my son. Let's get you to bed." Said his father.

"Father! Is Lotor all right?" Leena called.

"He's fine Leena. He just needs to rest." Danzar answered.

Soon Lotor was in his room and resting in his bed. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. As he turned in his bed, he subconciously touched the hilt of his sword as it stood propped against his bedside.

"Allura..." he unconciously whispered.

* * *

On planet Arus Allura was in her bedroom. It was approaching dusk as she looked out of her window. While she did not protest the over protectiveness of her friends, she was none the less despondent and sad. She still worried over the fates of Lotor and Kaladan. She wanted to know if he was still alive. Despite the news from a mysterious spirit telling her she would see Lotor again, she didn't know if that would still hold true. The fact that he may have died to save her life weighed heavily upon her heart. The more time that went being apart from him, the more she longed to see him again. She realized that her feelings for him were growing beyond the friendship they had forged. She began to realize that perhaps it was possible to love him. Even with all the terrible things he had done, she knew deep down if Zarkon hadn't raised him the way he did, perhaps Lotor would have turned out differently.

Small tears began to fall from her blue eyes. So much worry plagued her spirit. She wanted to know the prince and his friend Kaladan were all right. They had shown such bravery when she had been threatened. Had they somehow managed to escape Doom? Or did Zarkon at last cast his deadly judgement upon them.

_"Allura..."_

Allura's eyes widened when she heard a familar voice whisper to her in her mind. "Lotor?" She gasped.

to be continued

Disclaimer: "Ace of Spades" by Motorhead

lyrics found at: .


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is pretty Doomcentric. Corribus encurs the wrath of Zarkon, and an unfortunately guard learns what happens when he nodds off on the job. Warning: This chapter contains depictions of torture that are not for the faint of heart or stomach.

**Chapter 19 Consequences**

Upon reaching the planet of Corribus, Mogor stood upon the commander's deck with Cossack at a distance from him. Haggar stood to the other side supporting her hunched form on her staff. A wicked smile came to her face as she waited for the moment her newest demonic toy would be unleashed upon the planet. She could hardly wait to see how the Dragon of Azrinos fared in its first test, although it would hardly be a challenge. Corribus would serve as both a show of the dragon's hellish power, and set an example to anyone else who thought about bailing out on King Zarkon. As the ship approached the planet's atmosphere, Mogor looked toward Haggar. She gave an evil cackle. Mogor looked toward the screen.

"Release the dragon!" He barked.

From the belly of the ship hovered a huge coffin. The container began to glow and suddenly burst apart. The dragon of Azrinos opened its monstrous wings and let out a deafening roar. The beast had been caged for quite some time now. It was hungry for destruction and chaos. It had been shrunk in size to fit the ship. Now free of its confines, it grew to its full monsterous size. Haggar looked on with demonic glee as her pet soared toward the planet's surface.

"Go fourth and destroy!" She exclaimed.

Within the royal palace people began to panic as they looked out the huge windows and saw the terrifying monster that was heading straight for them. Servants began to scramble dropping whatever they had in their hands. In a state of desperation, people began running frantically often crashing into each other in an attempt to escape.

"We're under attack!" Yelled the captain of the guard.

"Stations!" The lieutenent shouted.

Scores of soldiers rushed to their fighters in an attempt to protect the castle and the king who dwelled within it. While the squadron had numbers on its side, it was still no match for the dragon. With one burst of flame, every ship and pilot were incinerated. Haggar laughed insanely watching the ships reduced to nothing but cinders. Mogor looked to Cossack.

"Make sure the footage is being recorded. King Zarkon wants every planet within the empire to see the dragon's power." He commanded.

"The ship's recorders are getting everything. Although this does seem a little extreme for one planet." The second in command pointed out.

"Are you questioning King Zarkon's methods of damage control?" Mogor questioned with a menacing tone.

"Of...of course not. It just seems this isn't much of a challenge for Haggar's lizard." Cossack answered with a nervous gulp.

"It isn't meant to be a challenge you twit. We are setting an example. Those who do not side with King Zarkon are against him. And those who are against him are his enemies, and therefore are our enemies as well. Understood leiutenent?" Mogor said sternly.

"Yes commander." The leiutenent replied.

The dragon sprayed the land with fire reducing much of the landscape to ashes. People who ran practically evaporated under the dragon's lethal breath. However many buildings were made of stone and metal and did not burn easily. The dragon descended to the ground and lumbered toward the imposing stone palace. With one swipe from one of its powerful arms, the top of the building was reduced to rubbble. Seeing the terrified occupants scrambling for their lives, the dragon drew in a mighty breath and rained fire down upon the castle's interior. All within were reduced to cinders.

Haggar laughed with devilish glee as the royal forces made a pitiful attempt to ward off the monster. Cannons were fired at the thing, but the shots only bounced off like rubber balls hitting a steel wall. The dragon took one swipe with his deadly claws and scooped the canons and their shooters up. They were hurled hundreds of feet to their deaths. A second squadron of fighters raced toward the beast shooting it with everything they had. But the lazers bounced off the dragon's body, many of which were deflected back at the vessles. The dragon extended its wings and knocked many ships out of the skies. It lashed around with its gigantic tail knocking down one building after another.

Monstrous plumes of black smoke filled the sky turning day into night. The dragon continued its hellish rampage destroying everything and anything in its path. Mogor watched with grim satisfaction as the destruction continued. People were either burned, stomped to death or even eaten. The nightmarish roars could be heard on the other side of the planet. Pictures of the chaos were broadcast to King Zarkon's control room on planet Doom.

"King Zarkon will be much pleased. You've created a true nightmare Haggar." Mogor commented.

"I do my best." Haggar said with a wicked laugh.

* * *

Back on Planet Doom, King Zarkon watched the events unfold on Corribus as the dragon destroyed every living thing in its path. Upon his face was an expression of sadistic pleasure as he watched the planet being descimated. It eased his anger as he watched buildings being destroyed and people being killed. He rubbed his hands together in wicked anticipation knowing this scene would be played out again. Only this time, it would be the people of Arus being terrorized and exterminated by the dragon's wrath. He imagined seeing the mighty robot Voltron being melted down into a worthless pile of scrap by the dragon's fire. He licked his lips. Soon his greatest enemy would be out of the way.

"Haggar's creation is most impressive, your majesty." Said Sylvana as she approached the king and bowed humbly.

"Yes. Let's see if any other planets in the empire want to reneg on their alliance with me now. Corribus made the most grievious of errors in judgment when they turned their backs on me." Zarkon growled.

"What of the traitors, majesty?" Sylvana asked.

Zarkon's mood suddenly turned dangerous when the question was asked. "I will deal with them soon enough. Soon, they will all pay. I will wipe out the remains of Keltor's blood line in one stroke. And I will see to it such weakness is never allowed to flourish again." The old king snarled.

"Of course. Will you be requiring anything of me, sire?" Sylvana questioned.

"One of my guards fell asleep while he was supposed to be watching my queen. I want an example set to the other sentries that this will not be tolerated under any circumstances. Make it clear to them what will happen if such foolishness happens again." Zarkon ordered.

Sylvana got an evil smile upon her deep red lips. "No guard will ever fall asleep on duty again after I'm done." She said.

"Good." Zarkon replied with a low growl.

Sylvana bowed again and left the control room. She walked with a hurried stride anxious to get to the dungeons. It had been a while since she'd had a truly satisfying experience torturing someone. While she basked in the chance of having riches and power, it was the pain of others she loved most. And now she had the chance to indulge in her twisted vices. The king had a small section of the dungeons set aside as Sylvana's private torture chamber. The only provision being he would be allowed to watch her at her most wicked anytime he wished. She certainly didn't have a problem with that. She appreciated those who had a taste for sadism as she did.

She reached her special 'playroom' where the unfortunate guard had been taken and prepared. A small troop of sentries had been gathered for the gorish spectacle she was about to put on. As the king had commanded, Sylvana would make sure no other guards fell asleep while guarding the queen. They watched as she gave an order for the unit to stand aside while she entered the torture room. They all watched with nervous expressions as she looked at the array of menacing implements on the stone slab. With a turn she looked at the almost naked victim strapped to a wooden slab. It stood upright but could also be turned horizontally if desired.

She turned back to the stone slab and looked at the torture instruments wondering which she would use first. She picked up a cat of nine tails. Unlike an ordinary one, this one had sharp wire barbs sewn into the leather strips. Sylvana eyed it with sadistic hunger and then looked toward her victim. She strolled toward him as he looked at her with wide and fearful eyes. He began silently praying to the druel gods that they would spare him from Sylvana's twisted hungers and bargaining that he would never fall asleep on duty ever again. But those prayers would go unanswered.

She raised the whip and viciously brought it down against the guard's chest. He let out a loud cry of pain as the metal barbs slashed across his chest leaving jagged lacerations on his blue skin. Again she brought the implement down upon his skin making more painful cuts to his flesh. Streams of blood poured from wounds. Ever slash of the metal barbs was pure agony to the victim. He felt his skin being torn, the sensitive nerves being tormented by the fiendish instrument. He felt like he was being slapped with thorny vines. The sensations were agonizing. The barbs were sharp enough to cut flesh, but not so sharp that the sensations would end quickly. The device was meant to let the pain linger even after the assault had ended. It felt like his skin was burning with intense heat.

Again and again Sylvana brought the barbed whip down upon her victim's flesh choosing key points on his body. She flailed him on his chest, arms and legs, especially his upper thighs. She instructed two guards to unstrap the victim and turn him around so she could flog the back of him, which she did with ruthless pleasure. Every time he screamed put her in a state of exctasy. She licked her lips relishing his agony. He could feel the stinging sensations all over his body. He was covered in streams of blood from all the jagged wounds. He writhed in pain which only caused more torment as he inadvertantly rubbed his lacerated skin against the wooden slab.

Keeping his back facing her, Sylvana put down the barbed whip. She then picked up what appeared to be a clawed hand on the end of a stick. The claws were blunt and wide. She walked toward the guard and began rubbing the lacerations with the thing. Slowly she began to dig the blunt claws into the wounds causing a most exquisite agony. The nerves that had already been exposed from the flogging were being punished anew by the slow gouging. Slowly, ever so slowly Sylvana dragged the hand against the lacerations as if probing the wounds. The victim screamed and wailed feeling the unimaginable pain. The other sentries winced knowing it could very well be one of them who was next if they transgressed as their comrade had.

Sylvana worked her way down his back until she reached his buttocks. She repeated the action only she forced the longest finger of the clawed hand hard into a particularly deep cut. Her victim tried to struggle and push himself away from the torturing action only to grind his shredded chest against the wood which left splinters in his already stinging flesh. All he could do was scream and wail. Beads of sweat poured from his body. The salt of it seeping into the open wounds only making the hellish torment worse. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and the burning would not stop. But that wasn't the end of the torture yet. Sylvana still had several ideas she wanted to implenment upon her victim.

Many of the guards strained to keep watching when they saw what Sylvana did to her victim next. She took a metal rod that had been sitting over a bed of hot coals. They fought to keep from doubling over when they saw exactly what she did with it and more specifically, where she inserted it. None of them dared to look away fearing that even such a minor offense would warrant such punishment. The victim's howls echoed through the castle. The pain so exscruiating the victim expired from blood loss and internal trauma. Sylvana was dissapointed her victim had not lasted longer. But as she looked upon the repulsed and extremely unnerved expressions of the sentries, she felt satisfied that she'd proven her point.

None of the men could believe how a woman could be so absolutely vile and love every minute of it. She looked at her handywork with an almost orgasmic expression.

"Pity. I would have expected a druel to hold out longer." She said with a small hint of dissapointment.

"I want every one of you to look at this pathetic excuse for a sentry. I hope you burned his screams deep into your minds. Let them serve to remind you of all who fail King Zarkon. His queen and the offspring she carries are of vital importance to him. They should be just as important to you as your ability to keep them safe will determine just how long you live. And how painfully you will die if you should fail." She warned sternly.

The guards knodded in unison before Sylvana dismissed them. She looked over the corpse strapped to the wooden slab. "I should take notes myself. I want the next time to last much longer." She said to herself.

MistyGargoyale: Thanks for the many welcomed reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story thus far. I admit this chapter was pretty hard to write namely because of the torture scene. I kind of fought with myself as exactly how graphic and disturbing I wanted to make it. The chapter came out short(but I think even my muse was had to lose her lunch after I wrote this chapter.) It was hard for me to get through writing the depictions, but I managed to make it through. I wanted to illustrate just how twisted and sadistic Sylvana is and how her antics shock even druel guards. (and I can imagine it would take a lot to shock them...)

We'll see where my muse(after she goes through therapy..whew) guides me in chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter deals with the growing bond between Lotor and Allura. Allura and Nanny have a heated argument, which then gets Keith briefly involved. And if Nanny thought Keith's mouth needed cleaning up, wait til she meets Avian. She'll need twenty pounds of soap to deal with his mouth. Chapter 21 hopefully will be up soon.

**Chapter 20: No distance too great**

"I know I heard his voice." Allura said to herself.

She looked outside at the setting sun. Puffy white clouds turned colors of pink and purple as the firey orb began to descend behind the Arusian mountains. She felt her head beginning to ache. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell her friends the truth of the cave incident. The princess worried what Coran and Nanny would think, and what Keith and the others would have to say. Would be they angry with her? Would they tighten their protective measures upon her even more perhaps even confining her to her room.

"What do I tell them? They won't believe he's changed. They have no reason to. Keith wanted to tear him apart after that night. I don't want them fighting each other. Right now I don't even know if Lotor is still alive. I could almost feel him here. He must be alive." She said to herself.

She took in a deep breath. She knew somehow, someway she would have to explain things to her friends. She needed courage more than anyhing else that moment. Not only to tell her friends the full story, but to deal with their reactions afterwards. She feared they'd think her crazy for trusting their worst enemy let alone letting him in the castle. How was she going to explain herself?

"I need to go to the crypt. My father can point me in the right direction." She said. As she was about to open the door to leave her room it suddenly opened almost smashing her in the face.

"Princess, you're not ready for bed yet." Nanny said in a bossy manner.

"Nanny, I...I was just going to pay a visit to father's tomb." Allura said trying to sound polite.

"Aboslutely not. It's too late for you to be going to that dreadful place. You spend too much time in it as it is. A princess should not be spending so much time in a tomb. You cannot spend so much time thinking about the dead. Your people need you much more. And it's time you started going amongst them again. And you're going to do just that tomorrow." Nanny stated firmly.

"But Nanny, the tomb is not a dreadful place. I've always..."

"I will not have you going down there. It is your duty to guide and lead your people. You spend far too much time moping about this castle or with your head in the clouds. It's time you grew up and acted like the princess you are." Nanny scolded.

"I'm not a child! And I stay in this castle because everytime I set foot outside of it I have a dozen guards smothering every step I take!" Allura protested.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me young lady!" Nanny snapped.

"Then stop treating me like I'm a baby! You all are smothering me! I can't take a foot outside without all of you guarding my every move! I can't take it anymore! You ban me from flying the Blue Lion! You won't let me ride my favorite horse, and now I'm not allowed to go anywhere without escorts!" Allura yelled. The tension from all that had happened finally broke down her sense of composure.

"If that is the way you feel, then you can stay here in your room until you learn to properly respect your elders!" Nanny barked back.

"But you said I needed to be among my people!" Allura cried no longer trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Not when you act in such a disrespectful manner! Your father would be ashamed of your behavior right now! You can just stay in your room until you start to act like a proper young lady and not a spoiled brat!" Nanny barked and slammed the door in Allura's face.

Allura went to open the door but found it unwilling to move. Nanny had locked it from the outside effectively confining Allura to her room for the rest of the night.

"Open the door! Nanny open this door! That's a royal command! Open this door!" She shouted pounding on the door hoping that somehow her fit would change the mind of her long time governess.

Keith, hearing all the commotion rushed to Allura's room. "Allura, what's wrong?" He called but was immediately stopped by Nanny.

"You just leave her be." The governess said sternly.

"What do you mean leave her be? She's practically having a nervous breakdown in there!" Keith yelled.

"You can just tone your voice down young man. She has seen fit to act like a spoiled child so she is being treated like one. I will not have disorder and chaos ruling this castle. Just leave her alone. She will quiet down soon enough." Nanny stated.

"Look, she's been through hell. Locking her up is not gonna make her any better." Keith protested.

"This is for her own good. As leader of her people she must learn to focus and restrain her emotions. Letting her reflect upon her actions will help her to do just that. As her governess it is my responcibility to provide a firm hand when she strays. When she calms down she'll realize just how irrational she's acted and will be better off for it." Nanny replied.

"Still, you don't have to be so damn harsh with her." Keith growled.

"Watch your language. If I had a bar of soap I would promtply wash your mouth out with it. You and your friends should be more supportive of keeping the princess focused. Instead you encourage her to make foolish decisions like piloting the blue lion. She nearly gets herself killed, and you irresponcible youngsters don't do anything to stop her." Nanny chided harshly.

"We let her fly the blue lion because she's a member of the team. She's doing what she feels is best to protect her people. She can't protect her people if she's locked up in her bedroom!" Keith yelled.

"And who are you to tell me what is best for the princess!" Nanny exclaimed.

"I'm her friend that's who! She hasn't been herself ever since we pulled her off the team. And I'm beginning to think we made the wrong choice. Allura flew the blue lion long before Lotor ever came into the picture. Zarkon was as much of a threat to her then as he is now. I think maybe it's time we put her back on the team!" Keith barked.

"And I know what is best for her! Coran and I both have raised this girl since she was a baby! You know nothing of what is best for her! She stays on the ground where she's safe and that is final!" Nanny yelled and stomped off with an angry snort.

Keith was left standing a distance from Allura's room. He wondered if she had heard what he just said. And should he have said it loud enough for the princess to hear him? He rubbed his face with both his hands and roughly ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair. He felt like punching out the first thing he could get his hands on. He wanted to open the door and make sure Allura was all right. But Nanny had the key to her room so there was no getting to her.

_"What the hell am I thinking? We grounded the princess to keep her safe. But she's going crazy not being able to do what she feels she needs to do. Damn governess doesn't understand how Allura feels." _Keith thought frustratedly.

He felt like the big brother wanting to come to his little sister's defense. But he didn't know what to say to make her feel any better. He shook his head and stomped back off to his room to work off the frustration.

Allura stomped back to her bed and collasped upon the mattress. She buried her face into one of the many pillows and pounded her fists against the comforter. Her tears flowed freely now soaking the fabric of the pillow. Her body wracked with spasms caused by her crying and her eyes became red and puffy. She curled into a ball holding herself fiercely. Never in her life had she felt so alone. Keith and the team had grounded her. She could not have a moment's peace to herself unless she was in her room, and now Nanny had confined her to it. Even Coran, as understanding as he might have been, sided with Nanny.

"I'm not a child!" She sobbed.

She cried and cried until she had no tears left in her eyes. She continually struggled with the lump in her throat and constantly wiped her nose and eyes on her pink dress. That would have been another reason for Nanny to be cross with her. But at the moment she didn't care. All she knew was she felt lonely. She wrapped her own arms around herself as tightly as she could to feel like someone was holding her. She wanted to feel arms around her, comforting her and telling her things would be all right. But the only arms holding her were her own.

Allura sniffled and grabbed another pillow holding it in her arms. Her eyes still damp with her tears, she curled up as tightly as possible in some vain attempt to make herself invisible. Her little mice came out of their holes and climbed up onto her bed. They all gathered around her nuzzling her face and trying to lick the dried tears from her cheeks. But not even their presence offered the princess any comfort. They all looked at each other with depressed expressions and went to the foot of her bed.

She found herself growing drowsy. As she felt her eyes growing heavy, she found herself thinking of the one person who had become a source of comfort to her...Lotor. Her mind drifted to the night they both had met in her father's tomb. She remembered how he had opened up to her about the brutality of growing up in the druel academy. She tried to replay his voice in her head hoping it would console her in some strange way. She found herself missing him. She began to secretly wish the arms that had been holding her were his. She found herself drifting deeper into her subconcious trying to imagine him being there. She imagined him standing in the black pants and sleevless, vest like tunic he wore. She found herself begining to really study his form and finding how very handsome he truly was.

His presence, which had once been a source of fear and anger, was now a source of comfort. She found herself wanting to talk to him and to learn even more about him than she had previously. She wanted to tell him stories of her childhood that she had not yet had the chance to. She wanted to know everything about him no matter how brutal the stories could have been. She wanted him to know everything about her. She kept focus upon his image. Her body began to relax and stretch out. She inadvertantly almost knocked the little mice off her bed. They scurried across to see her face. It was no longer an expression of distress. Upon her face was a dreamy expression of contentment. They figured she had calmed down from whatever was bothering her and quietly scampered off her bed. Her embrace on her pillow softned and she found herself lovingly holding it.

In her subconcious she felt herself reaching out for the handsome druel prince. She wanted to get closer to him but still felt eons away. In her dream like state she could have sworn she was floating. She could see him clearly while everything around him was a blur. He seemed so real she swore she could almost feel him. She surmised she was only dreaming or even a wishful thought. But it gave her some comfort so she would hold onto it as long as she could.

* * *

_"Lotor." _

Lotor's eyes suddenly snapped open hearing the mention of his name. He almost violently pushed himself upward and looked around. His breathing was shallow and his heart raced recognizing the voice that called his name.

"Allura...Allura!" He shouted before he could stop himself. In the darkness he saw a bright light eminating from the right side of his bed. He looked and realized it was coming from the sword, Redeemer. He also realized he was still clutching it at the hilt. His eyes were wide and his mouth almost gaping open.

He heard an insistent knock at his door.

"Brother...brother are you all right?" Asked Leena worriedly.

Setting Redeemer down Lotor hurried to the door and opened it. There was Leena standing in the doorway. She covered her nightgown with a long purple robe so she would be presentable.

"Brother, I heard you calling someone's name. Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.

"Leena, I don't know what happened to me. I was asleep and I heard her call my name. I heard Allura calling my name. I woke up, and the next thing I know I'm clutching Redeemer in my right hand." Lotor said still in a state of shock.

Leena walked Lotor back to his bed and sat him down. "I'm going to get father. He may know what's happening."

A few moments later Leena returned with Danzar walking ahead of her. He walked over to Lotor's side seeing the dazed expression on his face. He saw the last glimmer of Redeemer's glow before the blade returned to its silver state.

"What happened?" Danzar asked.

"I'm not sure. I was asleep, and I was thinking about Allura. I heard her call my name. When I woke up I was clutching Redeemer, and it was glowing. I heard her as clearly as I'm hearing you right now. I could almost swear she was here with me. But I know that's impossible because she's on Arus." Lotor answered.

"Leena, go and wake up Genar. He has more knowledge of occurances like this than I do." Danzar instructed.

In their room, Genar and Nomey were fast asleep nestled in each other's arms. An insistent knocking at the door woke both up from their peaceful slumber. Genar let go of Nomey and pushed the covers back from his body. Sliding a pair of pants on he sleepily walked to the door to find Leena waiting for him.

"Leena, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to wake you and Nomey, but my father needs your help. Something's going on with Lotor, and he's not sure what's happening." Leena answered.

"I'll be right there." Genar said grabbing his tunic from the side of the bed and putting it on.

"What's wrong?" Nomey asked.

"It's all right Nomey. Lotor needs my help with something. Try to go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." Genar said trying to put his mate at ease.

Nomey laid back down clutching a pillow to fill her arms until Genar returned to take its place once more. Now with her at ease, Genar could focus upon the matter at hand. He followed Leena to Lotor's bedroom. After hearing what had happened, Genar had a good idea of what was happening with the prince.

"You say when you woke up you were holding Redeemer, and it was glowing?" Genar asked.

"Yes." Lotor answered.

"Genar, do you know what is happening?" Danzar asked.

"I can't be entirely sure, but it is possible Redeemer has opened a link between Lotor and Allura." Genar answered.

"A link?" Leena asked.

"Yes." Genar answered.

"Father, I know you told me that Redeemer is no ordinary sword, but is it possible for it to have opened some sort of a link between Allura and I?

"Perhaps it has. I have never the full extent of Redeemer's abilities. Your grandfather was the only one who could truly wield it. Only he fully understood its powers." Danzar explained.

"When I claimed the sword, my grandfather said his spirit would rest within it until the time came when he was needed." Lotor replied.

"Then perhaps through him this link between Allura and yourself has been opened." Genar interjected.

"I need to contact her. I need to hear her voice again. I need to be close to her." Lotor said with an urgent tone.

"I know. And you will see her again, my son. We will make preparations for the journey to Arus soon. But you must get enough sleep. The test has drained you. And to contact Allura again you will need all your strength." Danzar said.

"Highness, when you've rested I will help you focus your mind so you can reach the princess." Genar replied.

"But her friends will see us as enemies. The empire was not kind to Arus, and neither was I. Allura has forgiven me, but her friends have not. And I doubt they will recieve us warmly."

"When we reach Arus, I will try to open communications with prime minster Coran. I knew him when he was a young man. I met him when King Alfor and I made the arrangement to betrothe you and Allura to each other. There is a chance he may still remember me. Now let's all get back to bed and get as much sleep as possible."

After everyone was gone, Lotor laid back down in his bed and tried to close his eyes. But all he could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling. His eyes turned to Redeemer for a brief moment. He wondered if it had been the sword that connected his mind with Allura's. He breathed an exasperated sigh and turned away from the blade. The prince knew he needed sleep. He needed it most of all after the grueling test he had endured. He wanted to be with her more than anything. He wished he could tell her he was alive and safe. He was sure she felt distress and grief from the day of his capture. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. But for now, thoughts of her in happier times would have to suffice to console him of his need for her. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

That morning everyone awoke and had breakfast. Afterwards preperations were made for the journey to Arus. Genar packed with him everything he would need. Nomey stood at the side of their bed, an expression of longing upon her pretty face. She wasn't ready to be parted with her husband, but knew there were matters that had to be attended to. He saw the look in her eyes and put his arms around her.

"Please, be careful. I want you to come back to me as soon as you can." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Nomey, I...I want you to come with me. I feel I can keep you safer if you're at my side than if we're apart." Genar said.

Nomey was suprised by the statement. "You'll let me come with you?" She asked.

"Yes. Leena is coming with us. I don't want you to be alone. We're leaving as a family, and you are part of that family. You'll need some clothes." Genar said.

"All right. I'll go pack them right now." Nomey said with an excited tone in her voice.

Everyone met in the hanger and boarded the crusier. Avian took his place at the navigational chair while Kezrin and Genar took their seats behind him. The others settled in the seats further apart from the navigation pit. Once everyone was seated, the engines were turned on and the cruiser prepared to lift off.

"I'm gonna cloak us once we leave Namorian air space. No telling what's gonna be going on out there once we leave home." Avian said.

"Let's just hope Zarkon doesn't get the urge to start trouble with us." Kezrin replied in an uneasy tone.

"Can't start nothing if he can't find us. This cloaking device should be undetectable to the empire's radar. As long as we keep a distance from them we should be safe. I got the weapons deck charging just in case we run into any problems." Avian answered.

"Good idea." Genar said.

"You sure you want Nomey and Leena coming with us? Things might get hairy if we run into trouble." Avian asked.

"They'd be safer with us than alone." Genar answered.

"I agree. We've had too much time apart as it is." Danzar replied.

The hanger doors opened and the cruiser hovered slowly out of it before rising off the ground and ascending into the clouds. Lotor found himself staring out the window watching his home grow smaller and smaller as the ship got further away. He fought to keep the anticipation and anxiety within him at bay. Soon he would be reunited with his beloved princess, and hoping at the same time the meeting would not be marred by hostility from her friends.

_MistyGargoyale, Glad you loved the latest chapter. Yes, the dragon is a terrifying power to be dealt with indeed. I watched a lot of Godzilla movies when I was a kid, that and lots of other dragon movies. And the torture scene, while hard to write, was influenced by my fascination with Vlad Dracula(Vlad the Impalor.) I have interest in both the historical Dracula and Bram Stoker's Fictional Dracula, and knowing how infamous the real Dracula was for his torture and execution methods, that inspired the torture scene with Sylvana. While I don't know if he ever tortured prisoners the way Sylvana tortured hers, I've heard about some of the ghastly things he did to people and I could imagine him using methods such as these for torture._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 21 Confessions**

The cruiser proceeded on its way to Arus. The cloaking device held up thus far making sure it would not be detected by any orbiting systems, namely those within the Druel Empire. The family had Avian to thank for that. He was very good at improving the cloaking system as he often kept up with the technology from other systems. The ship took a path that made the journey to Arus a bit longer, but also avoided any imperial entanglements. With the trip being uneventful at the present time, Genar decided it was time to council his cousin Lotor about how to contact Allura through the link that seeminly now existed between them. He motioned for Lotor to follow him into one of the small cabins so they would not be distracted from the task at hand. Genar instructed Lotor to lay on the bed and clear his mind of any and all distracting thought. A clear mind was essenstial for opening the link between himself and Allura.

"Now you must make certain your mind is completely empty. Any stray thoughts will cause you to lose your focus. You have to concentrate very hard." He listened intently to everthing Genar was about to say so he that made no mistakes. Lotor closed his eyes and began to empty his head of everything that would avert him from his course. Any thought that began to enter his mind was blacked out as if it never existed. He wanted to make sure the mental bridge between them was unhindered.

"Listen to me carefully Lotor. You must understand that Allura may not have knowledge of such things so she may not be able to answer you right away. When you establish contact with her tell her what is happening so she won't be frightened. Then instruct her as I am instructing you so she can reply to you." Genar instructed.

Though Lotor did not answer, Genar knew he understood. He was entering a deeply meditative state. His eyes were closed but relaxed as was his body. He was perfectly still as he feared any movement would break his concentration. Feeling he was ready for the next step, Genar began to speak once more.

"Now, see in your mind the one you wish to contact. Let the vision of her form within your mind. Use a positive memory if you wish."

At the moment, Lotor's mind was a blank void. There was nothing but darkness within his mind's eye, but then an image began to form. He drew from a recent memory of Allura. He saw her upon her silver mare Izabelle. He remembered how happy and at peace she seemed upon the animal's back as she rode. He remembered the expression upon her face when she came to talk with him. He saw her in her emerald green riding suit, her hair pulled into an elegant french braid that rested neatly upon her left shoulder. He saw the soft, warm smile that danced upon her lips.

"Can you see her?" Genar asked.

"Yes." Lotor answered in an almost hypnotic state.

"Good. Now focus upon that vision. Focus upon nothing else but her. At this moment, she is the only thing that exists. She is your heart and your soul. All that matters is the young woman in your mind. Concentrate upon her. Her name, her face, her voice, everything about her is all that should be in your mind." Genar instructed.

He could see her smiling upon her silver mare. She looked content and peaceful which was how he always wanted to see her. He continued to listen as Genar spoke to him once again. "All right, now in your mind, deep in your mind call to her. Call her name."

He kept his focus upon Allura and began to play the sound of his voice within his mind. His eyes squinted in frustration at not being able to complete the task.

"Shut out everything around you. Make yourself deaf to all around you, even my voice. You know what to do now. Reach out to her with your spirit. Project your voice into her mind and make her hear you."

At that moment Genar became silent even slowing his breathing so as not to disturb the prince from his concentration. He was deathly still as his cousin again tried to communicate with Allura.

* * *

It was still dark on Arus. Allura was fast asleep on her bed still dressed in her pink dress. Her hair was fanned out around her shoulders and arms as she hugged a pillow close to her chest. Everything was quiet in her room as she slept. _"Allura,"_

At first she made no responce nor did she move. It was as if she were lost in a sweet dream she did not want to awaken from. Her body was still. Then she began to stir as she heard a voice deep within her mind. _"Allura, can you hear me?"_

Her eyes snapped open when she realized it was Lotor's voice she heard within her mind. She knew she was hearing his voice but didn't know how to respond. "Lotor, are you here? Are you here with me?"

_"Call out to me. Call out to me with your mind. Close your eyes and focus only upon me. Focus upon me and answer with your mind."_

A part of her doubted her sanity. Could she really be hearing the prince's voice or could it be a trick? She could only trust in her senses and do as the prince instructed. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. _"Lotor, is that really you?"_

It was all the prince could do to keep from breaking his focus at hearing her voice once again. He felt a rush of relief and elation running through him but could not let his focus be broken. He kept his emotions in check and continued to speak with her. _"Yes, it's me. I'm alive. Kaladan and I escaped planet Doom."_

Allura clutched at her heart subconciously hearing the news she'd longed to hear. She could feel her heart beating fast as the excitement surged through her system. _"You escaped! Where are you now?" _

_"On a cruiser heading toward planet Arus. I don't know how long I can keep the link between us open. Allura, I've got so much I need to tell you. Your father was right. There were a great many things that I didn't know about myself...or Zarkon. The key was indeed in the dungeons of Doom."_

_"I didn't doubt you would find what you were seeking. My father has never led me astray with his advice, and I knew it would not lead you astray either. What did you learn?" _

_"Allura, I don't know how to tell you this but, Zarkon is not my father." _

_"What?!" _

_"I couldn't believe it myself, but its true. Zarkon isn't my father. He's my uncle. My true father... he was what was hidden within the dungeons of planet Doom. My uncle had kept him as a prisoner since I was a baby."_

_"How, how can this be?" _

_"It's a long story, and once we reach Arus I'll have the chance to tell you everything. I have a twin sister named Leena, and three cousins as well."_

_"A twin sister...three cousins?"_

_"I know it's hard to believe, but it's all true."_

_"I believe you. My father said there were many truths that you didn't know about, and that Zarkon wasn't who you were made to believe he was. Now I know what he meant."_

_"Allura, do your friends know you've been seeing me before I was kidnapped?" _

_"No. I didn't tell them you and Kaladan were the ones who bargained for my freedom with Sylvana. I just...I don't know how they'll react if they learn that not only are you alive but we've been seeing each other. I...I'm scared to tell them."_

_"I know, but you must. You have to tell them Allura. If they don't know we're coming then they'll most likely treat us as a hostile force and even attack us."_

_"I, I don't know how. I wish you were here with me. I don't know if I can do this."_

_"You can do it Allura. You're a brave young woman, the bravest I've ever met. There is something that might help your friends believe what you're saying."_

_"What?"_

_"My father said he met Coran before you and I were born. When your father was still alive and Coran was a young man, he and my father met."_

_"Coran knows your father?"_

_"Yes. He may still remember him. If he does, then things between our families may go much more smoothly. Many lives are depending on it. What my uncle is planning...it's so much more horrifying than I could ever imagine."_

_"Lotor, you know what Zarkon is planning?"_

_"Yes. When I was a prisoner on doom, I heard whispers of imperial territories joining Zarkon to form an alliance of unimaginable proportions. But that's not the worst of it. Haggar has unearthed a creature of such power that even the most deadly robeast pales in comparison. My father, Kaladan and myself saw the beast with our own eyes before we were to be executed. It was then my three cousins helped us escape. And with the mood my uncle is in after we were rescued, he will see to it nothing of Arus is left. I'm sure of it."_

_"I, I'll try my best to convince my friends what you say is true."_

_"I know their reaction is probably not going to be pleasant, but tell Coran that King Danzar of Namoria is coming with his family to seek an alliance with Arus. If we're lucky, Coran will remember that name."_

_"I'll do my best."_

_"I know you will. Allura... before our family left Namoria, I heard you call out to me. I heard you say my name within my mind. You spoke to me just as we're speaking now."_

_"I was so upset. I was thinking about you and trying to go to sleep. Come to think of it, I also heard your voice call out to me before I had an argument with my nanny. I was going to visit my father's tomb before she forbid me to go. That's when the fight started. I know she isn't happy with me for the way I acted, but I just feel so suffocated by everyone trying to protect me. I couldn't hold it in anymore."_

_"I understand. Allura, I... I don't think I can hold out the link much longer. This is taking a toll on my strength. I need to stop before I'm so drained I can't even move."_

_"I think I should go too. Nanny could come in at any time. I'll talk to my friends in the morning. I promise."_

_"It will be a day or so before we reach Arus. Perhaps a little longer. We're having to fly cloaked and be careful that we don't get too close to imperial territory."_

_"Be careful. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I can't explain it but I feel myself missing you more than I ever thought possible. And it's getting hard to hide that."_

_"As long as we can help it, nothing bad will happen to us. My cousin Avian is an excellent pilot and gunner. If anyone tries to give us trouble, he'll no doubt get us out of it."_

_"Your father...is he like you? I mean does he look like you?"_

_"Yes. The exceptions being he looks older than me, and his hair is a dark grey and silver. Allura, I have to go. I...I'll try to contact you again before we reach Arus."_

_"All right."_

Allura opened her eyes and sat up. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but for once they were joyful tears. Lotor was alive and safe as was his comrade Kaladan. But at the same time she also felt the pangs of anxiety knotting up her stomach. How was she going to explain what she'd learned from the prince? And when she did explain, would her friends even believe her. She feared what their reactions were going to be. They certainly weren't going to be happy to learn that not only was Lotor alive, but he'd sneaked into the castle undetected to meet with Allura. But as nervous as she was, she knew she had to tell them the truth.

"Danzar. Lotor said his true father's name is Danzar and that Coran knew him. I wonder why druels were meeting with my father." Allura said quietly to herself.

"King Danzar of Namoria. I've never heard of that planet. Wait, that must be where Lotor was born. I've got to do this. No matter what my friends may think, I have to tell them the truth. I can only hope they can forgive me for keeping the truth hidden from them. And I hope they can accept the fact I've forgiven Lotor for the past."

* * *

The next morning Allura awoke and quickly changed out of her now crumpled pink dress and put on a deep blue pants suit with matching knee length boots. She knew she was going to have to confront Nanny and apologize for her outburst the previous night. It was going to take much of her courage just to do that. But it was the only way to smooth things over between them. She sat nervously on her bed waiting for the door to be opened. And like expected, Nanny unlocked the door and entered her room. She had a stern look upon her face indicating she was still displeased with Allura's behavior.

"Nanny," Allura began in a soft and meek voice.

"What?" The governess asked sternly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did last night. I've just been under so much stress."

"That is no excuse for the temper tantrum you threw last night young lady. Sometimes I don't think you appreciate the reality of your situation. And I think you apreciate even less the efforts we go through to keep you safe." Nanny replied.

"I know. I...I have something I need to tell everyone. It's very important that I get this out in front of my friends. I don't want to keep this bottled in anymore." Allura said with her head down.

"I don't know that you deserve the right to leave your room with the way you acted."

"Please Nanny. It's very important. There's a lot that I need to say, and I can't say it closed up in my room." Allura pleaded softly.

With a gruff sigh Nanny nodded in agreement. "Very well. You can speak to everyone in the dining room at breakfast."

"Yes Nanny." Allura said quietly.

Fifteen minutes later Allura walked into the dining room looking both sheepish and anxious. She was about to tell her dearest friends she'd been meeting with their worst enemy. She nervously sat down at the table and tried to start eating. Her friends were looking at her trying to look supportive, but their unintended scrutiny only served to heighten her state of emotional uneasieness. She quietly began to eat her food as they continued to look at her. Realizing they were making her more anxious they looked away and tried to finish off their meals. But on occassion Keith would sneak a glance over at the princess and saw the nervous look on her face.

She tried to focus upon eating her food, but the anxiety of her situation made it impossible for her to get even one bite of food down. She stood up and began to speak. "Look, I need to talk to you all. I can't concentrate on anything or even eat until I get this out into the open. Would you all please follow me into the control center, and I'll explain everything." She said waiting nervously for a responce.

"Princess, what are you talking about?" Coran insisted.

"It has to do with the men who saved me from being kidnapped, and things that have been occuring before that... without your knowledge." Allura replied in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean things occuring without our knowledge? Just what are you getting at young lady?" Nanny demanded.

"Nanny, calm down. If it is this important then let us give Allura the chance to explain herself." Coran said.

"Look, Allura's got some stuff she really needs to get off her chest. Let's give her the chance to do it. And then maybe she can put everything that's happened behind her and get back to the being the happy princess we all know and love." Keith replied.

Allura didn't know if she could ever go back to being her old self when her friends heard what she had to tell them. Everyone left the table and headed for the control center. Allura was the last to enter, and she was visibly nervous. She was shaking and wringing her hands as sweat began to dampen them. She could feel the lump forming in her throat. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the butterflies fluttering violently in her stomach. She didn't know if she could do this. She had to do this. She just couldn't hold it back any longer. Even if Lotor and his family weren't on the way, she would have to do it anyway. She'd go insane if she didn't.

"All right princess, what's going on?" Lance asked.

"Look, I know I haven't been easy to deal with. My moods have been up and down, but there's an explanation. Ever since I learned Lotor died I've been an emotional wreck. I haven't known what to feel or think upon hearing of his death. And then I was taken off the team because you all feared that Zarkon would strike me down if given the chance. But..." she stopped talking. The words were on her tongue and insisted upon coming out. But the fear of what she was about to say held her back from saying what she needed to say.

"Allura, there's no need to explain about that. We know you're a kind hearted person and while he doesn't deserve your grief, we understand that you needed to mourn Lotor's death in order to get him out of your head. And when Zarkon is dealt with you'll be back on the team."

"No she won't! She is a princess and has no buisness in that flying beast!" Nanny interjected loudly.

"Allura's part of the team! And she has the right to defend her people no matter what you say! She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions! Why don't you quit bossing her around so much, and give her a chance to do what she feels she needs to do!" Keith yelled.

"Who are you to tell me how to keep Allura safe? Ever since you five allowed her to fly the blue lion she is always at risk! If you five really cared about her you'd keep her on the ground where she belongs!" Nanny barked.

"And if you cared about her you wouldn't be up her ass all the time telling her what to do and where to go! She's a grown woman and she has the right to do as she pleases!" Keith retorted.

"She is a princess and must think about her people first!" Nanny protested.

"She can't think about her people if she's locked up in her room or bothered by guards babysitting her every move! Damnit woman why can't you just let her be?" Lance snapped.

"If I had my way I wouldn't let the princess around you five unruly brats to begin with! You're a terrible influence upon her!"

"Nanny that's not true! Keith and the others are my friends! They've been nothing but good to me!" Allura cried.

"Indeed! Letting you fly the blue lion, getting you into situations you can't handle, and then on top of that they leave you vunerable to that terrible son of King Zarkon's! And to think you can actually mourn such a horrible man. All the things he did to you and you give him a second thought? How can you be so foolish!" Nanny admonished sternly.

"Allura needed to mourn his death. It doesn't matter how bad he was, she needed to have a good cry and get him out of her head." Pidge protested.

"Look, will you all please let me finish what I need to say?" Allura pleaded.

Her pleas however fell upon deaf ears as everyone continued to bicker and argue about what they thought was best for Allura. "She has the right to mourn someone you know! Even if he was an evil, heartless, despicable monster, she had the right to grieve!" Keith yelled.

"Stop that! Don't say that about him!" Allura yelled, but her words went unheeded.

"You're only contributing to her rebelliousness. Coran and I know what is best for her! You don't!" Nanny exclaimed.

"Everyone, please will you all calm down! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Coran shouted trying to establish order.

"Don't defend them Coran. Even you allowed Allura to go off recklessly upon her own and looked what happened! She was almost kidnapped by Zarkon's goons!" Nanny barked back.

"None of us could know that Zarkon would attempt to kidnap the princess! She wasn't even the intended target." Coran objected.

"Of course she was the intended target! Even with that terrible Lotor out of the way, his own father will pick up where he left off! To think of all the disgusting, perverted things that devil would have done to my baby! And his father would be even worse!"

"Stop it! Please, stop yelling! I need to..."

The chaos continued. Everyone yelling over each other trying to drown out each other's voices until the princess simply couldn't stand it anymore. "IT WAS LOTOR WHO RESCUED ME!"

Allura slapped her hands over her mouth realizing what she had just blurted out. At that moment there was nothing but silence. Seven shocked expressions now focused solely upon her. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She felt her stomach fluttering violently as if she would lose its contents that very second. Sweat broke out all over her body and her heart pounded in her ears. Her eyes were wide with fear at the reaction she was sure would be fourthcoming.

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 22 Explanations**

Allura was faced with the sea of shocked expressions in front of her. She couldn't believe what she'd just blurted out. It had not been her intention to just yell it out to her friends. She'd wanted to tell them in a calm and collective manner. But with her outburst, that had just gone out the window. For several moments there was nothing but stunned silence. No one could quite believe what Allura had just said.

"Princess, surely I did not hear what I thought I heard." Coran said trying to keep his wits about him.

Allura was scrambling for an explaination. Her friends were still looking wide eyed and shocked with their mouths hanging open. _"Why did I blurt it out like that?" _She admonished herself mentally.

"Allura, was I hearing things or did you just say it was Lotor who rescued you?" Keith asked in a stunned tone.

Allura looked down for a moment. As Lance would have put it, the cat was out of the bag now. "Yes. You heard correctly." She answered.

"Princess, that's impossible. Lotor's dead." Pidge stated.

"No, he isn't. He's alive." Allura replied nervously wringing her sweaty hands.

"But the news arrived from Doom. Zarkon himself proclaimed Lotor was dead. He even saw his body as proof." Coran said.

"He faked his death. Please, please you all have to listen to me before you jump to any conclusions. There are a great many things that have happened since the last time Lotor and I confronted each other." Allura began.

"Oh you mean when he terrorized you and tried to kidnap you. You told us he almost crushed your wrists with his bare hands." Lance interjected.

"You don't understand. He didn't mean to hurt me. He never meant to hurt me. Yes the things he did were wrong, but he...he's changed." Allura explained.

"What do you mean he's changed? A monster like him isn't capable of changing." Keith retorted.

"Yes, he is. I know because...because he came and visited me in my room. He was a very different man from the one I'd previously known."

"IN YOUR ROOM!" Nanny exclaimed.

"Nanny, calm down!" Coran shouted.

"Please, please stop shouting! Let me explain everything!" Allura protested.

"Young lady, you have certainly got a lot of explaining to do. How in the world did Lotor get into your room and why did we not detect his presense?" Coran asked sternly.

"Because after his escape he had an amulet that allowed him to become invisible. Please, everyone calm down and I'll tell you everything." Allura said trying to keep her own composure even as everyone else felt like losing theirs.

"All right, let's hear it princess." Keith said with a skeptical tone.

"It all started not long after you told me Lotor was dead. I admit I'd been agonizing over his death when I thought that he had died. I know I shouldn't have mourned over him when he caused me so much grief. You see, the night he confronted me before his supposed death he told me that... he loved me."

"That's a laugh. Lotor wouldn't know what love was if it smacked him in the face." Lance replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You didn't seriously believe him did you?" Keith asked.

"At first, no I didn't. But I've found myself questioning that doubt. He had so many chances to kill me, so many chances to claim victory for his father at the cost of my life. However; he could never bring himself to do it. He couldn't bare to see me harmed. Not because I was a conquest to him. Yes, that's how it started. But as time went on he became as enamored with my spirit as much as my beauty. And the night when he secretly visited me, I learned of the events that brought him to see me again." Allura answered.

"I cannot hear this! I will not hear of this nonsense!" Nanny yelled.

"Helga! Hold your tongue!" Coran snapped with authority.

She was taken aback in a way she'd never felt before. It had been a long time since Coran had adressed her by her true name, and in such a stern manner. Normally she would have voiced her offense at such a tone coming from him. But she found she could do nothing but stand in stunned silence. She could only scowl and look away.

"Go on." Coran said in a calmer voice.

"You see, Zarkon had Lotor exiled to the slave planet Carnos. That's why the king took a new bride. He thought that Lotor would never survive being a slave. And he almost didn't. He learned what it was to have everything he valued in his life taken away from him. He was forced to wear a slave's clothes, eat a slave's food, and work beyond reasonable limits. He was beaten and tortured." Allura began.

"More than the bastard deserves." Keith growled.

"Look, I'll not have any of you berate him when he's not here to defend himself! Is that understood?" Allura snapped.

"How can you defend him? After everything he did to you Allura! He hurt you! He threatened your people! He used your feelings for us against you! He forced himself upon your own cousin!" Sven barked.

"Because he's changed! Seeing how the other half lived made Lotor really take a good long look at himself. He realized the life he was living was wrong. No, he can't make up for all the terrible things he's done. But he's grown up. He learned a lot about sacrifice and looking to the needs of others as opposed to only caring about his own desires. He told me about his experiences on Carnos and how they changed his perspective on life. Even when he came to visit me his primary objective was to warn me about Zarkon's plans to attack us. At first I didn't believe his intentions were noble. But when I saw him...how battered, bruised and utterly broken he was,"

Allura paused for a moment trying to hold back her frustrated tears. She had known to expect the skepticism from her friends, but it still hurt none the less. "He faked his death to escape Carnos but ended up on a planet called Taebos." She said.

"Taebos? That's the worse planet a man can end up on. It's a den of perversion and corruption." Coran replied.

"Sounds like he'd be right at home then." Lance scoffed.

"It was there he met another druel named Kaladan. He used to be a pit fighter entertaining the masses with blood sport. They fought each other and then escaped Taebos together."

"You mean Lotor and one of his kin were both on Arus? And you never thought to tell us any of this?" Coran asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Allura questioned back.

Again there was silence and Allura continued her story. "Kaladan is also a druel who has turned his back upon Zarkon. Yes, his reasons are rooted in revenge, but he is a noble and honorable man. The woman he loved was captured by Zarkon and murdered. Much of his victims in the pit were druels themselves. A woman named Alma told Lotor that he was the one who could defeat Kaladan and free him from the pit. After they fought Lotor did just that. But the people were screaming for blood. They wanted to see death. Lotor refused to kill Kaladan. If Lotor hadn't changed, he'd have killed Kaladan without a second thought. Afterwards they both escaped Taebos they came here to Arus. They'd been staying for several days until a woman named Sylvana was sent by Zarkon. I...I went to see them several times. That's why I would break away from Keith and the others. That's why I went riding by myself the day I was almost kidnapped. I was going to see Lotor and Kaladan."

Everyone thought for sure Allura had lost her mind. None could believe a word of what they were hearing. "Allura, have you gone completely insane?" Coran demanded.

"No, I haven't. There's something else I haven't told you. The night Lotor visited me after his escape, my father's spirit came to us both." Allura said.

"Your father's spirit? Why in the world,"

"Because he told us things we needed to know. He holds no ill will against Lotor. He has forgiven him for the past, and so have I." Allura interrupted.

"Your father would be rolling in his grave to hear of your behavior. You are in a great deal of trouble young lady." Nanny scowled.

"My father said that my life and that of Lotor are intertwined. He told Lotor that there were many things about his past that he didn't know. He went so far as to say that Zarkon wasn't who Lotor was led to believe he was." Allura said.

"Why in the world would King Alfor say such things? How can you be sure that this isn't some kind of trick of witch Haggar?" Coran asked.

"It's no trick. Coran, I know my father's spirit. I know it was he who came to Lotor and I." Allura answered confidently.

"You've been tricked before princess. Remember when Haggar put a spell on you making you believe your father had come back to you in the form of a white lion?" Keith remarked.

"That was a spell. She made me have bad dreams and yes under her influence I believed my father had returned to me in the form of a white lion. But this time was different. There was no enchantment over me because I was awake and aware of myself. And what he said was true. Lotor and Kaladan were hiding in a cave not far from the castle. I'd gone to visit with them to speak with Lotor. Sylvana trapped the three of us in the cave. She had intended to capture all of us. But Lotor and Kaladan bargained for my life with their own. Sylvana was ordered to bring back Lotor and Kaladan. I was just to be an extra added bonus. But since they were her intended prey they knew Zarkon would not be happy if she failed him. So to save her own skin she let me go. I know you all must think I'm crazy, but it's the truth." Allura said.

"Allura, how can you be so blantantly reckless. To meet with our worst enemy and one of his cohorts like this? Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in?" Coran chided.

"Yes, I did. I know you all want to keep me safe. I know just how important my life is to you and all my people, but you have got to trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about. Even now, Lotor and I are growing closer together. He spoke to me through a telepathic link and he's shared vital information with me about Zarkon's plans." Allura said.

"Oh, and what might those plans be?" Nanny interjected sternly.

"Haggar has some kind of monster at her control. He called it the Dragon of Azrinos." Allura answered.

"The Dragon of Azrinos?" Coran asked suddenly becoming nervous.

"You've heard of it?" Allura asked.

"That beast...it's said to have been only a myth. How could Haggar have such a beast at her disposal?"

"Because Lotor saw it with his own eyes as a prisoner on Doom. He and Kaladan were about to be executed for treason. And that's not the worst of it. Zarkon is moving powers within the empire to allign against us. Coran, Nanny, everyone please you must believe me. Zarkon means to wipe us out for good. If Lotor didn't care about me would he have gone to the lengths he's gone to to warn me?"

"I can't believe this. And did you just say you were actually growing... close to Lotor?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I did."

"I just lost my appetite." Hunk said rubbing his stomach.

"That goes double for me." Lance added.

"It's true. I've seen a different side of him that I never thought existed. He told me things through our telepathic link. What my father said to him was true. Zarkon isn't whom Lotor's been led to believe. And he's learned many truths about his past that Zarkon. Lotor...he told me to mention a name that would hopefully convince you that what I'm saying is true. He said there was a chance you would remember a Druel named Danzar, king of a planet called Namoria." Allura explained.

At that moment, Coran's eyes widened. "Danzar...is alive?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. He's Lotor's real father." Allura answered.

"Say that again!" The entire Voltron force blurted out in unison.

* * *

Lotor was resting in the cabin where Genar had taken him. The link with Allura while giving him a chance to speak with her again, also left him feeling drained. Several hours had passed since communicating with her. He felt a sense of relief in the knowledge that she knew he was alive and that Kaladan was alive as well. It also gave him hope knowing that she missed having him at her side. He never would have imagined she would ever miss him at all. He slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the semi bright light that now brought a glow to his room. Genar was sitting across from him in a chair.

"Are you all right, Lotor?" He asked.

"Yes. I still feel a little weak." Lotor answered rubbing his head.

"It's to be expected. Telepathy from a short distance can be draining. Attaining contact from a galaxy away is even more taxing upon the mind and the body. A normal human being would most likely have been bedridden for days. The fact that you have this link with Allura through Redeemer probably gave you protection from the strain of the distance between Allura and yourself. You should't try to rush yourself into recovery. It's best if you rest for a while longer so that your body can be at its full strength when we arrive on Arus. Were you able to tell Allura about us?" Genar asked.

"Yes. She is going to speak with her friends to inform her about our arrival. I only hope the prime minister remembers my father. That may be our only hope of entering Arusian air space without being blown out of the sky." Lotor said.

"I'm sure all will go well." Genar replied.

"I...I need to ask you something. It might sound strange but I need to ask. When you and Nomey got married, what was it like being with her the first time?"

"Needless to say it felt awkward for the both of us. Both of us were virgins and it was hard for us to express what we felt for each other at first. Both of us knew what happened between a man and a woman, but it was never beyond the usual explanation and stories told to us by our elders. Nomey was taught that it was a woman's duty to service her husband. And unfortunately most of the time the word used most was submit. I never liked that kind of explanation. Wives are partners, and companions. They care for their husbands and carry their children. But they also deserve to be respected by their husbands and cared for by them as well. I never liked the husband being described and the dominate partner either. I married Nomey because I loved her, not because I wanted to rule over her." Genar explained.

"Many men my age didn't wait for marriage for their first time with a woman. They took whomever they wanted to their bed. Women were more like sexual pacifiers than actual lovers. There was no meaning, no bond, no connection between them. I never agreed with that, never. Nomey is precious to me. To do anything to hurt her would be like inflicting pain upon myself. Granted, I was never raised to abuse women. But elders whom I'd talk to were refugees from the empire. They spoke of only what they were taught. And women were seen as second class at best, if that. I didn't want it to be like that between Nomey and myself. She is my soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Lotor asked.

"It is a person to whom you are meant to be with. Some people find their soul mate in a lover or a spouse. Others are more platonic and are meant to be very close friends, almost like siblings. Some are similar in personality which makes the relationship more cohesive. For others, it's like finding the other half of yourself. It's like darkness needing light and light needing darkness. In the end, soul mates balance each other out. One never overtakes the other. The two halves coexist together as one. Even though there are ups and downs in any relationship, there is a contentment and peace between the two that is beyond description." Genar answered.

"Do you think Allura is my soul mate?"

"Only you will know that for certain. And if she is, she will also know that you are the one meant for her." Genar said.

"I... I admit that my interaction with women has been limited to mostly physical exploits. I've had the occassional romp with noblewomen, but most of the time I bedded the slaves of my harem. My uncle, when I thought he was my father taught me that women were just objects to be used. He made sure I understood they lived only to service my desires whenever the mood struck me. I... I've never really embraced a woman with any sort of real emotion. I was always selfish. My needs were the only things that counted. I never really cared about the needs of those I bedded. I don't want it to be like that with Allura. She's everything to me. I want her to be happy. I want to fulfil her every need and desire." Lotor replied.

"Our honeymoon was an awkward one for both of us at first. Nomey had never seen a man unclothed, and she'd never let a man see her naked. And as I said before, our knowledge of intimacy was limited only to what we'd been told by our elders. Nomey was visibly nervous. The first time can be painful for a woman, especially if her first lover is a druel male. We spent the first half the night just talking. A lot of was me encouraging Nomey to be brave. She knew in her heart I would never do anything to hurt her, but in her mind she feared the discomfort of our first union." Genar said.

"How did she overcome it?"

"Patience. The greatest thing I could do for Nomey that first night was to be patient with her. We took things very slow. For over an hour we just laid next to each other, examining each other's bodies, learning how to touch and where to touch. It took her a little while, but she learned to overcome her shyness and her anxiety. The first coupling was the hardest. No matter how much time you take to prepare a woman, there is going to be some discomfort. That just comes with being a druel male. I was afraid she wouldn't make it through our first union. I had to talk her through the pain, but soon aftewards it got easier for her. But it's not just the physical act that brought us closer. It's the emotional bond we share that strengthens our time together. I honestly don't think I could ever or would ever be with anyone else if something were to happen to Nomey."

* * *

Zarkon sat in the control center watching the replay of the decimation of Corribus. The carnage left in the dragon's wake was absolute and devastating. Ruins were left where once great structures had stood. Bodies could not even be found because they'd been reduced to ashes. Earlier the king had witnessed the executions of any survivors of the destruction. But the devastation of the planet, the carnage, even the sight of blood spurting and heads rolling did not improve the king's mood. Everytime he looked in the mirror and saw the patch now covering his left eye and the wound on his shoulder that kept getting infected it only served to anger him further. And the image of Lotor's face looking back on him in anger and disdain enraged him even further. With a growl Zarkon left the control room and returned to his private chambers.

The guards bowed as he marched by them. They kept their heads low until he was gone. The old king had a lot on his mind and much of dealt with making sure the mistakes of the past would not be repeated. When he entered his private chambers he sat down at his study. "I should have killed them both the moment they touched Doom's soil." He growled to himself.

"I should have known Lotor was a liability the moment I stole him. Not only is he weakened by human blood, but the blood of my wretched father as well. I should have made sure every last one of his line was dead. I thought I'd erradicated them all. Now I learn that heirs survived the massecre. Well, this time I will make sure not one of my father's line is left. And when my proginy is born, a new line shall begin. I will bring fourth into the empire a line of flawless rulers. My heir will not be corrupted by weakness. He shall be raised to be dominant. He will not have pity or remorse of any kind. And he will not be tainted by feelings of love as that worthless nephew of mine was."

His chain of thought was interrupted by a guard's voice buzzing over the intercom. "Majesty, witch Haggar asks to speak with you immediately."

"Tell that old witch I'm busy. I'll speak with her later." Zarkon growled.

"She says its urgent sire. There have been some issues with the dragon she needs to discuss with you as soon as possible."

"If it's not one thing it's another around here! Tell that blasted old crone to appear in my throne room this minute. And she had better have a good explanation for intruding upon my private time." Zarkon barked angrily.

"Ye...yes sire." The guard replied with a nervous swallow.

Zarkon got up sternly pushing the chair aside so hard he almost flung it to the ground. Stomping out of his private study he made his way to the throne room growling and cursing along the way. "This had better be good you dried up raisin of a witch."

_Misty Gargoyole: I'm glad that you're enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. Yah, at first I was really frustrated at the lack of reviews. This story has had title and plot changes that generally never really stuck with me hence I kept putting it in the back of my mind to stew. Eventually all the plot and title and character name changes evolved into Redemption and Destiny. It's the culmination of close to seventeen years of stewing and brewing to get everything just right. I pretty much started doing the first drafts when I was still a student at the town community college back in 1992. _

_I admit I go for the couplings that aren't cannon. I also tend to be the type to put the good or nice girl with the bad boy. I do tend to go against what is popular or mainstream with these sorts of things. I always wanted Allura to end up with Lotor since I was a kid watching the series back in the 80's. He was potrayed as a villian who didn't care about love or such things, but heck, he chased Allura all over the universe practically and would do anything to have her. To me, there's a lot deeper there than just lust. Which is why I didn't like how the series went with Lotor playing the hero and then betraying everyone. That never set well with me at all. This is the woman to whom holds his heart, jaded as it may be. He'd do anything for this woman and yet he's willing to let her die cause she won't marry him. To me, there is a lot more to Lotor's character than the cartoon ever brought out. I like to go deeper into what made him the way he is, and that basically was being raised by an evil, heartless and abusive tyrant of a father who probably treated him like garbage most of the time. Yet he falls in love with Allura so there's something there worth saving. Love is one of the most powerful emotions there is and for a man who lived as wicked a life as Lotor did to feel love for Allura means to me that he is capable of change. But, that's me. Not everyone sees it that way and that's fine with me. I know I can't please everyone, but to know that you and others who have reviewed the story love what I'm doing means that I'm doing something good._

_Whew...off the soapbox now. Anyway, the action will really intensify in chapter 23. We'll see how Arus and Namoria can coexist and find the alliance they sought to form before Lotor and Danzar were kidnapped and Alfor was killed. _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 23: Conflict and Resolution**

"Princess, none of us can believe you are standing here telling us any of this. I'm beginning to think maybe you need some serious therapy." Keith said.

"Keith, wait." Coran interjected.

"Coran, do you seriously believe what is coming out of her mouth?" The Voltron force captain asked skeptically.

"I, I believe the princess is telling the truth. There is no way possible you could ever have known about Danzar other than if someone told you. And Nanny and I never made any mention of him to you. You say Lotor spoke to you through a telepathic link?" Coran questioned.

"Yes. He told me about the king of a planet called Namoria." Allura answered trying to be confident.

"Danzar must still be alive." Coran said in an almost hushed whisper.

"Wait, who in the hell is Danzar?" Lance demanded.

"He was someone I knew when I was a young man. When Alfor was crowned king of planet Arus, a druel king by the name of Danzar sought out an audiance with him. He wanted to form an alliance between Namoria and Arus. Zarkon was not quite the terror he is now, but still a threat none the less. It was said that Namoria was Zarkon's home world, and he had betrayed his family. Zarkon murdered his own father to seize power over the Namorian throne. But Danzar challenged him to a dual which he won. Danzar banished Zarkon from Namoria never to return. Soon afterwards, knowing Zarkon would seek revenge against Danzar and the rest of the family, the new king came to Arus to form an alliance with Arus." Coran explained.

"Please, Arus align with druels? That's a laugh." Lance said sarcastically.

"Not all druels desire power and dominion. There were those among the druels who sought out a more peaceful life and fled the empire and its tyranny. They were led by a druel named Keltor. He was Namoria's first king. As I said, after his murder his son Danzar assumed the throne." Coran continued.

"Wait a minute. You said that Zarkon murdered the first king, his father. That would mean that Danzar and..."

"Yes. Danzar and Zarkon are related. Both are sons of Keltor making them brothers." Coran replied after cutting off Keith.

"So what happened with this so called alliance?" Keith asked.

"Alfor and Danzar met and discussed the plans for uniting Arus and Namoria through the marriage of their first born children. The two planets would aid each other with military support as well as financial support. We would also seek to convince other planets threatened by Zarkon to join us in our cause with Voltron as our chief protector. But soon after the meeting it was learned that Zarkon had the entire family massecred. I had assumed Danzar had been killed along with his family. And after when Allura was still a child, King Alfor was killed as well." Coran finished.

"Coran, you mean that my father would have betrothed me when I was born to Danzar's first born son?" Allura asked somewhat shocked at the statement.

"Yes. We would have taken steps to make sure you both came to know each other well and understand the full purpose for this betrothal." Coran answered.

"Coran, not all of the family was killed. Along with Danzar there are other members of the family who survived the massecre. Lotor told me that there are four cousins who survived the massecre. And Danzar found his long lost son who happens to share relations to the four cousins..namely because one of them is his twin sister." Allura said.

"Lotor told you this?" Coran asked.

"Yes. Danzar's son had been stolen from planet Namoria after he was born. He was raised by Zarkon as his son on planet Doom...his only son." Allura answered.

For a moment there was silence. The reality of what Allura had just said did not sink in until a sea of shocked expressions were pointed straight at her.

"Wait a minute! Zarkon only had one son. And Danzar's son was stolen by Zarkon and raised as...what the hell is going on here!" Lance exclaimed with a stunned look on his face.

"To put it bluntly, Lotor is not Zarkon's son. He was never his son. Zarkon stole him from Danzar and raised him as his own. Zarkon is in reality Lotor's uncle, not his father." Allura said. At that second her face paled over and a glazed expression donned her face when she realized just what that meant.

"Wait...father was to betrothe me to Danzar's first born son, and Danzar's first born son is....Lotor."

"NO WAY!" The five lion pilots all shouted in unison.

"Allura, you're absolutely certain about this? Lotor told you that he was Danzar's son and not Zarkon's?" Coran asked trying to take in all the information and confirm it as true.

"Yes. Lotor has a twin sister named Leena. And he has three cousins. They helped Lotor, Kaladan and Danzar escape planet Doom. Danzar had been held there as a prisoner all of Lotor's life. It was when Lotor and Kaladan were taken to planet Doom that Lotor learned the truth about Zarkon. It was in the dungeons that Lotor met his real father, Danzar." Allura explained.

"Ok, this is just too good to be true. There is no way that it can possibly be true. Allura, I don't know if you're under the spell of that old witch or..."

"Keith, I believe she is telling the truth. There is no way she could have known about Danzar until this link between her and Lotor began." Coran said in defense of the princess.

"Coran, Lotor told me that his father and what remains of the family are traveling to Arus. Danzar is in hopes that you will speak with him in spite of all that has happened." Allura replied.

"Don't fall for it. This is all some elaborate trick." Keith protested.

"No Keith, it's not. I know none of you want to believe it. I know you all don't want to consider the fact that Lotor has changed, but he has. I've seen it in him. I've felt it in him. Even my own father's spirit had acknowledged the change within him. Please, please let them land and talk with us. They've suffered as much loss as we have." Allura pleaded.

"Allura, you're not serious are you. This talk about uniting Namoria and Arus...that means marriage. And that means you'd have to..."

"Marry Lotor." Allura interrupted.

"If nothing else, we need to have a meeting of the minds on this. Danzar and his family are not like the druels of the empire. They're removed from the war like ways of their ancestors. I...I believe this meeting should take place." Coran said.

Everyone in the room save Allura was looking at him in absolute stunned silence. No one could believe what he was proposing. Keith was the least enthusiastic about the whole thing. He looked sternly at the prime minister. "You cannot be serious. Allura marrying Lotor? The man made her life a living hell. Princess, please tell me you're not even considering going through with this."

"Keith, I know the history between Lotor and myself was very unkind, but he has done a lot of growing up since the last confrontation we had. He was very, very different. He wasn't arrogant and selfish. He was...he was broken when he came to me. His body was covered in bruises and the emotional toll was easy to read on his face. Being turned into a slave and knowing Zarkon had just cast him off like a piece of garbage did something to him. They were never close, but they are still blood related. Family doesn't abandon family, and Zarkon did just that. He abandoned his nephew to a horrible life. Yes, I believe Lotor needed to see how the other half lived to truely see just how terrible the life of a slave is. And he's seen that now. He's lived it. But more than that, he went through so many risks to his own life to get to me. He wanted to warn me about Zarkon's plans to destroy Arus."

"Wait, Coran, before we got sidetracked in this conversation, you said something about a dragon." Pidge interjected.

"The Dragon of Azrinos. It is a nightmarish creature of unimaginable power. And if what Lotor told Allura is true, Haggar now controls that power." Coran replied.

"Just another robeast for Voltron to send to the scrap heap." Lance said.

"No Lance. This is no mere robeast. This is an ancient creature that was sealed away with good reason. Its power was too terrible to control for those who sought to use it for their own benefit. Only Haggar would have the power to awaken such a terror." Coran replied.

"Great, and now Zarkon's gonna use it to wipe us out." Keith grumbled.

"They may be in for more than they bargained for. The dragon is so wild and out of control that perhaps not even Haggar can control it completely. That may be a card that goes in our favor." Coran said.

"That or it'll wipe us out and then turn on Zarkon. In any case, doesn't sound good for any of us." Hunk replied.

* * *

Zarkon sat on his throne drumming his clawed fingers upon one of its arms waiting for Haggar to appear. Upon his gruesome face was an annoyed expression. Haggar hobbled into the throne room and bowed before the irritated king. He scowled fearsomely down upon her making her even more leery of the intrusion upon his privacy. "Well, you'd better have a good excuse for dragging me out of my study." The old king growled.

"We have encountered a small...glitch with the dragon." She said in a cautious tone.

"Glitch? Just what are you talking about?" Zarkon demanded sternly.

"Well, it would appear that the beast still retains some of its wild qualities. It..um, turned on one of our battle ships and destroyed it." Haggar answered trying to minimize the bad news.

"WHAT! You call that a small glitch! You pathetic excuse for a witch! Those are my battle ships, and you let that damned thing destroy one of them!" Zarkon raged.

"The matter is being dealt with your majesty. I assure you the dragon will be completely under my control when we attack planet Arus. I just need a little more time to override the beast's rebelliousness." Haggar said trying to calm Zarkon's anger.

"I should feed you to that winged hellbeast!" Zarkon roared. "Do you have any idea how this is going to set things back for me! How will the other territories see me if you can't get this damned monster under control! You assured me there would be no problems with this thing, and yet it took out one of my own ships! Or is it perhaps you intended for this to happen? Perhaps you have your eyes so set upon my throne you would use the dragon to steal away my power!"

"No great king! I serve you as to all others within the empire! I humbly beg you sire, give me more time and the demon will be completely under my control. Such an incident will not happen again. I simply need to strengthen the hold I have over him. I promise you sire the beast will do your bidding and crush Arus and Voltron as planned." Haggar said cowering upon the floor praying to the druel gods Zarkon did not see fit to end her life then and there.

Zarkon sat up from his throne stiff and stern and marched down the steps to where the old witch was huddled in a submissive posture. He reached out and grabbed her by her neck forcing her to her feet. His eyes blazed with fury and his teeth were bared in rage. It was all he could do not to crush her throat.

"Please sire, I beg you. Give me a little more time. I swear you will have absolute victory." She choked as she felt her breathing becoming labored.

"I've little faith in your promises! I should snap your neck to rid myself of your incompetence!" He barked and then visciously shoved Haggar to the ground. "But if I do then the monster will be completely wild and incenerate my entire kingdom!"

Haggar coughed and gasped trying to force much needed air into her lungs. She struggled to her knees shaking violently with both fear and pain. Her aged body could hardly withstand such an assault. Zarkon looked down at her without pity or remorse. He glared down at her with his anger no less potent even though any urge to assert himself physically had now wore off.

"Mark these words witch, and mark them well. I am sparing your life only because if you are not around to control the monster it will turn upon us! You've made it virtually indestructable so there's no way for me to combat it! Get the damned thing under control, or so help me by the will of the druel gods I will hurl you into the lake of hell with my bare hands! Now get out of my sight!"

Haggar struggled to her feet and made a hasty exit from the throne room while she still could. Zarkon's temper was still raging as the witch retreated. He shouted orders for Morgor to be brought before him. Within moments the commander quickly made his way into the throne room and kneeled before the angry king.

"What is your command sire?" He asked with a cautious tone.

"Planet Arus has no doubt been having too easy a time while I am surrounded by cretons and idiots! It's time I gave them something to remind them how close their end is! I want them softened up so when I strike the final blow there will be no escaping their fate! Gather your forces and attack planet Arus at once!" Zarkon barked.

"It will be done majesty." Morgor said and quickly left the throne room to gather his troops.

Zarkon was left standing by himself fuming and brewing with thoughts of vengence and hatred. "I will destroy Voltron. I will destroy all whom stand in my way of conquest. I will wipe out the last traces of a tainted and poisonous family line. Then, my progeny shall reign supreme over not only the empire, but the entire universe. Then father, your cursed memory will at last be wiped clean from my brain...once and for all."

* * *

The day went by in the castle of lions with an uneasiness between Allura and her friends. Coran had been the only one to remotely understand what was going on. Nanny wasn't in the mood for sticking around or speaking to anyone. She hurried off to complete her chores so she wouldn't have to face the issue at the moment. Keith and the others stood around in a small cluster not knowing what to say or think. Their faces were a mixture of confusion, disbelief and frustration.

"I can't believe this. She wouldn't actually let Lotor come back here, would she?" Lance asked.

"I can't believe he's not really dead, and more than that, she's been with him." Sven replied.

"What I can't believe is she hid it from us. We're her friends. She's supposed to be able to come to us with anything, and yet she's been hiding this from us all this time. I don't know what to think anymore." Keith said sternly.

"Look, let's not go so hard on the princess all right. She was afraid of how we'd react if she told us. And look at us, we're reinforcing her fears." Hunk said with a more sympathetic tone.

"Hunk, surely you don't believe all this do you? I mean, he put her through hell. He threatened her at every turn to force her to be with him. Threatened us, threatened Coran and Nanny, threatend her people...even her little mice weren't safe from his evil." Keith retorted.

"Hey, I'm not gonna stand in judgement of the princess no matter what happens. And I'm certainly not gonna come down on her story until it's proven to be untrue. Even Coran said he knew of this Danzar guy. And Coran wouldn't lie to us about something like that specially if it concerns the princess." Hunk replied firmly.

"I just...I can't believe this story. Allura and Lotor betrothed before they were even born? An alliance between Arus and a bunch of druels. Look we all know what druels are capable of and we know not one of them can be trusted. How does Coran know Danzar's intentions are noble? And what is this business of him being Lotor's father and not Zarkon? What if this is all some elaborate trick?"

"That is enough." A voice said sternly. Keith and the others looked to see Coran standing in front of them with a tacitern look upon his face. "You have no idea what the druels of Namoria went through. And you've no right to pass judgement upon Danzar when you've never even met him. He is not at all like Zarkon. I came to learn when I met him that not all druels seek power and conquest. His intentions were noble and just. It was Zarkon who ruined any chance of having an alliance with him. I believe the princess. And if King Alfor himself came to Allura and to Lotor at the same time then there is a great deal of merit to this story. At the very least we should give Danzar and his family the chance to prove themselves before we cast any negative judgements against them."

Allura was in her room seeking solitude from everything that had happend that morning. She was frustrated and sad at the reactions of her friends, but not suprised. Part of her felt as if she deserved it. She should have been up front with them about her meetings with Lotor much sooner. She sat on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to fight them back. But it was a futile resistances as those tears began to roll down her cheeks. She buried her face in the pillow and began to sob. She let herself fall on her side on the bed and lifted her legs on the mattress tucking them into herself. She felt utterly alone that moment. She feared her friends would never accept the growing relationship between Lotor and herself. It was then she thought only of him. She wished he was there with her. She knew Coran understood her situation. While he hadn't been pleased at her hiding important information from him, he could understand why she'd done it. She lay there on her bed crying herself to sleep. Part of her hoped that she might chance reach Lotor mentally even if just to tell him she'd finally come clean about their meetings.

* * *

Upon the cruiser the family was having some of the food rations as they'd all grown hungry. Much time had passed since their departure from Namoria. Though Lotor found himself not able to stay still for long. He kept getting up from his seat to walk around, or pace when he felt most agitated. Danzar noticed the mood of his son and got up to walk over to him.

"Is something wrong son?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm restless. I told Allura to tell her friends about our meetings. I...I feel as if I've gotten her into a lot of trouble. I don't know if I did the right thing. What if her friends are angry with her? What if they lock her up or something?" The young prince answered with questions of his own.

"Son, you did what needed to be done. If Allura had not told her friends we'd have been seen as a hostile threat. At least if Coran remembers me then we have a chance of a peaceful meeting with the princess and her comrades." Danzar said trying to reassure Lotor he'd done the right thing.

"I...I think I just need some rest father. I just need some time to clear my head and think." Lotor replied.

"Get some rest. It will be a while before we reach Arus." Danzar said.

Lotor nodded and walked to his cabin to get some rest. He closed the door behind him and settled down on the bed and closed his eyes. Part of wanting time alone was to get some rest. But he had another reason. He had to know how Allura was. He had to know if she was all right. After he left Leena approached her father.

"Is Lotor all right?" She asked.

"He's worried about Allura. He's gone to get some rest. He'll be fine Leena. Try not to worry about him." Danzar answered.

In his cabin, Lotor was deep in a state of meditation trying to reach Allura. He could sense something was wrong and was determined to find out what. _"Allura..." _He called mentally.

At first there was no responce so he tried again. _"Allura, can you hear me? Are you all right?"_

On Arus Allura was in a half dazed state of sleep when she heard Lotor's voice calling out to her. Immediately she began to focus her thoughts upon him in order to respond.

_"Lotor, is that you?" _She asked.

_"It's me. Are you all right?" _

_"No. I...I feel so alone right now. I told Coran and the others about us. I told them everything."_

_"Are they angry with you?"_

_"Keith and the team aren't happy with me right now. Nanny won't even speak to me. The only one who seems to understand is Coran. He remembers your father."_

_"Then he'll at least hear us out?"_

_"Yes. But he's having to convince Keith and the others that you're not trying to trick me or something. They weren't very pleased to learn you're still alive and that you'd been meeting with me. They think I've lost my mind for even agreeing to meet with you." _

_"I'm sorry Allura. I got you into this. I should have come forward myself and accepted whatever concequences awaited me." _

_"But then you might never have learned the truth about Zarkon. You would never have met your true father and the members of your real family. I'm the one who should have spoke up sooner. I was just...I was so afraid of what they'd all think of me. And I admit for a while I didn't know quite what to believe or think."_

_"Things will be made right Allura. I promise you that."_

_"I just hope Keith and the others can find it in their hearts to forgive me for being so secretive." _

_"They will. I know I was always at odds with them, but they're good men. It might take them a little time, but they'll come to understand. Allura, there's something I need to tell you. Something I never had the chance to tell you before."_

_"I have something I need to tell you as well. Coran said that when your father came to Arus, they talked of an alliance between our two planets. And...marriage between their first born children."_

_"I know. That was what I wanted to tell you. We were to be married when we came of age."_

_"I...I'm still getting over the shock of the news."_

_"Allura, I won't rush anything upon you. I want you to be with me by your own choice, not because of neccessity. We can join forces without being married."_

_"I...I just want you and your family to get here safe. I want everything to be resolved between our planets. I, I want to see you again. I want to see that you're safe and alive so I know for sure I'm not going completely out of my mind."_

_"We'll arrive on Arus soon. Another day at the least, and we should be in Arusian airspace."_

_"All right. I...need to go and get some rest."_

_"Take care of yourself, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I love you."_

_"I know, and I will."_

* * *

It was evening on Arus as everyone gathered for dinner. The team ate in silence not knowing what if any conversation should be started. Allura sat uncomfortably trying to eat but found she had to fight to keep the food down. The butterflies in her stomach kept churning and threatened to force the morsels back up the way they came down. Coran sat at one side of her to try and give her some reassurance everything would be all right. Nanny served the courses with a stern face and didn't even bother to look at the princess. That only served to make the young monarch feel even worse than she did before.

"All right, if somebody has to open their big mouth here it might as well be me." Hunk said trying to break the ice.

"Yah, usually to stuff a bunch of food in it." Pidge said trying to be humorus. But the others didn't exactly find anything amusing. He quickly silenced the chuckle that came out of his mouth and proceeded to replace it with a bite of meat.

"Look, can we all act like adults here? Yes Allura hid things from us but only because she didn't know what to do. Try to put yourselves in her shoes. Think about how much courage it took for her to do what she did." Hunk replied before shoving a spoonful of potatos in his mouth.

"You were reckless Allura. Think of what he might have done to you, and we'd never have known it. How can you take such chances knowing how important you are to your people. You're important to us. What if he'd kidnapped you? Or what if he'd..."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare even let the accusation pass your lips." Allura hissed suddenly abandoning her princessly manners.

"Princess, there's no need for dramatics. Just calm down." Coran said trying to keep tempers from flaring.

"After all he did to you, and now you're defending him." Keith growled.

"I'm defending him because he's a different man now. If he hadn't changed, then my father would have warned me." Allura said sternly.

What was said next shattered any hope of a peaceful meal together. "Yah, well maybe even a ghost can be fooled." Lance said carelessly.

"How dare you! How dare you speak of my father in such a manner! As far as I'm concerned this conversation and this meal is over!" Allura barked and forcefully pushed her chair back and stormed away from the table.

"Princess wait!" Coran called running after her.

Lances comrades all glared at him. Realizing what he'd said he looked down at his plate and began to sink in his seat. Keith was practically ready to spit nails. "I can't even begin to tell you how uncalled for that was." He said trying to hold back his temper.

"Lance, I'm gonna get up from this table and go cool off before I break that damn plate over your damn head." Keith growled and got up from the table. Hunk and Pidge followed and left with their plates. The only two left in the room were Sven and Lance.

"Look, I didn't mean to piss everyone off."

"Just give them some time. They'll cool off and come to their senses. You know how Keith's temper is. He didn't mean it." Sven said reassuringly.

"No. I shouldn't have said that about Allura's father. Keith's right. Sometimes I can be such an asshole. I better go find the princess and apologize to her before she plots to have me executed." Lance said and got up from the table.

"Well, a damn fine meal that was." Sven said with a sigh.

* * *

Mogor stood upon the deck of the battle cruiser watching the screen. He looked down at the navigational officers. "Are we getting close?" He demanded.

"Yes commander. We'll be approaching Arusian air space within the next twenty hours." The senior officer answered.

"Good. King Zarkon wants those naieve fools softened up before our ultimate attack. Proceed upon our present course. Cloak the ship when we are close to planet Arus. I don't want the Voltron force alerted to our arrival." Mogor ordered.

"Yes sir."

"That stupid witch had better be able to get that monster of hers under control. I wasted a lot of manpower and weaponry to get that damn thing recaged. There's no way of taking the thing down with the armor she put on it. If that thing turns on us, I hope king Zarkon gives me the pleasure of lopping her wrinkled old head off." The commander growled.

* * *

Later that evening Allura was in her room. Coran had spent the better half of two hours trying to calm her down. He was an even tempered man, but even he had felt the urge to deck Lance for the comment he made about Allura's father. She sat upon her bed silent and sullen. While she knew deep down Lance hadn't meant anything hurtful by his remark, it stung her to the core none the less. She looked up when she and Coran heard a knock upon the door. He walked to the door and opened it. There stood the entire Voltron force standing outside Allura's room. All of them looked downtrodden and sheepish.

"Allura, can we come in?" Keith asked silently.

"Yes." Allura said sullenly.

"Ahem, Lance...I believe there's something you wanted to tell Allura." Keith said sternly pushing Lance up to the front.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for what I said at dinner. I didn't mean to talk about your father like that. I made an ass out of myself, and I apologize." Lance said as sincerely as possible.

"Look princess, we all over reacted. I guess we just...we just all didn't know what to do about the shock we all felt when you told us everything." Keith replied.

Allura looked up and tried to soften her facial expression. "I...I need to apologize too. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you. I didn't know what to believe at first myself. Even when my father told us that mine and Lotor's lives were intertwined I found it a little hard to believe. But when he adressed Lotor directly telling him there were things about Zarkon he didn't know, and that answers to who Lotor really was were on planet Doom I realized my father was trying to tell us something." Allura said.

"We all need to settle our feelings on this. I can't deny I dont' trust Lotor. I never have. And even if he has changed the way you say, it's gonna take some time for the other members of the team and myself to trust him. He's gonna have to prove himself and big time if he wants our backing." Keith replied in an honest tone.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't come to you all sooner. I was just scared of what you all would think. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me or worse that you'd think I was a terrible person." Allura said trying to hold back the newly forming tears in her eyes.

"Allura, we'd never think that of you. You're a good person with a good heart. It'll take some time, but we'll find a resolution to this. I just want us all to be friends again and stop moping around the castle like this. I know we seem over protective of you, but it's only because we care about you. If anything ever happened to you, none of us would ever be the same." Keith continued.

"Thank you. I'll try not to be so stubborn about being protected. I just want to be treated like the capable young woman that I am." Allura said wiping her eyes.

"We'll try not to crowd you so much. Just let us keep you safe, ok?" Keith replied.

"All right. I hope you all will understand that all I've told you is true. I know the history between Arus and the druels hasn't been kind, but Danzar and his family are different. Lotor is a different man than he used to be. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have risked his life to save me from Sylvana. He and Kaladan both bargained for my life with theirs." Allura restated.

"That does sound different from the Lotor we're all used to dealing with. We'll give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Now I think we should all get some rest. We've got a lot of on the table to deal with, mostly this master plan of Zarkon's." Keith finished.

"I agree. We all need to get a good night's sleep and face the morning with clear heads. And don't worry about Nanny, princess. I'll handle her. Now let's all leave Allura to get some rest." Coran said.

Nodding in agreement, everyone left Allura's room with Coran being the last to exit. Allura called out to her advisor before he left her room.

"Yes princess?"

"Thank you Coran. For the first time in ages I feel like I'm going to be all right." Allura said appreciatively.

"You're quite welcome. Now get some rest. We're going to have a lot to attend to tomorrow."

Allura nodded as Coran exited her room. She changed into her nightgown and settled into bed. For once in a long time, Allura could sleep peacefully. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Wellllll, once again my creative muse decided to take a little detour and make this chapter a bit different than I'd intended. Heh, I have to be nice to her or this story might not get finished.... Anyway, this chapter basically shows the internal conflict between Allura and her friends and ultimately coming to a resolution so they're all on the same page. The next chapter will finally find Lotor and Allura being reunited and coexistance between the royal family of Namoria and Allura and friends. But all will not remain peaceful. There's a storm coming. Mogor isn't going to give the hero's much time for getting aquainted before all involved have to ban together to protect Arus. _

_Harmony Winters: Glad to see you're finally getting a chance to read the story. You've got quite a bit of ground to cover as there are now twenty three chapters, so plenty to keep you going. I plan to start chapter 24 very soon. Glad you're enjoying the chapters thus far. Don't worry if you can only get to a chapter a day. There's no rush so please take your time and enjoy the story. _

_Misty Gargoyale, glad you're enjoying the story. Lotor was the first bad boy I ever had a crush on. My infatuations with anti heros just continued to climb when I was exposed to characters like Jarreth of Laborynth(I LOVED David Bowie in that role) and later on when I saw Bram Stoker's Dracula for the first time. I absolutely fell in love with the Dracula character because in this movie was a love story as well as a fantastic horror movie. I loved that there was vunerability to Dracula's character and how deeply he loved Mina/Elizabeta despite the fact he was also a dark and cruel creature who preyed upon innocent souls. Even though he'd done some terrible things, he was also capable of love and hence that was what drew me to him. And it continues still to this day with all the animes and movies I've seen over the years. I have a fascination with Severus Snape from the Harry Potter films. (I can't wait to see the first installment of the Deathly Hallows...but I have to wait until November...grrrrrr.) I have to admit I also hold a serious crush on Sirius Black(hate that he got killed in Order of the Phoenix...) And my favorite bad boy, Wolverine..._

_Ok....before I get any further off track, chapter 24 will find the formation of a long lost alliance and the strengthing of the relationship between Allura and Lotor blossoming into a full blown romance. But for all that is good, there must also be some darkness to strengthen the light._

_Until chapter 24..._

_Christine(The Dark Rose Maiden)_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 24: An Alliance Lost, An Alliance Found**

The next morning the Voltron team awoke and headed to the dinning room for breakfast. They found Allura had already rushed ahead of them looking more cheerful than she had in a long time. She didn't let it bother her too much that Nanny was still scowling. Sooner or later the governess would accept the reality of the situation. She hurriedly sat down and began eating while all the courses were served. The others filed in and took their seats at the table and began eating.

"You doing ok princess?" Keith asked.

"I feel a lot better now that everything is out in the open. I'm really sorry that I worried you all so much." Allura said apologetically.

"It's all right princess. We all find ourselves in tough spots." Keith replied.

He took a pause between bites and added, "It's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. We'll deal with things as they happen. You don't need to worry bout them anymore. What we need to deal with is this plan of Zarkon's. I figured he'd be cooking up something pretty big when he got Lotor out of the way, and if what you were told is accurate, we're in for one hell of a fight."

"It is. When Lotor and Kaladan were brought back to Doom, they were allowed to witness Zarkon's ultimate weapon with their own eyes. The king was convinced that he would soon be rid of his nephew, brother and Kaladan. He was about to have them executed as traitors when Lotor's cousins rescued them. They were disguised as soldiers so Zarkon wasn't expecting the rescue. No doubt the king won't be pleased wih the fact prisoners escaped him." Allura said.

"We're gonna have problems on our hands when Zarkon decides to strike. What bothers me is he hasn't yet. What's he waiting for?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know. It's not like Zarkon to miss an opportunity to attack. Unless his new toy isn't quite ready yet. Heh, knowing Haggar she's probably still working the bugs out." Lance joked.

"Whatever the reason. We need to be ready for him. Let's finish up, and get to the lions. At least if he tries anything we can put up an offensive attack. You gonna be all right princess?" Keith asked.

"I'll be fine. I need to be here when Danzar and his family arrives. I'm not sure what their ship will look like, but they will identify themselves before they land." Allura answered.

"All right. Let's get going." Keith said to the rest of the team and they finished their food and rushed from the table. Allura also hurried to finish and meet Coran in the control center. When Danzar and his family arrived, she wanted to be there to welcome them.

* * *

Upon the cruiser Danzar and the others were all seated and preparing to fly through dangerous territory. Avian sat confidently at the helm feeling certain they wouldn't be detected. While the other's had faith in the cloaking system, they sat with an air of caution none the less. Doom's technology was always advancing and there was the slightest chance the patroling ships could pick the cruiser up on their radar.

"Well, so far so good. As long as we maintain radio silence we should make it through unscaved." Avian said.

"They're slipping. Usually Doom's radar can pick up any foreign signal. My uncle's gotten a little too confident in the technology." Lotor replied.

"All the better for us. We'll slip right under the old bastard's nose without him even noticing." Avian boasted.

"Allura told her friends about us. Coran does remember you, and he's willing to hear us out. I only hope Allura's friends will be as willing to listen to us as she and Coran are." Lotor replied.

"Don't worry brother. They'll understand when everything is explained." Leena said with a reassuring tone.

As Lotor was about to speak, he looked up at the view screen and saw a site that made his blood run cold. His eyes widened in fear as he stared at the image on the screen.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Leena asked.

"Avian, increase the size of the image. If that's what I think it is..."

"Got it." Avian replied as he zoomed in on the image.

"That's a battle cruiser from planet Doom!" Lotor shouted. "It's heading toward planet Arus!"

"Damnit! That's one of Doom's battle ships all right. We're gonna have to follow it at a distance. If we get too close then their radar may be able to detect our presence. Then we'll be in a world of trouble." Avian said in an agrivated tone.

"Hell of a time for lizard face to make a move." He growled.

"We do have fire power on this ship don't we?" Lotor asked.

"Yah. I'm hoping we have enough fire power to last through the fight. As long as it's the one cruiser we should be able to put up a defense." Avian answered.

"If Zarkon wants to strike he could do it with all his fire power. Why only send one ship?" Kezrin asked.

"I don't know. And that bothers me. I know my uncle all too well. He wouldn't waste time with such a meager offense when he has so much more to threaten Arus with. Unless this is some ploy to soften Arus up for the real strike. That or all is not going according to his plans. It's possible that perhaps his grand schemes have had a monkey wrench thrown into them, and most likely due to Haggar's incompetence. She never could make a robeast that stood up to Voltron. I know. I watched every single one she created sent to the scrap heap." Lotor replied.

"You have a point son. He could easily strike us down at any point he wishes. He boasts of ultimate victory against Arus, Voltron, and then Namoria, yet he sends only one battle ship. Something has gone wrong somewhere. This is a delay tactic." Danzar stated.

"Whatever his reasons, this doesn't bode well for any of us." Genar said grimly.

* * *

The next several hours went by without incident on Arus. Allura was in her room talking to her mice when Nanny burst into her room, a panic strickend look on her face. Her previous anger now forgotten as she thought of the welfare of the princess. "That horrible monster Zarkon has sent a ship toward Arus!" She exclaimed

"Nanny calm down! Let's get to the control center!" Allura ordered. She too had waves of fear running through her, but fought not to show it. A princess could not let herself be seen as afraid, lest she inspire more fear in those around her. She hurried Nanny from her room as she rushed ahead of her. Surges of anxiety rushed through the young princess as she ran. She tried her best to remain calm knowing Nanny would only panic worse if Allura were to lose control of her emotions. She could feel her feet moving so fast she feared she would stumble if she stopped.

She reached the control center where Coran was already fearfully watching the screen. Allura nearly staggered into the room clutching her chest fiercely trying to catch her breath.

"Our fears have been confirmed. Zarkon has sent a battle ship to attack us. It's only one, but more could be coming. The lions are still in the skies and waiting for our enemies to make the first move." Coran stated.

"They're getting closer!" Nanny exclaimed.

"Coran, we're preparing for evasive manuvers! Is the princess safe?" Keith asked over the intercom.

"She's here in the control center with Nanny and I. We'll do our best to keep her out of harm's way." Coran said as he watched the imposing ship looming on the horizon.

* * *

Mogor stood upon the deck of the ship. His face stern and his arms cross folded tightly against his chest. He fixed his tacitern gaze upon the screen as the castle of Lions came into focus. He observed the site with emotionless eyes. The plan in his head was as simple as it was devious. He recalled the conversation with king Zarkon. Planet Arus was to be made vunerable for the ultimate attack. And with what Mogor had devised, Arus would be vunerable indeed. He would have his soldiers distract the Voltron force so he could achieve his goal. His lips curled into an evil smirk. He would soon reveal his intentions when he was off the ship. He would see to it the people of Arus would have no defense against his king.

"Full speed! Deploy the robot soldiers when in range!" Mogor ordered loudly.

"Yes commander."

As the ship approached Mogor's smile widened even more. The lions raced like lightening toward the war ship with Keith in the lead. He didn't fight to supress the laugh that escaped his lips. He laughed even louder as Keith's voice barked over their intercom.

"You're asking for trouble and you're gonna get it. Leave Arus while you still have a ship to leave in!" Keith ordered.

"An insignificant little insect like you is no one to be giving me orders. King Zarkon has left you to your tranquility long enough. It's time you were reminded who the supreme power in the universe truly is." Mogor replied with smug arrogance.

"Bring it on asshole! Anything you got, we can take!" Lance shouted.

"You'll pay for your disrespect." Mogor growled at the insult. "Fire upon the lions!" He barked.

"Yes sir!" The gunnar replied and waited for one of the lions to come into range. The red lion was the first available target. The cannons aimed straight at Lance as he continued on his course. Streaks of lazor fire burst from the cannons, but Lance managed to avoid the blows. He manuvered his lion over the ship and gripped it's fierce metallic jaws onto the ship. But the moment the two vessles connected bolts of electricity shot through the red lion and Lance. The pain was immense forcing Lance to release the red lion's death grip on the cruiser.

Though stunned, Lance was able to recover quickly enough to fly away from the ship. Mogor let out an evil laugh at the futile attempt to disable the ship. "Did you think you would defeat me so easily?" He taunted.

"Shit! The ship's got some sort of defense field around it. I just tried to bite into it and almost got my ass fried!" Lance shouted still shaking off the effects of the jolt.

"Steer clear of the cruiser. We don't know what else it's capable of. Just try to shoot the thing out of the sky!" Keith ordered.

"You got it boss!" Hunk responded.

Hunk and Sven took positions upon either side of the battle ship and started firing. To their dismay their missles were merely absorbed by the force field. They were left frustrated while Mogor laughed at the victory he had presumed he'd already won. He gave the order to fire upon the lions once again. The five ships scrambled to avoid being hit. It only made Mogor smile to see the difficult time they were having. He wanted to toy with them for a while before truly striking them down.

"I want to have some sport with those fools before I put them down. Then I can get onto more serious business." He said coldly to himself.

"Keith, we can't shoot the cruiser down. It just seems to absorb our firepower without any damage. We can't do anything until that force field is taken out." Sven called.

"Damnit! This guy's just toying with us right now, and it's really starting to piss me off!" Lance shouted.

Keith was about to answer when a strange voice suddenly sounded over his radio. "Captain of the Voltron force, this is the Celestial Grace from the planet Namoria. Hold out as long as you can while we try to disable the ship's defenses."

"Keith, what's going on? There's another ship approaching!" Pidge exclaimed.

"It's called Celestial Grace. The crew claims to be from planet Namoria." Keith answered.

"Namoria? These must be the druels who wanted to meet with Coran and the princess." Pidge replied.

"Celestial Grace, identify your captain to verfiy your claims." Keith ordered.

"I am not the captain of the vessle. I am Namoria's king, Danzar."

"You're the one who knows Coran?" Keith asked.

"Yes. We've come to render any assistance possible." Danzar answered over the radio link.

"All right. Right now we can use all the help we can get. The ship's surrounded by a force field. One of my team mates tried to bite into the ship's body and got jolted with electricity. Two more tried firing on the ship but the field absorbed the energy. Is there anyway to take this thing out?" Keith asked.

"My navigational officer is running a scan on the vessle as we speak. If there's a weakness, he'll find it." Danzar answered.

"We'll hold out as long as we can. Captain of the black lion out!"

Avian flew Celestial Grace around the Doom cruiser trying to find the source of the force field. In the process he ran a scan of the ship's exterior as well as interior. He sat impatiently waiting while the the scanner did its job. "Come on, come on!" He shouted feeling the device was too slow for his liking.

In the meantime the lions were being bombarded by lazar blasts they were hardly able to dodge. Many times all five lions almost took serious hits. One would have thought a terrible storm was blowing if there had been any clouds in the sky. But the deep blue was enough to off set the bright bursts of light of the missles as they shot back and fourth.

"I don't get it!" Lance yelled. "Why aren't they putting up more of an offense? This ship isn't even big enough to carry a robeast! But they have a defense mechanism that keeps us from doing any damage! What's the damn point?"

"I don't know. This ship isn't even enough of a threat to form Voltron yet they're getting the upper hand." Keith growled.

"Are we sure we can trust these guys from Namoria? What if this is all some sort of elaborate set up by Zarkon just to lure us in?" Sven questioned.

"Until we can find some way to damage that cruiser we're just gonna have to trust them. I want everyone to take a point around the ship and fire. Maybe we can overload the system!" Keith ordered. "Fire!" He shouted to the other pilots.

Surrounding the ship, the five lions bombarded the cruiser with all the fire power they could muster. The shooting was continuous but all the blows were absorbed by the force shield. Mogor merely laughed at the feeble defense. He was content to let them egxhaust their weapons so the defeat would be even simpler than before. As he smirked he noticed a second ship flying around them and recognized it was not from Doom.

"Commander, there's an enemy ship inside our perimeter. Shall we fire upon them?" A gunnar asked.

"They are no threat to us. Probably some sad attempt by the princess to save her friends. We'll take care of them after the lions have been dispatched." Mogor said with a smug tone.

"Keith this isn't working! And we're starting to run low on ammo!" Lance shouted.

Just as things were looking bleak for the Voltron force, Avian finally found the defense shield's weak spot. "Finally! I've got the location of the field source. The field is being controlled by the master computer on the ship. Firing on it isn't gonna help, and I can't hack into the device to disable it." Avian said.

"Hang on." He added. "Voltron captain, this is Avian of Celestial Grace. I've got the location of the force shield generator. It's on the underside of the cruiser. Is there somebody in your team that can hack into the system and shut it the generator down?"

"If anyone can hack into the cruiser's computer, it's Pidge. I'll get him on it right now. But he's gonna need cover while he gets into the system." Keith replied.

"We'll help draw their fire away to give your man the time he needs." Avian responded.

"Got it. Pidge, gotta job for ya. Think you can hack into the main computer on the doom ship to shut down the force shield?" Keith asked.

"I'll do my best. Cover me!" Pidge called.

"We'll buy you as much time as we can. Have at it." Keith answered.

"Good thing I have my portable with me. I hope it can crack the code on the ship before the team gets blasted out of the sky." Pidge said as he hurriedly worked. He hooked his computer up to that of the green lion.

"I'm gonna have to link up with the cruiser in order to even try to crack the code. I need their fire drawn away so I can try to hook up with the man ship." Pidge said.

"There's no way to get through the field. That thing will fry the cables before it even gets close to the ship's exterior." Lance replied.

"Hang on, there might be a way. These types of force shields usually have to be deactivated in order for the ship to fire. If this is the case, then there'll be a very limited amount of time that Pidge can hook up to the ship and find the code to deactivate the field for good. We've got to get the ship to fire on us and give Pidge the time he needs to hack into the main computer." Keith said.

"That's a hell of an idea. Let's see just how bad we can piss em off!" Lance shouted.

"Can we please bare in mind they've probably got more fire power than we do? We won't be any good to Pidge if we all get blasted out of the skies!" Sven protested.

"Lighten up will ya?" Lance asked sarcastically. "Celestial Grace, this is red lion pilot Lance. One of our team mates is going to attempt to link up with the main computer. It may be possible for him to link up while the force shield is down. I'm banking on it having to deactivate so they can fire. We're gonna try to get em to fire on us so Pidge has time to link up and crack the code."

"Got it." Avian replied.

"Pidge, we're gonna get the doom ship to fire on us. You'll have a limited range of time that you can link up to the cruiser. And you'll only get one shot. It won't take them long until they're onto us. Think you can handle it?" Keith asked.

"I'm on it boss. A few seconds is all I'll need." Pidge answered.

"All right. Get to the ship's underbelly and get ready to deploy the cable. Once we draw their fire, the rest is up to you." Keith replied.

"Got it Keith!" Pidge called.

"Let's do this!" Lance shouted.

The lions suddenly started whizzing by zig zagging and crossing each other at frenzied speeds. Mogor grew agitated with their antics. "They think they can toy with me. Fire at will!" He barked.

With their attention diverted, Pidge flew the green lion below the ship where the missles could not reach. When they began to fire Pidge fired his cables. They quickly attached to the underside of the cruiser and linked up to Pidge's computer. Mere seconds passed and he found the code to the shield generator. He hurriedly typed on the keyboard finding the overide code and punching it in. As quickly as it happened, the process was completed and Pidge detached from the ship.

"I've got it! The code's been overridden! They're sitting ducks now!" Pidge exclaimed triumphantly.

"Good job little buddy! Now let's bring that flying scrap heap to the ground!" Hunk shouted.

Upon the Doom cruiser the gunnars looked on in shock as the sheild began deactivating. "Commander Mogor, they've shut down our shields!"

"Then get them back up!" Mogor demanded angrily.

"I can't. They've input the master overide code!"

"Damn them!" Mogor cursed.

Keith set his sites upon the head of the cruiser and waited for his target to come into focus. "I've got it. Now let's bring this ship down and send back to Doom's scrap heap!" He shouted. With the ship in his sights, Keith fired his missles. They struck a direct hit on the left side causing the cruiser to go off balance.

"We've been hit!" A soldier exclaimed.

"Return fire!" Mogor roared. But now that the ship had been hit it's ability to accurately hit targets had been severely comprimised. And when the ship did fire, it forced the vessle to tilt toward the ground on the damaged side.

"We can't keep our position! We'll have to crash land!" The pilot shouted.

On board Celestial Grace the Namorian druels saw the Doom ship starting to falter. "They're wounded. I'm gonna finish em off." Avian said as he centered his target. "Here ya go you doomite bastards! Right up your ass!" He shouted as he shot into the back of the ship.

On board the Doom cruiser all were rocked violently as the ship started to quickly descend. "We're losing control!" One of the pilots exclaimed.

"Prepare for impact!" The navigational officer shouted.

Mogor held tight to the railing of the captain's bridge screaming curses in both druel and terran langauge. Things were defintely not going according to his plans. He had intended to bring the ship upon Arusian soil, but not like this! The passengers and staff prepared for violent impact they were about to endure. And as they expected the landing was anything but gentle. The ship crashed to the ground below sending waves of dust, dirt and grass flying everywhere. A huge trail was left in the wake of its skidding and skirting. After tense moments the thing finally came to a standstill.

"We trashed em!" Lance shouted triumphantly.

"Don't get too cocky Lance. We've got to get on the ground and deal with the survivors." Keith replied.

"Yah, they ought to be filing out any moment now." Hunk said.

"Speak of the devil." Sven said seeing robotic soldiers fleeing the wreckage.

Seeing the soldiers and organic passengers spilling from the wrecked ship Celestial Grace also landed. Her crew immediately exited the ship and rushed toward the impending battle. Swords were drawn as well as guns as the small band of druels ran toward them.

"Your highness, try to get Leena and Nomey to the castle. We'll hold off the soldiers." Genar called.

Danzar nodded and hurriedly motioned for Leena and Nomey to follow him. Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Lotor and Kaladan rushed toward the soldiers in an effort to engage them in battle so that the king and the two women would have safe passage.

"We've taken care of the sky threat. Let's get on the ground before those soldiers make it toward the castle!" Keith ordered.

"Got it!" His four teammates answered in unison.

On the ground a small unit of soldiers rushed toward the castle intent upon invasion. But the opposing druels got there first and stood blocking the entrance to the castle.

"Get out of the way you traitorous bastards!" Mogor barked loudly.

To that Avian didn't say anything verbally. The responce of his middle finger being extended conveyed quite effectively his answer to Mogor's demands. The four Druels surrounding him drew their weapons simutaineiously. Kezrin stood with his hand blades clutched tightly in his fists. Genar took a defensive stance with his sais. Lotor unsheathed Redeemer and held it with both hands with the hilt pointed toward his midsection. And Kaladan took the same stance with his wavy edged sword. The last to draw his weapon was Avian as he unholstered his lazar gun.

Mogor stood in front of his robotic soldiers as well as his flesh and blood subordinates. "ATTACK!" He roared.

"Bring it on!" Avian yelled as he and his kin ran toward the charging forces. Mogor stood still while his soldiers ran past him. It didn't suprise Lotor that Mogor did not make a move to fight. He knew his former charge prefered to let his soldiers take the brunt of battle for him. If not for the fact Lotor was distracted with fighting Mogor's soldiers, he'd have gone after Mogor himself. He along with his comrades rushed into battle against the robot soldiers easily cutting them all down. Limbs, heads and wires all went flying as blades slashed the air. The sounds and sights of wires being cut to pieces and sparks flying were evidence of the carnage.

In the midst of the malay Kaladan noticed Mogor slipping away from the battle. "Lotor! The commander's getting away!" He shouted.

"Mogor! Come back and fight you coward!" Lotor yelled as he saw his former commander fleeing the mayhem. He broke from the pack and went after Mogor. Lotor ran after his former charge following him behind the castle, but to his shock he could not find Mogor anywhere.

"Mogor! Where are you? Show yourself you bastard!" Lotor roared. He couldn't believe that the man could just vanish into thin air. He ran further trying to find tracks or even catch the commander's scent to see where he'd gone. But there was nothing, nothing at all. Figuring the commander had skulked off somewhere to hide he would have a search party find him after the battle was over. He turned and went to rejoin his comrades.

In his absense the remaining soldiers had been taken out. He also saw the Voltron force members heading in his direction. He hurried to rejoin his kin. Danzar, Leena and Nomey stood at the entrance of the castle. The druels all stood together checking each other for injuries. The few living passengers had fled from the battle. They were not enough of a threat for the team and the druels to go chasing after them. Most likely they, along with Mogor would be captured by the search teams when they were deployed.

Having seen the chaos in the control center, Allura ran to meet her friends outside the castle with Coran and Nanny close behind her. She rushed out of the entrance and came face to face with the druels who had helped save the lives of her friends. Danzar stood at the head of them as they all turned around to face Allura. Leena and Nomey gazed at her for the first time as she did the same with them. Behind the them stood Avian, Genar, Kezrin and Kaladan. At the very back of the group stood Lotor still clutching Redeemer in his fist. He quickly placed the sword back in its scabbard as he made his way through his kinsman.

Keith and his teammates also rushed toward the castle as their lions stood in silent witness to the first meeting between the two races in a very long time. When Lotor reached the side of his father and sister, his eyes widened. There stood his beloved princess. Keith and the team looked on cautiously at the druels who now stood before Allura. They didn't know what any one of them might do. The five pilots had their hands close to their weapons should the need to draw them present itself. However, every one of them looked on astonished as Allura rushed toward Lotor and openly embraced him.

"You're alive! You're really alive!" She exclaimed as she embraced him joyfully. "I'm so glad to see you again!" She almost sobbed.

Lotor tried to open his mouth to speak. He tried to find some words to express the elation he felt at finally seeing his princess once again. "Allura," was all he could say.

They both were so happy to see each other again they didn't notice the amazed expressions around them. Keith and the team stood completely stunned at the site. None could muster up a word to say. They could only look on at the druel prince and the arusian princess as they happily embraced each other. For Lotor and Allura, nothing else existed this moment. All they knew was they were in each other's arms. For him, the feeling of Allura rushing toward him smiling meant all the world to him. At last she embraced him with joy. She no longer ran from him in fear. Her eyes were wide and joyous beholding his gaze. Gone was the look of spite and bitterness.

Allura looked up into his amber gold eyes. She gazed in amazement at him. Gone was Zarkon's influence. Gone was the cruel, leering stare and the arrogant smirk. Lotor was a man reborn, a phoenix risen from the ashes of a corrupted life. He was a man the princess could look upon with a warm and forgiving heart. She tightened her embrace upon him as he did with her. For now, there was only this moment. For now, there was only this long awaited and sweet reunion of two people who had been to hell and back. Both knew it would be hard for Allura's friends to make sense of all that had happened, and neither expected their relationship to be quickly accepted. But for the moment, both just wanted to relish in this one precious moment. They were together again at last.

_It took a while to get this chapter done. But the alliance between Namoria and Arus can now come together. Mogor might have vanished, but he's defintely close by. And that will not bode well for our heros...especially Allura. And Lotor and Allura have finally been reunited, and while it might be a little awkward at first for her friends, they will steadily come to accept the growing relationship between the two. It will be a tragic event that will bring Lotor and Allura very close together and there romance will truly begin._

_Misty Gargoyale, glad you've been enjoying the newest chapters. The next chapter will deal with the Namorian Druels and the Voltron force plus Coran and Nanny learning about each other. There will be a bit of humor in that chapter as well. Well, can't say much more than that or I'll give too much away. _

_Harmony Winters: Glad you're enjoying the story as well. Please take all the time you need to catch up. It usually takes me a while to get a new chapter done so take your time. But I'll defintely try to have the newest chapter up as soon as possible. Don't like to keep my readers waiting toooo long. And yes, the story can get a bit brutal at times which is why I try to give as much forewarning as possible. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story when you get the chance to read it. _

_Michelle: I'm so glad you've finally gotten a chance to get caught up on the most recent chapters. Lotor's been to hell and back in this story so far, and has emerged a changed man...but there's still enough bad ass in him so that he's not completey all warm and fluffy. But when it comes to Allura, that's when you'll see the true change in him. As I eluded to in my above post, a tragic event is fourth coming that will bring Lotor and Allura very close to each other and begin their romance. It will also help the druels of Namoria and the Voltron force come together as a unit and ensure the alliance that Danzar and Alfor had sought to form before Zarkon got involved._

_Oh, I think I fixed the confusing part of the conversation in the cave in chapter 12 between Lotor/Allura and Kaladan. At least I hope I got it fixed. I got so busy I didn't really have a chance to look over that part before I posted it. I remember Misty eluded to the same problem and I meant to fix it sooner. I get so wrapped up in my busy life that these things escape me sometimes. Hopefully the dialogue isn't so confusing now._

_Christine(The Dark Rose Maiden)_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 25: Coming Together**

So lost were they in their reunion Lotor and Allura forgot that there were several pairs of eyes watching them both. The Namorian Druels stood in silent and approving acknowledgment of the reunion, while Keith and his teammates didn't know quite what to think. All they could remember was Allura had always feared and hated this man. Yet now she stood in his arms, and allowed him to put his arms around her. Keith and Sven tried to fight back the urge to point their lazor guns at Lotor. But then they began to really study his changed appearence. He looked nothing like the arrogant and cruel prince they'd always done battle against. His eyes no longer held the leering stare when he looked at Allura. His smile was no longer cold, but one of a man who was happy to be reunited with his beloved. His attire was completely different from what they were used to. Gone was the cold and stark blue, grey and red. Now he wore a deep royal blue with accents of silver. His hair still flowed freely down his back, but it was no longer pulled back from his face. His bangs now hung gracefully on both sides of his face slightly obscuring his pointed ears. Two sections of his bangs were pulled to either side and met in a single braid descending down his back. Had it not been for the deep silver cord threaded through the braid it would almost had been invisible.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance were almost in awe of how his appearance had changed...of how he had changed. Coran also could not help but feel suprise at how Lotor and Allura interacted with each other. He was about to speak when he looked over and saw Danzar, his daughter Leena and Genar's wife Nomey standing beside him. Nanny hurried to catch up to Coran. Her eyes widened in shock to see her baby in Lotor's arms.

"You unhand her you fiend!" She shouted.

"Nanny, calm down. This isn't what you think." Coran said trying to keep the situation from becoming a fight.

"Allura, how can you stand with him! How can you let him touch you! After all he's done to you!" Nanny yelled.

"Nanny, that's enough!" Allura snapped firmly. Her governess was taken aback by her behavior. Had the girl completely lost her mind?

"Lotor isn't the man he used to be. He has changed. Has not one word I've said to you made any sense? He's not going to hurt me." Allura retorted.

"How can you talk to me that way? After I practically raised you when your parents died! Your mother and father would be rolling in their graves right now!" Nanny shouted again.

"My father came to Lotor and I both. I told you that once already. And Lotor is with his true family now. You're standing right next to his father." Allura said trying to calm the situation down.

Nanny looked over at Danzar but that did not quell the mistrust she felt. Leena stepped foward and began to speak. "Please understand, what you hear is true. Lotor is my twin brother. I know he did terrible things while under the influence of my uncle, but he has broken away from Zarkon's evil. I know you will find it hard to understand, but my brother loves Allura. They would have been able to grow up together and come to love one another if our uncle hadn't interfered." She explained.

"It's true. King Alfor and myself would have united Arus and Namoria through the marriage of our first born children. I know the people of Arus have suffered greatly because of my brother Zarkon. He murdered my father, and slaughtered all of my family save for the druels you see standing before you. We are all that is left of the line of the first Namorian King, Keltor. I understand that it will be hard for you to look beyond everything that has happened in the past. But Lotor is no longer under Zarkon's influence. He knows now that he is my son, and heir to Namoria's throne. But more than that, he is now the keeper of his grandfather's spirit." Danzar said.

Nanny, still fuming at the site of Allura and Lotor together was about to say yet something more inflamatory towards the prince when Coran cut her off. "Enough. If these people had any intent upon harming us they would have done it by now. If Alfor did not believe a union between Lotor and Allura was possible he would not have visited them." He said before looking toward Keith and the others.

"This must be a time of understanding between us all. A great many things have changed, and we all must come to terms with and accept those changes. I realize some may come to this realization quicker than others, but it must be done." Coran finished.

"Coran, I realize you and your companions must have many questions. There is much that needs to be explained." Danzar replied.

"If we may all go into the castle, we can answer all your questions." He added.

"My father is speaking the truth." Leena interjected.

"Agreed. I'll take all of you to the command center. And as irritated as she may be at the moment, I'll have Nanny prepare rooms for you." Coran said.

"Thank you old friend." Danzar said with an appreciative tone.

* * *

Mogor was hidden deep within the forest not far from the castle. No one knew that he had the magic pendent that rendered its wearer to become invisible. It had been given to him by Sylvana upon King Zarkon's command. While things had not gone according to plan, it mattered not to the commander. He was on Arus and near the castle. That was all he needed. The sucess of his mission would quell the king's anger at losing a ship and soldiers. Once his goal was achieved, he was sure the king would be quite generous with the reward. A wicked smile twisted his menacing facial features.

"Once king Zarkon sees her dead body, he'll grant me wealth beyond imagination." He said evilly to himself.

As he spoke, he heard voices near where he was hiding. "Spread out! He can't have gotten too far!"

Fearing detection, Mogor became invisible once more. When the fools came close enough, he would dispatch them without them evening knowing what happened. Then he would make his way to the castle. There he would claim a most precious trophy in the name of his king. And that trophy would be princess Allura's lifeless corpse. He waited for a scout to get closer to him. He almost pitied how easy it would be to kill the poor fool. He wouldn't even see it coming.

The scout drew closer to the tree Mogor was hiding against. He looked to the left and then to the right. But before he could continue searching he felt something suddenly rip into his gut. Blood began to bubble up in his mouth and pour from his nose as he took his last breath. He quickly fell to the ground as his blood painted the ground red. Mogor let out a sinister laugh as he studied the blood that dripped from his sword. And the beauty of it for him was that no one had seen it. No one had seen him. And they wouldn't catch him either. He would simply lay in wait and slaughter them unseen. It was like a spider waiting for flies to get caught in its web. It would be so easy it was almost pathetic, but it was sport for him none the less.

"I'll run the little bitch through, and she won't even see it coming." He laughed to himself.

* * *

The Voltron Force, Coran, Allura and the druels all met in the command center. For a few tense moments there was silence. Everyone looked as if they were studying one another. It was hard for anyone to truly speak up and start a conversation. Keith and the others were still trying to adjust to the site of Lotor and Allura standing side by side in peaceful coexistance. They were all so used to her either running from him or slapping the arrogant smile off his face.

"Um...so Lotor is really your son. I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Pidge asked trying to break the ice.

"My name is Danzar. Yes, Lotor is my son. I am the one of only two remaining children of my father, Keltor. This is my daughter Leena. She is also Lotor's twin sister." Danzar answered looking toward Leena.

He continued with the introductions. "These are my nephews, Avian, Genar and Kezrin. They are all cousins of my son and daughter. And this is Kaladan. While he is not related to our family, he is a friend of my son. He aided Lotor in getting here to Arus, and helped save him and myself when we were prisoners on Doom."

"Um...not to be rude, but the one called Avian...how can he be a druel? He looks like a human." Hunk interjected.

Avian's eyes narrowed at the comment. "I'm as druel as any other druel here, and don't you forget it." He growled

"Take it easy Avian. These people have probably never seen a druel like you before." Danzar said trying to calm Avian's defensive mood.

"You see, Avian's mother was a daughter of Keltor. But the mate she chose was a man from Earth. When Avian was born, he inherited the druel eyes and ears. But he also inherited his father's skin color and hair color. Unfortunately he's had to bear the predjudice and misunderstanding of others because of how unique he is." Danzar explained.

"Look, I didn't mean any offense. I guess I've just never seen a druel that looked like that before." Hunk said trying to apologize for any hurt feelings his words might have caused.

"That's cause druels like me don't live very long. If I'd been born within the empire, they'd have snuffed me out before I even made it out of my mother. Only reason they even let half breeds live in the empire is cause pure bloods are too fucking lazy to do battle themselves." Avian growled.

As soon as he spoke he felt a sudden rap to the back of his head with something hard...and bristley. "Ouch!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head. He turned around and found a very shocked governess standing behind him. In her hands was the broom that she'd just bonked him in the head with.

"I should wash your mouth out with soap! How dare you utter such filth, and in the presense of young women!" Nanny yelled.

Allura would have been shocked to hear such a word, but she knew Lance had a habit of using such language on several an occassion and often got the same stern reprimand from Nanny. He rubbed his head and looked to see he was getting stern looks from his druel bretheren.

"Avian, learn to watch your language. It's not appropriate in the presence of our guests." Danzar scolded.

Avian just looked away with an irritated expression but held his tongue. Lance looked over at the sable haired druel woman standing beside Leena. "Is she related to the family?" He asked.

"Nomey is my wife and mate. I felt it best to bring her with us so she and I could spend more time together. I admit...it's hard for us to be apart from each other." Genar said as Nomey walked over to him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Genar." She said pressing herself close to him.

She was a bit confused by all the strange looks she got as she put her arms around her mate. "Is something wrong?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just we've never seen Druels like you before. Usually when they're around all that happens is a bunch of chaos and destruction." Pidge said trying not to offend the young woman.

"I understand this must seem strange to you all. Before my father broke away from the empire, that was all druels were known for. Most of our kind are a violent and warlike race. It was the mingling of druel and human blood that has, I guess you could say, tamed the ruthlessness in some of us. I think it was the human blood in my father that made him see how cruel he was being toward those he conqurored in the name of the empire. It was the human blood within him, and the woman who would come to be his queen, Loeena. They fled the empire with many followers both Druel and of other races. They fled to a planet outside the empire. When they settled, Keltor named the planet Namoria, in honor of Loeena's sister, Namora. She gave her life so that he and the others could escape the empire and make a better life. It was his hope that druels could coexist with other races, especially those of human origin." Danzar explained.

"At one time, Zarkon had human blood within him. Hybrids who mated with those like themselves produced more of the same. We have both human and druel traits. Unlike pure blood druels, we are more pleasing to the eyes. The human dna softens our features so that we are less menancing. We retain the skin color, pointed ears and eyes of our pure blood druel ancestors, but with a more human appearence." He continued.

"You mean at one time Zarkon looked like one of you?" Keith asked puzzled.

"Yes, he did. His hair was a darker color of silver than mine. After he killed our father I challenged him to a dual for the crown. I defeated him and as punishment for his crimes I exiled him from Namoria never to return. It was not long after that he met up with the witch Haggar. He wanted to become a powerful war lord and then king within the empire. And he wanted any trace of human blood purged from his body. He considered it a weakness. She performed a ritual that would purge all the human blood within him. She would help him to become the conquoror he desired to be, but at a price. The ritual that would purge him would also rob him of his handsome appearence. He would become on the outside the monster he is inside. And he also had to make her his right hand. She would get to share in his wealth and power, only one step down from being his queen." Danzar answered.

"Gee, no wonder he looks like shit." Lance replied sarcastically. That earned him a swat to the side of his face from Nanny's broom.

"That's it! I hear one more vile, filthy word leave any of your mouths I'll douse them with dish washing liquid!" She yelled.

"She'll do it too." Hunk said. A stern glare shot his way, and he immediately shut his mouth.

Avian looked at Lance with a sly smirk. "You're a brave son of a..."

"AVIAN!" His family all shouted in unison.

"Gun." Avian said not looking the least bit intimidated. Those around him breathed a sigh of relief as he changed what he had intended to say.

"You know, I could get to like this guy." Lance said with a laugh.

"So what your other two nephews like?" Pidge asked.

"We're standing right here. You could ask us you know." Kezrin said with a shrug.

"You'll have to forgive Kezrin. He's not much for crowds." Genar said.

"You're Genar, right?" Keith asked looking at the garnet haired druel.

"Yes. I'm the most removed from the old ways of our kind. I prefer to talk instead of fight. Reasoning can achieve much more than just blatant violence." Genar stated calmly.

"That can be debated." Avian shrugged.

"Avian not withstanding, I will fight when given no other alternative. Violence is only an option for me when those I love are threatened. In such an instance, I will fight and if necessary kill to protect those I care about." Genar said. His mood was calm, but all around him could tell his words were deadly serious.

"What about you Kezrin?" Hunk asked.

"I have...abilities. I have the power to harness my own spirit energy to protect myself or those around me. I can also use it to repel oncoming attacks for a limited amount of time. But it comes at a cost, sometimes at a risk to my own life. When I expend my energy I am weakened. I have to rest in a special chamber to replenish lost energy." Kezrin answered.

"Oh, so it's kind of like having to recharge a battery when its life runs too low." Pidge said.

"You could say that." Kezrin said.

"It's a good thing The Grace can carry his chamber. We wouldn't have been able to leave Namoria for a long period of time if we didn't. I hope it won't be a problem setting it up in the castle." Genar said.

"Of course, it won't be a problem. We'll find somewhere in the castle to set it up." Coran replied.

"Everyone, would you please excuse me? I need to go find Nanny. I need to make things right with her. I don't want her to be mad at me, or any of you either." Allura said.

"Princess, are you sure that's a good idea? She's very riled up right now." Coran asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. I just...I can't stand that she's mad at me. I know I should have been more up front about things, but I didn't know how any of you would react." Allura replied.

"As you wish. The rest of you, come with me. I'll have the maids prepare something for you all to eat. I'm sure you must be very hungry after your long journey."

* * *

Nanny was in Allura's room putting clothes away and dusting off the furniture. Allura saw her working and hesitantly entered her room. "Nanny?"

"WHAT?" Nanny said in an angry tone. It was enough to bring Allura to tears, but she fought them back. She couldn't fall apart, not right now.

"I'm sorry about all this. I just wish you would understand what's going on. There's so much that you don't know. If you'd just come and talk with them..."

"How can you defend them? How can you defend...him? He terrorized you. He could have killed you on so many occassions." Nanny argued.

"He could have, but he didn't. And I understand why now. He loves me. Under the influence of Zarkon he didn't understand how to convey that love. Deep down, he's not the evil, heartless monster I thought him to be. He was as much a victim of Zarkon as I was. He wasn't born evil. He was taught to be evil. But even with all that his uncle did to make him so terrible, there is good in his heart. There is good in him. He wouldn't have risked so much or endured so much torment if I meant nothing to him." Allura explained trying to remain calm.

"Do you realize what you do to me when I see you hugging him? He terrorized you and your people, and now you welcome him with open arms?" Nanny protested.

"That Lotor is gone. I know that in my heart. If that were not so, then my father's spirit would not have come to us. Nanny, please try to understand. I know my people have suffered at the hands of Zarkon, but Danzar's people have suffered too. Zarkon is Danzar's older brother so imagine the heart break Danzar felt when he watched his father murdered by his older brother. Think of the emotional torment he suffered when Lotor was stolen from him by Zarkon. Think of all the lives lost when Zarkon had the royal family murdered. Leena, and her cousins all had to grow up without their aunts, uncles and cousins. Leena had to grow up without her father. Danzar risked his life to rescue Lotor from Zarkon, but ended up a prisoner himself. Think of how he must have suffered watching his own son being raised to be as corrupt as his uncle. And even though you may not want to realize it, Lotor has suffered too. When he became a slave, he didnt' just see the suffering he caused, he endured it. If Lotor were still the man he used to be, he wouldn't have cared about what happened to me. He wouldn't have fought and taken risks to see me again. He's grown up Nanny. He's not the spoiled, arrogant and cruel prince I once knew. He's changed. He's become a true prince. I no longer have to fear him. I no longer hate him. I've forgiven him for the past. I just hope that one day, you and the others will find the strength to forgive him as well." Allura said.

Nanny remained silent as she continued dusting. Allura let out a frustrated sigh and left the governess to her chores. She walked away thinking it would be a long time before Nanny would come to terms with all that was happening. It hurt her that Nanny was so mad with her. She knew the governess was put off with the Voltron force and even Coran, but Allura was the one who bore the brunt of her anger. And that broke the young princess's heart. It was as if her biological mother was angry at her. She wondered down the hall by herself trying to fight back her tears. As hard as she fought, those tears began to fall. It hurt so bad that one of the most important people in her life was so upset with her. As bad as Nanny's words had hurt her, the silence hurt her much worse.

She continued wondering down the hall until she came to the dining room. She heard the voices of her friends and the druels as they conversed. She peered in for one moment and caught the site of Lotor standing beside his sister and father. He looked toward the door way and spied her there for one second. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she quickly stepped away. He excused himself from everyone to see Allura.

She stood outside the dining hall with her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sobs. Her eyes were tightly shut as tears fell from them. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms go around her. She looked up to see Lotor gazing at her as he held her.

"Allura, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nanny's still mad at me. I tried to make her understand, but she won't listen." Allura answered with a shaky voice.

"Give her time Allura. Not everyone is going to forgive as easily as you do. Just give her a little time, and she'll come around." Lotor said trying to calm Allura's nerves.

"It's just that...she's the closest thing I had to a mother after my real mother died. She and Coran are all I've had to look up to when my parents died." Allura said with a sniffle.

Lotor raised one hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away. He let his fingers brush across her cheek. "Allura," He said trying to think of something to say to her. "Everything will be all right."

Allura looked up at him through her tear glazed eyes. He looked into those blue eyes, those sapphire colored orbs that could hold him in a trance for days. He couldn't stop himself from looking in those eyes. Allura found herself also looking into his gold cat like eyes. She looked not with fear or scorn, but with something else. Something she hadn't dared to believe she could ever feel for this man. She never imagined for one moment she would find herself falling in love with him.

"You...you look so different now." Allura said finally breaking the silence.

"I admit it's taking me a little while to get used to dressing like this. It's different from that cold, drab uniform I had to wear. I looked more like a military comander than a prince." Lotor replied.

"I...I like this look. It suits you." Allura said feeling just a hint timd to look at him.

"Allura, are you...blushing?" Lotor asked. He tried to hide the smirk coming on, but he just couldn't help it.

Allura put her hands to her cheeks and felt how heated they were. She was indeed blushing. "This is going to sound stupid, but I'm just now noticing just how handsome you really are." She answered.

The prince let out a soft chuckle at her remark. "It's not stupid, Allura. Usually our encounters were chaotic. And when I looked at you I was only looking at what was outside. It wasn't until I saw your spirit that I truly began to realize just how amazing you really are."

"I'm not that special. I'm just doing what I feel I need to do to protect those I care about." Allura replied.

"You are that special Allura. You're more than special. You're extrodinary. You're the most beautiful and extrodinary woman I've ever met." Lotor said with a tone of pride. It wasn't an arrogant pride. It was the pride of a man in love. He all but glowed as he spoke.

A moment passed and they were silent again. Neither could seem to stop looking at one another. And then their faces began to draw closer to one another. Their bodies drew closer together and their embraces around each other tightened. Closer and closer their faces grew until their lips finally touched. For the briefest second Lotor felt hesitancy. He didn't know if Allura would allow the kiss to deepen or if she would pull away. She didn't. She simply pressed foward and opened her mouth to his.

She was suprised by how soft his lips were. They were warm and inviting, encouraging her to keep her own lips locked against his. He in turn was feeling a surge of warmth through his body. Her lips were softer than the softest velvet. Every bit what he had always imagined they would be. No. They were even better than what he had imagined. This was a moment he'd so long waited for, and he didn't want it to end. She was happy in his arms and accepting of his kiss. Neither seemed to notice a crowd at gathered at the doorway. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice they were being watched. Their hearts were beating in perfect sinc with each other. It was a moment that could last forever as far as both were concerned.

But as quickly as it began, the kiss ended. Lotor and Allura looked at each other almost shocked by their boldness. It certainly was not the first time he'd kissed a woman, yet it felt like the first true kiss he'd ever experienced in his life. And for Allura, it was her first true kiss. She felt dizzy for a second having to hold onto Lotor to make sure she didn't fall backwards. And for the prince, it was a kiss that was three times as sweet and intoxicating as any wine he'd ever had. He managed to break his gaze from his beloved for a second. His expression went from one of bliss to complete shock, and a hint of embarrasment. Allura wondered what made him look like that and found that Coran, Danzar and their company were all looking at the prince and princess.

Lotor and Allura then looked at each other and noticed they were both beet red with embarrassment. Never before in his life had he ever been abashed about getting caught with a woman, but he certainly felt it now. Allura felt just as embarrassed at her behavior. If Nanny had seen them they both would have gotten a thorough tongue lashing. Both felt like two teenagers getting caught making out by their respective parents. They both looked down with guilty looks on their faces.

But to their suprise, there were no protests or words of reprimand. "This is their choice. Let them be." Coran stated.

_Well, I'd originally planned for chapter 25 to be a bit longer than this, but it ended up getting so long that I had to split it into two chapters. So everybody gets two for one today. In this chapter the Voltron team and the royal family of Namoria start coming together and soon an official alliance will form. Lotor and Allura also get closer together. But trouble looms right under their noses._

_Misty Gargoyale: Glad you're enjoying how the story is going. Yes, I was glad to finally have written the reunion scene between Lotor and Allura. L/A fans will be pleased to know that the pair finally get to share their first kiss of the story...and they don't get in trouble for it either! The next chapter is going to be more suspenceful, but still continues the growing romance between Lotor and Allura._

_Harmony winters: Glad you're continuing to get caught up on the chapters, and glad you're enjoying the story thus far. Hope you'll be able to read more soon. I look foward to more of your reviews. _

_Lotornomiko: I'm so glad you're getting caught up on the story as well. This is turning out to be one epic piece of work for me. I love writing this story cause of the twists and turns I was able to put in it and have it come out in a way that it's believable. And I'm very much looking foward to more chapters to your current stories as well. I tell you, PD is keeping me up at night with anticipation! Heh, but if I'm gonna lose sleep, least I have a very good excuse. Don't worry, I manage to get a little shut eye through my excitement._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 26: Hidden Menace**

The day went on with no sign of Mogor, but more disturbing was no sign of the search party either. At least twenty men had been dispatched to search for the Doom commander. Coran was worried that none had come back. He thought about sending more men out to search, but then decided against it. Mogor was a cunning individual. He was most likely hiding and waiting for the search to be called off.

"They'll find him. I just have to give them more time." He said to himself.

What he didn't know was half the search party were already dead. Even though their deaths were currently unknown to him, a shiver went down Coran's spine. He shuddered to think what else Zarkon could be planning. He shuddered more to think that the king had so much at his disposal and yet sent only one ship. Yes the ship had been a force to be reckoned with, yet with the help of Danzar and his family the Voltron force defeated the attempt. What was the old king planning? And had there been another purpose for the attack? It was a puzzle that Coran could not figure out. Something inside his mind told him he should be more worried. There was something that wasn't right.

He was broken from his chain of thought when he was informed that members of the search party had returned to the castle. He went to the entrance and opened the doors. To his shock only eight of the original twenty returned, and all of them had horrified looks on their faces.

"What happened? Did you find the commander?" He asked.

"No. We can't find him anywhere. But...but we've found the bodies of our companions. I, I've never seen such carnage. They were hacked to pieces or run through." One scout said still trauamtized by what he'd seen.

"We could only see them being killed. We couldn't see what was killing them." Another replied trying to keep himself calm.

"All right. I'll increase patrol around the castle and the last known place Mogor was spotted. You're dismisssed. Go and get some rest." Coran instructed.

"Yes prime minister."

Danzar, hearing the conversation walked up to Coran. "Has Mogor been found yet?" He asked.

"No. And over half the search party has been murdered. One survivor spoke of seeing the men killed, but not being able to see what killed them." Coran answered.

"Coran, I think it would be advisable that none of us be apart from each other for very long. It would be best if we all stay together until Mogor is caught. Perhaps we should all stay in the command center, sleep there if necessary. That way the princess will be safe. If anyone or anything tries to get close to her, they'll have to get through us first." Danzar suggested.

"I agree. Mogor is still at large. He may very well make an attempt on any of our lives...especially that of the princess." Coran replied.

"It would stand to reason. I've come to believe that this attack on your people was nothing but a diversion. I'm not yet sure what he's trying to divert our attention from. Lotor believes perhaps things are not going according to my brother's plans. I think he was trying to soften us up for a bigger attack." Danzar responded.

"It would make sense. He's yet to make a substantial threat against us. Something isn't going according to his plans, but he doesn't want us to know it." Coran said.

"We should go get the others. It will be getting dark soon. If something were to happen, it would be a logical conclusion that it would happen under the cover of darkness. We should keep all the lights in the castle on, and keep our guard up." Danzar replied.

"Agreed." Said Coran with a nod.

Neither of them knew just how close the threat now was. As the remains of the search party had entered the castle, Mogor had entered with them unseen. And he would remain that way until it was time for him to strike.

_"Death just walked in the front door, and none of the fools suspect a thing." _The Doom commander thought with a wicked smile.

* * *

Lotor and Allura were sitting within the castle's private garden. Since no one had objected to their being together, they figured no one would object to them having private time together either. It gave them a chance to talk as Lotor had much to tell Allura about the things he'd learned.

"What is Namoria like?" Allura asked.

"It's a beautiful planet. It's almost like Arus in a way. It's nothing like Doom. I...I actually watched the sun rise the morning after my father and I arrived on Namoria. I got to see the landscape. It has the largest valleys full of green grass, tall trees. And there are flowers there I've never seen before. It'd been so long since I'd seen so much color. I can still remember when we arrived on Namoria. My twin sister was waiting to greet us at the hanger. It's still hard for me to believe I actually have a twin sister. It's still hard for me to believe I have a real family." Lotor answered.

"I'm glad to have met them all. I hope maybe when this is all over, I can visit your home." Allura replied.

"I'll take you myself if you want." Lotor said.

"I'd like that." Allura responded with a soft smile.

"I...I made you smile." Lotor replied feeling almost astonished at the act.

"So you did." Allura said her smile growing brighter.

"It's the first time I've ever made you smile." The prince responded.

"Actually, it isn't. The first time you made me smile, was when I thought of you after the fight I'd had with Nanny." Allura corrected.

"Thinking of me made you smile?" Lotor asked almost suprised.

"Yes. Thinking of you actually gave me comfort." Allura confessed.

"I'm glad. Allura, all I want for you is to be happy. You know I would do anything for you." Lotor said taking one of Allura's hands in his. He placed her hand upon his chest directly over his heart.

"It belongs to you Allura. It always has and always will belong to you...and you alone." He replied.

"I know. It...it may take me a little time to truly give mine to you." Allura said.

"You'll have all the time you need. I'll wait for you as long as it takes. Our families talked of the alliance between our worlds through marriage, but we don't need a wedding to unite our worlds. All it would take is one word from you, and our planets will fight together against my uncle. I want to stand by your side, no matter what happens." Lotor answered.

"Yes. We need each other. Our people need this alliance. As much as I hate to say it, I don't know that Voltron will be enough. He's never failed us before but now..." Allura paused and took in a breath.

"Now I'm not sure if he'll be enough. Even with you and your family fighting with us..."

"Have faith Allura. That's something I've been told a lot lately. Faith is what got me through the challenge to claim my grandfather's sword. I had to have faith that I could confront my past and the man I used to be. I...it's hard to go into just how hard it really was but I can tell you it took all my strength not to run away from the test. " Lotor admitted.

"I understand, and you don't have to go into the details. You made it through the challenge. You're here, and your family is here. And while it may take a little while for us all to get used to each other, it is happening." Allura said with a comforting tone.

"The hardest thing was facing the man I once was. In the midst of all the screaming and curses a table with wine on it appeared. I found myself walking closer and closer. I picked up the glass and raised it to my lips. I could hear a voice in my head telling me just one sip would make all my problems go away. That's when I realized what I was about to do and hurled the glass away. I was tired of running away. And when I faced my old self, he came in the form of the arrogant, cruel prince I used to be. He even wore the old military uniform I'd come to despise." Lotor confided.

"I felt his fist make contact with my face when he punched me to my knees. Chains shot up from the floor holding me in place while he just stood there and taunted me. I could remember that smug grin I used to wear, and now I was being forced to glare at it from the other side of the mirror."

"How did you fight back?" Allura asked.

"I thought about you. I thought about my family and all the hardships I'd struggled through to get where I am now. I wasn't about to give up. I couldn't. You mean too much to me to ever give up. I just kept thinking about you and my family. And I made a vow then and there that I would not make the same mistake my grandfather made. You see, he hid the truth about his past from my uncle...who was his first born son. He thought that if Zarkon never knew about the life his father once lived, he wouldn't make the same mistakes. But my grandfather was wrong. It was trying to repress and hide the darkness of his past that made my uncle into the monster he is today." Lotor answered.

He paused and after taking a breath continued his story. "The spectre said I could never make it without him. That's where he was wrong. I'm doing just fine without the ghost of my past hanging like a black cloud over me. In truth, he couldn't survive without me. I realized then and there I was giving him all the power, so I took it away. I broke the chains and stood up to my former self. When he vanished, the spirit of my grandfather came to me."

"What did he look like?" Allura questioned brimming with curiosity.

"He resembles me. Or rather, I resemble him. His hair was shorter than mine. It only went half way down his back. And he looked older than me, but not so much that he looked aged. I guess you could say he looked mature but not old. He was in his fifties when he died. He was still a very handsome man. He told me not to repeat the mistakes that he made. He said to learn from the past, not hide from it as he did. And I promised I would not repeat history. My grandfather died, but along with my father and my family, I want to ensure his dream does not die with him. That is when I claimed his sword." Lotor answered unsheathing Redeemer.

Allura watched in fascination as the sword began to glow. Her eyes widening in awe as the blade transformed from silver to crystal. She reached out to touch it, but hesitantly held her hand back.

"It's all right. The crystal won't hurt you." Lotor said encouraging her to touch the flat of the blade. She pressed her fingertips lightly against the irrdescent crystal. It felt nothing like metal at all. She'd never seen anything like it.

"You think that's something. Watch this." He said and proceeded to slam the blade onto the ground. She gasped at first thinking the fragile looking crystal would shatter. To her amazement, not a scratch remained on the blade.

"It's virtually indestructable. It's the most amazing sword I've ever beheld in my life. My grandfather's spirit rests within it until the time comes when he is needed." Lotor explained.

"What will happen then?" Allura questioned.

"I will carry his spirit into battle...the final battle against Zarkon. And when my uncle is defeated, then my grandfather can finally be at peace." Lotor answered replacing Redeemer in its leather scabbord.

"Ahem..."

Lotor and Allura looked toward the garden entrance and found of all people, Nanny was standing in the door way. Allura became nervous at seeing her governess watching the pair. Lotor also felt a wave of anxiety rush through him. He stood up immediately but tried to remain calm. Allura also stood up at his side seeing her mother figure staring at them both.

"Nanny..." Allura started.

"I wanted to speak with the both of you." Nanny said trying for once not to sound intimidating.

"Governess, I realize you don't approve of my being with Allura." Lotor replied trying not to engage Nanny's anger once again.

"Allura is like the daughter I never had. I've raised this girl from the moment her mother died. And Coran has been her mentor and guide since the death of her father. We have done nothing but look out for her as she's grown up. Both of us have done everything we know to make her a wise and proper young ruler. But more than that, she is like our child. No we did not give birth to her, but from day one we've always been in her life. It's always been up to us to see to it she's kept safe." Nanny said.

She looked down at the floor for a moment. It was hard for her to swallow her own pride as stubborn as she could be. "It's very hard for me to look past all the terrible things you did to her and her people."

Lotor lowered his head with a serious expression in his golden eyes. "I regret all that I did to her. I was selfish in my methods to make her mine. But I never meant her undue pain. I never meant her harm. I was wrong. There's no other way I can put it." He said solomly.

"I realize that now. Zarkon has caused so many so much pain. I didn't want to see you as a victim. I wanted to see you as the victimizer. And I realize now that you were as much a victim of Zarkon as we were." Nanny replied.

"Nanny, I know I was hard on you. I just...sometimes I feel so smothered by all this protectiveness. Sometimes taking risks will be what makes me a better ruler than not taking them. I cannot learn from my mistakes if I'm not allowed to make them." Allura said calmly.

"It's just not because of your people that Coran and I fight to keep you safe. It's because... we love you like a daughter. I never had any children. I wasn't able to. That's why I became a governess. You are literally the daughter I never had. And I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. And when you got involved with those young men who fly Voltron, I was afraid you would get yourself killed. And that fear became even worse when you started flying the blue lion. Everytime you get in that blasted contraption I am terrified I'll never see you again." Nanny confessed.

"I know Nanny, but it's for the good of my people. What kind of ruler would I be to just sit by and do nothing?" Allura asked.

"I...I understand that. I just...I can't help but be protective of you. I admit there's a part of me that still sees you as a little girl. There's a part of me that doesn't want to see you grown up." Nanny answered.

"But children have to grow up Nanny. I can't be a little girl forever." Allura said stepping away from Lotor and toward Nanny.

"You raised me the best way you knew how. And I will always be grateful to you and Coran for that. You both made me into a strong young woman, and now it's time to let me be the strong young woman you raised me to be." Allura replied.

"I know." Nanny said giving Allura a motherly hug. "You will always be my precious baby."

When they let go of each other, Nanny looked toward Lotor. "Young man, you've caused my baby a great deal of stress in her life. I expect you to spend yours making up for it. This young woman is more precious than you could possibly imagine. You're going to have to go to great lengths to prove to Coran and I that you have her best interest at heart."

"Madame, I will spend the rest of my life making up for how I was in the beginning. That's a promise. Allura means more to me than I can express. I live for her, and if needs be, I'll die for her." Lotor said firmly.

"There's no need for such ridiculous claims. You'd just better watch yourself with the princess. She might be a grown woman, but she's still my baby." Nanny said trying to sound stern.

"I understand governess. I will let no harm come to Allura. I'll protect her with my life." Lotor replied.

"Well, you'd better, if you know what's good for you anyway. Now the both of you come with me to the control center. Coran is expecting you two." Nanny instructed ushering the pair hurriedly away from the garden.

* * *

Coran and the others waited in the control center as Lotor and Allura arrived with Nanny not far behind them. It was a relief to the prime minister to see Allura and Nanny smiling at each other once again. At least that would be one less thing he'd have to worry about. He waited for everyone to get assembled and then began to speak.

"As you all know, there were survivors who escaped from the Doom cruiser once it crashed. One of those escapees was commander Mogor. He is currently at large. While there has been no sign of him, he remains a dangerous threat. He is a threat to us, but more importantly a threat to the princess. If Zarkon were to strike against anyone, it would be against her. It is possible the attack against us was a mere diversion to get close to the princess." Coran explained.

"King Danzar proposed that we all stay together for now in the control center until we have a better idea of where our enemy is hiding. I agree with him that this would be for the best until the immediate threat has passed. It was also brought to my attention that many of the search party scouting around for Mogor were murdered..quite brutally. And the killer has gone on unseen by anyone. Which leads me to believe Zarkon has concealed an assasin amongst the crew of the Doom vessle." He continued.

Kaladan suddenly spoke up hearing a particular detail in Coran's explanation. "There was an amulet Lotor and I found in the ship we flew to Arus. I have no idea what has become of the ship, but we took the amulet with us. That is how Lotor and I snuck around unnoticed. His purpose was merely to see and speak with the princess. When he and I were captured by Sylvana the amulet was taken from us. I fear one of Zarkon's croonies may now be using it to get past all our defenses."

"If that is the case, then we all need to be on our guard. I suggest we keep watch tonight in shifts." Coran advised.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Keith.

"All right. It's settled then. After dinner, we'll all get any supplies needed and then meet back here in the control center." Coran replied.

"Coran, wait. If this assassin has the power to become invisible, then how do we know the fiend isn't here in the castle with us right now?" Nanny asked nervously.

"She's got a point." Hunk interjected.

"The assasin's not in this room with us. I can't sense him." Replied Kezrin.

"How do you know?" Sven asked.

"It's another part of my abilities. I have very heightened senses. While I can't see the person, I could either smell him out or hear his him." Kezrin answered.

"Wow, are all druels like you?" Pidge asked fascinated by Kezrin's explanation.

"Most druels that I know of have hyper senses. We can hear things ordinary humans can't hear, smell things they can't smell, and we can see in the dark. But my senses are even stronger than that of the typical druel because of my powers. I could smell him out if he has a strong and distinctive scent. His breathing or footsteps would give him away with me. In moments of silence just now I've been listening. I can't hear anything out of the ordinary. At least not in this room." Kezrin answered.

"We'll have to be careful. We've got to keep on our guard. One of Zarkon's head guys is running loose out there and now we've possibly got an invisible assasin targeting the princess." Keith stated.

Lotor was silent for several moments listening to the others talk. Then a thought ran through his mind. A thought that made his blood run cold. "I've just now thought of something. It is possible that our assasin could very well be commander Mogor."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"When I chased him around the castle he just suddenly seem to vanish. I'm a fast runner, and I was going at pretty good pace when I reached the back of the castle. And he was just gone. He's not that fast a runner. It's possible he has the amulet. Coran, didn't you say that the remaining members of your search party said they saw their comrades being slaughtered?" Lotor asked.

"Yes, but they couldn't see the killer." Coran answered.

"Then that would explain it. That's why my uncle sent only one ship. Mogor must have the amulet and was hiding it until he needed it. He's been sent to kill Allura." Lotor said with a tone of worry.

"It would make sense. If Zarkon wanted to soften us up, strike where we'd be most vunerable. He most likely thinks Allura is still piloting the blue lion." Keith replied.

"Even if he did know she's not flying the blue lion right now, it's still a crushing blow to us. To lose the princess would be to lose the hope of her people." Coran responded.

"Then we really better be on guard now. That creep could be anywhere in the castle or waiting to sneak in the castle without us knowing it." Lance said.

"Agreed. It's getting late. We should all get what we need from our rooms and then meet back here. We'll make sure the women have something comfortable to sleep on while the men take turns keeping watch." Coran replied.

"Kezrin and I will walk with Nanny and Allura. If Mogor is in the castle and tries anything, Kezrin will be able to detect him." Lotor said.

"Good idea. Kezrin should be the last to leave. That way if Mogor sneaks in he can detect it. Though I doubt he'll try to engage us all at once." Keith suggested.

"He's too much of a coward to take on so many people at once. Let's get this done so we can get back here." Lotor replied.

Carefully Coran opened the door and allowed everyone to file out. They left as little space open as possible. Kezrin stayed behind and closed the door for a moment. He closed his eyes and listened intently to any sounds that would alert him to an intruder. But he heard no footsteps, breathing or silent whispers that would be too faint for a human to detect. He quickly exited the command center and closed the door behind him.

"Coast is clear." He said.

"All right. Let's get stuff done and get back here. Coran's locking the command center up so no one can get in until we get back. If someone does attempt to get in, it'll have to be by blasting the lock off. And in that case, we'd be alerted to the intruder's presence." Keith said.

"We should split up into teams. Nomey should remain with Genar. Leena will come with me. Avian, you go with Coran. As Lotor suggested, he and Kezrin should accompany Allura and her governess." Danzar added.

"Ok. The rest of the team will come with me. We'll get what we need and get back as quickly as possible." Keith said.

* * *

Both druels and humans went to their appointed destinations to retrieve whatever supplies they needed. The druels acting more as guards against any sneak attacks more than actually getting things. Most of their supplies were still in their ship. And they knew no one would be taking off with it so they did not hurry to retrieve their belongings. Such things could be taken care of once the threat to the princess had passed. In the meantime Allura and Nanny went to her room so she could retrieve a few things. She grabbed a few books in case she got bored and wanted to read. She had a feeling she would be too nervous to read, but took the books with her none the less.

Nanny went to Allura's closet and picked out the fluffiest and softest comforters she could find so the princess would have something comfortable to sleep on. Allura took a small detour to her bathroom. Nanny went to the door and opened it. She set the comforters outside and looked toward Lotor and Kezrin.

"Is everything all right out here?" Nanny asked nervously.

"Yes. There doesn't seem to be anything ususual at the moment." Kezrin answered.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." The governess replied as she went to gather Allura's nightclothes. She also gathered more comforters. They would serve as both matresses, covers, and screens so that the young ladies could change their clothes without prying male eyes trying to sneek peaks at them.

Feeling confident that Lotor and Kezrin would sense anything wrong, Nanny left the door open. Allura stepped out of the bathroom and gathered what she wanted into a small carrying bag. As she and Nanny were about to head out of the room, the door suddenly slammed shut and locked. The next thing Lotor and Kezrin heard was a blood curdling scream.

_Chapter 26: This is what originally would have been part of chapter 25 but the content just kept coming. So I figured it was better to find a good place to end chapter 25 and then roll the extra content into chapter 26 which I think worked rather well. This is a suspensful chapter that ends with a cliffhanger. Needless to say, I think you can guess what happened from the way this chapter ends. Don't worry, Allura doesn't get hurt. Just to warn everyone, chapter 27 is going to be a very emotional chapter. Get the tissues out ladies, you may need em._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 27: Tragic Circumstances**

Kezrin and Lotor heard the scream come from behind the door of Allura's bedroom. Both of them wasted no time in hurrying to Allura's room. They pulled at the door's knob only to find it locked from the inside. "Allura!" Lotor yelled hoping she was all right.

Inside Allura's bedroom they were both face to face with commander Mogor. The fiend wore a devilish smile upon his face as he drew his sword. "Well, it looks like I have two birds caught in my trap." Mogor said with a fiendish laugh.

"You get away from my baby you monster!" Nanny yelled as she ran at Mogor, fists raised prepared to fight.

"Nanny, NO!" Allura screamed, but it was too late. As quickly as Nanny had rushed at Mogor she stumbled back, blood gurgling from her mouth. She looked down and saw the huge, open tear in her dress and her flesh. Mogor had stabbed her right through her heart. She fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Allura fell to her knees screaming in horror as her mother figure lay dying on the floor.

"NANNY!"

"Don't worry princess. You'll soon be joining her." Mogor sneered as he raised his sword to bring it down upon the princess.

"You monster!" Allura cried in both grief and anger.

Before Mogor could strike the death blow the door suddenly burst inward as Lotor kicked it off its hinges. He found Allura huddled on the floor with her dying governess in her arms. Mogor turned suddenly and came face to face with the enraged young druel prince. His smile suddenly turned to a viscious scowl when he saw Lotor.

"You bastard! What have you done to her?" Lotor demanded.

"I'm going to send her to be with her precious little baby sitter, after I've dispatched you!" Mogor barked as he swung his sword at Lotor's head. Lotor ducked just in time before the blade came inches away from his throat.

"Kezrin, go get the others!" Lotor shouted just before Mogor tackled him to the floor. Taking a fericious punch to his face, Mogor was forced to roll off onto the floor. Without a moment's hesitation Lotor unsheathed Redeemer and prepared to do battle.

"I'll hack you apart you son of a bitch!" The young prince barked.

"Not before I have the head of your little bitch princess!" Mogor taunted.

That sent fury surging through Lotor's veins. He let out a roar that was almost inhuman and rushed at Mogor with his sword cutting the air. Mogor in turn raised his own blade to block the coming strike. Blades clashed and the duel was on. And as they clashed Kezrin ran as fast as his legs could carry him to find the others.

"Genar! Avian!" He called trying to get the attention of his cousins. Genar cocked his head upward hearing his name called. "That was Kezrin. Something's wrong." He said with a serious expression.

"That came from the hall leading to Allura's bedroom. Come on!" Keith yelled as he and the others all started running in the direction of the princess's room. They all ran hurriedly to find Kezrin running toward them.

"Kezrin, what's wrong?" Avian asked taking the lead of the group.

"Mogor. He managed to get into Allura's room. Son of a bitch must have slowed his breathing so I couldn't detect he was near. The only way I knew he was in there was I heard the door slam after Nanny set some bed clothes outside."

"Where is Allura?" Coran asked feeling a wave of panic run over him.

"She's in her room. I think she's all right, but her governess...it's not good." Kezrin said grimly.

Coran and the others rushed to see Allura on the floor with Nanny in her arms. "Coran! Nanny's hurt! Oh God she's hurt so bad!"

"Dear heavens...where is Lotor?" Coran asked.

"He ran after Mogor. He was pretty pissed off." Kezrin answered.

"Coran, you, Danzar, Leena and Nomey stay here with the princess. The rest of us are going after Mogor to see if Lotor needs any back up." Keith instructed.

"All right, I'm putting the castle on lock down. At least that will confine to within the building so he can't get away." Coran said finding a console above Allura's nightstand. The moment he punched in the code the castle's interior lights shut off and red lights began flashing and sirens blared. He knelt down beside Allura and Nanny. Danzar, Leena and Nomey stood around them with sullen looks on their faces. It wasn't looking good at all.

* * *

Lotor found himself close to the command center. He looked around trying to find his opponent. "Mogor! Where are you? I'll cut your head from your shoulders you cowardly bastard!" He yelled.

His only responce was sinister laughter. He could hear it, but couldn't see where it was coming from. "Where are you?" Lotor growled in frustration.

His answer came in the form of a viscious kick to his back. He lost his footing and fell foward to his knees. He stopped himself from hitting the floor on one hand and looked up. He felt the kick, felt the back of a foot to the small of his spine, but could not see anything. Thinking Mogor was behind him he got to his feet and swung with his sword. But the blade cut only air.

_"Damnit, he's made himself invisible again." _Lotor thought in frustration.

The next thing he felt was a furious punch to the left side of his face. He stumbled backwards and banged his head against the wall. As he tried to regain his footing the rest of the men appeared running toward him.

"Don't come any closer!" Lotor warned. "Mogor's invisible again!"

"Kezrin, is he here?" Genar asked.

"Oh I'm here! And soon you will all feel my blade!" Mogor announced with an evil laugh.

"Hey shit head! Show me your face, and I'll cure all your ills!" Avian yelled.

Kezrin stood perfectly still. "Everyone be quiet!" He shouted. When all were silent he began to listen for Mogor's footsteps. His ears pricked upward slightly. He listened intently and heard a pair of heavy footed boots approaching Genar. He looked toward his garnet haired cousin.

_"He's coming toward you. He'll be right in front of you in a few seconds." _Kezrin warned Genar mentally.

Genar drew back his arm and let loose a lightening fast heart punch. The blow hit its target as Mogor suddenly appeared reeling from the blow. Genar's strike had punched the amulet as well as Mogor's chest making him visible once again. The Doom commander gasped for breath as he tried to press the amulet to make himself invisible again. To his shock the pendent had been damaged beyond repair. The crystals were now shattered and the button in the middle now dislodged from its resting place.

"Damn you!" Mogor cursed.

"Give it up Mogor. You're outnumbered." Keith ordered.

"Do you honestly think I'd surrender to a bunch of whelps.. and a mut?" Mogor taunted looking straight at Avian.

"I'll put those words straight up your ass!" Avian shouted. He was about to rush Mogor when an arm reach out and held him back. Kaladan stepped foward glaring at Mogor with a look that could have killed ten mortal men.

"Lotor, get back to the princess. She'll need you. I want the pleasure of dispatching this piece of Doom filth myself." Kaladan growled as he unsheathed his sword.

"I'll go with him." Keith said. Nodding in agreement Lotor and Keith walked away from the ensuing fight. Mogor glared at Kaladan with malice filled eyes. Kaladan's expression was no less venomous. He looked toward the remaining men issuing a warning for them to get back. This fight was going to be a messy one.

"It's a pity we're not back on Taebos. I'd have thouroghly enjoyed ripping you apart in the pit." Kaladan growled.

"It's a pity we're not back on Doom. I'd have enjoyed watching you be ripped apart for being the traitor that you are." Mogor jeered cruely.

The two enemies squared off with one another while Hunk, Lance, Sven, Genar, Avian and Kezrin got out of harm's way. Kaladan stood staunch and defiant with his wave edged sword while Mogor clutched his crescent blade. They stared down each other for several seconds. Blades raised, the two enemies ran at each other. Steel clashed against steel as the two swung their blades at each other. Eyes blazing and both snarling like wild animals as they clashed. The space was limited, but the two managed to bear down upon each other with great force as they fought. The humans and druels got farther back so they didn't end up being nicked by one of the blades. Occassionally each sword would clang against the walls making deep gashes within them.

Sparks flew as the two battled. Their swings were fast and furious. Each ducking and dodging each other's blows by mere inches. Mogor tried driving Kaladan further down the hall so that he'd have him all to himself, but Kaladan would block the attempt. The two continued to exchange swings until Mogor managed to catch Kaladan off guard and trip him. He fell backward with a hard thud hitting his head. It was only by a miracle that he wasn't knocked completely unconcious. Mogor stood over Kaladan. His blade was aimed at the red haired druel's throat.

"So this is what you've reduced yourself too. You were once a high commander for King Zarkon. And like that fool Lotor you betrayed your king and your empire for the sake of a woman. But at least Lotor betrayed Zarkon for a princess. You...you gave up your rank for what...a detestable little slave? I wonder what she would think of you now? I wonder how pathetic you would look to her if she were still alive. To think, you gave up power and status for a slave bitch. Tell me Kaladan, do you still hear her cries? Do her screams haunt you even now? Do you still see the looks on the faces of the men as they took their pleasure of her? Of how they continued to enjoy her body even after the bitch drew her last breath."

Kaladan's eyes suddenly burned red with rage. He opened his mouth bearing his teeth. "BASTARD!" He roared and hit Mogor's blade with such force it actually broke half the blade off. Mogor stood in disbelief at seeing his blade severely damaged. But he didn't get the chance to ponder the action. The next thing he knew he was being viciously shoved into the far wall. The blow caused him to drop his broken sword and he found himself staring into the eyes of what had become a mad man. The blood lord had been unleashed.

Before Mogor could raise a hand to defend himself, Kaladan violently began punching him in the gut. The blows were so hard they literally knocked the wind out of Mogor's body. Kaladan's fists then made contact with Mogor's chest. The blows were such that Mogor could feel ever rib in his body being shattered to pieces. His abillity to scream was now neutralized as it became increasingly hard for him to breathe. Bloody foam began to bubble from Mogor's mouth as the assault continued. The next thing he knew his head was being violently slammed against the wall. Even through the horned helmet Mogor wore, there was no protection from the damage being done.

So lost in his rage was he that he began pounding Mogor's face with his fists. Each blow caused damage to a different part of Mogor's face. His nose was broken, eye sockets broken, jaw fractured in several places, and every facial bone one could think of was all but pulverized. He continued until the commander's face was nothing but a bloody, unrecognizable mess. And even then, he did not stop. Kaladan slammed Mogor's body to the floor and proceeded to stomp his torso until the bones were so broken that the upper torso became just a mass of damaged flesh. At last stomp he let out an inhuman roar.

Both human and druel looked on with horror. And at that moment Kaladan looked down and saw the carnage left in the wake of his rage. He stepped back aghast at what he'd done. He looked down and saw that Mogor was quite dead. He would not have been able to survive the savage beating Kaladan had dealt him. And he certainly felt no remorse at killing his enemy either. But as he looked on at the horrified faces of his companions, he shakily stepped back. Falling to his knees he looked down at his hands. He saw the blood on his hands, and the gore that had splattered onto his clothes.

"I... I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop." He gasped over and over.

Genar and Kezrin cautiously approached Kaladan. They saw the look of shock upon his face and realized he was himself again. "Kaladan," Genar said.

Kaladan looked up. He felt drained of his strength. Both Genar and Kezrin had to help him up. They looked down at Mogor's broken body. Kaladan also looked down at the corpse. He looked away with a look that one could have took for shame. "I...I should not have lost control in such a manner." He said with a shaken voice.

"He deserved it." Sven said suddenly. "He deserved every bit of it."

"Yah, he did." Lance agreed.

"Still, I should not have lost control of my emotions. More than my intended victim could have gotten hurt." He said with a shudder.

"Come on. We gotta go check on the princess." Hunk said motioning for everyone to follow him back to Allura's room.

* * *

Back in Allura's bedroom, Coran, Danzar, Leena, Nomey and Pidge were gathered around the princess. She still had Nanny's body cradled in her arms. She looked down at her mother figure with tears pouring from her eyes. She looked for any sign of life even as she wept. Coran fought to keep his own tears from falling. Nanny had been a dear, dear friend to the prime mininster. He knelt down beside Allura and Nanny. He placed two fingers against the governess's pulse point hoping to find some sign of life. He took it again at the base of her wrist. Allura watched his expression. Coran sadly shook his head.

"Allura...you must let her go. She's...."

"NO!" Allura screamed hysterically.

"Princess, she's gone. You must let her go." Coran said trying to bring Allura back to her senses.

"NO! No she's not dead! She can't be dead! No! No I won't let her go! Get her some help! Please!" She continued to scream as tears poured from her eyes. Tried as he did, Coran could not pull her away from her nanny's dead body. It took he and Danzar both to firmly but gently pry Allura away from the corpse.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Allura cried as she struggled. It was all Pidge could do to keep from breaking down himself. While he was still a kid, he wanted to remain strong for the princess.

"Coran, it's...it's not true is it? Nanny, she..."

"She is gone Pidge. I'm sorry. The wound was too severe for her to survive. There's nothing we can do. Danzar, we must get Allura away from here. She needs to be away from the crime scene." Coran said.

Danzar only nodded in his agreement. He and Coran walked the shaken and emotionally distressed princess away from the murder scene. Nomey and Leena hugged each other for comfort. While they might not have known Nanny personally, they were saddened none the less at such a senseless act of murder. Pidge, as shaken as he was, ushered the two women outside the room.

"Nanny!" Allura cried over and over.

Not far away Lotor heard her anguished cries. He and Keith ran toward the murder scene. With inhuman speed Lotor raced to where Allura was. He found her crying hysterically shouldered by both Coran and Danzar. "Allura!" He exclaimed running toward her.

"She's not hurt. But Nanny...Nanny is dead. Mogor stabbed her through the heart. Your father and I felt it best to get Allura out of her room. She's upset enough as it is." Coran explained trying to keep his composure.

"That beast! I'll tear him apart!" Lotor yelled as he began to lose his temper.

"Don't bother." Said a weary voice. Lotor turned and found Kaladan accompanied by Kezrin and Genar. "He's dead."

Lotor saw the blood dripping and spattered upon Kaladan's skin and clothing. He didn't have to ask how Mogor died. He'd seen what Kaladan was capable of. While he was dissapointed he did not get to deal out Mogor's justice, justice had been served none the less. And he imagined that justice had been tempered with agony and suffering.

"The body is near the control center. I...apologize for the mess. The beast pushed me beyond my breaking point." Kaladan replied.

"We'll get that taken care of." Coran said. He looked over at Avian and saw the wound on his chest. "You need a doctor to look at that."

"I'll be fine." Avian muttered.

"None the less, you need to be looked at by the doctor." Coran insisted. He turned to Lotor who now stood in front of Allura. The prince quickly took her into his arms holding her tightly to him. "Allura..." He said trying to bring some measure of comfort to his beloved.

"Bring her back! Bring her back!" Allura sobbed beating her fists against Lotor's chest. She could not stop her tears nor her fits of screaming. The young prince knew she couldn't help her actions. She wasn't in her right mind. The only thing he knew to do was hold her close to him and stroke her long blonde hair. He knew no words he spoke would offer her any comfort. He couldn't bring back what had been taken from her. And that angered him. But his anger would have to wait. For now, his love was in pain. Her heart was broken to pieces and it would take all the support of her friends to put that broken heart back together.

Coran looked at Lotor as he did the best he could to comfort the princess. "Lotor, take Allura and follow me. Doctor Gorma can give her something to calm her down." Coran instructed.

Lotor looked toward his father Danzar. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Allura needs you more right now."

Lotor nodded and gathered Allura into her arms. While she was no longer screaming, her sobs were no less controllable. He cradled her close to him as he walked with Coran to the medical wing of the castle. Keith was soon joined by Hunk and the others. They all stood in the doorway looking down at Nanny's body. None could believe what they were staring at. Avian felt disgust. Kaladan felt both anger and shock. Kezrin looked away with a sullen expression. Genar bowed his head whispering a solom prayer. As soon as he finished he saw Nomey and Leena standing with Pidge outside the room. Both women were still in shock at what they'd witnessed.

Genar approached Nomey and put his arms around her. She began to silently weep. Leena also let tears drop from her golden eyes. Neither of the women had known Nanny, but so senseless a death made them feel sorrow none the less. They felt loss not for themselves, but for the young princess to whom Nanny had been so dear. Leena wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She gathered herself when she saw young Pidge beginning to lose his composure.

"It's not fair! Nanny might have been overbearing and bossy, but...she didn't deserve to die!" He cried with tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Her death has been avenged young one." Kaladan said.

Keith looked over at the red haired druel. "He's dead?" Keith asked.

"Yes." Kaladan answered.

"Trust me Keith, he's defintely not gonna be making any come backs." Lance said.

"Let's...let's at least get a sheet over the body." Keith replied cautiously walking into Allura's now ruined bedroom. He stepped over Nanny's body and grabbed a sheet off Allura's bed. He spread the sheet over the body trying to be as respectful in the act as possible. He then exited the room and looked at his companions.

"Sven, go get the med techs. They'll have to remove the body." Keith instructed.

"I'm on my way." Sven said and left hurriedly.

"Hunk, stay here til the med techs arrive. Tell them what happened and that there's a body near the control center that also needs to be removed." Keith continued.

"King Danzar, I'll take you and yours to the medical wing. You can stay with Coran and the princess. Pidge, I want you to go with us as well." He added.

"Keith, I'm gonna take Kaladan with me so he can get cleaned up. Then we'll join you up in the medical wing afterwards." Lance said.

Pidge began to walk off trying to supress his sobs. He choked and gasped. Kaladan looked back at him. "You have a right to your tears boy. But understand that your princess will need your strength. I know you are still a child, but overcoming your own sorrow to ease that of others is part of what it is to become a man, understood?"

"Y...yes sir." Pidge said trying to straighten himself up.

* * *

After a while the med techs retrieved the bodies of Nanny and Mogor and carried them both to the castle morgue. A funeral for Nanny would have to be arranged, while that of the Doom commander would be disposed of in the crematorium. While this was going on, the Voltron force, along with Danzar and his family all gathered in the medical wing. With Coran standing by Allura's bedside, they all gathered around the now sleeping princess. So powerful was her distress that Doctor Gorma had to give her a strong sedative to ease her nerves. Coran stood on the right side of her bed, while Lotor sat at her side on the left. He gazed down upon his beloved who now slept peacefully. He rubbed his jaw still feeling the ache of the blow he recieved during his brief scuffle with Mogor.

Keith and his teammates struggled to keep from showing the truth of their emotions. They found themselves dealing with so many situations all at once. They stood and fought along side druels. They were watching their dearest friend grow closer to the man who had been their most hated enemy, and now Nanny was dead. But of the three, Nanny's death was what hit them the hardest.

"We should let her get some rest. The coming days are going to be difficult for her." Coran said.

"I agree. There will be much that needs to be taken care of. I'm sorry we could not have caught Mogor sooner. A life could have been spared." Danzar replied solomly.

"We need to cope with the situation as best we can, and gather all our strength for storms I am sure will be fourthcoming." Coran said.

"The team and I will help Danzar and his group get settled. In the morning we'll help you get all your belongings settled and see bout getting the mess outside the castle cleaned up." Keith suggested with a shrug.

"Thank you." Danzar answered.

"Let's go now so the princess can get some rest." Coran said.

As the group turned to leave, one member stayed behind. Coran looked back and saw Lotor still sitting at Allura's bedside. He was about to motion for the young prince to come with them.

"Please, let me stay with her. I'll send for you if she wakes up. I just...I don't want her to be alone." Lotor said in a pleading voice.

Coran looked at Keith and the others. Then looked back at Lotor. "All right. It would probably do her well to have someone at her bedside in case she wakes up distressed." Coran agreed.

"The rest of you, come with me. Let's get our allies settled, and then I suggest we try to get some sleep." He finished and led the group away from Allura's room.

_As I said, this is a pretty emotional chapter. Yes, Nanny gets killed. This is the event that will pull Lotor and Allura closer together. While of course all the V force and Coran are upset over Nanny's murder, it is Allura who is affected the most. Nanny was like Allura's second mother and now that she's been robbed of that, her heart is broken. And while the team and Coran certainly are of comfort to her, they're also having to deal with their own emotions on the matter and can't be as objective as they need to be. Lotor on the other hand wasn't emotionally tied to Nanny so he can be the comforting voice of reason that Allura needs to get her through this troubling time. And in their spending more time together, they become even closer and their bond grows stronger. It's been my experience in life that sometimes tragedy and loss are what can draw people closest to each other and strengthen emotional bonds. _

_Misty Gargoyale: Yes, I enjoyed writing the first kiss between Lotor and Allura. I felt this was the right time in the story to have it happen between them. Yes, Nanny was rather bossy. Yah, the old Lotor would defintely have threatened to put Nannyh in her place, but his primary focus is Allura and continuing to strengthen his bond with her. And they'll both need it, especially with the emotional chaos that ensues in this chapter(27.) Allura and Lotor are going to be getting even closer to each other. And more than that, the rest of the group(Coran, Keith and company) actually believe that best because Lotor can be the voice of reason for the princess whereas they are trying to come to grips with Nanny's death themselves. The next chapter will entail how the V force, and Coran cope with Nanny's murder, and how Danzar and his kin help them to come to grips. That's how the Namorian Druels and humans become a more cohesive unit. _

_Hamony WInters: Yes, chapter 18 was a challenge for Lotor as he had to face up to the crimes he'd committed while under Zarkon's influence. And the facing of his old self was the way for him to truly break free of the evil of his uncle. It doesn't mean he's completely absolved of all he's done. There will be many who will always hold the past against him, but he found the strength to break free from the darkness that held sway over him for so long. He has new reasons to live now, one of the most important being his beloved Allura. _

_Originally, I had intended for Lotor to be the one to take out Mogor, but Allura would need him much more. So Kaladan steps foward to take out Mogor and when the commander opens his mouth about how Kaladan's woman, Selena was killed, that pretty much makes him snap. And Kaladan pretty much goes pyscho reverting back to his Blood Lord persona, even if for a few seconds. Afterwards and he sees what he's done and that those who saw it were shocked, it rocks him back to his senses. _

_Future chapters will see the Druels of Namoria and the V force plus the citizens of Arus becoming a unit. The next chapter as I eluded will deal with the those on Arus trying to deal with Nanny's death, and see Lotor and Allura growing closer together. But Doom won't be idle either. Future chapters will see Zarkon beginning to grow paranoid. The old king will slowly start losing his mind for a time before the major attacks are to commence. Namely Zarkon starts hearing voices, thinks people are conspiring against him...good stuff like that(which isn't going to bode well for those in his service.) _

_Christine(The Dark Rose Maiden)_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 28: Sorrow and Solace**

While Coran and his company got things settled throughout the castle, Lotor stayed in the medical wing with Allura. The sedative given to her by Doctor Gorma made her sleep. It had only been a few hours since Nanny's murder. While Lotor hated the fact that he was not the one who had taken Mogor out, he knew by the spattered blood all over Kaladan that the doom commander had died a violent and painful death. He could take comfort in knowing Mogor would never harm anyone again, especially his beloved princess.

Lotor was bound and determined to stay awake in case Allura should wake suddenly in distress, but damned if his body protested at this. He could feel his eyes growing heavy threatening to shut if he became too passive. His limbs all felt like sandbags had been tied to them and were growing progressively heavier. It was a hard fought battle, and unfortunately for him his body was starting to get the upper hand. Lotor found it increasingly difficult to get up and walk around. The bed he sat on was so tempting to lay upon. It silently mocked him beckoning him to lay his back down upon its soft mattress and lull him into peaceful slumber. He would occassionally rub his eyes in an attempt to keep them open. But watching Allura sleep just seemed to lure him into drowsiness despite his intention to be awake should she need him.

He let out a frustrated sigh that suddenly turned into a yawn. And try as he did to fight back the involuntary reaction, the long drawn breath finally forced its way through his windpipe and out of his mouth. As he started to stand he heard the door slowly creak open. Leena emerged from behind the door and walked quietly into Allura's room.

"Leena, what's going on in the castle?" Lotor asked hoping conversation would help him stay awake.

"The bodies were removed and taken to the morgue. At dawn Coran is going to make plans for the governess's funeral. It hasn't been made clear what is to be done with Mogor's remains." Leena answered.

"Toss him out to the vultures. It's more than he deserves." Lotor said with a soft growl.

"Just more of our uncle's cruelty." Leena replied sadly.

"Cruelty that must be stopped...will be stopped." Lotor responded.

"How is the princess?" Leena asked.

"She's sleeping. The doctor gave her something to calm her nerves. At least for now she has some peace. I'm staying with her should she wake up in distress." Lotor answered.

"You look so tired brother. You should get some rest yourself." Leena replied.

"I can't. If she wakes..."

"I'll watch her for you while you get some rest. Lotor, my brother, you've been through so much in these past days. Your body cannot function properly if it's robbed of needed sleep. Please, get some rest. I'll sit by the princess and I'll wake you up the moment she is in need." Leean assured her brother.

"Well, I do need rest. I honestly don't think even my love for Allura can keep me awake right now. Watch her close Leena. If she needs me, wake me." Lotor instructed.

"I will brother. Get some rest." Leena replied.

With a sigh Lotor laid down on the bed next to Allura and closed his eyes. Leena sat down in a chair between her brother and Allura. She wasn't the least bit sleepy so she would keep silent vigil over them both. She watched the princess as she slept. It was a time for her to also try to calm her heart after all that had happened. She'd been reunited with her long lost father, and learned she had a twin brother as well. And that brother proved himself to be the heir chosen to carry Keltor's sword Redeemer, and his spirit. She'd met the people who would soon align with her family in the battle against Zarkon. But all too soon that joy was darkened by a senseless murder. She felt sad for Allura. She knew what it was like to lose people she loved. But she was glad that at last Lotor and Allura had been reunited. There was hope that their relationship could continue to strengthen, even if under tragic circumstances.

As the night went on, she watched over them both. Neither made a noise as they slept soundly. For that she was grateful. At least for a few fleeting hours, there could be some peace. But she knew, as all who inhabited the castle did, that peace would be a fleeting thing. There would be rough times ahead. Zarkon would not be idle long. For when he did begin to stir, it would not bode well for anyone standing in his way.

That morning things were slow and quiet around the castle. Coran was in the process of making the arrangements for Nanny's funeral. He relied upon Keith and Sven to help him get things in order. Allura was certainly in no condition to think about a funeral. Feeling it was best to get her moving around, Coran made a brief visit to her hospital room. She was slowly coming out from under the sedative. Lotor and Leena were still with her.

"Princess, are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"I...I don't know." Allura answered blankly. She sat up unsteadily in her bed. "I feel numb." She added groggily.

"Princess Leena, would you stay with Allura. I need to speak with your brother privately." Coran said.

Leena and Lotor exchanged glances before Lotor followed Coran outside Allura's room. The two men walked a distance away from the hospital wing so no one would disturb them. Lotor stood back against the wall while Coran stood in front of him. He felt a small measure of anxiety not knowing what the prime minister was going to say.

"Lotor, I've had a discussion with Keith and the others. Things have been very hectic with your family arriving and all that has happened. I've not had a proper amount of time to truly digest all that has occured." Coran stated. He noticed the wary look in the prince's eye. He cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"As I said, I've had a discussion with the team. We've tenatively agreed that it would be best if you stayed around the princess through this difficult time."

Lotor thought he'd heard wrong. He found himself shaking his head subconciously. "Did I hear you right?" The words left his lips before he could stop himself.

"Yes. While Keith and the others are very worried about the princess, they too are trying to work through their own grief. They don't feel they can be a stable, objective presence for her at this time. You however, had no emotional ties to Nanny. You do not have to deal with the emotions that the others are trying to work through. Right now, you are the one who can keep her calm. She has become close to you. But you must understand, she is emotionally fragile. You cannot put undo pressure on her to be in a relationship with you." Coran said firmly.

"I understand. I won't do anything inappropriate against her. I know it will take you and the others time to learn to trust me, but I can assure you my intentions toward Allura are not what they used to be. I love her. Yes, I want her to be with me, but I also want her to be happy. And I'll wait for however long it takes. I won't rush her into anything she's not ready for." Lotor responded.

"In the past, I don't know that I could have ever believed you. But seeing the change in you, and seeing how Allura interacts with you now...I believe their can be hope for the alliance Allura's father and your father wanted to forge." Coran replied.

"If it is her wish to be with you, then the Voltron force and I will not interfere. But the relationship must not be rushed. It can only progress when Allura feels she's ready for it to." He continued.

"I understand. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you do. I will wait as long as it takes for her." Lotor said with a nod.

"Very well. I will let you get back to your sister and Allura. I must...finish the arrangements for the funeral." Coran stated with a grave sigh.

"Coran...thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you and the others to just welcome us on such short notice. I'm grateful for you all giving my family and I this second chance to make this work." Lotor replied.

"I only hope that it will be enough." Coran said and left Lotor to return to Allura's room.

The day passed slowly in the castle. The hours seem to take forever to tick away. The castle servants however, worked hurriedly to get Allura's new room ready. The men moved furniture from her old room while the women took lighter things like clothing and linens. They worked at a feverish pace to get the new room ready making sure it was neat and tidy. Though Coran wasn't sure how Allura would take to having a new room with things that reminded her so much of her old one. He could only hope that new surroundings with familiar objects would help minimize the truama that Allura was feeling.

Allura was in the castle garden with Lotor at her side. She'd been quiet for most of the day, and he didn't feel it wise to coax her into talking. She would speak when she was ready. While he knew she was hurting inside, at least for the moment she was calm. She had cried on and off most of the day, and he'd been the one to dry her tears. He watched her sitting beside a patch of bright purple blossoms. They were small, but their colors were more than vibrant enough to be seen from a distance. Beside where she sat were rose bushes. One bush had blooms of red, while the other had blooms of white. Another had blooms of red and yellow merging into orange.

"She planted these purple blossoms. She knew how much I loved them." Allura said quietly as she brushed her fingers over the purple flowers.

"She also knew how much I loved roses and planted these bushes." She continued trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. It amazed her that as much as she'd cried that more tears could possibly fall. Hearing the tremble in her voice, Lotor walked over to where she was and sat beside her. He put his arm over her shoulder to make her aware of his presence. She looked at him, her eyes glazing over with tears. Her lower lip began to tremble. She found it hard to swallow because of the lump in her throat.

"Allura," Lotor began softly. "It's all right to cry. You don't have to hold back your grief."

"Hold me...please." Allura said in a choked whisper as the tears began to flow.

No sooner than the words left her lips were Lotor's arms around her. He pulled her close to him so that her upper body rested against his chest. He pressed his face against the crown of her head and rocked her gently in his embrace. He felt her body tremble against his. He knew it was not out of fear. Allura simply could not hold back the pain she felt in her heart, and her body showed it. She wrapped her arms around him clinging to him insistently.

"It's all right. It's all right my love. In time the pain will lessen, and you will grow strong again." He said.

Allura looked up at Lotor through her tear stained eyes. She reached out and placed the palm of her hand against his face. Lotor in turn placed a hand against Allura's tear soaked cheek and gently wiped the tears from it. He moved his hand and did the same to her other cheek. He then pressed his face against hers nuzzling it softly. In that moment, they shared their second kiss together. Their mouths opened and their lips touched each other. They pressed their mouths insistently against each other. Unlike last time, this kiss had more passion and it deepened with every passing second of contact.

Their arms tightened around each other as the kiss strengthened. They could feel their tongues sweeping against each other growing bold enough to explore each other's mouths. Allura pressed herself insistently against the prince. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and his body began to tremble. He could feel the reaction to Allura's desire beginning to radiate throughout his body. As much as he hated to do it, he broke the kiss. He gasped trying to bring his breathing back down to normal. He also fought to keep the now growing arousal from getting any stronger. He remembered what Coran had told him. At that moment, she wasn't ready.

Allura was breathing rapidly and her heart was beating equally as fast. Her eyes were wide but glazed over. Her cheeks were flushed with the heat of her desire. For a moment they just looked at each other. The spark between them had been ignited, but for now it would have to wait.

_"She's not ready yet." _Lotor though to himself with a small measure of frustration.

"Don't let me go. Please don't leave me alone." Allura pleaded in a soft voice.

His responce came in the form of his fingers brushing gently across one of her reddened cheeks. He cradled her close to him as a parent would a small child. She found herself pulled into his lap but not in an inappropriate manner. Slowly her tears began to lessen, and her sobs quieted. Where moment's ago her body was racked by spasms caused by her crying, she now relaxed. Her breathing went back to a more normal rate and her pulse slowed back down as well. But the need to be close to the prince did not however go away. His kiss had calmed her heart, even if it had sparked desire in her body. She could still feel the tingles and shivers that went up and down her spine.

"Lotor..."

"Shhh. Shhh my angel. Don't speak. Just relax in my arms. You're safe with me." The prince said in a soft, comforting tone.

He looked down and saw her eyes were beginning to close. She was falling asleep in his arms. Her breathing continued to slow and her body became still. She now lay slumbering peacefully with her upper body snuggled up to his chest. As carefully as possible, he gathered her sleeping form into his arms and slowly stood up. He looked down at her face nuzzled contently against his chest. He could not help but smile at the sight. It was a moment he had always hoped for but deep down never thought would happen. With Allura in his arms, Lotor turned and walked out of the garden. He carried her back to her hospital room and gently lay her upon her bed.

As he sat down beside her Doctor Gorma entered the room. He noticed the princess sleeping peacefully. "Is she all right?" He asked quietly.

"She fell asleep in my arms. I carried her back here so she could get some rest." Lotor answered.

"Hopefully by sometime tomorrow her new bedroom will be ready. I'm glad you brought her back here. I was getting worried about her." The doctor said.

"I've been with her all day. We were in the garden for quite a while. She...she took on a crying spell so I sat beside her to keep her calm. She wanted me to hold her. I guess she got so comfortable she fell asleep." Lotor replied.

"It's good you can be a comforting presence to her. Her friends right now are still dealing with their own emotions. I doubt they could be objective and logical. At least you have the ability to calm her when she gets upset." The doctor responded.

"If it would be a reasonable request, I'd like to continue staying with her. I don't want her to be alone if she should have another episode." Lotor requested.

"I agree. I'll have the nurse bring you both something to eat. I'm sure you both must be hungry." Doctor Gorma said.

"You don't have to bring anything for me. I'm not very hungry anyway." Lotor replied.

"I'm having meals brought to both of you regardless. You're in my medical wing now, and druel or not, you may now consider yourself under my care...understood." Doctor Gorma insisted.

The doctor's words took Lotor by suprise. He would certainly expect the doctor to be concerned for the princess, but not for a druel...especially one that had so many times tried to crush Arus and rob it of its princess. But a doctor's role was to see to all in his care, sick or not.

"Understood doctor." Lotor answered.

"Good. I'm not sure what you're accustomed to eating, but hopefully the food will be to your liking." Doctor Gorma said.

"I won't be picky. Anything is better than what I had to eat on Carnos." Lotor said with a slight grumble.

"Carnos? You were on Carnos?" Doctor Gorma asked.

"Yes. Ironically King Zarkon sent me there as a slave." Lotor answered.

"How could a father be so cruel to his own son." The doctor said in shock.

"He isn't my father. I recently discovered he is in fact my uncle. My truth father came with my family and I to Arus." Lotor replied.

"The other druels with you...are your family?" Doctor Gorma asked not so much in shock but curiosity.

"Yes. The young druel woman with white hair is my twin sister Leena. The dark silver haired druel is my father, King Danzar of Namoria. I have three cousins as well. The deep garnet haired druel is Genar. The one with purple hair is Kezrin. And the human looking black haired druel is Avian. He's the oldest of the three." Lotor explained.

"And what of the red haired druel?" Doctor Gorma asked.

"He is not blood related, but is a comrade of mine. His name is Kaladan. He once served my uncle as a high commander until he turned against Zarkon." Lotor answered.

"They all seem very different from the druels our people have had to deal with. I admit that most experiences between druels and ourselves have been...less than kind." Doctor Gorma said in a subdued voice.

"If this alliance can go foward, then it is my hope that things won't be that way between our races anymore. I cannot speak for the druels of the empire. I cannot see them wanting peace anytime soon, if ever." Lotor replied.

"I don't find the situation completely hopeless. If there are druels that can learn what it is to live in peace with other races, then perhaps all hope is not lost." The doctor said.

"Doctor, is Allura going to make it through this? I... I know I should not worry about her, but I do." Lotor said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"This has no doubt left her truamatized, but she is a strong young woman. And she has a lot of support around her. It will take her awhile to come to terms with Nanny's death, but she can do it. She's been through many trials in her young life and has come through a stronger person. She must mean a great deal to you." The doctor replied.

"She means everything to me. I'd do anything for her." Lotor said.

"I'll let her rest for now. Later on I'll send a nurse in to wake her for dinner. They'll be plenty of food for the both of you. Let me know if she wakes suddenly." The doctor instructed.

Lotor nodded a yes and went back to watching over Allura.

The next was grey and dreary. Clouds filled the sky and drowned out the brightness of the sun. The mood was appropriate. The funeral procession was slow as the carriage carried Nanny's coffin to a small church that lay not far from the castle. Beside it was a small cemetery where the castle staff were buried once they passed on. It would not be a long walk. The church was not very far from the castle. Coran led the procession in front of the carriage. Behind him were Lotor and Allura followed by Danzar, Leena and Nomey. Avian and Genar walked to the left side of the carriage while Kaladan and Kezrin walked on the right side. Keith and Hunk also walked along side the carriage, one of the left and one on the right. While the rest of the Voltron force brought up the rear. All carried umbrellas as the skies looked as if they would burst at any moment.

The journey was slow and solom. Everyone wore serious expressions on their faces as they walked. All wore black or very dark colored clothing. Lotor kept Allura close to him with one arm over her shoulder to help steady her steps. She was shaky when she walked but tried her best to keep herself level. Tears fell from her eyes in bursts but amazingly she managed to keep the majority of her composure. Occassionally she would rest her head against Lotor's shoulder. He would glance at her to make sure she was all right. Thunder would rumble every now and then with the promise of pouring rain that would soon follow. Everyone imagined that it would not be a dry walk back to the castle. Carriages would be waiting at the church for such an emergency.

No one spoke much during the walk. Lance and Avian, both known for being rather smartelic at times kept their mouths shut. While they could be brash and bold, both knew funerals were solom occassions and demanded the utmost respect for the deceased. It was not a time for small talk. While the church was maybe half a mile from the castle, the walk felt as if they were treking half way across Arus. It seemed long and depressing for the lot of them, but all knew Allura was the one hit the hardest. This walk was hardest on her. But for all that she was feeling, she walked with as much dignity and respect as a grieving princess could muster. Her head was not completely bowed nor was it held high. Occassionally she would wipe falling tears from her eyes. The rest of the time she kept a small amount of her black dress gathered in her hands so the edges did not drag across the ground.

As ominious as the clouds looked, not a drop of rain fell while the mourners walked. For that everyone was grateful. At least they would not get drowned on their way to the church. After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, the procession finally reached the church. Coran entered the church first followed by Lotor and Allura. Then Danzar, Leena and Nomey slowly entered the holy building. Pidge, Lance, and Sven then walked into the church. Avian, Genar, Hunk, Kaladan, Keith and Kezrin waited behind the carriage to remove the coffin. Serving as pall bearers, they carried the heavy container into the church.

They carried the coffin between the aisles where the mourners took their seats. Along with Allura's company, a small gathering of castle servants who'd known Nanny also attended the ceremony. It was a small and private affair as Allura wished. While she loved her people, she was not in the mood to have to deal with large crowds, most of which hadn't known Nanny very well. She only wanted her extended family and friends present along with the castle staff. The priest stood behind the coffin as the pall bearers carefully set it to rest upon a large stone slab. The church itself was not very fancy, but that would have suited Nanny. While she served the princess, she was a woman of simple tastes and a large, lavish ceremony would have not suited her character. When everyone took their seats the priest began his sermon.

The chaple was silent except for the priest as he spoke. One could hear the occassional sob, cough or sniffle in between sentences. Rumbles of thunder could be heard as the storm continued to strengthen. Everyone surmised it would be pouring by the time the funeral was over. Allura sat between Lotor and Coran. They would both glance at her to make sure she was all right. To their suprise she was holding up remarkably well. Both knew she was torn up inside but outwardly she did not show it. She was a princess after all. It was her duty to hold herself as such even in a time of mourning. That was one of the strongest lessons both Coran and Nanny had instilled in her. No matter what the situation, she needed to carry herself as the royal woman she was. Not just for her own self respect, but for the sake of her people.

The sermon seemed to go on forever. Avian and Lance fought not to yawn out of boredom. But both knew they'd be in for very stern reprimands if they showed even the slightest hint of disrespect no matter how unintentional it might have been. It might have seemed long, but the priest only spoke for half an hour. After he spoke, Coran rose and took his place behind the podium. After giving a brief eulogy, he stepped down. It was for Allura he spoke. The princess was too upset to say anything herself. After Coran took his place beside Allura once again, the priest gave a prayer for the deceased and those who mourned her.

When the service was over, everyone rose and formed a line behind Nanny's coffin. Coran and Lotor walked Allura toward the container and stood on either side of her should she lose her composure. The coffin had remained closed at Allura's request. She could not bear to look at the body of her governess after wittnessing the violent way she died. She touched the lid of the wooden box. Her hand began to tremble as she did so. Tears the size of rain drops began to roll down her cheeks. Her body began to quiver and shake, but still she did not completely break down.

One by one, everyone passed by the coffin to say a last farewell. Some spent several moments by the coffin, others said only a silent goodbye and walked on. And once everyone had paid their final respects, the pall bearers took their places on either side of the coffin and hefted it from its resting place on the large stand. They carried the box out of the chapel and made the short trek to the cemetery beside the church. A grave had been freshly dug. Avian and the other pall bearers brought the coffin to a stop at the final resting place. Carefully the six men lowered the box into the ground. The priest gave a short speech and then took a handful of dirt and let it drop onto the coffin. Allura was next to repeat the ritual and then Coran. Each mourner had a white rose in their hands. They all stood around the grave and let the flowers drop onto the top of the coffin. With the service done, they all began to walk away from the grave site. Thunder rumbled through the clouds growing louder and longer in length. The skies threatened to open at any moment. Coran and Danzar ushered everyone into the waiting carriages.

Only one person did not move to leave the grave. Allura stood in silent vigil over her motherfigure's resting place. Her tears flowed freely now as the reality of the situation finally made itself known to her. She felt heartbreak anew as if she'd witnessed Nanny's murder all over again. Her body shook and trembled violently and she could feel her knees going weak. At last she could no longer hold back her emotions and she wept openly. Her title be damned. She simply could not hold back her grief any longer. She could feel her knees beginning to buckle and she felt as if she would drop to the ground at any second. It was just as her legs began to give way that a strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked and saw Lotor standing with her. He supported her in his arms so she would not fall.

"Allura, it's time to leave. The rain will begin to fall at any moment now." He said softly.

The princess wasn't able to answer. She was too consumed with sorrow to speak. Lotor supported her in his arms and walked her to the carriage where Coran was waiting. The other carriages had already began their journey back to the castle. The princess's coach was the last to leave. Coran and Lotor both helped her into the carriage. She gave one last backward glance at the grave the digging machine began to cover the hole. That only made her cry harder. Lotor and Coran looked at each other with sorrowful glances. Neither wanted to see Allura in so much pain, but knew she could not help what she felt. It was better for her to get her grief out now than to hold it in. Once she was safely inside, the carriage driver snapped the horses into a trot. Once again the church was empty as the clouds opened up letting down torrents of rain.

_This chapter took a long time to write. It's a very subdued and sad chapter as it deals with the aftermath of Nanny's murder. Much of it is Lotor/Allura centric, but there are also other characters interacting as well. I didn't want to make the funeral an overdrawn affair as it took me almost a month to get this chapter done to begin with. Several starts and stops and rewrites made this probably one of the hardest chapters to write. Plus I felt it better to just let the reader use their imagination for the funeral part instead of writing out every little detail. With this part now out of the way, there will be some more time spent on Arus and after that, the real storm begins as Zarkon begins to experience paranoia and particulary nasty psychotic episodes. But that's all I'm giving away for now._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 29 Life Goes On**

A few days had passed since Nanny's funeral. It was early in the afternoon. Allura decided to show Lotor the castle stables. She was slowly coming back to her usual self much to her friend's relief. The two arrived at the stable where the horses were eating their hay and feed for the day. A silver dappled mare whinnied happily when she saw Allura approaching her. The princess smiled and walked up to the mare. She patted her head kindly.

"This is Izabelle." Allura said.

"I've seen that horse before. You were riding her when we talked back in the cave. Is she yours?" Lotor asked.

"Yes. Technically all the horses here are mine, but Izabelle is the one I ride the most. These horses are decendents from those brought from Earth a long time ago when people began to explore space. At least that's what I've been told." Allura answered.

"She's beautiful. They all are. What about the red one there?" Lotor asked pointing to a reddish horse several stalls down from the other horses.

"That's Flame. I haven't been allowed to ride him. He's one of the few breeding stallions we have here. Nanny was always afraid he'd hurt me. He's never acted agressive toward me at all. But he has to be kept seperate from the mares or they'd be roaming pregnant all the time. It's not something he can help. It's just how nature programmed him to perpetuate the species." Allura explained.

"We only keep a few males intact. The rest of them are gelded." She continued.

"Gelded?" Lotor asked.

"They're rendered sterile and unable to produce offspring. It also tends to make them more docile and easy to handle. They're not as territorial as stallions are." Allura answered.

"Is that why Flame is so hard to handle...because he's a stallion?" The prince inquired.

"Yes. Though he's never one tried to hurt me, Coran and the others don't like risking me riding him. Only very experienced riders have been allowed to ride him, and he doesn't seem to respond very well to them. He's only been ridden by men, and he doesn't seem to like men very much. He's not a bad horse. I just wish the others wouldn't think he was." Allura said with a sigh.

"Perhaps he needs a woman to work with him. Then he wouldn't feel so hostile." Lotor suggested.

"I'd love to be able to work with him, but that's out of the question right now. Coran's afraid he may hurt me, even if it's not intentional." Allura replied.

"It's a valid concern Allura. It is possible he could become frightened, and in an attempt to escape he might hurt you." Lotor said.

"I know. The men who have tried to work with him get very frustrated and either get too stern with him or they give up all together. He'd be a very good horse if only he was given a patient trainer." Allura sighed.

She looked at Izabelle and gently patted the mare's nose. "Izabelle is the safest horse for me to ride. I love her, but sometimes she's just too docile for me. I'd love to be able to ride Flame at a full gallop and feel the wind blowing across my face. I've often dreamed of being able to do that."

"Maybe after all this is over with, there will be time to work with him." Lotor said.

"I don't suppose you've ever ridden a horse before have you?" Allura asked.

"Um...no. I really don't know that much about these animals. To be perfectly honest, I never had a chance to really know about any such things growing up under my uncle." Lotor answered.

"Would you like to learn? I could teach you." Allura said.

"Allura...I don't know that's a good idea. I was raised to be a warrior and conquoror, not a horseman." Lotor replied feeling a bit sheepish.

"It'll be all right. There are horses here who are made for beginning riders. I learned to ride on Izabelle, although I think she might be a little too short for you. We'll have to find you a larger horse." Allura responded.

In the back of his mind he was pretty sure he would regret doing this, but it was a way to bond with Allura. He would have been foolish to refuse such a chance. "Well, I can at least give it a shot." Lotor said with a nervous swallow.

"Devin!" Allura called.

A young man with shoulder length brown hair hurried past the stalls toward the princess. "Yes highness."

"Could you get Zepher ready? I'm going to teach prince Lotor how to ride." Allura said.

"Yes your highness." Devin answered and hurried back off.

"Don't worry. Zepher is a calm horse. He's had children on his back. And I'll be there with you so you'll be safe." Allura chimed happily.

"It's good to see you smile again." Lotor said trying to take his mind of his anxiety.

"I didn't think I'd feel like smiling again so soon. But Nanny wouldn't want me to be sad. I have so many who depend upon me, and I have more than enough support to get through this. I remember Nanny telling me after my parents died, that while I needed to grieve, I also needed to realize life must go on for the living." Allura replied.

"That it must." Lotor said.

Both heard loud clip clop sounds coming toward them. They looked and saw Devin leading what had to be one of the largest horses Lotor had ever seen. His eyes widened at the sheer size of the beast. The horse was all black with a magnificent flowing mane and tail. Its muscles were well defined under its sleek raven black coat. The legs were thick and strong with heavy feathering above the hooves. Metal shoes were nailed the bottoms of its hooves so as the protect the bottoms of them. It was truly a majestic creature.

"Lotor, this is Zepher. He's one of our best and strongest mounts." Allura said as she stepped toward the gelding. She took hold of the reins and patted the beasts neck kindly.

"Thank you Devin. I'll take it from here." She continued. Devin bowed politely and went back to his chores.

"Well, he's certainly large enough." Lotor said still staring in amazement.

"It's all right. Come and give him a pat. He won't hurt you." Allura urged.

_"That remains to be seen."_ Lotor thought nervously.

"Approach him from the side so he can see you. He can see you best approaching from the side." Allura instructed.

Cautiously Lotor approached the monstrous horse and held out his hand. Allura told him to stretch his palm out flat and let Zepher smell him. Zepher's nostrils flared as he started inhaling the scent of the prince's hand. After a moment of sniffing him, the horse licked the palm of his hand.

"That's a good sign that he likes you." Allura said.

"He seems friendly enough." Lotor replied.

"Don't let his size fool you. He's very friendly. I've ridden him myself several times. He's probably one of the largest horses we have in the stable." Allura responded.

"Well, I don't think size will be much of a problem where he's concerned." Lotor said.

"I remember one of the stableboys telling me that in Earth's ancient days, these horses were used as war mounts. Because of their size and strength, they could carry men who wore heavy armor. They could take a great amount of weight on their backs and still run very fast. On Earth they were called Friesians." Allura informed.

"You must know a great deal about these animals." Lotor commented.

"I had a chance to read a lot about them from old Earth books that had been brought to Arus before I was born. I love horses. I come to the stables whenever I have a chance so I can be around them. Well, let's go. You can't learn anything about riding just standing around here." Allura said urging Zepher to walk foward. Lotor quickly moved out of the way and walked beside Allura. Part of him was still a little hesitant about what Allura had talked him into, but he trusted her. If she said she knew what she was talking about, he didn't doubt her on that.

They walked until they were a fair distance away from the stable. Allura brought Zepher to a halt and patted his neck. She got in front of the gelding and instructed Lotor to stand to the side of him. "All right, getting on is pretty simple once you get used to it. You just place your left foot in the stirrup and boost yourself up and swing your leg over." She said.

"Oh, and be sure to grip the saddle horn. That will help give you leverage when you boost yourself up."

"All right." Lotor said grabbing the saddle to steady himself. He got his foot in the stirrup, and with a grunt pushed himself up and onto the saddle. Allura continued to hold onto the reins so that Zepher didn't go anywhere. He stood calmly while his new rider got comfortable in the saddle.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Lotor said.

"Zepher's a good boy. He's never given me any trouble getting on him. Though I have to use a mounting aid to get on him. He's much too big for me to get on from the ground." Allura replied.

She took the reins and slipped them over Zepher's head giving them to Lotor. "Now, take the reins in your hands and just relax. I'll lead you around until you feel comfortable enough to control him on your own."

For several minutes Allura led Zepher while Lotor learned to maintain his balance. It felt strange for several moments being on this huge animal and looking down at the ground. The ground beneath him seemed to move while he sat still in the saddle. Occassionally he would feel himself lean from side to side. He tightened his legs around Zepher's girth to keep himself in place. He had to admit for a few moments he felt a bit nervous. He didn't know if it was fear of falling off and hurting himself, or falling off and looking totally foolish in front of Allura.

"How are you doing up there?" Allura asked.

"I'm managing." Lotor answered trying to look his most confident.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it with practice. Once you do we can go for rides together." Allura said.

Back in the castle Coran and Danzar sat in the command center discussing plans for the alliance between Arus and Namoria. Coran was hesitant to approach the subject of marriage, and Danzar understood that. While the relationship between Lotor and Allura was going well, Coran was still cautious about rushing things. While he himself felt more secure about the relationship between the two, he knew full well the people of Arus would most likely not be as understanding. It would be enough of a shock to know that their princess was marrying the man who had many times tried to capture and enslave them. To accept that he'd changed would take some time, and quite a lot of it if Coran surmised correctly. But the people would learn to accept the relationship. They'd have to. Things had gone too far to turn back now.

"The people of Namoria are not a war like race for the most part. They are very much like the people of Arus. They seek only a peaceful existance. We have weapons, but nothing like those of the Druel Empire. Where the technology is concerned, they certainly have the upper hand on us there. Even with Voltron as our defense, I fear that even he will not be enough. We will need both the people of Namoria and Arus to fight together if we are to have even the slightest hope of fighting Zarkon." Danzar said.

"I agree. The people of Arus are mostly farmers. They've more knowledge of harvesting crops than they do of fighting soldiers. They will need much training, and we've little time to do it in. For now Zarkon has yet to make a move, but I know that this inactivity will not last long. At any time he could unleash this monster you speak of against us. And while I feel Voltron can make a strong defense against it, I do not know that he could hold against the armada that you have heard about. You say Zarkon is gathering all the territories of the empire together. If this is indeed his plan, then I do not know how long we will hold out." Coran replied.

"We should begin things here on Arus. Perhaps bring the strongest from Namoria to Arus as well and begin training as soon as possible. Genar is trained in several forms of combat, as I'm sure Lotor and Kaladan are as well. Avian, while his skills are not quite as refined, he still has knowledge he can share about vessles and survival combat. Many will need to know how to fly fighter vessles as well as handle swords and other weapons. And all will need to be quick learners. We've no time for them to learn perfectly. They'll have to do the best they can." Danzar added.

"Yes. Keith and his team can also help train the recruits. We'll need weapons too. We've several blacksmiths on Arus who can forge swords and axes. We'll need blasters as well. I'm not sure how many we can procure, but I'll do what I can." Coran replied.

"We've blacksmiths as well, and we have some advanced weapons. I'll have all we can spare sent here to Arus. We should begin this as soon as possible." Danzar said.

"Yes. The more time we can devote to preparation, the better. At least then we have some hope of making a stand against the empire." Coran finished.

In the castle gym, several members of the Voltron force along with Kaladan, Avian and Genar were working out. They all sought to keep their daily routines as close to normal as possible. Keith and Hunk watched in amazement at some of the feets Genar was able to perform.

"I've seen guys do one handed push ups, but I've never in my life seen a guy do push ups while he's doing a hand stand. I knew Druels were strong, but damn." Hunk commented.

"It takes a great deal of physical strength and mental discipline to do that. I'm druel and even I am not capable of that kind of excersize." Kaladan replied as he himself was quite astonished at the feat.

"Genar's been doing stuff like that pretty much his whole life. And while he can hear us, he's completely focused on what he's doing." Avian added.

"What else is he capable of doing?" Keith asked.

"I've seen him balance himself on one hand and hold a sword in the other. He's got a combination work out and meditation room. He actually balances himself on poles the width of his hand ten feet in the air while holding a sword. He has all this incense and trickling water and stuff. Says it keeps him focused during his work out and helps him relax." Avian answered.

"I meditate quite a bit when I'm stressed. Maybe he can teach me a few things." Hunk said.

"What do you do to relax, Avian?" Lance asked.

"I mess with my ship. I'm constantly finding ways to improve the technology and upgrade the weapons system. Unfortunately she's running out of room for improvements. I can only go so far with an old doom cruiser. I started working on her years ago, and she went from a broken down piece of shit to what I affectionately refer to as Celestial Grace. She's my baby. Lucky none of those doomites did serious damage to her when we got here. There would have been heads rolling for sure if she got seriously scratched up." Avian said.

"You do anything else?" Hunk asked.

"Yah...women." Avian said with a mischevious smirk.

"Heh, that sounds familiar. Something you and Lotor share in common. It was well known he had quite a harem of women on Doom before he changed." Lance said with a chuckle.

"Eh, harems are overrated. I don't like the idea of having a bunch of females packed in a small space. Gets dangerous you know." Avian replied.

"Are you kidding me? You wouldn't want to be surrounded by beautiful women all the time?" Keith asked puzzled.

"Hell no. Trust me, it ain't the fantasy you've been led to believe it is. Yah, sure I've had a few threesomes in my day. Nothing wrong with that, but you keep females around you constantly, and it'll drive you insane. One thing I don't need is having to deal with thirty or so women getting their monthly visitors... all at once. You have no idea how dangerous it can get when you have so many women syncing their cycles together. Instead of a bunch of women, you got thirty psychotic females out to kick your ass. I've seen what happens to guys who don't know how to handle it. And believe you me, it ain't pretty. No thank you. I prefer to just let em run wild. Makes it a hell of a lot safer." Avian answered.

"But you are technically an heir to the Namorial throne. What if something happened and you were required to produce an heir." Hunk questioned.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, and hopefully I'll never get to it." Avian said with a shrug.

"So you don't ever intend to get married?" Lance asked.

"No. I don't want to be tied down to one woman, and I don't want one woman tied down to me. I happen to like being a bachelor, and I intend to do it as long as possible. Hell, I'll be single til I die if I can possibly help it. I'm a wild stallion, and ain't no woman gonna tame me." Avian boasted proudly.

"Never say never Avian." Genar said as he ended his work out and got back on his feet.

"Look Gen, you do what makes you happy, and I'll do what makes me happy. You've got Nomey, and I'm happy for ya. I, however; do not intend to be tied down to one woman. I'm not about to be domesticated." Avian replied.

"I don't control Nomey, and she doesn't control me. We don't try to overrule one another. We coexist with each other as any mated pair should." Genar stated.

"Whatever." Avian said with an indifferent shrug.

That evening everyone met for dinner. Allura and Lotor were the last to arrive. Everyone noticed the prince was walking rather gingerly and somewhat bent over as he walked with a pained expression on his face. Confused glances were exchanged until Allura began to speak.

"He's not used to riding yet." She said with a quick but to the point explanation.

"First time riding eh?" Avian asked with a chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" Lotor said with a pained groan as he sat down.

"Little advice for the next time you ride." Avian said.

"And what would that be?" Lotor asked trying to get himself comfortable.

"Pad the crown jewels." Avian replied.

"I'll be sure to remember that...if I ever ride again." Lotor said.

"Don't be silly. You rode Zepher very well. You just need to get used to it that's all." Allura chided gently.

"You put him on Zepher?" Lance asked.

"Well, he was too big to ride Izabelle." Allura answered.

"No wonder he's sore. Zepher's huge." Keith said.

"Even Hunk couldn't ride Zepher without being sore for at least a day." Pidge commented.

"Ahem, if I may," Coran interjected.

"Yes Coran." Allura said politely.

"King Danzar and I have been discussing the alliance between Arus and Namoria. We both agree it would be the best for both our planets to join forces. I am in the hopes that alligning forces will perhaps encourage other worlds who have been oppressed by the empire to join us as well. But everyone here must understand that this alliance will not come easily. The people of Arus will most certainly not be too enthusiastic about fighting along side Druels. As I am sure you are aware of the history between our people and the druels of the empire." Coran explained.

"I know this alliance will be difficult to accept for your people at first. I understand the destruction and despair our kind have brought to your people. And my brother Zarkon has been the most taxing of all upon the people of Arus. But I feel that it is best for both our races to band together to fight those who would bring us all to our knees. As the people of Arus have suffered at my brother's hands, so have the people of Namoria. What you see before you is all that remains of my father's line. What Zarkon began with my father Keltor, he continued down to the last child. All my brothers and sisters save for myself were slaughtered. Their children, all my nieces and nephews were also killed. All but three of them survived. Avian, Genar and Kezrin are the only nephews I have left. And my daughter Leena and my son Lotor are their only cousins." Danzar added.

He took a brief pause before continuing. "I myself ended up a prisoner on planet Doom for most of Lotor's young life. My brother raised him and tortured me with the news of his corruption. My daughter and son both were robbed of their right to be raised by their father."

Danzar turned to Allura with a solom expression. "I know that you also lost your parents because of my brother. I sometimes wonder if I should have put a permanent end to Zarkon's evil when I had the chance. I know many demanded I kill him, but my father...his father did not believe in anymore blood shed. So I exiled him from Namoria instead of putting him to death."

"Your majesty, I don't hold you responcible for what Zarkon did to my parents. He was the cause of their deaths, not you. And while I cannot condone the life you son lived before he met you, I can understand now that he did not chose that life for himself. Zarkon stole him away from you. He took away your right to raise your son." Allura said as she turned toward Lotor.

"And I realize now that if you had not been stolen from your true father... you and I would have had been given the chance to know each other as we were meant to. There is something that I need to say to all of you, you especially Lotor.

Everyone looked at Allura with a curious gaze. "I agree that Arus and Namoria should be united and this alliance go through. So...I feel that this should be done the right way. If we are going to fight along side each other, our planets should be united. I've given this a great deal of thought over the past few days. This needs to be done right. And the way to properly unite our planets is through... marriage."

Well, this chapter is a bit lighter hearted balance to the solomness of the last chapter. Lotor learns to ride a horse, both the V force and Lotor's cousins talk in the gym, and talks of the alliance between Arus and Namoria move foward. And Allura makes an announcement that needless to say leaves her friends in total shock.

Christine

_Michelle, Glad you're enjoying the story! Yes, I made Nanny pretty overbearing. But I made sure she and Allura made up before Nanny met her untimely end. It would have been too much for her to bear to lose her mother figure and have her die angry with Allura. And the funeral chapter was very sad and solom, as one would expect it to be. This chapter is a bit lighter hearted. The next chapter is the last before we go back to Doom and Zarkon starts losing his marbles. I'm not sure if the wedding will take place just yet. I guess you could say Lotor and Allura will be formally engaged(and this is where the frackus with the people of Arus begins.)_

_Misty Gargoyle, Chapter 28 was very sad. But this chapter is a little lighter hearted. It shows everyone going on with life and getting ready for what lies ahead. I guess you could say these next few chapters will be the calm before the storm._

_Lotorsincline, I am always honored to know that you love the story. Things start picking up again in these next few chapters. Not sure exactly when the wedding will take place. As I told Michelle, chapter 30 will be the last chapter before going back to Doom and seeing Zarkon begin to sucumb to maddness(as if he weren't already insane enough to begin with.) Glad you're enjoying the story!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 30 Engagement**

Several pairs of eyes stared at Allura in complete shock. Mouth's hung open in disbelief. "Um, princess, did we hear you correctly?" Keith asked wondering if he was dreaming or if he had indeed heard what Allura said.

"Yes Keith. This alliance will be stronger if our worlds are truly united." Allura answered and then turned to Lotor.

"Prince Lotor, I would assume your proposal for marriage still stands." She said.

"I...uh..." It was all the prince could do not to stutter. Out of all who were in shock over Allura's announcment, he was most shocked of all.

_"Have I completely lost my mind or did Allura just ask me to marry...her?" _The prince thought still shocked by the announcment.

"Um princess... are you sure this is what you want to do? We can have an alliance without you having to marry..." Keith began.

"My mind is made up. And yes, this is the way it needs to be. How will the people of Arus and the people of Namoria believe in being a united entity if they can't see their leaders united. Our families need to be united." Allura stated calmly but firmly.

"Princess, I can understand your reasoning, but consider how your people will react." Coran advised.

"I know this will not be accepted at first. My people have suffered much at the hands of Zarkon and his kind. But the druels of Namoria are different. King Danzar's family is proof of that." Allura replied.

"With one exception." Keith pointed out.

"Allura, if I may speak with you privately for a moment." Lotor interjected.

"All right." Allura answered.

The two left the dining room and stood a few feet from the entrance away from prying eyes and ears. "Allura, are you sure about this?" Lotor asked. He couldn't believe he would actually ask her such a question. Normally he'd have been proclaiming triumph at the proposal.

"I am. I believe this is the best way to guarantee an alliance between our worlds. And...in a way, I've been getting to know you all over again. You're different than the man I knew. I think this is how it was meant to be between us before your uncle got involved. We've already lost so much time. I... I've really gotten close to you. I know it sounds foolish to say that I could become so close to someone in such a short span of time." Allura said.

"It's not foolish Allura. Remember I wanted you from the moment I first saw you. If anyone would be called foolish, it would be me. If you're sure this is what you want." Lotor replied.

"Yes, it is. Our people need this, and I believe you and I do too. I know it will take my friends a while to accept this. Old wounds aren't going to heal overnight, but I believe in my heart this is the right thing to do." Allura answered.

The two exchanged nervous glances. They were both about to announce their engagement to their friends and family. And soon, it would have to be made known to Allura's people. That gave them both cause for true anxiety. But both were in agreement about the decision they were making. Lotor walked Allura back into the dining room where they both stood together in front of everyone.

"Lotor and I have decided to go foward with the engagement. I know this is going to take time for everyone to get used to, and it certainly won't be easy breaking this news to the people of Arus. We both feel, however; that this is the best route to take to ensure harmony between our worlds. We need help and so does Namoria. We need each other as well as any outside help we can muster up." She said firmly.

Keith and his friends still couldn't believe what they were hearing. He stood up with a serious expression on his face. "Um princess, could I have a moment with you please?"

"All right." Allura said with a sigh.

Kieth walked toward Allura and escorted her outside the dining room. As he walked by Lotor, the two exchanged hard glances toward each other. There was that tiny part in the druel prince that could not help but see Keith as a rival to Allura's affections. Even though he knew Allura had made her choice, there was still that small worry that Keith would talk her out of it. He fought to keep his concerns inside where they belonged.

"Keith, if you're brought me out here to talk me out of this, then you're wasting your time." Allura said before Keith even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Allura, don't go rushing into something you're not prepared for. Remember you've hated this guy from the first moment you saw him, and now you're ready to marry him?" Keith rebutted.

"I hated the son of Zarkon. I hated the man that Lotor was. I am coming to love the man that he has become, the man he is meant to be. If Lotor were as evil as we all thought he was, would he be here now? Yes, he's done terrible things. Things that for many will never be forgotten or forgiven. He lived as the son of Zarkon, but he wasn't meant to. He's changed Keith. Maybe you don't want to believe it, but he's changed. A man who can love as deeply as Lotor does is capable of change." Allura scolded.

"And how are your people going to take this? How will they see you when they learn that you're going to tie yourself to the guy who tried to conquor their planet? Have you thought about that Allura? Have you considered the feelings of your subjects?" Keith asked.

"I know it won't be easy for them to accept at first. I know that there will be outrage at this news, but I'm doing what needs to be done. And...I'm doing this because," Allura paused for a moment. "Because I want to."

"You... you can honestly look me in the eye and say that you love him?" Keith asked skeptically.

"Yes, I can. I've gotten to know him Keith. In those moments when you and the others thought he was dead, he came to me. He told how his life was growing up. Keith, he didn't lead the spoiled, pampered life that we were led to believe he did. Growing up for him was...it was more than brutal. You can't even begin to imagine the horrors he had to go through when he was a child. He was never given a real chance to have a childhood. He was robbed of his innocence. He was forced to grow up before any boy should have to. No, it doesn't excuse the things he's done, but I began to understand why he was the way he was. If Zarkon had never taken him away from his family, Lotor would have grown up very different. You have to understand that while we all suffered at the hands of Zarkon, Lotor suffered to. In some ways, he suffered the worst." Allura explained.

"You really feel that way?" Keith asked.

"Yes. He had his choices taken away. And he will carry the burden of his sins with him for the rest of his life. Think on that Keith. If you were just a boy and forced to watch others being killed, and then forced to kill others yourself...how would you react? How would you deal with it? He wasn't given the comfort of a loving mother and father. He had alcohol and women for his escape. It was the only way he knew to deal with the pain that he felt." Allura answered.

"Look, I'm not trying to interfere in your life Allura. It's just that the guys and I have always looked on you as the little sister we never had. And knowing how he's hurt you in the past...I just...I'm just afraid of seeing you hurt again." Keith said looking down.

"Keith, I know you and the others want to protect me. I know you all want to keep me from being hurt, but trust me when I tell you I've already suffered more hurt and heartbreak than anyone should ever have to. Even my own father believes that it's meant for Lotor to be in my life, and for me to be in his. And my father would not mislead me about such things." Allura insisted.

"So, your mind is really made up about this?" Keith asked silently.

"Yes, it is." Allura answered firmly.

"Well if this is what you really want, then we won't get in the way." Keith answered. "But Allura, if he ever does anything to hurt you again, then all bets are off." He said in a low warning.

"Fair enough." Allura said.

Keith watched as Allura walked back into the dining room. He followed and went to take his place beside his teammates. Allura stood before her friends, both human and druel. "It's decided. Arus and Namoria will be united through the marriage between Lotor and myself. I know this may come as a shock to some of you, but things have changed for us. The time I've spent with Lotor before he was captured and after he returned with his family has helped me grow close to him. And as time goes on, we grow even closer to each other. I know that my people will not be accepting at first of this arrangement. And I will need you all to help Lotor and I through this time of transition. It's not just for the sake of innocent people. It's...it's because in the time I've grown close to Lotor, I've found that my heart has opened up to him in a way I didn't think possible. I've come to love him. As fantastic as that sounds, it's true. We were meant to be together. Our families would not have bethrothed us if we weren't. And we've a lot of catching up to do, and little time to do it in. Zarkon will not be idle in his endevors to crush Arus. And if he achieves that goal, Namoria will be next as will countless worlds."

"I agree with the princess. The people of Arus will surely be resistant to having assistance from the race they've come to fear and hate. But I also believe that through this marriage, wounds can begin to heal. If this is truly your wish princess, then I shall honor it with my blessing. And I know that if your father and mother were here, they would as well." Said Coran.

Allura turned to face Danzar. "I know that it is tradition for the man to ask for a woman's hand, but please allow me this once to break with that tradition. I humbly ask for the blessings of yourself and your family, and to have the honor of being the bride of your son."

"Princess, you have always and will always have the blessings of myself and my family." Danzar said warmly.

"Thank you, all of you. I know times have not been easy, but I feel now that we have hope." Allura said.

"Hey, we should do this the right way. Have an engagement party!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Then a bacholor party." Avian said with a smirk.

"Yah! I say let's do it!" Lance agreed.

"Are you sure right now is the time to be having a party?" Keith asked.

"I agree. We should be prepared for anything that may happen." Agreed Sven.

"Come on. If fish face should happen to try anything, we'll be in the lions before he can say fire. We've been through so much doom and gloom already. I say it's time to lighten up a little and have some fun." Lance said.

"I'm with Lance. Things have been so serious around here lately. It's time to kick back and have one last horrah before all the crap with Zarkon starts up again." Hunk replied.

"Well princess, if you're in agreement..." Coran began.

"Yes. I think it would be a wonderful idea to have an engagement party. But nothing too elaborate. We are still on the verge of war, so we shouldn't let our guard down too lightly." Allura stated.

"I agree. We can have a small gathering of dignitaries from Arus. Perhaps when they see how you and Lotor get along well together, they may be able to help sway your subjects to accept the coming marriage." Coran said.

"We should also send word to those on planet Namoria. Perhaps it would be wise to have people from there attend as well. To help set the people of Arus at ease. To help them see that not all druels are like Zarkon." Allura suggested.

"I'll send word to Namoria. The leaders of several villages should be here for the engagment. I don't think there will be much objection from my people. They...they have waited a long time for this day." Danzar said.

"It's settled then. I'll start plans immediately and send word to leaders of neighboring towns on Arus." Coran replied.

"Come on guys! We gotta get started on plans too! We gotta get decorations for the party!" Pidge exclaimed.

As dinner ended, everyone got up from the table and pushed in their chairs. While the others went to their respective rooms or to the control center, Lotor and Allura were left standing before each other outside the dining room. For a moment, Lotor looked down actually looking serious.

"What is it? I'd think by now you'd be on top of the ceiling." Allura commented.

"It's...it's just that I've nothing to give you. I've no fancy ring to put on your finger. A suitor should always present his beloved with some token of affection when they are to be wed." Lotor replied.

"You don't have to give me anything. You should know by now that wealth is not the reason I'm marrying you. Material things are just that...material. They don't last forever. It's the love in your heart that I cherish more than any gold or jewels you could give me." Allura said.

"I know. But you should have something, at least a ring. Though I don't know that any place here on Arus would be too eager to sell you one if they knew I'm the one who's giving it to you." Lotor responded.

"You worry that they won't accept you as my consort?" Allura asked.

"I know they won't. Why should they? I made their lives miserable. My... uncle made their lives hell." Lotor answered.

"It will take time, but the people will learn to accept my choice for a husband. You can't let the past hang over you like a dark cloud. You've proven to me the kind of man you truly are. In time, my people will come to see the real you as well. And they will also come to see that there are druels in the universe who aren't bent on destruction and domination. In time, attitudes will change." Allura said.

"Not all of them will Allura. I have to be prepared to face the truth that not all will forgive me for my sins. There will always be those who harbor ill will against me and my people. I worry..." Lotor began and then paused for a moment. "I worry about how they'll look upon you. I don't want them hating you because you chose to marry me."

"It won't be the first time I face the ridicule and persecution of my own subjects. You're right in that there will always be those who harbor a grudge. But if there is to be true healing between our races, then it is up to us to take the first step. By our example, others can see that there can be peace between our peoples." Allura said.

"Allura, I want to be sure that you're doing this for all the right reasons. I don't want you marrying me out of obligation for your people and mine. I want you to marry me because you want to be with me. I want you to be happy. I don't want you looking back years from now and regret the decision you made." Lotor replied.

"I know. Neither of us knows what the future will hold, but I'm willing to go foward and be brave if you are." Allura stated.

"I'll be brave. I'd do anything for you. You know that don't you?" Lotor asked.

"Yes, I know. Come with me to the garden. We can talk more there."

_I know this chapter wasn't very long. Lot's been going on and I've been feeling kind of drained for several weeks. Not much going on in this chapter cept for Allura's friends and now fiance' making she's making the right choice. As if Lotor would ever talk Allura out of marrying him..heh, not a chance. But he wants her to marry for love, not for obligation. And she's doing it for both reasons. The next chapter or chapters will be going back to Doom. Zarkon's not having an easy time of things, and when he's not having it easy...neither will anyone in his service...but that's all the spoilers for now._

_Drule Supremacy: My humblest thanks for reading and enjoying the story!_

_Michelle/Lotornomiko: For the most part, everyone took the news well, though Coran had his concerns and Keith his as well. Even Lotor was still in a bit of shock as he talked to Allura first. Then Keith talked to her. The reactions are a bit more subdued than I'd originally planned, but with all the stuff going on in my life, I didn't want to focus on this chapter longer than I needed to...specially since in the next chapter we go back to Doom. There's a lot more stuff to come in this story, and I didn't want to stay on one chapter for too long. So, this chapter is kind of short and to the point...but things will get more involved as the Doom chapters present themselves and then we go back to Arus for the engagement party and impending wedding. _

_Yes, writing the scene where Allura took Lotor for a ride on Zepher was very fun to write. That and I just think the image of Lotor on a big, strong horse is very appealing. What can I say, I love a man who knows how to ride, and apparently, so does Allura. They'll be more of them riding in future chapters, but for now, it's back to Doom._

_LotorSincline: Thank you sire. My love for horses is quite evident throughout this story. After all, a prince should not be without a noble steed. I chose a freisian as I felt that breed is able to carry a drule male without much problem. They used to carry knights in heavy armor, so carrying a druel would be no problem for them._

_MistyGargoyale: Thanks! I loved that chapter twenty nine was far more light hearted than previous chapters. I do my best to try and balance out the dark and light in the story so that it's not too serious or depressing, but also not too comical either. Chapter thirty one is shaping up to be a dark chapter in my head...course, that's where we go back to Doom, so darkness would be an appropriate mood for it._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Now for the Legal Disclaimer: Voltron and characters associated with the series(and the short lived Devil's Due comic book) are property of World Event Productions(W.E.P.) and are not mine. I do not own or claim the Voltron Fandom. No profit is made from this work. It is strictly a fan fiction loosely based upon the Voltron series from the 80's. However, all original characters(this means characters not known to be in the Voltron series or comic book) are mine. These are characters from my imagination(Avian, Genar, Kezrin, Danzar, Leena, Loeena, Keltor, Sylvana, Kaladan, and Nomey) are my characters and I ask that they not be used without permission from myself. I redid this disclaimer as on another board my disclaimer was not appropriately detailed so I'm giving this revised one to cover my tail feathers.**_

**Chapter 31 The Descent into Maddness**

It was the dead of night on Doom. Zarkon lay in his bed tossing and turning fitfully. Nothing had been going right lately. Mogor's body had been found on one of planet Arus's deserts. His body was badly damaged. His face had been pecked at by vultures. His body had also been ravaged by numerous scavengers. The king remembered the grotuesque site as he identified the body as that of commander Mogor. He knew the commander had met with a savage death. He also knew that the small party that had gone with him had not returned. The king only surmising they had been taken prisoner or killed. Haggar was still working out the control issues with the monsterous dragon that she claimed was under her power. And the territories within the empire grew restless. Though the alliances still held together, that was only through fear and intimidation. No other kingdom wanted to be laid to waste by the dragon's awesome power.

The king was also haunted by the wounds he suffered in his last encounter with his nephew and brother. Every time he looked in the mirror, the black patch that covered his eye was a reminder of the injury as was the ugly scar that now decorated his face. He also had to contend with the constant infection that set up in the wound to his shoulder. The king, out of anger and habit continually picked at the wound forcing it to bleed and making it vunerable to infection. He was constantly having the wound treated with antibiotic remedies. The doctors did not dare reprimand him on his behavior out of fear for their lives. They would cautiously treat the wound knowing the foul state of mind he was in.

He continued tossing and turning trying to find the will the sleep. But the recent events kept playing over and over in his head. He could still see Lotor's face glaring back at him before he and his comrades escaped planet Doom. He despised the very site of the young prince's visage that was burned into his mind. He could see the eyes of his own father staring back at him. He could see it in the eyes of his nephew. Those eyes haunted him even in his dreams.

_"Your lies are catching up with you."_ Whispered disembodied voices.

_"You should have killed him when you had the chance."_ The barrage continued.

_"You... will... die." _

"SHUT UP!" The old king roared in both a fit of terror and rage.

He lumbered violently from his bed grabbing his robe. He stomped into his bathroom and threw the robe on the floor. He quickly stripped from his night clothes and stepped into the lavish shower. Sprays of luke warm water hit him from all sides. He stood there in an attempt to calm himself and rinse the cold sweat that covered his body. He rinsed for only a few moments before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed the immense and fluffy towel and quickly dried off his body. Afterwards he put on his robe and went to his personal bar. He took a bottle of tyrusian wine and poured a full glass of the stuff. He raised the glass to his lips in a huff almost spilling it on his expensive robe.

He began to quickly swallow the drink, so quick that he momentarily choked on it. He slammed the glass down so hard that the remainder of the contents sloshed violently out onto bar's surface. The old king looked down angrily at his spilled drink. He looked at the tiny pools of red. Suddenly they began to move and slide toward each other and form a perfect circle. Zarkon's eye widened at what he saw as an image began to form in the now single red pool. At first the image was blurry and distorted as the liquid flowed of its own accord. Splotches of blue and white and gold began to swirl in the red mirror. Then the liquid stilled and the image came into focus.

_"I'm coming for you... uncle."_ Said Lotor's voice in a sinister tone.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zarkon thundered and slashed his arm across the barn. The bottles of various intoxicants went flying through the air. Glass shattered against the wall and the floor spilling out their contents. The king stood looking down furiously at the mess he'd made. His whole body was shaking and his eyes wide. He was in such a state he did not hear the calls of his elite guard outside his room. After continued silence to their calls, the captain had the door bashed in. A small unit of the elite guards rushed into Zarkon's room to find him standing at his bar. His hands were tightly gripping the corners of the bar table. He turned to see the group of men staring in confusion at him.

"Sire...we heard,"

"Never mind what you heard! How dare you barge into my private quarters!" The king spat viciously.

"But majesty, we thought you were in danger." The captain said trying to reason with his king.

"GET OUT!" The wicked monarch roared as he began to hurl glasses and bottles at the guards. All made a hasty retreat before any permanent damage could be done. Zarkon was once again alone. He stood tense and shaking with his eyes wide and his fangs beared. He looked back at the bar surface expecting to see the face of his nephew continuing to torment him. But to his suprise, the singular pool was no more. The splashes of wine that had fallen were back in their original formation. It was as if the vision had never happened.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." He hissed to himself.

The next few hours passed as the royal court assembled in the throne room. All were shocked to see that King Zarkon had yet to arrive. Coralle stood by his large golden throne. Sylvana stood at her side with an ornate sword strapped around her waist. Haggar stood on the other side of the throne. The masses all waited for the king to make his appearence. Several more moments went by before the massive doors to the throne room finally opened. All eyes went to the floor and all who stood went to their knees in respect to the king. He walked stiffly past the kneeling forms and ascended to his seat of authority. His right eye was covered with a black patch that was adhered to his skin. The scar from the wound was still quite evident making his menacing features even more gruesome. His right arm was also still heavily bandaged under his robes as he continued to open the would by moving his arm too rapidly and too much.

The council of the king's advisors also gathered within the throne room. All kneeled humbly before the king and waited for permission to rise. With a low growl Zarkon told those who prostrated themselves before him to get to their feet. He looked down at his advisors with stern and menacing eyes. They could all tell the king was displeased about something, though none of them knew what. He rested his clawed hands upon the arms of his golden throne.

"What news of the alliance? Speak." The old king demanded.

"All is going well sire. Your...disciplining of Corribus was absolute and effective. None of the other territories dare to turn against you." The head advisor answered respectfully.

"What of the armada? How much man and fire power do I possess?" The king inquired.

"It is taking time majesty, but I assure you that planet Arus will have no defense against it." The leader answered.

"Taking time? Exactly how much time is required to gather an army? Every territory within the empire should be at my disposal. Are you saying that there are still those who dare to stand against me?" Zarkon growled, his tone becoming dangerous.

"No, no majesty. All have sworn loyalty to you. But it takes time to mobilize ships and soldiers." Said the head advisor. His expression became one of concern and with good reason. He knew how deadly the king's temper could be.

"Perhaps I should do something to speed up the process. Perhaps I should let loose my new weapon upon some of the slower kingdoms and see if that can motivate them!" Zarkon barked.

"Sire, please that won't be necessary. You can be assured that all is going well. You need not destroy those who have sworn alligeance to you!" The leader yelled. As the words left his mouth he realized his tone had put him in danger.

"You...dare to raise your voice to me? You dare to speak over king Zarkon!" The tyrant roared.

"No your majesty! I meant no disrespect to you sire! Please forgive my insulence!" The advisor begged. But his fate was sealed. The rage in the old king's eyes was clear. He would not tolerate anyone speaking over him at this moment.

Of course to the masses surrounding him, the advisor had only tried to reason with the king. But at the moment, Zarkon would not be reasoned with. Things were not going according to his plans, and that displeased him. His rage needed a victim, and that victim had been chosen.

"Guards!" The king barked.

The soldiers immediately mobilized before the monarch. He looked down at the head advisor with murderous intent. "I am not in a forgiving mood this day." He hissed as he motioned for the guards to surround the advisors.

"Kill them!" He barked.

Without hesitation or remorse, the guards unsheathed their lazon swords. Like lambs who'd been led to slaughter, the advisors began to panick and tried to scatter. But the guards were much stronger and faster than the aged councelors and caught them easily. They were forced into a horizontal line. Their hands were bound behind them and they were forced to their knees. One by one, they were unceremoniously beheaded. One by one they all screamed for their lives and begged for mercy, but as Zarkon had stated, he was not in a forgiving mood. Within moments, where the advisors had stood, now there was only a line of headless corpses. Blood was splattered on the guards and upon the floor. The stench of bodily wastes filled the air, though not one living soul dared to protest.

Zarkon's expression became one of twisted satisfaction though his paranoia was no less relieved. Those around him did their best not to display their dismay at his actions. The condemned had been the king's advisors for decades, and now they lay dead on the floor. Haggar most certainly did not agree with the king's actions, but she did not question them either. Agreeing with the twisted ruler was the only way to ensure survival.

Sylvana stood with a vicious smile upon her face. She reveled in the suffering and fear of others, innocent or not. The display of sudden and grizzly death amused and entertained her. Her smile however quickly vanished once the king shot her a menancing glare.

"You find something funny woman?" He growled.

"Of course not your majesty. I was simply appreciating the fact that you can render such swift and severe punishment without a second thought. It is truly a trait to be admired great king." She answered.

"This was not done for your amusement wench. Remember that as quickly as I put you in a position of power, I can easily take it away...along with your life. Let the fate of my now late advisors be a reminder of that." Zarkon warned.

"Yes majesty. I will not soon forget it." Sylvana said with a respectful bow.

"See that you do not." The king said with a low growl. He looked about his throne room at his court. "And let that be a reminder to all of you. By my word you live and breathe. And by my word, you all can die just as easily."

_First off, sorry it has taken such a long time to update the story, and the chapter is short. My muse is running in twenty different directions and just settled down long enough for me to get this chapter done. While it is short, you'll see how Zarkon is starting to lose his marbles. (Not that he had that many to begin with...)_

_The scene where he sees Lotor's face in the wine was inspired by a scene in the original Voltron cartoon where Haggar is being admonished by Zarkon. I think some wine or some red liquid is spilled onto the floor where Haggar is bowing and Lotor's face appears laughing at her. That is the beginning of Zarkon's paranoia begginning to manifest itself. And it only gets worse for him in the chapter. The next chapter also I believe will see Zarkon's continued downward spiral into his own insanity. At some point he will recover enough to begin the attack on Arus, but that won't be before the wedding(which I do hope to get to in the next few chapters!)_

_Sara8: Thank you for your kind review. Life for me these days is very busy and finding the time to write can be difficult, but it's good to know that even if I wasn't feeling my best, I could still do a good chapter. _

_Lotornomiko: Heh, if a Druel could know what it feels like to be Godsmacked, well, I guess for Lotor that was as close at it would come. Of course, considering all the times he's tried to either encourage(or blackmail) her into marrying him, he never expected that she would in turn be the one proposing. But he certainly wasn't gonna turn her down! _

_Yes, Allura was firm with Keith and straight with him that while Lotor was a victimizer, he was also a victim. And Allura being Allura, her mind is made up and nothing's gonna change it come hell or high water. Heh, yah, Allura needs some female friends. Granted, she is becoming closer to Leena and Nomey, those two aren't the type to have a wild night. But, you never know what a couple of hand maids might be planning(teehee)_

_I hope to get caught up on reading more of your fanfics as well. Life just gets busier and busier for me, but in those moments that I'm not running around like a chicken with my head cut off, I try to make time to get caught up on your stories. I'm anxiously awaiting the next part of Enemy of my Enemy and realllllly need to get caught up on Divine Misunderstandings. Heh, have to take it one story at a time, but I'll get there._

_Prince LotorSincline: It's always good to hear from my favorite druel prince. Heh, yah, the gang was still rather shocked that Allura announced that she plans to marry Lotor. And of course Keith and his gang would certainly be thinking of talking her out of such a thing, but her mind is made up. And while Keith might not like it, he isn't going to stop it either._

_I hope to get more done in the coming months (namely get the wedding under way and then the fun part...hehehe, the honeymoon!) Of course, while they're not yet married, things start to get more intimate between Lotor and Allura. They won't go all the way until the honeymoon, but there will be a little...experimenting...shall we say before their big day._


End file.
